


DOMINION

by abrighteyedbandit



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternative Werewolf Lore, Angelic Lore, Angst and Drama, Blood and Violence, Demons, Demons Are Assholes, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Drama & Romance, Dysfunctional Family, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Flashbacks, Gen, Hybrids, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Mythology References, New Orleans, Organized Crime, Origin Story, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Mythology, Other, Past Relationship(s), Platonic Relationships, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Power Play, Psychic Abilities, Psychological Drama, Romantic Soulmates, Spirit World, Spirits, Team as Family, True Love, Witches, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 124,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28020558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abrighteyedbandit/pseuds/abrighteyedbandit
Summary: As Lilith brings her great empire to fruition, the Mikaelsons prioritize their survival in a new world full of uncertainty. When another complication of their fateful connection comes to light, both sides are suddenly at risk of extinction.
Relationships: Keelin Malraux/Freya Mikaelson
Comments: 18
Kudos: 23





	1. The Condor Passes

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! It's been a long time coming but I'm finally back with the last (sorta) installment. In the process of finishing things up and revising the old stories I've decided to reboot the series under the title "Always ∞ Forever". Key moments will stay the same but there are enough changes that I just felt the need to start fresh. The older stories will stay up as a reminder of how far I've come with writing Freelin and also just for your enjoyment. Technically, this will be the first one I've completely finished from the reboot series since I'm only into the first few chapters of the chronological first. But I felt I should give you guys some kind of closure, meaning no cliffhangers at the end lol. I'm not sure how I'm gonna transition it over with the rewrites though so after a while I might just swap out the titles or something. By the next chapter, you might notice that I'm doing something different with the summaries too. I'm happy to hear your thoughts on it! As always, I hope you enjoy reading this :) Happy Holidays!
> 
> **PREVIOUSLY...**  
>  While settling into their new home, Keelin and Freya took notice of the attention they were receiving from the Sierra wolves. Keelin was soon confronted by a warrior infamously titled "Clanslayer" and challenged to the sacred Alpha Trials. After much coaxing from Jess, some convincing from Freya, and a heartfelt conversation with Jordan, Keelin finally accepted the challenge. Back in New Orleans, Lilith achieved peak form and molted herself a fresh pair of wings. She forced her way into the factions by giving the leaders no choice but to submit, culminating in a strong alliance with the humans and absolute ownership over the wolves. Lilith then assumed her role as Empress after eliminating the hurricane threat posed by the Enshrined demons. Bridget inadvertently revealed the truth about her impending death and clashed with Rebekah after deciding to accept Lilith's offer for a cure and the release of Kol and Hayley. However, her request was declined until Lilith has the benefit of her true loyalty. After talking things out, Bridget and Rebekah resolved to beat the Mark of Inez at all costs. Klaus was given an ultimatum: lose Marcel's trust and support while continuing to fight for what's left of Elijah's humanity, or make a stand against his brother for the survival of their family. Meanwhile, Marcel, Kayla, and Vincent forged an alliance of their own, with Vincent vowing to leave New Orleans behind once more after freeing Sharon from her harsh imprisonment.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **“A savior comes when they are needed the most, but time waits for no man.”**

At the new psychic headquarters, Lilith watches as Paige hurls a sledgehammer through the Round Table. “Victory tastes sweeter than I could’ve imagined.” Two wolves come up and lift the broken halves of the table before carrying them out.

“Are you sure it isn’t the fresh blood of witches?” Paige asks, motioning for another wolf to carry in a throne that resembles the one from the Twilight Dimension. The wolf places it where the Round Table once was.

“It’s better,” Lilith says. “This is pure happiness—a feeling I haven’t experienced in centuries. A beautiful kingdom is now mine with no threat in sight.”

∞∞∞∞

At Logan House, Freya is lying back against Keelin in the bathtub, grinning as the wolf kisses her shoulder blade. Soft candlelight surrounds them. Keelin has one hand on Freya’s growing belly, pouring some water on it with her other hand. Freya places her hands over Keelin’s before slightly craning her neck to kiss her tenderly.

∞∞∞∞

“My enemies are lost and downtrodden.”

Vincent and Kayla are congregating with the other witches in Saint Louis cemetery. Many of them appear a bit shaken.

At Vampire Headquarters, Marcel is standing in front of Patrick and his weary army.

∞∞∞∞

“Others are trapped in their worst nightmares.”

In the Twilight Dimension, Hayley is sitting on a bed lifting a drawing of Hope and Klaus. Meanwhile, Kol is in the study impatiently ripping books from a shelf.

∞∞∞∞

“The Mikaelson dynasty is officially a clan of hopeless souls dragging about with nowhere left to turn but towards their unconditional love for one another. They’ll desperately lick at their wounds before searching for new ways to end me. I can’t wait for the show.”

At the Mikaelson Compound, Klaus stands in the doorway watching Hope sleep. He quietly comes over and carefully sits on the bed. Bringing his hand to rest on her back, he tilts his head while staring at her features. Hope gradually opens her eyes and Klaus widens his own. She just stares at him before suddenly sitting up and throwing her arms over his shoulders. Klaus is somewhat surprised but immediately wraps his arms around her, resting his chin on her shoulder and exhaling before closing his eyes.

Inside their condominium, Bridget and Rebekah are gazing at each other on their bed where the blonde has a hand over the psychic’s heart. Rebekah leans forward to place a kiss upon Bridget’s temple. Bridget savors the warm touch for several moments while holding onto Rebekah’s hand. Then suddenly, she moves her head to look into ocean eyes. She kisses Rebekah, who reciprocates while running her hand down to her stomach and grips at her shirt desperately. Bridget pivots to lie Rebekah down on the mattress, never breaking the kiss. Her lips veer off to Rebekah’s cheek before settling on her neck. Rebekah breathes out in response to the heightened touch and tangles her fingers in Bridget’s hair. 

∞∞∞∞

Lilith plops down on her throne. “My empire is finally rising out of the shadows.”

Paige grins. “Long live the Empress of New Orleans, the supreme ruler of our world.”

Lilith grins back.

* * *

Keelin is doing pull-ups on a bar mounted in the door frame. She releases her grip and lands on the floor before walking over to an open space. Then she gets down and starts doing push-ups.

Mikaela soon appears and scurries over to Keelin. “Mommy! I can do push-ups too!”

Keelin stops and sits back on her legs with a grin. “Okay, okay. Show me what you got.”

Mikaela gets in position and does a few push-ups, much to Keelin’s amazement. Once she stops, her demonstration is rewarded with applause and laughter.

“Wow,” Keelin exclaims. “My baby is more in shape than me.”

Mikaela stands up to flex her biceps. “I watch you do it. I’m gonna be the biggest and the strongest now!”

Keelin gets up and cups Mikaela’s cheeks to kiss her face. “Alright, Supergirl. Go brush your teeth while I get breakfast started. I wasn’t expecting company this early.” Mikaela hurries off and Keelin pats her behind, admiring her daughter while folding her arms.

* * *

Lilith and Elijah strut through Rousseau’s, gaining the attention of the sparse amount of patrons. A woman quickly stands from her table. “Stay,” Lilith commands. “I haven’t had breakfast yet.” The woman promptly sits down. “You little fibber.” Elijah quips, earning a smirk from Lilith as she claims a stool at the bar, alongside him.

Josh plants his palms on the countertop with an exaggerated sigh. “Let me guess, evil demon lady wants a dirty martini to plot her day full of death and destruction.”

Lilith tilts her head. “Careful, Josh. I do have a taste for vampire blood. Don’t I, Elijah?”

Elijah clasps his hands over the countertop. “It’s true. Why don’t you show the tiniest bit of hospitality and welcome your new Empress, hm?”

Josh gives Elijah a displeased look before focusing on Lilith. “Hey, how’s it going? If you could avoid eating the customers I would greatly appreciate it.”

“Consider your wish granted,” Lilith says. “Now whip us up two breakfast margaritas, and take your precious time. A goddess tolerates no mistakes.” Josh begrudgingly leaves the countertop and Lilith turns to Elijah. “I’m not seeing what’s so great about this bar.”

“Come back around midnight. I assure you it becomes the Devil’s playground.”

Lilith hums. “Which reminds me, I’m ready to _discreetly_ assemble our legion. To do that, your sister’s protection totem must be disabled. However, your family home is fortified against all things hellish and even if it wasn’t, that totem cannot be touched by demon hands. You and I fall under that category.”

“Then perhaps I should inform you that Niklaus has requested a brotherly meeting.”

“Typical of him,” Lilith says, all but rolling her eyes.

“Precisely why I was content with ignoring his plea. But in light of our newest dilemma, I see no reason to stand him up.”

Lilith leans in close. “Entertain me.”

Elijah nearly closes the small space between them. “If I accept, the compound will be free of one Original Hybrid and a human—let’s say a human _psychic_ —could enter unharmed and uncaptured.”

Lilith silently considers the idea.

* * *

Klaus is striding for the front door as Davina hurries down the staircase. “Um, hey!” She calls after him. “I thought all Mikaelsons were placed on mandatory lockdown!” He stops and wheels around with a sigh, allowing her to stand in front of him. “If we can suddenly come and go like autonomous individuals please let me know. Space and fresh air are requirements for successfully crafting spells.”

“Davina, I haven’t the time nor patience to assuage your growing neurosis. I’m going to recover Freya’s dagger from Elijah, after which, you will so kindly assist me in destroying it.”

Davina pulls back, folding her arms. “Are you telling me that he’s actually handing it over?”

“I’m telling you that he has about this much of a choice if he refuses,” Klaus says, pinching his index finger and thumb together for emphasis.

“Fine, I’ll back off. At least until you screw up and come running for my help.” Davina quips.

Klaus feigns a grin. “While I delight in our friendly conversation I must be on my merry way.” He turns on his heels and strides off. “Keep calm and stay indoors!”

* * *

Rebekah and Bridget are cuddling in each other’s arms under wrinkled sheets, the vampire gingerly tracing the psychic’s collarbone with her fingers before tucking an arm around her side. Bridget presses a gentle kiss to Rebekah’s forehead in response. “Penny for your runaway thoughts?”

Rebekah pokes her head up from Bridget’s neck to meet her eyes. “As if you don’t already know what’s going on inside my burdened brain.”

Bridget maneuvers in the sheets to face Rebekah. “None of those thoughts are your burden. Nothing is your fault.”

“Mm. You say that but centuries ago, I was best girlfriends with a conniving hellion during one of my worst eras as a vampire. She chose me because I was irredeemable like her.”

“She chose you because she knew you would take care of her. Even when struggling with bloodlust and despair you were still you.”

Rebekah bites her lip. “It doesn’t change the fact that my family is suffering the consequences. Elijah has gone completely mad through Lilith’s manipulation. Freya and Keelin are in hiding, Kol and Hayley are enduring God knows what.” She exhales. “Don’t get me started on you.”

“I’m dealing with this no magic thing because it’s not the end. In fact, it’s a bid to cure me of my curse.” Bridget replies, placing her hand against Rebekah’s while tapping her fingertips with her own. “There’s nothing like having a deep connection to this earth. I was born with that, and I can’t pretend that losing it is not affecting me. But now I’m fully experiencing the other side of who I am. I can see every single thread that makes up a place, a thing…a person. I feel it all like my senses are exploding. Every touch.” She runs her fingertips down to Rebekah’s wrist, eliciting a noise from the blonde as a current of energy transfers between them. Then she interlocks their fingers. “All of this brings me closer to you, and there’s nothing more healing than that.”

Starry-eyed and full of warmth, Rebekah rests a hand on Bridget’s cheek before languidly capturing her lips. Bridget tightens her arms around Rebekah, who slowly rolls her onto her back while settling on top of her.

* * *

Marcel and Klaus are standing near the elevator inside the former’s penthouse. “Can I expect Elijah 2.0 to show up on time?”

“I wouldn’t hold my breath,” Klaus says. “Besides, you won’t be here to find out.”

“Come again?” Marcel asks.

Klaus walks away towards the kitchen area. “You didn’t think I’d require your company, did you?” He picks up the bottle of bourbon and unscrews the top before pouring it into a glass.

Marcel follows. “Uh, yeah, I did actually. Why else would you invite him to _my_ place?”

Klaus spins around with the glass in hand. “Well, the compound has a strict policy against my enemies. Let’s bear in mind that Elijah has derived his pleasure from feasting on my blood and threatening my young daughter.”

“You’re giving me reasons why I should stick around.”

“Your terms did not include a request to confront him side by side. I will deal with this alone.”

Marcel narrows his eyes. “Have it your way. But what are you gonna do when he fails to cooperate? We both know that he will.”

Klaus comes closer to grip Marcel’s shoulder. “Put your mind at ease, Marcel. I haven’t lost my touch where it concerns my siblings.”

Marcel grins while bobbing his head. “Ah, I see. Well…” He removes Klaus’s hand from his shoulder. “If your shaky plan doesn’t work out we’re doing things my way.”

“Sounds reasonable enough,” Klaus says before raising his glass. “Let the formal negotiations begin.”

* * *

_Kol scavenges through the liquor cabinets as Hayley enters the dining room. “No blood, no bourbon. It’s just utter darkness and my nonsensical hunger.”_

_“It’s Hell, not the Four Seasons.” Hayley quips._

_“How exactly are you managing to put up with it?” Kol asks, turning in Hayley’s direction._

_“I have faith in our family. Maybe it could help you too, even if it’s only a little bit.”_

_“You know, I don’t think we’ve ever exchanged anything more than pleasantries until this marvelous pickle. Now you’re giving me right and proper advice on withstanding yet another prison sentence.”_

_“Well,_ _you’re the best at taking yourself out of the Mikaelson equation. There was never really an opportunity to annoy each other.”_

_Kol is somewhat amused. “To be fair, I don’t foresee the toxic bickering. As opposed to that tremendous ass I call brother, you’re much too sensible.”_

_Hayley grins. “Call me crazy, but I trust that tremendous ass to do what’s right for us. When you’re done with scavenging for lost booze meet me in the study. We’re stuck in a psychic bubble indefinitely so we might as well make use of it.” She heads for the exit._

_“There’s no solution to be found in here,” Kol calls._

_“Take my advice, Kol! It’s free!”_

_Kol holds the empty bottle while angling his head in dismay._

* * *

At Logan House, Keelin is walking down a hallway with her phone pressed to her ear. “Did you get the information? I sent it twice.”

∞∞∞∞

At the Delpit House, Bridget has her phone lying on the antique desk while sifting through papers. “Yeah, sorry. I unplugged yesterday.”

Keelin’s voice booms from the speaker. “It’s okay. I think a stress-free Sunday was called for. So what do you think about Dr. Lauren Ellis?”

“I _think_ that as desperate as I am for my favorite primary care doctor, I’m willing to give this cool lady a chance. Only if she’s really as good as you say.”

∞∞∞∞

Keelin stops walking with a grin. “She’s better than good. She’s more experienced than me, highly intelligent, completely driven. If I’m going to focus on the Alpha Trials, I have to make sure our cure won’t end up on the back burner. I need you happy and healthy, B.”

“No, no, no you don’t. Don’t start.” Bridget’s voice says in a reprimanding tone.

“What am I starting,” Keelin asks. “I mean, other than the best care plan on the planet.” 

∞∞∞∞

Bridget stops rummaging through items with a playful sigh. “You’re activating your super savior mode and I refuse to encourage it.”

“Oh, you’re one to talk,” Keelin says.

“Yes, I am. Do me a favor and adopt Freya’s perfectly balanced demeanor on this. _Please_.”

“Not gonna happen, sorry.”

Bridget tilts her head while looking down at the burnt picture of her and Bernadette. “From birth, I was cursed to go off my rocker. When I was eighteen I saw first-hand what that would look like and now that I’ve seen myself in my mother’s shoes you’re scared. You know how much I want you right here beside me, Keelin. But I know how much you need to stay where you are. I’ll be fine, I promise.”

∞∞∞∞

Keelin goes to speak but leans against the wall instead. “I will try to take a step back but it’s easier said than done. You’re my rock, which means you have to stay strong. Okay?”

“Always,” Bridget vows.

“Keelin,” Freya’s voice calls from the other room.

Keelin pushes her weight off the wall. “I gotta go. Freya and the girls are heading out so Jess can put me to the Sierra test.” 

∞∞∞∞

Bridget picks up her vibrating phone to look at the new notification on-screen.

****BONNIE****

_Found a spot for the memorial. Are you still coming?_

Bridget nods. “Potential Alpha training, I hear you loud and clear. Kiss everyone for me.” 

∞∞∞∞

Keelin nods. “Will do. I love you.”

“I love you too,” Bridget says.

Keelin ends the call and heads for the front door where Freya is holding Mikaela’s hand. “Where’s Jordan?”

“Right here,” Jordan says, swooping in.

Keelin gives her a hug and kisses the top of her head. “No overwatering Joy’s plants.”

“Funny,” Jordan says.

Keelin smiles before crouching to Mikaela and wiping some crumbs off her face. “And you be good, young lady. No sneaking more snacks.”

“Okay, Mommy.” Mikaela drawls.

Keelin kisses Mikaela’s cheek before rising up to Freya and holding her sides. “Have a nice conclave.”

“Good luck with your studies,” Freya says while placing her hands on either side of Keelin’s neck. She kisses Keelin softly and pulls away, holding her gaze.

∞∞∞∞

Rebekah saunters in from the bedroom, finding Bridget leaning back against her desk. “Everything alright?”

“Mhm,” Bridget hums while peering up from her phone. “I just talked to Keelin about my new batch of treatments, and Bonnie just sent me a text. You sure you wanna skip the memorial?”

Rebekah stops right in front of Bridget. “I don’t believe my presence would be appropriate, much less comforting for Bonnie. It was my brother who elected the kill order on her mother.”

“Fair point.”

“Instead, I’ve decided to make an appearance at the compound. Davina called me about a solution she’s been at all night.” Rebekah grips Bridget’s chin to press a delicate but lasting kiss on her lips before pulling back. “We shall meet again later—with good news I hope.”

“Great news,” Bridget asserts with optimism.

Rebekah offers a small smile and leaves the room while Bridget grips the edge of the desk.

* * *

Sunlight pours into several warehouse-style windows where Klaus and Elijah sit on opposite sides of a table near the elevator. Klaus is meticulously eyeing Elijah’s casual attire of a leather jacket, t-shirt, and jeans. “Has someone grown tired of the custom suits?”

“Exhausted, truthfully.”

“Hm. Color me intrigued.”

“Is it rude of me to assume your intentions are decidedly foul?”

“That is entirely up to you, brother. You’ve shown yourself to be rather careless with a weapon capable of ending Marcel. I demand you give me that weapon before you cause irreversible damage.”

“I realize it may come as a shock, but you are in no position to make demands. Has Marcellus neglected to inform you that I am no longer the patient monster I once was?”

Klaus grins irritatedly. “Your latest philosophy makes no difference to me. I’m quite fond of challenges.” He flashes his gold irises.

* * *

Keelin is at the dining table carefully flipping through a tattered leather-bound tome. “You expect me to finish this today? It’s freaking huge.”

Jess is up tossing a small ball in the air and catching it. “Our history was passed down orally, but in recent times, leaders started recording everything in bulk. Don’t worry about the heavy reading. I never finished on my own time because the rules are most important. ‘Thou shalt not lie, cheat, and steal’. ‘An eye for an eye’. It’s just the usual expectations for loyal wolves.”

“Okay...but I need to be prepared next time Clanslayer tries to show me up. By the way, does she have a less intimidating name I can call her by?”

Jess sits down beside Keelin. “Shay Noble, of the once adored Noble Clan.”

“A name like that is hard to live up to. Shay said that she killed them all because they betrayed the pack. What exactly happened?”

“The prominent family trait was recklessness. Her grandfather attempted to dethrone Grey-eyed Falcon by blinding her. After that didn’t work, he almost succeeded with an assassination attempt. Her uncles were literally sleeping with the enemy while her aunts went so far as to trade valuable secrets. Her father, well, he wasn’t so much a traitor to the pack as he was a jerk to her. Some might say borderline verbally and emotionally abusive. That’s why she clung to Grey-eyed Falcon’s mentorship.”

Keelin looks sympathetic. “What about her mother?”

“Died in childbirth,” Jess says. “She was human.”

Keelin is hit with a realization. “That’s what she meant by being born a killer. Oh my God, that had to screw her up.”

“More than you know. She holds the record for being the youngest in the pack to trigger her gene. The first turn shouldn’t happen before a werewolf’s thirteenth year, even if you trigger your gene sooner. So, Shay became a special case by experiencing it as a newborn.”

Keelin is shocked beyond words. “Are you serious?”

“As a heart attack. A shaman believed that the trauma of breaking her bond with her mother was an intense trigger. No one thought she would survive the night, but luckily it was only a partial transformation. The Chief Healer was able to stabilize her, and she quickly became the poster child for incredible strength and perseverance.”

“Now I feel bad for calling her creepy. She survived a horrible process so young after losing her mother.”

“We all hate what happened to her, but don’t even waste your breath on an apology. She hates pity more than she hates traitors.”

Keelin nods, though uncertain.

* * *

Inside the Chapel, Freya walks down the aisle observing Shay on her knees in front of Grey-eyed Falcon. Shay gets up and presses her forehead against Grey-eyed Falcon’s forehead before turning away to walk past Freya. Freya awkwardly approaches the Elder. “Hi. Joy told me that I could see you today.” Grey-eyed Falcon gestures to the spot Shay just occupied and Freya carefully sits down. “I’m not sure if your wise counsel extends to zealous witches but…” She shakes her hair out of her face. “I need all the help I can get. I feel…practically useless. I left my siblings to fight their greatest enemy yet, while my brother and the mother of my niece are imprisoned in another dimension. And to be honest, I’m not sure where I fit in with the pack. Everyone has been kind and interested in me but I don’t know where to begin as an actual member.”

Grey-eyed Falcon lifts her hands up and Freya looks at them before taking hold and confronting alluring eyes.

**_**They’re suddenly transported to a quiet woodland. Freya wobbles awkwardly, gaping at several bodies lying in pools of blood. A man in a dark blue waistcoat and breeches hikes through the trees, coming across the bodies in horror. Unsettled, Freya looks to Grey-eyed Falcon. “What is this?”** _ **

**_**“The beginning of one of the greatest unions our pack has ever witnessed.”** _ **

**_**Freya is surprised to hear the old woman’s refined voice, but the sound of choking brings her attention back to the scene ahead. The man is hurrying over to get down beside a woman bleeding out on the ground. He carefully touches her head.** _ **

**_**“The wounded warrior you see was once the Alpha, and the man tending to her, a powerful witch.”** _ **

**_**Freya watches the man picking the Alpha up bridal style before whisking her away through the woods. “The last witch Luna.”** _ **

**_**“The sole witch Luna in our history.”** _ **

* * *

Klaus and Elijah are still sitting at the table, the former now grimacing. “Let’s not make this sham of a mediation any longer than it needs to be. Hand over that dagger and I might consider leaving your head intact.”

Elijah fake gasps. “Oh, there’s that petulance I sensed creeping into our lovely discussion. Should I expect the bite of a savage beast within the next minute or so?”

“Only if you wish to push me over the edge! Perhaps I’ve truly underestimated that succubus you’ve chosen to lie with. Her effect on you is something magnificent to witness: your dedication rerouted into apathy, your love now nothing more than hatred.” He leans in. “Tell me, brother. Was your attack on Marcel and Davina worth provoking my ire? What about your cretinous attempt to feed on my daughter?”

Elijah lifts his chin. “Poor Klaus, the monster now hiding under the covers. You would be wise not to pin your hopes on any form of an apology. I do as I please without a single regard for your welfare. If only you would accept that, we could both get on with our lives.” He holds out his arms with a shrug and Klaus shivers with anger until the elevator dings. They both see the elevator doors opening to reveal Patrick.

“Marcel is getting antsy,” Patrick says. “Please tell me we’ve made progress here.”

“Of course,” Klaus replies. “I was just about to receive the very thing I came for.”

Elijah rolls his eyes. “Behold a final demonstration of my brother’s complete ignorance on the subject of me.” He whooshes over to snap Patrick’s neck, shocking Klaus. “If you insist on discounting my testimony perhaps I must speak in a language you’re exceptionally fluent in. Henceforth, Marcel’s loyal right-hand is the property of yours truly. Now, what ever must I do with him? That is the question!” Klaus heaves and zips towards Elijah, who catches him in a grapple before swiftly snapping his neck. “Settle down. We have a game to play.”

* * *

Sergio flits around the section of the study that is housing two coffins. He begins inspecting a tall glass case until he hears voices. He quickly closes the case up and inches towards the main area as Davina and Rebekah enter. Davina goes behind the desk. “Sharon bypassed the restraints of Lilith’s dimension. She literally came and went without dying. If anything, she proved that safe interdimensional travel is possible.”

“Sharon had help from the other side according to Freya—a bloody demon who spent _months_ in that hellhole. With your intervention off-limits, along with that of my niece’s, Lilith is the only one who can free Kol and Hayley.”

“You haven’t heard my plan yet. I want to create a bridge from our world to hers, Rebekah. We know two psychics related to her by blood. Using power from the upcoming new moon, we can try a manifestation technique to create that bridge.”

Rebekah frowns. “What the hell is a manifestation and why does it sound oddly familiar?”

“You might’ve heard about it from Bridget. I found some information when I was going through her collection.”

Rebekah thinks it over. “Tell me more about this ambitious little plan of yours.”

* * *

On a stone bridge arching over swamp water stands Bonnie, Cain, Bridget, and Samir. Bonnie is holding a plastic container of dirt in her hands. “Abby Bennett Wilson was a mother, a friend…” She hesitates and Cain rubs her shoulder supportively. “Speak from your heart,” He says.

Bonnie takes a deep breath. “Abby was a complicated person. In all honesty, we didn’t always get along. She abandoned me twice in my life.”

Bridget and Samir look empathetic.

“But what our time together taught me is that things are never so simple. Being the hero or the savior is not all it’s cracked up to be either. Sometimes you have to put yourself first and choose a life you find worth living.” Bonnie pauses. “A long time ago my mother sacrificed everything for her best friend. She gave up her family, her home. She even lost her magic for years.”

Bridget sadly examines her own hands for a moment.

“I was too young to understand the sacrifice she made. I just knew that I resented her for it. I was the one who had to grow up without a mom—no one to teach me about my heritage or to talk about crushes with. No one to help me get ready for stupid dances while telling me how beautiful I look.” Bonnie eyes the container in her hands. “But after feeling the weight of the world on my shoulders too I finally understood.” She shakes her head. “Nobody should have to shoulder all that pain and guilt. What made my mom special was that even through all the running and hiding, she never broke. She was never immune to the damage, she was never numb. She felt everything and she taught me the importance of healing.”

Bonnie opens the container and digs her fingers into it before closing her eyes. A little sapling begins to grow. “And now I’m letting go of the past because...there is a future.” She scoops up some dirt from around the sapling and shakes it in her palm before holding it up to the others. “We’ve all lost so much, and we all deserve to heal.” Cain takes some dirt from Bonnie then passes some on to Bridget, who passes some on to Samir. Starting with Bonnie, they toss the dirt into the bayou one by one. “Mom, I’m sorry. I…” Bonnie starts to get choked up and finally releases her grief.

Feeling the crushing blow, Bridget decidedly walks over to Bonnie’s left side and wraps an arm around her shoulder. Bonnie shuts her eyes and instinctively rests her head against Bridget, who readjusts her chin before starting to sing. “Morning has broken like the first morning. Blackbird has spoken like the first bird. Praise for the singing, praise for the morning. Praise for them springing fresh from the Word.” She inhales and projects. “Sweet the rain’s new fall, sunlit from heaven. Like the first dewfall on the first grass. Praise for the sweetness of the wet garden. Sprung in completeness where His feet pass.”

Cain and Samir are moved as they remain quiet.

“Mine is the sunlight, mine is the morning. Born of the One Light Eden saw play. Praise with elation, praise every morning. God’s recreation of the new day. Morning has broken like the first morning. Blackbird has spoken like the first bird. Praise for the singing, praise for the morning. Praise for them springing fresh from the Word.”

Blue suddenly lands on the edge of the bridge and Bonnie opens her eyes to gaze at the bird with Bridget. Sheila lingers behind them with a peaceful smile on her face.

* * *

“So the trials are basically one giant werewolf jamboree at its most competitive,” Keelin concludes while strolling through the settlement alongside Jess.

“Pretty much. The pack has to see exactly who will be leading them, so each prospect must undergo tests of strength, endurance, and skill. The real test, however, goes beyond our means of entertainment. Only the Ancestors and the Elders will decide who the most suitable Alpha is by the end. Then that prospect will have to complete the final trial.”

“Which is?”

“A solo pilgrimage to the Sacred Light. Deep in the mountains is a mystical shrine dedicated to the very first Alpha. All chosen Alphas have traveled there to cement their status as the new leader of our pack.”

“A trek through the mountains in the dead of winter? Sounds like a piece of cake.” Keelin says, sarcastic.

“A brutal journey stuck with your thoughts is no one’s idea of fun, but you’re of the Wade Clan. I wouldn’t be your personal cheerleader if I didn’t think you have what it takes.”

Keelin gives Jess an appreciative smile as a little boy runs past with a beer mat. “Shouldn’t somebody…”

“It’s harmless,” Jess says with an amused grin. “He’s just a pint-sized hunter searching for cute bison.” Keelin chuckles and Jess gestures her head. “Come on, rookie. I’ve got a cool surprise for you.”

* * *

_**Grey-eyed Falcon and Freya are walking towards a small cabin in the woods. “His name was Rafael López, the beloved son of a Spanish missionary. His mother was a witch who lost a battle with grave illness a year prior. He was struggling with his faith in all things when he came upon the massacre caused by human hunters. And there he found Eve, ‘the one who knows the land’, fighting so desperately for her life. Rafael saw the image of his mother on her deathbed.”** _

_**“He brought her here and saved her life,” Freya says.** _

_**“Eve had nearly fallen by a weapon coated in our worst poison—wolfsbane. Her strength was very little. For about a week Rafael tended to her wounds night and day, drawing upon the power he had suppressed in a year’s time.” Grey-eyed Falcon leads Freya inside the cabin where Rafael is checking Eve’s stomach wound.** _

_**Rafael peers up at Eve with a grin. “It has almost healed.”** _

_**“A miracle for a witch who no longer practices his craft,” Eve quips.** _

_**“Perhaps that witch required a reason for a miracle,” Rafael says, causing them both to chuckle.** _

_**“I must return to my people soon. We have lost our greatest warriors but we must not lose our faith.”** _

_**Rafael nods before taking Eve’s hand into both of his. “You have taught me such a thing. I thank you, Eve.”** _

_**Eve gives him a sad look. “I thank you, Rafael. For your kindness and for your confidence. I would not have survived had it not been you who found me.”** _

_**Rafael slowly reaches up to run the back of his hand down Eve’s cheek. “I risk my foolish pride to offer you honesty. A desire is burning inside me and it only grows with each moment I spend in your presence. I wish...to call you my wife instead of an acquaintance I will never meet again.”** _

_**Eve gapes. “I have a duty I cannot abandon. I have honor.”** _

_**Rafael nods. “You have sworn yourself to your tribe and a potential mate. But this I know, you do not wish to part. And I will reject my birthright if it brings me the joy of becoming your husband. You have restored my faith in this world, Eve. Have I not done the same for you despite your burdensome purpose?”** _

_**Eve sits up carefully on the bed to cradle Rafael’s face. “I care for you, but is our bond worth your submission to me and my ways? Rejecting all you know to live among my kind?”** _

_**“Yes. I will do what you and your Elders beg of me. I will prove how worthy I am of your heart.”** _

_**“Then make me your wife,” Eve says. Rafael smiles and Eve smiles back before kissing him.** _

_**Freya feels a familiar effect on her emotions and looks to Grey-eyed Falcon. “You saw everything inside Keelin. Our beginning, our journey to where we are now. Are you showing me this to prove that we’re the second coming of this union?”** _

_**“History has a habit of repeating, yes. But without this union, we would not know of the future holding yours.”** _

_**Freya gives Grey-eyed Falcon a questioning look.** _

* * *

“The anticipation is killing me,” Keelin says while following Jess into a house. “What is this cool surprise?”

“As a fellow member of my bloodline, and therefore an Embraced, I’m endowing you with the strength you will need before starting your training.”

Keelin arches a brow before noticing a professional chair and tattoo equipment. “No.” She shakes her head. “I’m not doing that.”

“Tradition states that you should’ve been marked years ago as an ‘embraced’ soul. Plus it won’t hurt to have the experience before becoming Alpha. I heard that mark hurts like a bitch.”

“Only to the pups,” Taryn says, appearing in the room.

“Hello to my favorite artist,” Jess says with a grin, spurring Taryn’s.

Keelin looks between them. “Hey, how about you two find someone else for your biker chick makeover?”

Jess turns to Keelin. “Fine. You don’t have to go through with it, but you’ll be missing out on some wholesome Sierra conversation.”

Taryn holds up a plastic baggy filled with a green substance. “And the best recreational herbs on the settlement.” She lowers the baggy as Keelin raises her brows. “There’s moonshine for the less spiritual of course.”

Jess nudges Keelin excitedly.

* * *

At the Mikaelson Compound, Sergio is in the cellar leaning against Veda’s coffin. “You might have a problem with your good friend, Davina.”

“I’ve come to expect such defiance,” Lilith’s voice speaks inside Sergio’s head. “What has she done now?”

“Well, she’s planning on creating a link to the Twilight Dimension. All she’ll need is two Bennett psychics and the new moon.”

“Points for imagination, I’ll give her that.”

“Should we shut it down while I’m still playing the Invisible Man on their turf?”

“No. Davina Claire-Mikaelson is certainly a pest, but I will concern myself with her later. I want that totem disabled today.”

“I’ve searched every room over and blew through all the witchy hiding spots. I even tried sensing the damn thing but I came up blank.”

“A mystical Viking totem doesn’t just disappear. The cloaking spell must be just as powerful as the protective enchantment itself. Perhaps Freya entrusted someone else with the secret.”

Sergio tilts his head back with a quiet chuckle. “Could this someone be Sharon Vance? You remember the witch who took out Mr. Sandman and proved herself quite versed in navigating the world you created.”

“Yes, the former queen who is now conveniently imprisoned inside our new headquarters. I’ll take it from here. You just keep a close eye on our meddlesome friends.”

* * *

Klaus sits up with a groan and discovers a pissed off Marcel standing over him. “I see your bloodlust as clear as day, but I suggest we skip a hearty tongue-lashing in favor of confronting our latest mishap.”

“Damn right. Because of your need to be in charge at all times, Elijah is forcing me to play his little games.” Marcel displays his phone and Klaus gets off the floor to take a look at a picture of Patrick strung up in a warehouse. “This is what you got us into.” Marcel swipes to the next picture of Patrick’s bloody face, then another of severed fingers. “If Patrick isn’t found by nightfall, Elijah will murder him. I’ve got my guys searching every abandoned building in town so you’re gonna help me track your loony brother down before putting his ass away and _destroying_ the key.”

Klaus peers up from the phone. “Good luck containing him under Lilith’s fierce protection. If revenge is worth losing your priceless diplomatic immunity then have at it.”

“That immunity means squat to me when Patrick’s life is on the line. I won’t let Elijah take what he wants without answering to me.” Marcel points a finger at Klaus. “Now’s the time for you to pick a side. It’s me or him.”

Klaus takes a step back, blinking his widened eyes. “I organized this meeting to exhibit my loyalty to our kinship, and Elijah’s actions have once again borne out his treachery. I’m with you, Marcel. We will locate Patrick.”

Marcel lifts his chin while nodding.

* * *

Keelin is sitting back in the leather chair, watching Taryn completely focused on tattooing her forearm. “It’s coming together already. Your work ethic is insane.”

Taryn smiles proudly, glancing up at Keelin. “That’s one person who appreciates the process. It took forever to perfect a method to work against our healing factor.”

Jess is reclining on the nearby couch, wafting smoke. “Taryn doesn’t do anything halfway.”

“Jess couldn’t live up to an actual set of standards,” Taryn says.

Keelin gives each of them a look. “Okay, can you guys just give me the history behind this love/hate relationship?”

Taryn keeps working on the tattoo. “From the time I could walk I was following her around the settlement. Our mothers are closer than close.”

Jess sighs. “But, Taryn has hated my guts since I left the pack.” 

“And Jess has been living with her enormous screw-up ever since. She’s lucky that I’m all for forgiveness.”

Jess wags a finger. “And I forgive you for finding a mate in my brother of all people.”

Keelin eyes her while snickering. “Wow, seriously? How did that happen?”

“He was available,” Jess quips. ”That was the only requirement.”

Taryn pauses, frowning. “Yeah, according to you.” She begins cleaning off Keelin’s tattoo. “Listen, Jason is a great guy. He’s stable and he takes care of me.”

Keelin makes a face. “Hey, I’m happy for you! It’s just hard to believe Jason is that stable but apparently he’s one of the attractive Wade picks so there’s that.”

Taryn giddily nods. “Hell yeah! Skilled with a crossbow, a shotgun, and his hands.”

“Gross,” Jess coughs.

“She’s just jealous because she never got into the whole classical archery enthusiasm,” Taryn says. “Baby Girl didn’t even master a handgun until I showed her how.”

“Well that makes two of us,” Keelin says. “My family was all about punching things. My father didn’t even own a gun.” Taryn and Jess suddenly freeze, causing Keelin to quirk a brow. “What?”

Jess sits up on the couch. “The mastery of combat in all forms is a big part of the trials, Keelin. That includes hand to hand, melee, and ranged weapons.”

Keelin eases back into her chair. “Got it. More violence.”

* * *

At Psychic Headquarters, Sharon is lying on the bed within her containment cell. “Alex,” she rasps in pain and dehydration. “Has anyone came by yet?”

“Not yet,” Alex answers. “Focus on hanging in there. Someone will come.”

Sharon slowly gathers herself up to sit against a wall for support. “Something is going on. It’s been days since the storm randomly stopped and we haven’t seen anyone. No guards, no one at all.”

Alex sighs. “I’ve got a bad feeling too.”

Footsteps reverberate through the unit, drawing closer to them. Within moments, Lilith and Paige appear in front of the cell. “Sharon Vance.”

Sharon musters all her strength to stand and comes up to the bars, frowning at a smug Lilith. “Who are you?”

“The Empress of New Orleans. You, however, may have the privilege of calling me Lilith.”

Sharon is instantly shocked to her core.

* * *

_**Freya and Grey-eyed Falcon are now on an old settlement filled with log cabins. Rafael hurries past, now wearing a Frontiersman outfit consisting of an ivory cotton shirt and brown trousers. “When Eve returned the pack was overjoyed,” Grey-eyed Falcon says. “They had believed that their Alpha, Beta, and Delta were no more. But when Eve presented Rafael as her new Luna suspicions of this outsider lurked around the settlement.”** _

_**“I wouldn’t expect a warm welcoming after the massacre,” Freya retorts.** _

_**“Not in the slightest. For them to accept him, Eve was forced to assert her position with dominance. It was loyalty over love.”** _

_**“So when did he start to feel the love?”** _

_**“It took a couple of years but Rafael was no quitter. He made it a long-term goal to earn each and every member’s respect.”** _

_**Grey-eyed Falcon and Freya follow Rafael to a cabin where people are gathered around an old woman in bed. Eve is sitting at the woman’s side, holding her hand as she turns her head to an empathetic Rafael. “Her spirit must be united with the Ancestors.”** _

_**“The ritual is almost prepared,” Rafael says.** _

_**Eve turns back to the old woman and rests her forehead against hers.** _

_**“Who was that woman,” Freya asks curiously.** _

_**“The Pack Mother,” Grey-eyed Falcon says. “Or simply the one who bore the Alpha. On this night she transcended our realm. Where you come from, witches consecrate their dead. Here, it is much of the same. We guide their higher forms to the spiritual realm before placing their physical bodies into the earth. Their spirits are one with our ancestral homeland forever.”** _

_**“You really have held onto witch culture,” Freya says with amazement.** _

_**“Where there are no distractions, remembering is easy. That is why we remain hidden. Forgetting is very hard when all energy is focused on preserving every piece of our lineage. Rafael admired that about the Sierra and through the years he never lost touch. So when a great famine struck after the Pack Mother’s ascension, he uncovered the hope of prosperity for his people: an era filled with peace, carried by the hands of a mystical werewolf born outside of the pack.”** _

_**“Keelin,” Freya breathes.** _

* * *

The containment cell is now opened and Lilith is standing right in front of Sharon. “You’ve held Jamie Albright captive, nearly resurrected your vampire soulmate, and established an alliance with the Mikaelsons before turning on them for your own gain. Consider me a fan of your work. Kayla’s decision to imprison you was pure hypocrisy.”

“Is that right?”

“It is,” Lilith says while petting Sharon’s hair. “I believe you can help me with a rather important issue. I’m looking for the totem that repels demons from the city and I presume that you know just where to find it.” She attempts to invade Sharon’s mind but quickly steps back. “Well then, this is going to be less convenient than I anticipated. Your condition is worrying.”

“You mean my hunger, injury, and dehydration?”

“Not quite. You’ll realize what I mean soon enough but for right now this encounter can go one of two ways. You can oblige me and I will see to it that you’re given the strongest painkillers money can buy and a proper meal of your choosing. Or, you can refuse and I will have my loyal guard here torture the info out of you.”

Sharon looks at Paige. “Are you supposed to be her lackey now? What are you doing?”

“I’m serving the one true ruler,” Paige answers.

Sharon bobs her head. “Definitely mind control.”

“Paige required some reprogramming, as did the rest of her pack. So what will it be, Sharon?”

“I’m rotting away in a prison and you will kill me the second I tell you where the totem is. The obvious choice is to protect my home from your ruthless demons.”

“How brave of you. Now I see why you were such good friends with Kayla. Paige, come twist her arm. Not the perfectly good one, the fragile one.”

Paige comes forward and grabs Sharon’s cast to twist her arm, causing her to scream out in pain.

“Sharon,” Alex calls out.

“Stay out of it,” Sharon shouts back.

Lilith angles her head before going over to the neighboring cell and breaking it open, unsettling Alex who stands tall. She comes up to him and gently strokes his face. “Answer me this, do you care for Sharon?”

“I do,” Alex says, enraptured.

“Stop,” Sharon yells.

“Paige, I don’t feel enough pain radiating from Sharon,” Lilith says. Paige twists Sharon’s arm again, bringing her to her knees. “That’s better. Now Alex, voice your current thoughts out loud.”

“I want to protect Sharon. I need to get her help because I love her.”

“Hm. Does Sharon share your affections?”

“No. She has feelings for Vincent Griffith.”

Lilith playfully gasps. “The plot has certainly thickened, hasn’t it?” She turns her head. “Paige, enlighten me. This Vincent Griffith character—who is he again?”

“A powerful Tremé witch who used to be King of New Orleans,” Paige says. “Sharon was his Attaché.”

“That’s right, our friend Sharon was mixing business with pleasure. Looks like we have more in common than I initially thought. Paige has made me aware of Vincent’s treasonous activities. He has allied a great number of citizens to stand against me so I won’t mind ripping his heart out and handing it to you, Sharon.”

“Please, just leave him alone! He was supposed to be gone!”

“Sure. All you have to do is give me a location and his life is spared.”

“Okay, I’ll tell you.” Sharon cries.

“Wonderful! As a gesture of good faith…” Lilith swiftly snaps Alex’s neck and watches his body plummet to the floor. “Your puppy dog has been released from his pathetic pining.” She comes over to the cell where Sharon shakily peers up at her. “Now tell me where it is.”

* * *

In the study, Davina and Rebekah are hovering over a map of New Orleans on the desk. “Ce che vous, pro la busque. Ce che vous, pro la busque.” They watch the black sand starting to settle at an area on the map. Sergio, who is standing across from them, lifts his hand to guide the black sand in the opposite direction with telekinesis.

“Alright, D.” Marcel’s voice booms from the phone lying on the desk. “What do you got for me?”

Davina glances at the ring in her palm before eyeing the map again. “Patrick is near Audubon Park.”

Rebekah hurries to get a word in. “Marcel, I know that all Elijah has done is unforgivable but…”

“I have to go, Rebekah. I’m running out of time.”

The line dies, leaving Rebekah and Davina to share a concerned look. “I should go to them,” the blonde says. “Marcel will rip Elijah apart and if not, he will fall by that wretched dagger.”

“Getting in the middle will only make things worse. He has Klaus beside him so let’s just finish working on what we have here. Kol and Hayley need us.”

Rebekah exhales before nodding. “Perhaps you’re right, though it does little for my current state of mind.”

* * *

_**Grey-eyed Falcon and Freya watch Rafael and a bearded man sitting by a fire. Rafael receives an athame from the man and slices his palm before dripping blood into the fire. The man meditates with an even hum as Rafael shuts his eyes and holds up his palms.** _

_**“Are they channeling?” Freya asks.** _

_**“A form of it,” Grey-eyed Falcon says. “Our shamans hold no true access to magic, but they are still in tune with the nature surrounding us. Rafael gave that shaman strength, and that shaman gave Rafael a message from the ancestral spirits. It was declared that when a condor passes high in the winter sky, an exceptional warrior born beyond the mountains—yet bound to this tribe by spirit—would return to bring about a new era of prosperity by magical means. Many saw the condor the day Keelin arrived with you.”** _

_**“It only took two centuries.”** _

_**“A savior comes when they are needed the most, but time waits for no man. Rafael and Eve did not live to see the prophecy fulfilled, which only makes it more apparent. You have a place here, like Rafael before you. Wherever your soulmate stands, you will be. That is the most powerful reassurance that I can give.”** _

_**Freya licks her lips, subtly nodding. She glances over at Rafael, sharing an intense stare with him before the image fades away.**_

Thrust back into the present, Freya opens her eyes to meet Grey-eyed Falcon’s.

* * *

At the Plant House, Jordan sets a planter of Aloe vera down on the table by another succulent that Joy is examining under a lamp. “So...I just saw what looks to be some kids heading towards the school building. How come you’re not marching off?”

“I’m an ‘independent study’ type of girl and my work keeps me busy,” Joy says before straightening up and turning to Jordan. “Why aren’t you going, Miss Curious?”

“I’m also an ‘independent study’ type of girl and learning about my long-forgotten culture is keeping me busy,” Jordan retorts, earning laughter from Joy.

Mikaela hurries down the aisle. “I finished watering the flowers!”

Joy holds up a hand and Mikaela happily slaps it. “Good job! I don’t think I’ve ever had a better helper. Those lilies will be healed in no time.”

“I can use the magic trick Jordan taught me!”

Joy tilts her head. “I sure would like to know more about this magic trick.” She looks at a sheepish Jordan.

* * *

Samir is holding a door open for Bonnie, Bridget, and Cain to exit a Creole-style restaurant. They settle on the sidewalk out of a crowd’s way. “Even though I’m unhappy about relocating here with Lilith, I can’t be mad at the food,” Bonnie says, causing the others to laugh.

“It wasn’t my intention to build a life here either but I fell in love with it,” Bridget says. “Trust me, you’re gonna fall hard too.” Bonnie grins back and Bridget removes a hand from her peacoat to point down the road. “There’s a nice bar that way called Rousseau’s. My friend owns the place so why don’t I buy you a drink while checking up on him?”

Bonnie’s features screw up. “Uh...I’m not sure that I’m up to it.”

“She’s definitely up for a round or two,” Cain says before kissing Bonnie’s cheek. “Have fun.”

“Cain,” Bonnie mutters, giving him a displeased look.

“You deserve fun, B. Me and Samir will see you at home, isn’t that right Champ?”

Samir nods. “You should enjoy a night out with Bridget. I think it will be good for you.”

Bonnie’s heart is warmed by their care. “One drink.”

Samir gives Bonnie a big hug, soon pulling back with a crooked grin. “B Squad is on the town!” Bonnie playfully rolls her eyes as Samir turns to hug Bridget next. “Thanks for dinner.”

“Anytime, kid,” Bridget says before pinching Samir’s cheeks.

Cain comes up and hugs Bridget, whispering in her ear. “Thanks for everything. She really needed you today.” Bridget pulls away with a knowing smile and Cain faces Bonnie once more. “Bye.”

Bonnie grabs his face to kiss him. “Bye.”

Cain gently pulls her hands away and nods to Samir. “Let’s go.” They head in the opposite direction.

Bridget offers an arm to Bonnie, who hooks hers in for the escort before they begin strolling down the road. “I hate to be the one dumb enough to ask, but are you doing okay?”

“I am. That song you sang gave me a sense of peace. I don’t think I even believed myself about letting go of the past until you did that, so I’m happy that you were there.”

“Always. I know the feeling of losing a complicated mother. What you did for Abby was something I could never bring myself to do. You’re tiny but mighty.”

Bonnie laughs genuinely and Bridget is pleased by her success.

* * *

Davina shows Rebekah an antique bowl in the study, unaware of Sergio leaning against the wall. “On the new moon, Bridget and Bonnie will need to fill this with their blood. Then together, they can manifest a window from this room to its sinister counterpart, forming a bridge between two worlds. We’ll be working with a limited time frame, maybe a minute or two if we’re lucky, but it’s enough to get the job done.”

“How do you know this will actually work at all?”

“I don’t. But I also didn’t know if the sireline unlinking spell would work until it was cast. No one has ever tried this before so we have to consider all possibilities.”

“In reference to your witchy calendar, the next new moon is in a couple of days. Bonnie is in mourning and Bridget was just used as a prominent part of her punishment for betraying Lilith. I’m not very keen on demanding more sacrifice.”

Davina sighs. “Me either. And I wouldn’t be in a rush to revive two Mikaelsons after one killed my mother.”

Rebekah gives Davina a rueful look. “I want to apologize for Elijah’s behavior. He hurt you and nearly killed Marcel.”

Davina shakes her head. “Look, it wasn’t your fault. Elijah’s Red Door was bound to break at some point.”

“I’ve always believed that the core of him was his morals, and that becoming a vampire only heightened it. But now I fear that every last shred of his humanity was an illusion conjured by our mother. Seeing him this way angers me and knowing that it’s truly _him_ breaks my heart. He’s like an entirely different person—not the noble brother I admire.”

Sergio perks up with intrigue right when Lilith’s voice suddenly infiltrates his mind. “Meet me at Lafayette Cemetery. I will be inside the Fabré family tomb.”

* * *

Taryn collects beer bottles off several surfaces, stopping when she notices Keelin examining her healed tattoo. “You’ve been very quiet. What are you thinking about, your latest decision?”

Keelin peers up at her. “I’m not regretting the fact that I look like a total badass.”

Taryn chuckles. “Oh, your wife will be the final judge of that.”

Jess saunters into the room. “Who needs validation of badassery when you’re from a prestigious bloodline and destined to be Alpha?”

Keelin rises from the couch. “No more special herbs for you. Are you ready to go?”

“After Taryn breaks me off something from her stash,” Jess says as Taryn and Keelin shake their heads. “You’re gonna have to be a little more open-minded, cousin. We need these herbs.”

“Because it’s so important for us to get higher than a kite.”

“Just high enough to commune with our ancestors.”

Keelin looks skeptical.

* * *

The sun is setting over the river while Klaus watches Marcel pacing outside a rundown building. “We should call Davina again and have her sort this out.”

Marcel shakes his head. “What can she do about Elijah’s tricks? We’ve ran our asses all over town looking for him! No one has been able to find a trace!”

Klaus moves to grab Marcel, who promptly shakes him off but finally stops pacing. Klaus stares at him apologetically. “He really is dear to you, almost as if you created him yourself.”

“That’s just it! He’s different from us because I didn’t have to make him in order to gain his loyalty. He came to me during a time when no one believed in my power anymore and he stuck by me ever since. I won’t lose him to the guy that ripped my heart out and told me to my _face_ that I was nothing!”

Klaus helplessly searches for the right words as Marcel is on the verge of breaking down. “I’m sorry, Marcel. I truly am.”

“Apologies won’t stop another good man from being taken from my family. Meanwhile, Elijah is wherever he is, patting himself on the back and having a smug laugh about his wicked game.”

Klaus takes a moment, tilting his head. “A wicked game we play in the shadows of beasts when the moonlight is shining over Bourbon Street. Patrick will then be no more, in a forgotten place we choose to even a score. A nauseating riddle attached to his colorful gallery of torture.”

“Elijah being dramatic as usual.”

“Precisely why he expected you to ignore the clue. Picture this, we’ve wasted the day scouring every abandoned building surrounding the Quarter and beyond the Garden District.”

“And my guys have been across the river and through the woods. What’s your point, Elijah outsmarted us?”

“My brother might be stark raving mad but he’s still as calculated and meticulous as ever. He wouldn’t pick just any old dump and if he’s playing in the shadows of beasts I imagine the Olmstead Foundry suits the description well enough.”

Marcel finally understands. “A forgotten place we chose to even a score. Let’s move.”

* * *

Taryn stands in the doorway, waving at Keelin and Jess. “Stay out of trouble, kids.”

“We’ll try. Thanks for the mark.” Keelin says.

“Don’t mention it. Just come back when you’re Alpha.”

Keelin grins before turning to leave with Jess, the younger wolf clearing her throat after they fall into step. “We should probably talk about how spooked you seemed when I mentioned the ancestral spirits roaming the land.”

“I’m not scared. It was just unexpected, but then again I shouldn’t be surprised with mystic wolves.”

“Maintaining a strong connection is important to us. The spirits were people who once stood exactly where we’re standing now. Their wisdom is power.”

“Look, I get it. I just don’t think I’m ready to talk werewolf politics with a bunch of dead people.”

“It’s not about politics, it’s a personal thing for different people. You can think of it as somewhere to go no matter what you’re dealing with—guidance through all aspects of life. It can be whatever you need it to be.” Jess sees that Keelin wants to counter but isn’t sure. “Let me show you. We don’t have to bring the herbs, just your open mind.”

* * *

Sergio arrives at the Fabré tomb and looks around the candlelit space, noting the totem resting on a stone platform next to Lilith. “Gotta hand it to them, it was clever hiding it on a random plot within a ghostly cemetery.”

“This tomb is not as random as it may seem. Many years ago, Freya Mikaelson murdered a witch from this family. But recently she made amends by granting her a fresh start from demonhood.”

“Endearing. Ready to crush the peace offering?”

“Of course. All you have to do is focus and want it destroyed more than anything.”

Sergio grins and places his hands on either side of the totem. “Easy peasy.” He shuts his eyes to concentrate.

* * *

Inside Rousseau’s, Bonnie and Bridget are at the bar counter with a basket of crumbs and multiple glasses. Bonnie finishes her latest drink. “Let’s see, based on the string of hot flings we’ve both had with sweet humans, sexy werewolves—and coincidentally—sneaky, seductive witches who stole from us...we agree that we’re insanely open to giving love every which way.”

“Big hearts easily blur the lines between big egos,” Bridget quips.

Bonnie wags a finger. “Nothing wrong with having a little fun. Okay, this is where I’m stumped. How did you and Rebekah Mikaelson happen? No offense but she’s...Rebekah.”

Bridget does a quick shot. “None taken. Honestly, we almost didn’t happen. We met at a place like this in Kentucky where she was having trouble with a rude bartender.”

“And she didn’t kill them,” Bonnie asks in surprise.

“I believe she was getting there before I showed up,” Bridget says, causing them both to laugh drunkenly. “But um, I think something just clicked. Not love at first sight or what may have you but...it was just...a real connection.” Bonnie nods while listening. “The moment was short-lived though. We had major drama between us in the form of the freshly broken up Freya and Keelin. There was also the case of Marcel and I was in a complicated place myself with, um, someone that meant the world to me.”

“Greg,” Bonnie says, tilting her head.

Bridget provides a painful smile before downing another shot. “I’m never gonna get used to this telepathy thing. But, uh, yeah. Because of what happened to him, I didn’t open myself up to Rebekah for a long time. Even when our friendship grew deeper.”

Bonnie rests a hand on Bridget’s forearm. “I’ve been there. I...literally did the exact same thing with Cain. The last person I loved…” She bites her lip. “Well, I murdered him while I was under a curse. He was a vampire and in order to save me from death, my best friend made me a supernatural vampire _slayer_.”

“Oh my God,” Bridget nearly whispers. “I don’t know what to say.”

Bonnie half-smiles. “You can say that we’ve both been through Hell and back but we’re still here. We’re in New Orleans getting very tipsy off fancy liquor courtesy of your impressive trust fund. And at the moment, life feels good.”

Bridget smiles back before resting her hand on Bonnie’s. “How did you meet Cain?”

“Oddly enough, the same way I met you.”

“No way! That’s basically the setup to every rom-com ever.”

Bonnie nods, chuckling. “I know. Unfortunately for him, I was determined not to get attached to anyone. He started waiting for me at that café every day, learned my order, and asked one question each time to learn something new about me.”

“Sweet in a stalkerish way.”

“When you think about it he could’ve just read my thoughts.”

“True. Gentleman confirmed.”

“Eventually I looked forward to seeing him and we started having coffee together. He also started asking me on dates, which made my stance harder. After a year I finally gave in and…”

“Gave him the Bonnie Bennett Special,” Bridget interjects, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. 

Bonnie blushes. “You’re never gonna get used to the telepathy, huh?”

Josh appears before them. “Hey, guys. Anything else I can get you?”

“We’re good, just keep the breadsticks coming,” Bridget says.

“Roger that,” Josh says. “I’m just loving the stark contrast between this adorable ladies’ night and Lilith’s morning terror.” He takes the empty basket and leaves. 

“We almost had it all,” Bonnie says, garnering Bridget’s silent agreement. “So I hate to be the one dumb enough to ask, but have you been doing okay with the curse situation?”

“I’ve made a conscious effort to avoid thinking about it. The other day I decided to take Lilith up on her offer but I got shot down when I begged her to free my friends.”

Bonnie furrows her brows. “You can’t make the same choice I did. Lilith will manipulate everything and use you as a weapon. Promise me that you won’t join her.”

“Bonnie.”

“ _Promise_ me.”

Bridget sighs. “I promise that I won’t join her. Besides, now that I have two medical opinions I’m choosing to be optimistic about a cure.”

“You have me too. I told you that we’ll work on kicking your curse and getting your magic back. I’m gonna do everything I can.”

* * *

“What do you know! It’s just like old times.” Klaus says while entering the shadowy Olmstead Foundry with Marcel.

“I’m not really in the mood to revisit the past,” Marcel says.

Blood drips from above and the pair look up to see Patrick standing on the platform holding a silver dagger to his heart. “Marcel...don’t,” the young vampire utters weakly.

“Look who found me,” Elijah says, appearing from the shadows. Marcel goes to leap but Elijah quickly speaks up. “Listen to Patrick. One wrong move could be devastating as I’ve compelled him to plunge that dagger right into his own heart if anyone comes to his rescue.” Marcel marches towards Elijah until Klaus dashes ahead, stopping him.

“After enduring a wild goose chase through every bloody district and neighborhood we’ve officially had enough of this game. Let the poor soldier go or else you will do so without the benefit of your spine.”

“I’d much prefer it if we close out the game with my little show,” Elijah says before eyeing Marcel. “Do you recall the brief time you spent with Kol as a doe-eyed child?”

“How can I forget? Are you walking down some twisted memory lane now that you’re playing the villain instead of the hero?”

Elijah smirks. “I put this climax together just for you, Marcellus. A dagger for Patrick, and a dagger for you.” He holds up Freya’s dagger. “But first I must make our audience more comfortable. Patrick.”

Patrick begins carving an X-shaped wound into his chest and Marcel frowns. Klaus growls, darting for Elijah. 

* * *

In the clearing, Jess leads Keelin over to the tree stump Freya had previously used for her conduit spell. “This is sacred ground. I used it for meditation but it’s also a decent place for prayer. After my grandmother died I would come here almost every night to speak with her. It wasn’t like my mom was gonna do it.”

“You were so close to her. Why not your mother?”

“I love my mom. She just finds it hard to be more of a parent than a friend. Therefore, she’s not the best place to look for guidance.”

“Maybe I’m cynical but I’m not sold on this being the best place for me to find guidance. Seeing my family in a spiritual calling was intense enough.”

“A lot comes with leadership, Keelin. That’s why an Alpha has to embody certain qualities: courage, integrity, patience. You can’t take all that responsibility on your own, and if it’s really that hard to get a grip on this, try seeing them as a reminder of our existence. Nature’s beginning and end of all things, the physical life and the higher form. It’s an infinite part of us.”

Keelin quietly mulls over Jess’s words.

* * *

Inside the Fabré tomb, Lilith observes as Sergio is still concentrating on destroying Freya’s totem. “Good, that’s it. Keep steady.” An eerie wind blows through the tomb, interrupting them.

“I think we have company,” Sergio says.

“Do I really have to teach the same lesson to more dead witches,” Lilith asks as the Ancestors begin chanting indistinctly.

Sergio wipes the blood running from his eyes. “What’s happening?”

“Focus. I’ll take care of our rude guests.” Lilith says before storming out of the tomb to find the Ancestors surrounding her. “Shall we?” 

∞∞∞∞

At the foundry, Elijah collides with a brick wall. Klaus is walking towards him. “I’ve warned you, Elijah. End this ridiculous circus now.”

Elijah turns around in a blur, leaping to punch Klaus in the face before tossing him into a metal pole. “All in good time.” He races forward but Klaus tackles him through the wall, causing bricks to tumble down. Now in a near dark section of the building, Klaus holds Elijah against a support beam. “Don’t provoke me. You know you cannot win.”

“Can’t I,” Elijah chokes out. He stabs Klaus in the neck with Freya’s dagger, gaining the upper hand to shove Klaus’s head through the beam before tossing him back.

In the main section of the foundry, Marcel is looking up at Patrick while gesturing his hands. “Easy, okay? I’m gonna get you down.”

“He compelled me to stay,” Patrick says. “I can’t move and if you try to save me I’ll off myself.” 

Back in the other section, Freya’s dagger slides across the floor while Klaus choke-slams Elijah and stomps on his chest. “Have I not made clear my grave disappointment in you? You’re going to regret pushing me too far.”

“Perhaps that’s the goal,” Elijah says. “Only then will you see me for what I truly am—your _worst_ enemy.” He grabs Klaus’s boot and pushes him off, swiftly getting up onto his feet as Klaus stumbles back a little.

“So be it,” Klaus says, extending his arms. “I hereby declare you the Ignoble Stag. Are you happy now?”

“Delighted,” Elijah pants while Klaus does the same. “Now run along. You do recall what happened the last time you left precious Hope unattended.” He bares his fangs in a taunting manner. Klaus can’t quell the rage boiling to the surface as he bears his own fangs and dashes at the same time as Elijah.

∞∞∞∞

In Lafayette Cemetery, Lilith blasts part of the Ancestors with psychic energy. More of them appear, holding their hands out to thrust her against a large tomb. As the Ancestors chant they approach Lilith. Lilith yells out in pain.

“No! Please! It hurts!” Lilith abruptly stops the charade with a wicked grin. “I went to war with the purest of your kind and spent five millennia in Hell. Did you truly believe your watered-down spells could even cause a scratch on this invulnerable physique?” Her eyes turn black as she rushes to a female spirit and clutches her throat. She begins absorbing the spirit, causing her to shriek. “My entourage could use a few ancestral spirits.” The remaining Ancestors disappear from view and Lilith exhales as the shadowy hands retract into her body.

∞∞∞∞

At the foundry, Marcel whooshes up to Patrick and rips the dagger away before he can impale himself. “Listen to me, you’re a fighter. You don’t give up and you sure as hell don’t need anyone to save you. You’re gonna save yourself by letting Davina undo Elijah’s compulsion. Do you hear me?”

Patrick nods, still a little uneasy as his pupils dilate from Marcel’s compulsion. “Sir, yes, sir.”

Marcel grins before engulfing Patrick in a hug and patting his back.

∞∞∞∞

At Lafayette Cemetery, Lilith marches into the Fabré tomb where Sergio has the totem enveloped in intense, white light. She looks on in awe. “That’s it, Sergio. Let the power of your will flow freely.” The white light grows, covering the entire tomb before burning out all at once. Lilith comes up to stand beside Sergio grinning as she touches his shoulder. “We’ve succeeded.”

Sergio supplies a weak grin. “You’re welcome.” He backs away and rotates while leaving the tomb.

Lilith’s grin shrinks as she turns back to the powerless totem.

∞∞∞∞

At the foundry, Klaus throws Elijah into a wall and rushes to choke him. Elijah swiftly chokes Klaus as well, both of them straining. Elijah shifts his weight, elbowing Klaus in the face before jabbing him in the chest and uppercutting him in the chin. Klaus falls back but dodges Elijah’s punches and a kick before headbutting him, then whooshing behind him and locking him in a choke-hold.

“I never thought it would come to this, but anyone who dares threaten my daughter will be the recipient of my wrath. That includes you, the man who once fought for her survival.”

Elijah winces before thrusting backward to drive Klaus into a protruding pole. Klaus lets out a roar of agony before looking down at the pole stuck in his abdomen. Elijah watches Klaus carefully grabbing the pole to tug it out. “At the risk of ending our fun prematurely, I declare this a lesson learned.” He speedily picks up Freya’s dagger. “For what it’s worth I thoroughly enjoyed it.” He darts towards Klaus, who stops the attack by gripping his wrist a mere inch from his heart and bares his fangs to take a chunk out of Elijah’s neck. Elijah drops the dagger and yells out before tossing Klaus onto the floor. “I see my point has been proven. Enemies, as it were.”

Klaus looks bewildered and Elijah vanishes.

* * *

Rebekah pushes through the front doors and shuts them before dropping her keys off on the countertop. “Bridget? This day has been another bloody horror show. Fancy a chilled Moscato whilst I run something important by you?” She begins shrugging out of her leather jacket while heading into their room, finding Bridget passed out in bed. Coming to a stop, she grins at how peaceful her girlfriend looks in nothing but an oversized t-shirt. Rebekah comes closer to pull the blanket at the foot of the bed up over Bridget. Then she kicks off her boots and sits down beside Bridget before gently caressing her face. “Nice to know that one of us had a decent go of it.” Rebekah sighs out. “You won’t like what I’m bound to ask of you tomorrow. But for tonight, I will leave you in the sweetest dreams.” She leans over to press her lips against Bridget’s temple.

* * *

In the study, Patrick is sitting on the leather couch while drinking from a blood bag. Marcel is crouched in front of him. “How’s the head?”

Patrick stops drinking. “Much better. I owe you one.”

“You don’t owe me anything, Pat. I’ll always have your back because you’re all I got.”

“Sure about that? It kind of seems like you’ve got more than just little ol’ scrappy me.” Patrick quips as Marcel narrows his eyes. “Thank Klaus for me. I definitely owe him one.” He gets up, signaling Marcel to do the same.

“Take it easy, alright?”

“Will do, boss,” Patrick says before leaving the study.

Marcel then focuses on Klaus, who’s standing over Hayley’s coffin. “I’m sure you heard but Pat is grateful for the save. He’ll be back to full strength in no time.” Klaus nods while drinking his glass of bourbon and Marcel walks up to him. “I’m grateful too.”

“It was the least I could do when my demented brother is at large.”

“Believe me, I know the choice was hard. But if you need anything…”

“You better be off,” Klaus interjects with a trying smile. “It’s late and I have fatherly duties to commit to.”

Marcel nods in understanding and allows Klaus to start walking away. “You won’t think so right now, but you made the right call.”

“Have I?” Klaus asks, spinning around.

“You have. And you’re gonna take your time overthinking every last second of it. Here’s what I’m gonna do. I’m gonna let you sit on it for a bit until you admit the truth to yourself. Then you’re gonna let me know when you’re back in the fight. I know you, Klaus. Probably better than you know yourself.”

Klaus fixes his lips to speak but is at a loss.

* * *

Keelin is at the dining table looking through a book. “In 1856, Helen of the Wade Clan saved the Alpha from death after human hunters attacked the tribe. She was later given the title ‘Sage Wade’ for her wise teachings.”

Freya enters the room and stands behind Keelin, running her hands across the wolf’s shoulders. “The girls are in bed. Jordan is still saying goodnight to Hope but Mikaela tapped out after a long bedtime story.”

Keelin glances up at Freya. “Thanks. This Alpha Trial stuff is already a lot.”

“A lot like what? Spur-of-the-moment tattoos and hallucinogenic herbs?”

“Jess told me that regularly contacting dead relatives is a thing here. The issue is that I’m not really comforted by the idea.”

Freya massages Keelin’s shoulders. “Could this be about the guilt the Elders saw in you?”

“Maybe that’s it. I don’t know.”

“And you’ll never know unless you try. If anything, that’s what I’ve learned. Maybe you can just try and see if this sacred ritual gives you the insight you need. I’m right here to support you through it.”

Keelin beholds Freya for a moment. “I’ll consider giving it a try, only because you know best when it comes to freaky magic.”

Freya grins before dipping her head to kiss Keelin, who grips the nape of her neck.

* * *

At the Koch-Mays House, Elijah is reclining on the sofa, shirtless and sweaty with a glass of blood in his hand. After noting the inflamed bite on the Original’s neck, Cain reluctantly grasps his wrist. “Do you know how much I would love to let you suffer through this alone?”

Elijah exhales, looking up at the ceiling. “Oh, I imagine you reserve a great deal of wishful thinking in regard to my suffering. I don’t blame you one bit.” Cain’s eyes start glowing as he absorbs the magical energy. Soon he hears indistinct voices and stops, confusing Elijah. “The awful sensation of Niklaus’s detestable poison still courses through my veins. Perhaps you should resume your task.”

“Tell me what the hell is going on first.”

“Be specific, Cain. Unlike you, I am not a mind reader.”

“Spirits. I hear them nearby.”

Elijah smirks before letting his head fall back again, rocking it from side to side. “It’s been an interesting day, hasn’t it? Inciteful, adventurous. Whilst you dedicated the hours to friendship and family, Lilith sought to consummate her invincible legion. The barrier that protects New Orleans is destroyed and now the kingdom’s gates have opened.”

Cain widens his eyes in fear.

* * *

Lilith is patiently waiting at the city limits when a chilling breeze passes through. Whispers float in the air and shadows grow larger before a massive group of people dressed in black leather come out of the darkness, stopping just behind the line. “My Wardens, you have remained loyal to me on mere faith as your creator. Some of you for a decade, some of you for a lifetime. Now that I have finally achieved my reign on earth, I present you with the opportunity to maintain my divine plan. If anyone has changed their mind on the matter, speak now.” No one protests and Lilith nods. “Fabulous. I would like my chosen commander to step forward.”

The group parts and in struts Valentina, who curtsies. “I’m at your eternal service, Great Wicked One.”

Lilith grins before offering her hand. “Then come on over to the darker side.” Valentina gladly accepts and steps over the line, inhaling with relief as Lilith regards the other demons. “Who’s next?”


	2. Invasive Species

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **“You are gifted with infinite potential. Even still, you must not overestimate your power against mine. Settle down before you get yourself hurt.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **PREVIOUSLY...**  
>  Keelin got acquainted with the Old Decree, Shay's tragic family history, and Jess's love for special herbs. While receiving her first mark from Taryn, Keelin was told about the pack's ritual of communing with ancestral spirits tethered to the land. At first, Keelin was reluctant, but after visiting a sacred place with Jess and getting a small push from Freya, she started opening her mind up to the ritual. Meanwhile, Freya spent valuable time with Grey-eyed Falcon learning about Eve and Rafael, a past Alpha and her Luna, whose legacy lives on through Freya's union with Keelin. With Sergio's help and a desperate Sharon's cooperation, Lilith succeeded in her plan to disable Freya's totem after battling the Ancestors. However, Lilith's happiness was soured by Sergio's distant behavior. Klaus and Marcel rescued Patrick from Elijah's twisted form of entertainment, reaching a violent turning point for the Mikaelson brothers. Bridget attended Abby's memorial and supported Bonnie through her grieving process, allowing them to bond over their many similarities. Davina concocted a method to access the Twilight Dimension using Lilith's psychic descendants, leaving Rebekah with the task of obtaining Bridget's approval for the plan.

_Davina wakes up in the attic of St. Anne’s Church and looks around in confusion. She stands on her feet and heads for the door, making her way downstairs until she comes across a horrific scene. There, at the altar, is a shirtless Kol suspended from chains. “Kol!” She hurries over to him._

_Kol slowly lifts his head. “Davina.”_

_Davina inspects the cuts and bruises littering Kol’s face. “They’ve been torturing you this entire time.”_

_“Unfortunately for me, it seems to be the popular choice for sport in the demon community.”_

_“I’m getting you out of here,” Davina says before stepping back and using telekinesis to break the chains._

_Kol falls on his knees, groaning as Davina helps him up. “There’s just one problem with that. It’s too late.”_

_Davina frowns before being alerted to the whispering shadows appearing around the church. She turns back to Kol, who’s now nowhere in sight. “Kol!” Suddenly, she’s pushed down on the floor and winces before turning her head to see Kol’s empty eye sockets staring back at her. She screams out while shadows are cast over them._

Davina springs upright in bed with a deep gasp.

* * *

Valentina throws a dart at a catatonic businessman hanging on the wall and turns to Lilith, who is filing her nails from the comfort of her throne. “So...will we be doing something other than giving a desperate witch nightmares today?”

“You believe my flair for torment has bordered on excessive, but there is, in fact, a method to my madness. Pushing Davina to her limits will give me the answers I need regarding the intentions of my descendants.”

“What happens if they prove themselves untrustworthy?”

Lilith stops filing her nails to look Valentina in the eyes. “At last, I will just have to _take_ their loyalty. Tonight under the new moon you and the rest of my legion will be made one with the physical plane.”

Valentina is very obviously pleased.

* * *

Rebekah and Bridget are jogging together through the neighborhood, decked out in fitness gear. “Have you thought any more about Davina’s proposal?” The Original asks.

“I have, and as much as I want to do it I can’t. I can’t put Bonnie’s truce with Lilith in jeopardy.”

“The last thing I want is to put either of you in jeopardy but Kol and Hayley’s lives are at stake.”

“Don’t remind me. It’s not easy for me to idly stand by while they spend another week imprisoned.” Bridget says, increasing her speed before turning a tight corner.

Rebekah whooshes in front of Bridget, blocking her. “Don’t shoulder the blame. I won’t force you to compromise your own family for mine and I will never hold that need to protect it at all costs against you. We will find another way.”

Bridget exhales. “You won’t hold it against me but what about everyone else? Freya, Klaus? Davina?”

Rebekah tilts her head knowingly.

* * *

Jess and Keelin are positioned several feet away from a set of glass bottles all lined up in a row on logs. With one hand, Jess aims her revolver at the beer bottle on the far left before going down the line, exploding all six targets. “Oh, now you’re just showing off,” Keelin exclaims.

Jess smirks while walking over to the logs. “Yeah right! I’m competent at best.” She begins setting more bottles on each log.

“I wonder what that makes me,” Keelin says, chuckling.

Jess finishes setting up and walks back over to Keelin. “A strong recruit with her eye on the prize. Just think, yesterday you went from barely holding a gun to actually firing a few shots. Today I see great progress, Young Grasshopper.”

“Whatever you say, Wise Master.”

Jess steps aside. “It’s just like we practiced. Take your stance, grip the gun tight. Keep your trigger finger straight until you’re ready to shoot.” Keelin follows the instructions and Jess nods in approval. “Good. Now clear your mind and relax. You’ve got this.” Keelin breathes out and aims the gun at the first bottle. After a few seconds, she pulls the trigger and the bottle explodes, causing Jess to cheer. “Alright! Definite progress!”

Keelin pulls back with a half nervous, half surprised laugh. “That was...weirdly fun.”

“I knew the Glock 19 would fit you like a glove. Wanna go again?” Jess asks, excited.

Keelin aims her gun at the next bottle and fires a shot.

* * *

Freya stands over Mikaela, stroking her hair as she colors a blue moon in a dark sky. She is unaware of the drawing as she’s talking on the phone with Rebekah. “I’m sorry, let me get this straight. Bridget shot down our one chance to reverse Lilith’s damnation of our family? Put her on the phone.”

“She won’t be subject to your embittered chastising, Freya. You can’t seriously guilt her into throwing herself and Bonnie further under the bus. She would never even _ask_ you to consider doing that for her.”

Freya sighs before rubbing her forehead. “Every moment Kol and Hayley remain trapped in Hell we run the risk of losing them to thousands upon thousands of enemies. We can’t just do nothing.”

“And we won’t just do nothing. Sure, Bridget’s attempt to appeal Lilith’s justice failed whilst Klaus resorted to disowning Elijah by means of his toxic hybrid teeth. But, I have yet to tastefully tackle the matter myself.”

“You’re not insinuating that…”

“It’s my turn to parley with the vindictive enemy before our bloodline is completely ruined? Why yes, I am.”

Freya tilts her head, unconvinced. “What makes you think that the Evil Empress will suddenly reason with Rebekah Mikaelson, the so-called traitor who inspired the spell that renders her dust?”

“Because according to her grudge-bearing account, we once had a mutually beneficial relationship,” Rebekah utters. “Whatever the hell that means in her perverted mind.”

Jordan paces into the room before Freya can respond. “Alright, Aunt Freya. I’m leaving.”

“Okay. Tell Joy that when I said ‘no trouble’ I meant _no_ trouble.” Freya says.

Jordan grins. “She’s the responsible one, aren’t you worried about me getting her in trouble?”

“Maybe.”

Jordan kisses Freya’s cheek. “We’ll be good and I’ll check in later.” She ruffles Mikaela’s hair before kissing it. “Bye, Nugget.” She leaves out the door with a bounce in her step.

Freya watches Jordan go before sighing into her phone. “Perhaps your parleying wouldn’t be such a bad idea. You do own a certain grace our brothers take for granted.”

“Who would’ve thought? The fiercely protective eldest Mikaelson daughter passing on the torch to her baby sister.”

Freya smiles in response. “Well, you are the woman of the house now. I trust you to look after them, just like you’ve trusted me.”

* * *

Klaus enters the dining room, finding Hope at the table skimming through a book while jotting down notes. “I believe you’ve earned yourself a break and a treat. How about we take a few beignets up to the balcony for a nice view of the Quarter?”

“Dad, I started thirty minutes ago. I don’t need a break disguised as more father-daughter bonding.”

“Well, since you’ve seen right through my motives I suppose it’s better to be frank. Our family has fallen on hard times and I don’t want you to suffer in the aftermath.” Klaus tilts his head. “I see how much you miss the life you had before I brought all this misery upon you. As your father, the only way I know how to remedy it is to afford you every single pleasure I can within these walls.”

Hope places her pencil in between the pages before looking up at Klaus. “You don’t have to feel guilty, you tried to protect all of us. Of course, I miss a simpler life with Mom and my friends but I missed you too. I’m happy I’m here with you.”

“So am I, sweetheart.”

Hope offers a small smile. “Let’s say...beignets in ten minutes?”

“It’s a date,” Klaus says with a grin.

Terry comes in, wearing a dreadful expression. “Klaus, you have a visitor.”

Klaus turns to Terry with concern.

Moments later, Klaus is in the carriageway staring down Lilith at the entry. “To what do I owe this inopportune visit? I figured the minor injuries Elijah sustained weren’t too upsetting when I found my home still standing in relative peace.”

“Elijah recovered fairly quickly. I saw no need to get up in arms over the fratricidal strife between brothers.” Lilith quips.

“Well then, I can only conjecture a wonderful armistice at my doorstep if not leftover hostilities. Am I on the mark?”

“Shockingly, yes. You are cordially invited to my coming out party.”

Klaus laughs in disbelief. “And I _uncordially_ decline. I already have my afternoon plans.”

“With only a few hours to create a suitable backdrop for my fete, of course, you do. You will be co-hosting here in your humble abode for two reasons. One: My nest won’t be put through the wild activities I have in store. Two: I want the entire city to know that even the Mikaelsons are under my thumb.”

“I won’t mince words, love. I despise everything about you, therefore I refuse to support your festive whim. I’m not Elijah or any of those sycophants you tote around like playthings.”

Lilith steps closer to the boundary. “Make no mistake, Klaus. I can burn everything you love to the ground, crush you beneath my feet, and go about my eternity without a second thought. Any kindness I extend should be deemed the ultimate mercy. So, you better get your affairs in order before I make you less than those sycophants. I’m certain Elijah would love a belligerent mutt to entertain him.” Klaus quietly glares and Lilith smiles. “A fine assortment of silks shouldn’t be hard to come by. I want the party of the year.”

* * *

“Thanks, Mr. Stapleton.” Joy says to an older man holding the door open for her and Jordan. The two girls are carrying boxes out from a renovated barn.

Mr. Stapleton waves. “I’ll be seeing you, Little Wade.”

The girls make their way over to a white pickup truck parked by some trees. Joy opens the tailgate and slides her box in the truck bed, allowing Jordan to provide hers before shutting the tailgate. “A job well done. I think you deserve a sugar fest at Moe’s. They have _the_ best hot chocolate and cheese danish in California.”

“Moe’s, it is,” Jordan says, grinning.

A whirling sound cuts through the peaceful moment and Joy spins around just in time to dodge a dart. A large man in hunting gear lowers his tranquilizer gun and stalks towards them.

“No,” Joy utters.

“Who is that?” Jordan asks, eyes darting to Joy.

“A wolf hunter,” Joy says, her gold eyes glowing as she gets ready to pounce.

“You wanna play, huh? Alright, let’s play.” The hunter taunts. Joy leaps in the air and the hunter whips out another gun from his holster, firing a shot.

“No!” Jordan yells while using telekinesis to thrust the gold bullet back into the hunter, who falls on the ground with a groan.

“Get in the truck! Hurry!” Joy exclaims, grabbing Jordan. They both race to hop inside the truck as the hunter examines his protective vest. Joy starts the engine and begins driving away but the hunter shoots out the two back tires, causing the truck to swerve and hit a tree.

The hunter gets on his feet and stalks over to the truck while holding up his gun. When he comes to the driver’s side he peeks in through the window, laying eyes on Joy and Jordan moaning in their seats. He lowers his gun with a sigh and turns to see Mr. Stapleton scurrying his way. “Why didn’t you tell me the werewolf had a witch friend? She could’ve taken me down easily with the help.”

“I’ve never seen her around until today. Doesn’t matter because you told me you wouldn’t hurt Joy. She’s a good kid despite her...condition.”

The hunter nods before grabbing Mr. Stapleton by the throat. “You listen to me, old man. Your town is in danger because of those with her _condition_. There’s a major animal problem surrounding it from every direction so if you want humanity to survive you’ll let me do my job.” He aggressively shoves Mr. Stapleton back before gesturing his head. “Go run your business. I’ll take care of them.”

* * *

At the Koch-Mays House, Sergio checks his tailored suit out in a full-length mirror. He’s wearing a black single-breasted blazer, matching vest, and blood-red dress shirt. As Sergio checks his Rolex, Lilith comes up behind him. “You look good enough to tie down and smell tempting enough to eat.”

“Don’t take it as an open invitation to have your way with me.”

“But I thought that was exactly what you wanted.”

Sergio gazes at Lilith through the mirror before rotating to give himself a full view of her shimmery black ball gown complete with a matching satin scarf. “I’m an expert at reading signals. If you think I’m some loser who takes bullcrap and chases after…” He’s cut off by her lips on his and hesitates before reciprocating the passionate kiss. His arms wrap around her as she cups his cheeks and after a few moments, he pulls away while blinking. “Wait. What the hell was that?”

“A sign of my deepest affections for you.” Lilith chuckles, wiping her lipstick off Sergio’s mouth.

“Yeah, I got that,” Sergio says, pulling Lilith’s hands away. “What I don’t get is why you’re trying to pull a fast one on me. Do you need someone to tiptoe around the Mikaelson fortress again?”

Lilith parts her lips, a crease forming above her brow. “No. You see me as a master manipulator but I’m more than capable of feeling real emotions, Sergio. I know what Elijah said to you and now I’m here to tell you how false his theory was. He gave in to his own insecurities, that’s all. There’s nothing more to it—nothing more, nothing less.”

“Look, I know what a threatened boyfriend sounds like. I didn’t believe his _profound_ insight. But you, I still don’t see everything I should see in you.”

“Isn’t it interesting that I was going to say the same thing about you?” Lilith asks before stepping closer and resting her hand on Sergio’s cheek. “The moment we met we made a connection. In so many ways we are alike, we understand there’s more that lies beneath the surface. I enjoy Elijah and I have grown to care for him in my own special way but _you_ hold my trust. I’m sure you’ve gathered that is not an easy feat.”

“It’s nearly impossible,” Sergio says.

Lilith tilts her head. “In view of the fact that I’ve now poured my heart out like a mere human, would you be my escort tonight?”

Sergio stares at Lilith while taking her words in.

* * *

At the Mikaelson Compound, Klaus is sitting at Hope’s bedside while she’s cross-legged on her comforter. He’s dressed up in an all-black double-breasted suit with a red tie. “Now I realize our day was spoiled by the Devil herself but tonight I must ask one more thing of you. Stay in your room until the party is over.”

“So I have to stay locked up in here all night listening to drunk people stumbling over each other because somehow you think staying with Grandma Mary is the worst option.”

“You take away Grandma Mary’s backwater toys and you are left with a helpless old woman. Your safety is a top priority and I will not let anyone else hurt you. So, in your room protected by your able-bodied family is where you shall remain.”

“This is about Uncle Elijah, isn’t it?”

Klaus opens his mouth but takes a moment to gather his response. “Your uncle is not himself.”

“Everyone else thinks he is.”

“What do you mean?” Klaus asks, angling his head.

“I heard what Marcel, Aunt Rebekah, and even Aunt Davina had to say about him. He’s been hiding his darkness for a thousand years and now it’s just...him.”

“Well, not everything is so black and white. You will learn that as you get older.” Klaus says, patting the bed. “Stay put, I mean it.” He stands up and turns to leave.

“I understand if you have to do bad things to protect us from bad people,” Hope speaks up, inciting Klaus to slowly turn around. “ _Only_ from bad people.”

“All I do is rooted in that exact purpose,” Klaus says before striding out of the bedroom.

Elsewhere, Rebekah is out on the balcony fiddling with her necklace while gazing at the skyline. She’s donning a red maxi dress with a side slit and a pair of shimmery, moth-like wings adorn her attire. Bridget creeps up behind Rebekah, clearing her throat to gain the vampire’s attention.

“Hey, beautiful. Sorry to intrude on your introspective view but I could use some help with the Big Bird wings inside.”

“You look stunning,” Rebekah says in awe of Bridget in an ivory dress with draped sleeves made of floral lace.

“So do you,” Bridget says while moving closer. “Actually _way_ better than that. I’m kind of jealous that it’s not for me.”

Rebekah clasps their fingers together. “If you think this is all for your wicked ancestor you’re mistaken, love. I decided that if I’m going to soldier on through this awful menagerie I might as well show off my legs.”

“Fair enough,” Bridget laughs. “As long as you’re coming home with me when the night is over.” She gives Rebekah a chaste kiss. “Are we crazy for still believing in a Post-Lilith life?”

“We’d go crazy without something to believe in. I should know.” Rebekah says.

 _Within another bedroom, Davina examines her ivory, strapless maxi dress in a mirror. Sighing, she reaches over to grab her charm bracelet off the small table and slips it on her wrist before peering up. In the mirror’s reflection, she discovers Kol with blood running down his face and gasps before covering her mouth._

_“Help me,” Kol wheezes._

_Davina is nearly in tears. “I’m going to get you out, I promise. I just need more time!”_

_“I can’t hold on much longer,” Kol says before fading away._

_“Kol,” Davina calls while touching the mirror that suddenly shatters into pieces._

Davina jolts awake on the bed and scans the quiet bedroom, noticing her dress draped over the mirror.

* * *

Keelin is looking down at the handgun resting in a lockbox on her bed. She finally closes the top and picks it up to carry it over to the closet where she tucks it away.

“Rough day of target practice?”

Keelin sees Freya and moves towards her. “Not at all, it was a good day. I didn’t think I had it in me but I’m getting the hang of this Wilderness Wolf thing.”

Freya grins. “I’m glad it was easier for you. I know you weren’t in the best headspace before.”

Keelin wraps her arms around Freya’s hips. “My support system means everything. I wouldn’t be so open to all of this without you.”

“You give me far too much credit,” Freya says, receiving a smooch from Keelin.

“Mm, I think it’s just enough.” Keelin retorts before pecking Freya’s lips once more. “You know what? I’m in the mood for a quiet family night. Just you, me, and the girls stuffing our faces with pure sugar.”

“Well, of course, I’m all for it. Mikaela is playing with her toys but Jordan is still with Joy.”

“Speaking of our busy niece, I haven’t heard from her all day.”

“Neither have I, not since this morning. I figured she got caught up in the herbal remedies.”

Someone knocks on the door and the couple shares an inquisitive look before leaving their bedroom in pursuit of the front door. Keelin opens it up, revealing Jess and Jason standing on the porch. “Is Joy here? She hasn’t checked in at home.” Jess says.

Keelin gets an unsettling feeling in the pit of her stomach.

* * *

A large dog cage containing the two girls is in the middle of an empty cabin. “Wake up! Come on,” Jordan exclaims while shaking Joy’s shoulder.

The hunter walks into the room. “I didn’t give her a fatal dose, just enough to keep her in line.”

Jordan whips her head up to the hunter. “Why are you doing this to us?”

“I’m protecting the innocent victims who are being mauled by her kind. You’re not one of them, so I’ll let you go as soon as you tell me what you know about her pack’s location.”

“I am one of them and I won’t let you go near my family.”

“Whatever connection you think you have to these savages…”

“Those savages are in my blood. I’m a hybrid: half-witch, half-werewolf.”

“A hybrid?” The hunter asks, perplexed.

* * *

The courtyard is now draped in black, red, and white flowing fabrics. Suspended from above are performers dressed as angels playing harps and demons breathing fire. Torches are lit around a full house of guests in fancy attire and themed costumes. Vincent and Kayla walk in together, the former wearing a simple dark suit and the latter looking elegant in a black gown while holding a clutch. After being greeted by a man in a white tuxedo they roam their eyes over the decadent scenery.

“You’re raising a little Hell tonight?” Vincent asks.

“I thought I should shake things up a bit,” Kayla says with a shrug. “Heaven would’ve been the obvious choice if the Devil hadn’t invited me.”

“She’s slithering her way into the community. This is our chance to get a good feel of her energy and use it to our advantage.”

“I hope you’re wearing your best psychic reconnaissance shoes.”

Meanwhile, Klaus leads Rebekah and Bridget to Davina, who is anxiously standing in the crowd alone. “Is something the matter? You look a bit pale.”

Davina shrugs it off. “Should I be in high spirits right now?” Her family looks rueful, none more than Bridget who steps up to her in large angel wings.

“I’m sorry for not going through with your plan. You don’t want to hear this but I would do it in a heartbeat if I could.”

“Don’t apologize. The risks outweigh the possibility of success, I know that.”

Bridget touches Davina’s arms. “Either way we’re not giving up. You have my word, okay?” Davina nods and Bridget engulfs her in a comforting hug.

On the balcony above the crowd, Elijah is dressed in a long black blazer, dress shirt, and pants. He taps a champagne flute with a fork to gather everyone’s attention. “Excuse me.” Davina and Bridget separate to look up at Elijah with the others. “It is my pleasure to welcome you all here for a momentous occasion. As a proud ally, I present the true visionary of the night—Lilith.” Most of the crowd is stunned when Lilith’s brood appears from a dark mist to stand beside Elijah.

“Thank you, Elijah. Your faith and loyalty mean a great deal.” Lilith kisses the original vampire on the cheek, stirring some whispers in the crowd. “Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to first express the joy your presence here has brought me. I’m aware that my first impression might not have sat well with a great number of you, so for tonight, I have one simple request. Allow me to show you a glimpse of the prosperity I’ve promised. Tonight we feast, dance, and let our troubles fade away in what I declare the Fête du Désir. Whether you choose your darkest cravings or your purest yearnings I will personally see to providing you all with a Utopian dream made true.” She looks at each member of her brood. “Maybe then you will realize that my subgroup is the future of New Orleans, therefore a strong pillar that deserves a place among the factions.”

* * *

“In twenty years of hunting, I’ve never seen any hybrids. I’ve never even heard about it occurring.”

“Well, I’m living proof that it happens. My mother was a witch and my father was a wolf. Only my witch gene is tapped for now. I’m not sure how it works when I trigger my wolf side.”

“I have a good idea,” the hunter scoffs. “A wild wolf temper with magic is a recipe for disaster, a volatile supernatural cocktail.” He pulls a phone out of his pocket to begin texting.

“What are you doing?” Jordan asks.

“I’m ordering my men to gather their heavy artillery. Apparently, I have a special hybrid our agency friends might like to study.”

“I’m not a science project!”

“Maybe not, but you’re one hell of a discovery. Your genetics could help our cause.” The hunter says as Joy stirs awake and he puts a gun to her head. “Now tell me where the settlement is or I’ll put her down right here.”

“She’s not a monster! None of them are!”

“Like them, her gene is triggered. She has taken a human life! You need to tell me where they are now or this will get messy!” 

“No!” Jordan yells, tossing the hunter into the wall with telekinesis. 

Joy immediately grabs Jordan’s shoulders. “You have to calm down. He’s human, _fragile_.” Jordan is heaving and Joy focuses on easing her emotions. “Trust me.” When Jordan is releasing even breaths Joy nods encouragingly. “That’s good.” She looks at the hunter stomping towards them. “I’ll take you to the settlement.”

“You can tell me where it is and I’ll have my team confirm it.” The hunter replies.

“They won’t be able to make it there alive without me. I’ll take you first, just you.” Joy asserts.

The hunter grimaces but remains quiet in thought.

* * *

Jason is standing near the dining table, where Freya is holding a hairbrush as she watches white sand moving across a map. “Anything yet?”

“Not an exact location. They’re still in town but my intuition isn’t bringing me much relief.”

“Mine isn’t either. Joy is the most responsible Wade there is. She would’ve let someone know if she made other plans.”

The sand finally stops moving, creating a circle around a location on the map. Freya leans in. “I’ve got something.” She peers up at Jason before grabbing her phone and unlocking it to click on Keelin’s contact. The line takes a moment to connect.

“Freya?” Keelin’s voice comes through the speaker.

“Yeah. The girls are on the western edge of town. They don’t seem to be going anywhere but if they move my spell will track them.”

“Okay. Keep your eyes on that map and I’ll get them home.”

“Just stay safe. We don’t know what to expect which means you could be walking into anything.”

“Whatever this is I’ll handle it. It will be okay.”

* * *

Davina is perched on a stool at the bar, tapping her foot while watching the time on her phone. Vincent wanders nearby, observing Lilith dancing with Sergio as he stops beside Davina. “Your party has just begun and you’re about ready to get on up out of here.”

Davina looks up at Vincent. “The Vogel-Mikaelson alliance is a hoax. Lilith forced Klaus to throw this party for her, not us.”

“I gathered as much. She created the perfect opportunity to showcase her family of unpredictable outliers.”

Davina stands up. “Whatever you’re doing, be careful. You saw what happens when you mess with them.” She gestures her head towards Lilith and Sergio. “I’m gonna go freshen up.” She leaves Vincent with his thoughts. Just feet away, Bailey is leaning against the bar counter, watching Vincent with her hands in the pockets of her tailored tuxedo jumpsuit. 

On the dance floor, Lilith has her arms wrapped around Sergio’s neck. They’re grinning at each other until he pulls her in close while running his hands up her spine. “Take a look over my shoulder and tell me what you see.”

Lilith instantly lays eyes on Elijah spectating from a distance. “Play nice.” She returns her attention to Sergio, somewhat amused.

“You see misery personified too, huh?” Sergio asks, not letting up.

“While you gloat over his current position don’t forget that he can tear your throat out like tissue paper.”

“I’d love to see him try.”

“Adorable,” Lilith says, spotting Valentina guiding the other demons through the crowd as Sergio follows her eyeline. “Would you mind leaving me to the business portion of the night?”

“Of course not,” Sergio says, supplying a short nod. “You know where to find me.” He places a soft kiss on Lilith’s cheek and they share a knowing look before parting ways.

“Everyone is here and accounted for,” Valentina says while meeting Lilith halfway. “I made sure they understood the party rules.”

“Then everything should go according to plan. Will you be able to entertain yourself while I chat up my special guests?” Lilith asks.

Valentina smirks. “It’s gonna be difficult when I’m feeling so mischievous, but I’ll manage.”

“That’s the spirit,” Lilith says. “No pun intended.” She saunters past Valentina, who crosses her arms with a slight roll of her eyes.

The vibrant lights dim as a new song selection flows through the speakers. In another area, Bonnie is slow dancing with Cain in a white lace maxi dress with flutter sleeves. Cain is wearing a white tuxedo jacket with black pants. “You good?” He asks in Bonnie’s ear.

“Me? I’m great. Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Well, we’re on an even tighter leash tonight because our keeper is up to something with her league of shadow demons.”

“Really? I didn’t even notice after the third shot.”

Cain pulls back with a frown. “What are _you_ up to?”

Bonnie provides a tight-lipped smile. “Between us, I was waiting for a chance to fraternize with the enemy.”

“Bonnie…”

“I don’t need you to tell me how dangerous it is. Hate it or love it but I’m not someone who just lets bad things happen. I have to warn them.”

Cain cradles Bonnie’s face in his hands. “I love that you have such a big heart but my main concern is protecting you. We can’t risk their safety and our own by breaking the one rule of the night. Baby, we gotta stay away.”

Bonnie sighs before grabbing Cain’s hands. “You’re right, one stupid decision could ruin everything. I’ll fall back.”

Elsewhere on the dance floor, Rebekah has one hand in Bridget’s and the other on her shoulder. “It feels like an eternity since we’ve shared a dance.”

Bridget is holding the small of Rebekah’s back, leading them in a circle. “Well, there hasn’t been much of an opportunity lately. Doesn’t mean we can’t make up for lost time.” She pushes Rebekah out and lifts her hand to twirl her around before drawing her in close, dipping her and smoothly bringing her back up. They rest their foreheads together as Rebekah’s arms encircle Bridget’s neck. “Can you tell I’m rusty?”

“Absolutely not,” Rebekah says before laughing with Bridget. Unbeknownst to the couple, Valentina has not taken her eyes off them.

Upstairs, Samir stumbles into a bedroom wearing a tuxedo with a red sash and matching bow tie. When he locks eyes with a confused Hope he gapes awkwardly. “Sorry! I was looking for the bathroom.”

Downstairs, Klaus is standing in the courtyard with Marcel and Kayla. “Does anyone else recall a time when bending the will of New Orleans’s most influential creatures was my jurisdiction?”

“Sadly,” Kayla says. “Now look, you’ve miraculously become the lesser of two evils.”

Klaus hums. “What do you paragons call that? Progress?”

Marcel tightens his red tie before dusting off his dark suit. “Listen, we can reminisce on who used to be in charge or we can focus on studying the enemy. What are you picking up, Kayla?”

“A lot of dark energy,” Kayla says. “It’s clear that she’s accumulating more power. For exactly what, is the question.”

Klaus directs their attention over to Lilith, who has finished talking to Stuart and is now heading their way. “Oh, I can imagine a few scenarios. None of which are ideal for our benefit.” He puts on a fake smile as Lilith finally stops in front of them. “Our most gracious host.”

“Gentlemen, may I borrow your gorgeous lady friend?” Lilith asks.

“They don’t speak for me. You want to talk, let’s talk.” Kayla says before strutting away.

Lilith eyes Marcel. “When the conversation with Kayla is had I will be seeking you out.” She follows Kayla’s lead.

Klaus raises his eyebrows comically. “Watch out, Casanova. You’ll be sharing the same fate as Elijah in no time at all.”

“I assume you’re referencing my complete and utter freedom from your toxic co-dependency?” Elijah asks, appearing beside Klaus. “I’m inclined to tell you it’s a hell of a lot better than enduring your emotional lability.”

“Come now, Elijah. You can’t still be upset about that tiny little werewolf bite I gave you. I thought you wanted me to draw a line in the sand.”

“You are correct, but let’s not talk of bygones when there’s a bright future ahead.” Elijah regards Marcel. “I don’t doubt that you will be offered a lucrative fate tonight, Marcellus. Its fruition merely rests on your last crucial choice in partnerships.” Marcel silently lifts his chin.

Outside, Lilith is on a private balcony with Kayla. “Are you enjoying the festivities?”

“Fancy catering, beautiful costumes, and promises of a Gothic utopia. What’s not to enjoy?”

Lilith steps closer to Kayla, her movements firm and precise. “Yet you still resist temptation. Is it worth the trouble to wear a noble badge of honor?”

Kayla narrows her eyes. “Oh, I see. This is the part where you seduce me into your underground world of darkness.” She leans in. “I’m not buying what you’re selling.”

“Maybe not. Of course, your faithful qualities do little to quell those aching desires inside you.” Lilith says, running her hand over Kayla’s cheek. “Deep down you miss your old life of danger and recklessness—the days of breaking those who challenged you in every way possible. Coming from the Tremé you had to fight your way to the top, right? That’s why you were known for a fiery temper and an outspoken personality. You used to take whatever you wanted when you wanted it. What happened to that girl?”

Kayla snatches away from Lilith. “She grew up, got responsibilities, and took accountability for her mistakes.”

“Your birthright was no mistake. I hear your coven prides you on being their pinnacle of success. True leadership doesn’t happen by holding hands with the enemy.”

“The Original Psychic says while reaching for the Witch Queen’s hand.”

“Despite the sins of your ancestors I’ve granted you peace. What have you given me in return? Mutiny after halfway submitting to my rule. We don’t have to be enemies as long as you honor me as your better.”

“Respect is earned. I was taught to lead by example and I can’t change my beliefs for you.”

“Then perhaps another queen will. I’ve met Sharon Vance and though she’s just as misguided as you, I find that her morals are quite flexible.”

“What have you done?” Kayla asks in horror.

“I’ve provided her with reassurance and care, unlike the so-called friend who abandoned her,” Lilith says before shoving Kayla against the railing with telekinesis, easing her over the balcony. “A Bordeaux witch never sells herself short. I can give you everything you’ve ever dreamed of in exchange for your fealty, or I can make you lose it all just like that.” She snaps her fingers, and the railing breaks off, causing Kayla to yelp out until her body is held up by the invisible force. “Your life is in my hands. That includes the lives of your family and friends. Now is not the time to cross me when Judgment Day is upon your kind.” Kayla is frozen with fear.

* * *

Jess can barely park her red Jeep on the curb before Keelin is jumping out to march up the dark driveway. She quickly moves ahead of her cousin. “Hey. I’ll go first and make sure it’s clear.”

“Whoever is in there will have a harder time killing me,” Keelin says.

Jess pulls the revolver out of its holster. “We’ll see. Stay behind me.” She leads Keelin up to the door and listens closely before kicking it in. Holding her gun out, she checks both directions before slowly inching forward. “Joy? Jordan?” She enters the living room, soon discovering the now empty dog cage. Keelin walks up to a ring of smoking herbs on the floor and crouches down, touching one of the blood droplets.

“It’s a spell.”

“For what?” Jess asks, lowering her gun.

“I don’t know,” Keelin says, turning back to Jess.

* * *

Hope gets off her bed. “You’re here for my dad’s party? You’re like twelve.”

“Fourteen, actually.” Samir retorts.

“Big difference. You must be some rich politician’s son.”

Samir raises his brows. “I’m not, but you said this is your dad’s party? As in, Klaus Mikaelson?”

Hope crosses her arms. “Yeah. I’m sure you’ve heard all about him.”

“I gotta go,” Samir utters as he retreats. The door slams shut in his face and he whirls around, grabbing his forehead. “Ow!”

Hope hastens over and grasps his wrist. “I’m sorry! I didn’t think you would run into the door! Let me see.” She removes Samir’s hand to inspect the broken skin on his forehead. “I bet you’ve heard all about me too—the scary, tribrid daughter.”

“Not really. The scary stories only cover your family members. I should go.”

“At least let me help you first.”

Samir gives a halfhearted smile. “I can heal myself. Besides, we shouldn’t even be talking.”

“Hey, my family has changed a lot. My dad’s only rule was to stay in my room.”

“Lilith gave me one rule to follow. She’s, uh, kind of my guardian and she told me to stay away from Mikaelsons.”

“Lilith?” Hope asks, mind-blown.

Downstairs, Bonnie and Cain are having drinks at the bar. “Under any other circumstance, this could’ve been a fun date night.”

“Yeah right, you hate uppity parties like this,” Cain says.

“Remember rave nights?” Bonnie asks, grinning.

Cain grins back. “Every Thursday, hell of a time.”

“Now that was a party,” Bonnie says.

Vincent is a few stools down, nursing his own drink when Kayla suddenly appears beside him. “We need to talk.” She grabs him by the arm before he can respond and pulls him through dancing bodies until they make it to an alleyway outside of the compound.

“What’s going on?” Vincent asks, frowning.

Kayla shakes her head while throwing up her hands. “What isn’t going on? We’re screwed! Lilith knows about us and because I wouldn’t submit to her she’s using Sharon. She threatened my family while dangling me over a damn balcony!” She drops her hands, in tears. “I’m done. I thought I could do it but I can’t be a part of this anymore.”

Vincent looks at Kayla sadly before wrapping his arms around her. “I understand. Do what you need to do, alright?”

Kayla pulls away to look Vincent in the eyes. “Take your own advice and leave town. I know you, Vince. Fighting until you’ve won is in your blood. But if you refuse to back down she will _break_ you down before killing you.” She takes his hands, gripping them tightly. “Sharon is safe as long as I cooperate. She wouldn’t want you playing with fire all in the name of saving her. Just please let this go.”

“I’m not playing, Kayla. You of all people should know that. Lilith has got a whole lot of witches scared of their own shadows but there’s still plenty who won’t just give up that easily. You’re not someone that gives up. That’s why she had to come at you hard and fast because you helped me inspire all those people taking a stand against her. That’s power, the very power that we’ve talked about.”

“It’s not! It’s a death wish, okay? It’s futile so why won’t you listen?”

“Because an imbalance of power breeds war. Whoever holds the power will dominate the other. You think I’m gonna trust in this world’s ugliest evil to deliver a promise of peace to the race she hates most?”

“You don’t have a choice,” Kayla says before letting go of Vincent, who sighs as she strides down the street.

Back inside the compound, Lilith is making her way towards Marcel, who’s chatting with a man and woman dressed in black. Her path is suddenly blocked by Bridget and she is bopped on the head by the younger psychic’s wings. Utter annoyance overtakes her features.

Bridget lets out a fake gasp. “I’m sorry, these things are hard to navigate. It’s like they have a mind of their own, right?”

“From my experience, no,” Lilith replies dryly.

“I’ll be quick. Rebekah is going to approach you sometime tonight about a peace offering. There’s clearly a one percent chance you’ll actually hear her out so let’s try this again.”

“Quite noble of you to save her the disappointment. However, I should start by saying I’m not here to talk business with Mikaelsons.”

“Could’ve fooled me. I guess I took this joint venture with Klaus all wrong.”

“I’m certain he explained my reasoning behind flaunting him as co-host. Excuse me.” Lilith says before attempting to move on.

Bridget doesn’t budge. “Hold on, this is you and me talking then. I just…”

“You just want me to return Kol and Hayley to their beloved family. I recall giving you a clear answer.”

Bridget tilts her head. “Outside of their value to Klaus, what have they done to deserve your punishment?”

“Please,” Lilith scoffs. “They’re hardly innocent with all the maiming and torturing in their book of life. I advise you to let it go, Bridget.”

“I can’t just let it go. My friends are suffering.”

“All this selflessness and sacrifice you drown in like Bonnie. I know it’s the perfect source of masochism but eventually, it needs to end. I was once the same, giving everything to the people I held most dear. Do you know what that got me? Unimaginable pain. You’re going to die scared and alone if you keep on this suicidal path.”

“I’m not too worried about your ominous forecast. The future is ever-changing and I have hope.” Bridget affirms.

“Because of your surrogate family and Rebekah’s love? Well, let’s just say you should be worried. Both things can easily be stripped away from you without my intervention.” Lilith looks past Bridget, motioning her chin. Bridget rotates to follow her eyeline to where Valentina is leaning across the bar counter from Rebekah, who is unaware of her presence as she stirs a drink. Valentina turns around to wink at them before her eyes darken. Lilith and Bridget face each other again, the younger woman visibly anxious. “In so many lifetimes the Mikaelsons have accumulated more enemies than they can keep track of. Quite naturally, those forgotten souls have come to serve me as a significant portion of my demonic legion. Tonight, we’ll both see how Rebekah and Klaus fare on an even playing field.”

* * *

Keelin is on her phone while pacing around the living room alone. “A diversion spell. Why would Jordan do that?”

“Chances are she doesn’t want me to find them. More importantly, she knew I would try.” Freya voices from the phone.

“The one time I’m not proud of her towering intelligence. There aren’t too many reasons why she wouldn’t want to be found so she’s obviously in trouble. Can we break the spell somehow?”

“Every spell has a loophole. I can draw upon Mikaela’s magic, but I’m gonna need your blood too.”

“I’m on my way.”

“Okay, see you soon.”

Just as Keelin ends the call Jess walks in. “I checked the area and found Joy’s truck pretty banged up out back. Based on the cargo the girls made it to Stapleton’s so I gave him a call but I got no answer. I also called up a friend at the police station and there’s nothing they could’ve been involved in.”

“Freya is gonna break Jordan’s diversion spell,” Keelin says. “She needs my blood.”

Jess immediately offers up her car keys. “You go. I’m gonna pay Stapleton a visit just in case he’s seen anything out of the ordinary.”

Keelin takes the keys with a nod.

* * *

Joy is guiding Jordan and the hunter through the woods when she abruptly stops, holding her arms out to keep them at rest. “Wait.”

“What is it now? Another bear trap?” The hunter asks.

Joy bends down to pick up a large boulder and drops it through the fallen branches, revealing a gaping hole right below them. “Trapping pit. You wouldn’t want to find yourself in one of these.” She grabs hold of Jordan and leaps over the pit, causing the hunter to draw his gun on them.

“One move and you’re dead.”

Joy holds up her hands. “Relax. If I was going to make a move it would’ve been two traps ago. Do I need to help you across too?”

The hunter reluctantly lowers his gun and jumps over the pit before aiming it at Joy with a grimace. “Move along.”

“We’re almost there,” Joy says, turning to continue pushing branches out of the way.

“Is this a joke?” The hunter asks as they finally come out of the woods to see a settlement of old cabins.

Joy spins around while subtly ushering Jordan behind her. “This is our settlement, or at least it was about a century ago.” Her eyes glow as she tackles the hunter to the ground, striking him repeatedly with a rock until blood sprays on her face. She regards a shaken Jordan while breathing out. “Go. His team will probably be here in a few seconds. I heard them a while back and we can’t lead them right to the pack. Get home and warn everyone.”

Jordan shakes her head furiously. “I’m not leaving you to get killed.”

Joy stands up and takes Jordan’s hands. “Follow the call to your blood. It will show you the way home.” She engulfs Jordan in a hug, resting her chin on her shoulder. “Whatever happens, I live and die by my pack. It’s okay, Jordan.” She pulls away to find the younger girl sobbing. “You have to go now.”

“I just got you. I can’t lose my family all over again.” Jordan cries, breaking Joy’s heart.

“Over here! This way!” A voice shouts in the distance.

The cousins look in that direction before eyeing each other. “Listen to me,” Joy says, gently shaking Jordan by the biceps. “Run. Keep running and don’t stop until you get home. Go!”

“You’re not dying here, I promise,” Jordan vows before taking off in another direction.

Joy smiles sadly before looking at the hunter’s dead body.

* * *

“Major Crisis Alert: Lilith’s demon army is here getting their party on,” Bridget says while standing in the study with Klaus and Rebekah.

“How is that possible with Freya’s bloody spell cast over the city?” Klaus asks.

“If basic witchy laws still apply the spell must be broken,” Rebekah says.

“And since the spell was bound to a totem, that totem must be defunct. Lilith found it, worked her psionic mastery, and left the city vulnerable.” Bridget says.

Klaus rolls his eyes. “Just like her to impinge on safe territory. How do we reverse the damage?”

“With Mother Annihilation calling the shots, we don’t,” Bridget says. “That spell ran on the magic of three Mikaelson firstborns and then some. It would be pointless to try restoring it, especially when a significant portion of your enemies are Hellfire Club cardholders.”

Klaus purses his lips. “Though we have no shortage of resurrected foes I’ve yet to employ preparations in the event that the dead besieges our home.”

“Hardly a shocker,” Rebekah quips. “It’s time I carry out what I came here to do. Of course, pulling off the impossibility of our salvation won’t be a walk in the park.”

“Then we do this together, as a family,” Klaus says, looking between Rebekah and Bridget.

Outside, Marcel is on the balcony eyeing the missing railing. “I see you didn’t hit it off with Kayla.” He turns to Lilith and motions his hands. “Two strong personalities never mix very well.”

“Let’s make it a goal to debunk that theory, shall we?” Lilith comes over to stand in front of Marcel. “You’re an impressive creature, Marcel Gerard, dare I say one of the few people on this earth to challenge the Originals and live to tell the tale. You’ve started from nothing, endured several pitfalls, and risen from it all like a Phoenix. We have these things in common you know.”

“You want me to ditch Klaus and join your ranks.”

“Sharp and straight to the point: another commonality. Between us overachievers, you have far more potential than your sire ever did. You’re a total package—a man of leadership, strength, composure, and vision. By sheer willpower, you built an empire where Klaus failed. A force like that is difficult to ignore.”

Marcel smirks. “You’ve done your homework. That means you know how much I like compliments from a pretty face.” He cocks his head to the side. “Shouldn’t that be a problem for Elijah, or maybe that psychic date you brought tonight? Or is the goal to just sink your teeth into every powerful man?”

“Careful now, you don’t want to overestimate your usefulness to me. While I would love to have someone with your gifts on my side, I can do bad all by myself.” Lilith mentally thrusts Marcel back against the wall and breaks a few of his ribs as he grunts in pain. “I’ll tell you what I know. You see me as an outsider threatening your precious city. The fact that your worst nightmare holds faith in me troubles you. To those concerns I offer this—all the things you desire are within your reach the moment you either worship at my altar or align yourself with my reign. You could be King of the Quarter with a glorious view of the fallen witches who shunned you. You could ensure the prosperity of your vampires and the survival of your foolish Davina. You could have more power and influence than you’ve ever dreamed of but only by the grace of my hand. I know how much you value your power and I have no reservations about stripping you of it should you decide that rebelling against me is worth it.”

Lilith liberates Marcel, who quickly grabs at his side. “I promised you immunity and now I personally give you my word that Elijah will keep his distance. Consider that my last token of goodwill.” She begins leaving but halts her steps. “And Marcel, I expect a decision to be made very soon.” She quickly continues on, leaving Marcel hunched over as his injuries heal.

* * *

A bearded man cautiously opens an office door and sees Mr. Stapleton sifting through paperwork at his desk. “Excuse me, sir. Jess Wade is here to see you. She says it’s important.”

“Wade?” Mr. Stapleton asks, eyebrows raised.

“Yes, sir. She wants to speak with you.”

A few minutes later, Mr. Stapleton is speeding to his SUV out back behind the store. He looks around skittishly before opening the driver’s side door, only for it to be slammed shut by Jess.

“Going somewhere?” 

∞∞∞∞

At the old settlement, Joy roars while hurling one hunter into another. A female hunter aims her rifle but another male hunter pushes it down. “We need her alive!”

Joy jumps on the hunter, knocking his rifle aside.

∞∞∞∞

“My cousins came by here this morning and they haven’t been seen since. I thought maybe you could give me some details that might help, but now I get the vibe that you know exactly where they are.”

“I don’t!” Mr. Stapleton exclaims, shaking his head.

“I can tell that you’re lying,” Jess says, choking him up against the SUV. “Please don’t lie to me. You’ve been good to Joy, don’t turn your back on her now when you know something.” 

∞∞∞∞

Joy is running across the old settlement when she’s suddenly shot in the legs and drops on the ground. She clutches the grass, attempting to crawl forward. 

∞∞∞∞

Jess still has Mr. Stapleton against the SUV, her wolf eyes now glowing. “I don’t want to hurt you, Mr. Stapleton. But if someone hurts my family…”

Mr. Stapleton trembles. “A hunter has them!”

Jess dims her eyes and eases back a little. “A hunter?”

Mr. Stapleton gulps. “A few days ago this drifter rolls into town, snooping around. Turns out he’s a hunter of-of werewolves. He’s got the weapons, the training. Damn observant too. As soon as he figured out I knew about your pack’s secret he roped me right into his plans. I only told him the little I know.”

Jess backs away, shaking her head. “You sold us out! Not only are two innocent girls in danger, but my entire pack is at risk!”

“I’m sorry! I didn’t want to hurt anyone, I just wanted to keep the peace. A quiet town, a normal life.”

“What did you think was going to happen with a wolf hunter, we’d just go on living in complete normalcy?” Jess asks before shoving Mr. Stapleton back. “I won’t let your mistakes cost me everything.”

Mr. Stapleton shields his face and braces himself for several moments. When he finally opens his eyes Jess is gone.

∞∞∞∞

A hunter rolls Joy over with his foot as three others aim their guns down at her. “We’ve got two men dead. Shouldn’t we just eliminate the target and move on?” One hunter asks.

Joy moans. “You’ll never find them. And if you do, they’ll kill you first.”

The main hunter presses down on Joy’s wounded legs, causing her to cry out. “She’s keeping us company for a little while. Wolves run in packs, remember? We’ll be ready by the time this pack sniffs her out.”

* * *

Hope is staring at Samir, who is now sitting on the foot of her bed. “So...according to the witches you’re a psychic unchecked by Nature and we’re supposed to be mortal enemies.”

“Yup. But you’re also an all-powerful tribrid doomed to break the balance.”

“Yup. We should probably join forces and tell all our haters to back off.”

Samir chuckles and Hope does too. “I wouldn’t mind a super outcast team up.”

Hope tilts her head. “It could be pretty cool, but if my dad found you in here I would have to reattach your head. You don’t deserve that.”

Samir nods. “I should get back to the party. I’m surprised nobody has hunted me down.” He stands up. “It was nice meeting you, Hope Mikaelson.” He goes to the door and grabs the knob.

“Samir.” Hope calls, signaling the boy to turn around. “Thanks for getting lost and talking to me. I was starting to forget what it’s like being with someone my own age.”

“I feel like I should thank you. I have zero friends my own age.” Samir says before leaving Hope to hug her pillow while falling back on her bed.

Downstairs, Lilith is leaning against the bar, drinking bourbon with Sergio. “The one thing I miss about being human is an unmanageable tolerance.”

“What?” Sergio asks, grinning. “The champagne wasn’t enough to satisfy you?”

“Immortality has its luxuries,” Elijah says as he approaches them. “What they don’t tell you is that such luxuries aren’t immune to unwanted side effects.” Lilith and Sergio both lower their glasses while Elijah briefly smiles. “May I have a word, preferably without your _date_ hanging about?”

Sergio laughs humorlessly. “Bold move. You do realize that your plan to drive a wedge between us failed, don’t you? Take a hint and give up on the tired scheming.”

“I partake in no schemes, Anthony. But if I were to invest in this one you speak of there are other ways to create distance.”

Lilith unleashes an exasperated sigh. “Stop your incessant bickering, it’s giving me a migraine. Sergio, would you please lend me just a moment with Elijah?”

“Good luck,” Sergio says before setting his glass on the bar and walking off.

Lilith faces Elijah as he settles beside her. “What is the issue now? It’s not like you to be blinded by insecurities and jealousy.”

“Forgive me. Your charming protege knows just what buttons to push, but of course, you dote on such a character. I can’t help but wonder why.”

“Why I dote on him, or why I’m currently enjoying his company instead of yours?” Lilith asks, leaning in close when Elijah doesn’t speak. “You broke my trust for your own comfort, Elijah. After everything I’ve endured, I reserve no room for that offense.”

On the second-floor balcony, Bridget and Klaus are side by side keeping their eyes on the party below. “Two little boys giving the creepy Shining twins a run for their money.” She quips.

Klaus takes a sip of champagne. “They would be the sons belonging to Papa Tunde, one of my most favorite enemies. In 1919, I delivered their heads as a gift to their father. I can only assume that keeping said father’s essence in the form of a very powerful blade for several years has given them more motivation to end me.”

Bridget quirks a brow at Klaus. “Okay...moving on with this deadly version of Guess Who.” She looks down at the partygoers and spots two men in black suits and fedoras. “Two mafia types. They don’t look too friendly and they’re the only ones not quite with the times.”

“Well, I once colluded with a brutish pack of thieves and killers. Perhaps they’ve found themselves in the Devil’s favor.” 

“In conclusion, you have people from every walk of life out to destroy you.” 

“Exactly how will we fight these acolytes if Lilith has a monopoly on advantages.”

“We’ll figure it out. For right now let’s root for Rebekah.” Bridget says, watching her girlfriend strut past small tables before making a beeline for Lilith and Elijah.

“My sister once said I could talk my way out of Hell. If anyone shares that talent it is her.” Klaus says.

Downstairs, Rebekah stops in front of Lilith and Elijah. “I’m interrupting this lovers’ quarrel to inquire of a private chat.”

Lilith and Elijah face Rebekah, the former pouting. “Your sweetheart already told me that peace is what you seek. I told her that you and your family lack the capacity for honoring that peace.”

“I guarantee you that equity is well within our range. You’ve won by demonstrating your superiority. All we ask is that our family is granted the same opportunity that you’ve offered everyone else.”

Lilith lifts her chin. “You’re the first of the clan to take this route. Forgive my slight skepticism.”

Rebekah cocks her head. “Unlike Niklaus, I hold no desire to prove myself through violence and fear. I suppose it’s my weakness depending on who you ask, but I believe it could be a strength in this current state of affairs. What do you say?”

“I say that I may be willing to accept an olive branch with the right insurance.”

“Well, if you’ll share yours I’m happy to share mine.”

“I need to know that no Mikaelson will attempt another plot to get rid of me.”

“We’re no fools, it’s done.”

“And you must let me go.” Elijah chimes in.

Rebekah narrows her eyes on him. “Shouldn’t be difficult considering you’re a parallel version of the caring brother I once knew.”

“Honestly the conflict inside you concerns me,” Lilith says. “I’m the source of your resentment because you can’t live with the fact that Elijah chose me over you.”

Rebekah scoffs. “Resenting you for Elijah’s betrayal would imply that he had an actual choice. You’ve given him severe brain damage, just like you gave me.”

“Ooh, there you go flashing all your cards. You’ve proven my point and now I won’t spare another second listening to your poor pitch.” Lilith goes to leave but stops by Rebekah’s ear. “And for the record, I never altered your thoughts and opinions. Had I taken the initiative, you would’ve never had a mind to exsiccate me. Just admit that you stayed of your own free will. That black heart inside you was drawn to the one inside me.” Lilith struts away and Rebekah swallows before peering up at Elijah.

“She informed me that all those centuries ago you swore we’d make a perfect pair. Is that true?” Elijah asks.

Rebekah sighs while shaking her head. “The memories are spotty. I’m afraid of what I’ll see if I let Bridget restore them all completely.”

“Unusually desperate to outrun the unknown. How sad.”

“What’s sad is that you’re so detached from bloody everything that you lack any sort of clarity. Each moment you spend with her ruins you and I won’t allow your downfall to annihilate my family. This is a warning, Elijah. If you even think about coming at us again I will deal with you myself.”

“Am I no longer part of your family?”

“You decided you weren’t when you brought harm to Hope and when you threatened Marcel’s life. And now by being complacent with Lilith’s abhorrence.”

Elijah steps up to kiss Rebekah’s cheek, catching her off guard. “My devoted sister finally sees a ridiculous concept for what it is. Enjoy the party.” He walks off, leaving Rebekah hurt.

Meanwhile, Samir approaches Bonnie and Cain at the bar. “Hey, guys.”

“Hey, where have you been all night?” Cain asks.

“I hope you’re not being forced to discuss business on Lilith’s behalf,” Bonnie says.

Samir waves his hand. “No, I was just checking out the sights. The Mikaelsons own a lot of cool art stuff.”

“Mhm,” Cain says, nodding with an unconvinced look. “I had a look around myself. Which caught your eye?”

Samir shrinks under his microscope. “Um, well…”

Bonnie suddenly winces in pain and grabs her wrist. “Ow.” She brings her hand up, revealing the fresh cut on her palm.

“What is that?” Samir asks, worried.

“Someone is using magic on me,” Bonnie says as Cain carefully takes her hand.

On the balcony, Klaus is examining a cut on Bridget’s palm that is identical to Bonnie’s. “What’s happening?”

Bridget notices a small puddle of blood seeping into the floor. “Davina.”

* * *

Vincent is walking down a street alone, looking up at the moon. He hears footsteps behind him and comes to a stop. “It’s been a long night. You best be on your way.”

“I heard you’ve got a problem with me.”

Vincent turns around, giving Bailey a once-over. “Listen, uh, whatever your name is. I’m not asking for trouble so neither should you.”

“You called me an unpredictable outlier while studying my kind like animals. Seems a bit anti-psychic to me.”

Vincent raises his hands up. “You got me there.” He quickly gestures his fingers, inducing an aneurysm on Bailey, but is flung into a sedan just as quickly.

“When I get agitated and angry it gets hard to control my powers,” Bailey says while stalking over to where Vincent has slid down against the sedan. “I was locked up for years because of it. Now I’m getting better, I’m getting stronger every day. Part of managing my outbursts is identifying my triggers. You don’t wanna be a trigger, Witch Man.” She squints her eyes and Vincent scrambles to his feet just before the sedan explodes. “Being different doesn’t make me evil.” She marches from the flames as Vincent tries to catch his breath.

* * *

Jordan is racing through the woods until she spots flashlights waving around. She slides to a stop and ducks behind a large log, panting heavily as she hears various voices calling out in the night. Realizing it’s the pack searching for her, she rises up to take off in the direction of the flashlights. “I’m here! I’m here!” She suddenly trips over tree roots in the darkness and falls on her stomach, groaning at the impact before hearing trudging and rustling noises. Within seconds, she’s being lifted into the air. “No! Let me go!” She’s planted on her feet and wheeled around.

“Sweetie, it’s me,” Keelin says. “I’ve got you now. You’re okay.” Jordan deflates with relief and immediately burrows into Keelin, who holds her tight while peppering her head with several kisses. “We’ve tracked you all over these woods. Where’s Joy?” Jordan slowly pulls back with a tearful look.

Sometime later, Hendrix and a few Sentinels have escorted Keelin and Jordan to Logan House. Freya is on the porch, surrounded by a group of men. She hastily makes her way down the stairs to hug Keelin and Jordan. “Oh my God. You had us worried sick.”

“I’m sorry. We thought we were doing the right thing, Aunt Freya. I made sure you couldn’t get to us and Joy led the hunters away from the settlement.”

“We know you both were protecting us, baby. This isn’t on you.” Keelin says to Jordan before locking eyes with Freya. “Joy is out there alone.”

“She’s not,” Freya asserts. “Jason is still checking the area with his scouts. They’re gonna get her back, it’s just a matter of time.”

“How is Jess?” Keelin asks.

Freya tilts her head. “She could be better. Last I heard she was comforting Joy’s mother.”

Jason tramps towards them with a group of men and women wearing hunting gear. “This isn’t the first threat our settlement has faced. We’re ready to move in on the enemy.”

* * *

Bridget and Klaus hustle on the third-floor balcony, meeting Bonnie and Cain en route to the study. “What are you guys doing up here?” 

Bonnie shows off her blood-crusted palm. “I sensed the magic of whoever is using me without my consent. I’m assuming you know about this.” She gestures to Bridget’s matching wound.

“Davina figured out a way to create a portal to the Twilight Dimension and it requires the blood and psychic energy of Lilith’s descendants. I told her I couldn’t do it so I opted to leave you out of it entirely.”

“Then why is she still linking us and stealing our blood?”

“Love,” Klaus says. “She’s hopelessly in love with my brother and she will go to the ends of the earth, quite literally, for his safe return.”

“This plan will implode agreements, relationships, and the entire planet,” Bonnie says before entering the study.

Bridget surpasses her while extending an arm to block her. “Davina! I think we have an issue we should clear up. Just come out and we can talk through it before Lilith realizes what you’ve done.”

The study remains quiet and Klaus huffs, sweeping past the two psychics. “Bloody hell, Davina. Show yourself! If you indeed conspire against our carefully constructed plan then stand by your bold statement instead of hiding in the shadows like a coward!”

Davina finally appears from the other section of the study. “I’m sorry but Kol needs me. I’ve seen what will happen if I don’t help him.”

“Davina,” Klaus utters while coming closer.

“Don’t try to stop me!” Davina yells, snapping his neck with a wave of her hand.

Cain gestures a hand to shove Davina into a wall but she shoves him back into a white circle. “You need to let me out now!” He hits the invisible boundary. 

Bridget holds Bonnie back, who is struggling to push through her. “Think this through, Davina. Kol is protected by my forcefield. Don’t rush things when we can do it right.” 

“How long will that take because Lilith’s goal is to destroy us! This is the only way to save him!”

“You don’t even know what this could do!” Bonnie shouts.

“You’re right, I don’t. But I have to try.” Davina motions downward to bring Bridget to her knees, earning a glare from Bonnie. After a moment she grabs her head in agony and her knees buckle until she drops on the floor, where Bridget crawls over to check her.

“That was close,” Bridget says, looking back at Bonnie, who exhales before noticing blood seeping through the wall and traveling to cover the window behind her.

“She already activated it,” Cain says just before Bridget and Bonnie wrench forward, feeling their power being drawn from them.

On the staircase overlooking the courtyard, Elijah and the psychics are watching the demons examine their hands and touch their own bodies in astonishment. “Are they...alive now?” Samir asks.

“No, no.” Lilith sing-songs. “They’re still dead as can be. I’ve only worked a small miracle to give them full access to our plane. All the perks of a corporeal form without the hassle.” 

Marcel is drinking at a small table when three olive-skinned men approach him. “The great Marcel Gerard,” the shortest one says. “It’s been what? About a hundred years since we’ve crossed paths?” Marcel sets his glass on the table, completely speechless. “I get it. I look a bit different these days. After you decimated my pack I became a new breed.” His eyes become pure darkness as he grins with sharp teeth. More people crowd around Marcel, making him uneasy. A blonde woman smirks wickedly. “Don’t forget about us. We wanna know what we’ve missed these last thirty years.” 

On the third-floor balcony, Rebekah is making her way to the study when a black fog obstructs her path. As it fades, she is shell-shocked to see Valentina stood before her.

“Hello, old flame.”

* * *

Freya stands in the living room, gently rubbing her belly as she watches Keelin securing her gun in its holster and tucking a knife inside her jacket. “Is this how you felt every time I went off to war?”

Keelin comes over to rest her hands on top of Freya’s. “Terrified, anxious, sick to my stomach? Mhm.”

“Well, I hate it.”

“Me too. We can spend these next few seconds debating why I should or shouldn’t go, or I can just tell you how much I love you.”

“Option B sounds nice,” Freya says, half-smiling.

Keelin brings Freya’s hands up to her lips and kisses them. “I love you _so_ much.”

“I love you too.” Freya breathes. “That’s why I need you to kick some serious ass, rescue Joy, and come back home.”

Keelin smiles. “I’ve got it covered. I just need you…” She dips her head to kiss Freya’s belly. “…to take care of our little package and our special girls. If anything happens…”

“It won’t,” Freya says, shaking her head while cradling Keelin’s face. “You’ll see us when you get back, okay?” Keelin nods, staring at Freya until she kisses her tenderly. When they pull away, Keelin heads for the front door and spares another glance at Freya before opening it. She steps outside and finds Jess among a group of people.

“They’re here for Freya and the girls. Your family will be protected while we’re gone.”

Keelin looks at the group appreciatively.

* * *

“This has to be breaking every law in the supernatural handbook,” Bonnie says while looking through the window to see the Twilight Dimension version of the study. Kol walks past, engrossed in the book in his hands.

“Kol! Hey!” Bridget calls.

Stopping in his tracks, Kol looks her way before coming over in surprise. “You both are a sight for sore eyes but do you mind explaining this bloody illusion?”

“Not an illusion, actually.” Bonnie retorts.

“Davina used our energies for some crazy, magical bridge,” Bridget says. “I’ll explain later. Right now you need to get Hayley and cross over. We don’t have long.”

“If you insist, darling,” Kol says before zipping away.

“This bridge can’t be stable,” Bonnie says, sharing a wary look with Bridget.

“That’s why I want them out while they actually have a chance,” Bridget says.

Meanwhile, Rebekah is still gawking at Valentina on the balcony. “How are you here? I ensured your peace centuries ago.”

“Apparently, a sea burial wasn’t enough for my tragic soul. I became confined to Hell and now I’m basically the conductor of Lilith’s sacrilegious train. We’re officially tangible beings, darling.”

“Bloody hell,” Rebekah utters.

“I wish you no harm. Honestly, I’ve been watching you all night, patiently waiting for our dramatic reunion.” Valentina holds out her hand. “One dance. I won’t bite.”

Rebekah is uncomfortable. “I can’t. My family is in a bit of a bind right now and they need me. My girlfriend needs me.”

“The sweet angel on your arm tonight?”

“Yes, though she’s not so much an angel when her loved ones are being threatened by monsters.”

Valentina takes Rebekah’s hand. “Surely she won’t mind us catching up.” A black fog surrounds her as she teleports them to the courtyard. “Do you remember that folk dance I taught you so long ago?”

“I don’t,” Rebekah says, pulling away.

Valentina pulls Rebekah back in close. “I think you do. Again, I wish you no harm. However, my temperament is not what it used to be.”

Rebekah clenches her jaw. “Demon or not I will rip your heart out at such threats.”

Valentina laughs. “It’s good to see I did rub off on you.”

∞∞∞∞

_Kol finds Hayley in the courtyard looking up at the sky. “You and I have a date with a strange interdimensional window and punctuality is a must.”_

_“Shh…”_

_Kol frowns. “Didn’t you hear me? We’re going home…”_

_“If we’re talking about strange windows what is that up there?”_

_As shadows are cast over them, Kol looks up and discovers them slowly penetrating the invisible boundary. “The forcefield is deteriorating. Let’s be off quickly, Davina has made some kind of bridge to the physical plane.”_

∞∞∞∞

Lilith is still on the staircase with the others. “Elijah, would you escort Samir home? The night is nearly over.”

“Gladly. I’m finding this theater underwhelming. Right this way, child.” Elijah says, extending an arm in the direction of the exit for Samir.

Sergio notices Bailey approaching them. “Where did the quiet storm find her fun?”

“I followed that Vincent guy down Dumaine Street. And I might’ve roughed him up because of his bigotry.”

Lilith smirks as Sergio raises his brows before laughing. “Bailey Gray, my pride and joy. We’re going to have to keep our eyes on those Tremé witches, aren’t we?”

Meanwhile, Valentina and Rebekah are dancing in the courtyard. “Does playing the benevolent vampire really give you much satisfaction these days? The whole ‘being good to seek redemption’ thing seems so…hollow.”

“Maybe to you. For the first time in forever, I was genuinely happy until your creator sought to disrupt my family. What could she possibly be offering you to make this all worthwhile?”

“The opportunity to live again as one of the elite,” Valentina says, gliding her hand down Rebekah’s back. “Possibly a new beginning with a lost love.”

Rebekah pulls away again. “All we had between us is indeed lost. There’s no going back, we’re different people now.”

“First off, we’re both walking corpses. That makes us perfect for each other.” Valentina has her chin up while Rebekah rolls her eyes. “You can dress it up as much as you like but you’re still the same girl with fire in your heart and poison in your veins.”

“I don’t care for the opinions of an unenlightened fool. Excuse me.” Rebekah breezes past Valentina and cuts through the party guests, only to find the brunette miraculously waiting there. “Are demons incapable of reading between the lines?”

“Did you forget that you were the demon first?” Valentina asks. “When I was mortal I accepted you, I cared for you despite myself and suffered the worst fate imaginable.” She shakes with emotion and Rebekah releases a heavy breath. 

In the study, Bridget is communicating with Kol and Hayley through the window. “Come on! We’re out of time.” 

Hayley is shocked by electricity when she touches the window. “Ow!” She flicks her wrist. “Are you sure this is the correct way to do it?”

“What else could it be if not something as simple as climbing through a window?” Bridget asks. “But then again, Davina screwed this whole plan and dissolved my forcefield in the process.”

“Speaking of which…” Kol utters, noticing the shadows appearing in the study.

Hayley looks decisive. “We need hellfire. And we’re clearly not getting out tonight so our best bet is to continue surviving until we find another way.”

“This is all because I’m caught between sides. I have to do something.” Bridget says.

Bonnie gives her a look of pure disbelief. “You promised.”

“I know,” Bridget says before regarding Kol and Hayley. “Just hold on a bit longer. I won’t let either of you die in there.” Once the window returns to a view of the building across the street, she moves quickly until Bonnie grabs her hand. “I can’t abandon them.” She gently pulls away and Bonnie goes to follow.

“Bonnie! Let her go!” Cain calls, stopping Bonnie and forcing her to face him. “She makes her own decisions whether you agree with them or not.”

* * *

Jason and his scouts lead Keelin and Jess through the brush. “It’s just up ahead.”

Keelin glances at a very quiet Jess. “Hey, you still with me?”

Jess nods. “I can sense her pain and fear.”

“Everybody stop,” Jason says, allowing the group to see Joy chained to a stake in the middle of the old settlement.

“And they call us the savages.” The woman beside him says.

“I’m gonna kill those sons of bitches for what they’ve done. Let’s move!”

Before Jason can make his next move, Shay appears out of nowhere and holds him back by the chest. “It’s an ambush.” Sure enough, red lasers are instantly on them all.

“Take cover!” Jason yells.

Bullets fly, piercing those unfortunate enough to still be standing. A woman screams in agony and a man crawls to her aid, checking her stomach wound. “They’re using gold bullets!” He yells as the hunters finally come out charging at the wolves with rifles. Jason and Shay are up in no time, the former now running on adrenaline. “What are you working with?”

“Harry and Sally, their friend too.” Shay retorts.

“We’re in business,” Jason says, grabbing the shotgun from his back and pumping it before aiming. Shay whips out two knives and quickly launches them both, stabbing one hunter in the throat and another in the face. Jason blows one hunter away and pumps the shotgun again. “Kill ‘em all!” The uninjured Scouts aim their guns and arrows at the hunters before firing critical shots. Shay pulls out a machete and runs forward to impale a hunter in the stomach before kicking him back. She then swings the machete to slice another hunter’s neck, beheading him.

“We need to get Joy out of the war zone so I can assess the damage,” Keelin says.

“I’ll cover you,” Jess says before pulling out her gun.

Keelin takes off first, leaping over a couple of dead bodies to get to Joy. When she gets there she holds up Joy’s head to see her dirty face. “Joy, can you hear me?” She lifts Joy’s eyelids to find her eyes rolling back and quickly checks her pulse, noting how weak it is. “Hold on, sweetie.” Keelin begins tugging on the chains and Jess appears beside her to help. They carefully carry Joy away from the barrage of bullets and lower her on the ground to inspect her battered body underneath filthy clothes. “She’s lost a lot of blood.” Keelin runs her fingertips around extensive wounds. “It doesn’t look like she’s healing at her normal rate either.”

“Don’t tell me she’s going to die like this.” Jess cries, shaking her head. “It’s not her time.”

“I won’t give up on her,” Keelin affirms before lifting her wrist to her mouth and biting into her own flesh. She brings it to Joy’s parted lips. “My blood has powerful healing properties. It will work faster than any other treatment we could give her.” Suddenly, a hunter charges at them.

“Watch out!” Jess yells, leaping onto the hunter just in time to cover Keelin’s back. She pounds on his chest until he roars, stabbing her in the shoulder and rolling them over to lay into her face. Keelin’s irises glow a fierce gold as she rises up and retrieves her knife. Without a second thought, she grabs the hunter by the head and stabs him in the jugular, causing blood to spray out. The hunter grabs his neck, choking and gurgling before collapsing to the side. Covered in blood and bruises, Jess pants while peering up at Keelin, who looks horrified as her eyes return to their natural chestnut color. After gaining her bearings Keelin offers a hand to Jess and helps pull her up to her feet. Joy regains consciousness with a coughing fit and Keelin comes to her aid, supporting her head while smoothing her wild curls back. “Hang tight, we’re getting you home.”

* * *

“I can’t undo the past but I can ensure my family’s future,” Rebekah says, still staring down Valentina in the courtyard.

“Save it. How can you pretend that I didn’t die for you and that awful vow? Would your beloved siblings do the same?”

“They would. They have sacrificed endlessly for me, Valentina.”

“Still naive,” Valentina says, stroking Rebekah’s hair until the blonde grabs her wrist. “It’s true that you can’t undo the past, that includes erasing it.” She bends Rebekah’s hand, crushing it. “We’ve got a hold on each other.” Rebekah is caught off guard by Valentina’s strength.

Meanwhile, Bridget approaches Lilith on the staircase. “Free my friends now or I will unleash a fury you have never seen in all five thousand years of your existence.”

Lilith, along with Sergio, turns to Bridget. “You seem agitated. Would it have something to do with Davina’s tireless fixation on breaching my dimension?”

Bridget stills in realization. “You knew.”

“I’m all-knowing. In fact, I manipulated the situation to test your proposed loyalty. Ask her about the vivid dreams and realistic hallucinations. There was a high probability that she was going to fail anyway but I couldn’t resist troubling the waters.”

“This isn’t a game! These are real lives you’re messing with!”

Lilith steps up to Bridget’s level. “I don’t care. I can do whatever, whenever I want. As of now, you’re disappointing me with your insufferable sense of duty.”

Bridget feels her insides burning and her electric-blue eyes become fueled by raw power. “Then why do you want me with you so badly? Oh, that’s right, I’m so powerful that even you don’t want to get on my bloodthirsty side. You’d rather control it.”

Lilith is amused. “You are gifted with infinite potential. Even still, you must not overestimate your power against mine. Settle down before you get yourself hurt.”

Bridget shoves Lilith with telekinesis, watching her grab onto the railing for support. “Try me.” Sergio tries to step in but Bridget sends him tumbling down the staircase.

“Bridget,” Lilith growls. “I’m not sure what’s gotten into you but my demons are at full strength. Just because I remain agreeable doesn’t mean they will.”

At this information, Bridget stands down and looks at the party below. She catches a glimpse of Valentina gripping Rebekah’s arm and teleports there to thrust the demon into the fountain, startling her girlfriend and the nearby crowd.

Valentina plays off the damage with a smirk. “Little Angel, are you here to save your damsel in distress from an evil ex?”

Rebekah is beside a stunned Bridget right away. “Don’t fall for her taunts. She’s too strong and you’re mortal.”

“Yes. Of course, when I was mortal she didn’t mind me fighting for her honor. She loves devotion and passion in a romance.”

“I don’t care what you are, stay away from her,” Bridget says in a demanding tone.

“I’ll try. I can’t promise that she will be able to though. Before you know it, I’ll be in her dreams.” Under the intensity of Bridget’s scowl Valentina’s hair bursts into blue flames and emits dark fumes as she falls back against the fountain. She starts shrieking while the crowd watches in horror.

“Bridget! Bridget, stop!” Rebekah yells while shaking the psychic out of her destructive trance.

Lilith waves a hand to quell the flames and gazes upon Valentina’s sunken ghoulish face. “Do you have any idea what you’ve done?” She turns to Bridget, who is being held protectively by Rebekah as both women are at a loss for words. “You’re the second person in history to produce hellfire—only second to its creator— _me_.”

“How?” Bridget asks, trembling.

“How, is exactly what I would like to know,” Lilith says.

Later, the party has fizzled out quite a bit with only scattered clusters of guests socializing. Bonnie is stationed at the bar beside Bridget, who is rubbing her temples. “Why does passing Lilith’s test with flying colors feel like less of a relief and more like a burden?”

“Because now you’re doomed to live up to her unrealistic expectations for the rest of your mortal life. I can’t decide what’s worse, impressing her or pissing her off.”

Bonnie tilts her head. “You’re not waiting on an ‘I told you so’, are you? That’s below the belt.”

“Maybe I deserve it,” Bridget says with a shrug. “I let my emotions get the best of me and I could’ve landed myself in psychic prison. I should’ve listened to you.”

“Maybe. I mean, what you did was incredibly reckless and stupid. Now you’re even conjuring hellfire via serious stink-eye.” Bridget sighs and Bonnie bumps her shoulder with her own. “But at that moment you were willing to take whatever risk to save your friends and the woman you love. I’m not gonna judge you for that. I am, however, gonna kill you as soon as you’re feeling better.”

“Tiny but mighty,” Bridget says, finally smiling a little.

Bonnie mirrors her. “Mhm. So before you go raging out on the Devil and her minions again, don’t forget that I’m concerned with keeping you safe too.”

“Understood.”

“Good. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’ve gotta hit the hay. I plan to sleep like a log while I can.”

Bridget watches Bonnie standing up to leave. “Goodnight.”

After Bonnie is gone, Lilith shows up. “Sisterhood is sacred. I see the trust forming between you two.”

“I’m surprised you see it that way. Didn’t you rant about your pure hatred for our selflessness, sacrifice, and sense of duty?”

“Context matters, my beautifully twisted heir. Do you think I wouldn’t endorse such qualities in the name of our kind? You should pay closer attention. Your issue is that your standards are set inconceivably low when it comes to the company you keep.”

Bridget rolls her eyes and rises up. “We’ve established how much you despise the Mikaelsons. Let’s just pack it up and call it a night, Cruella.”

Lilith bows her head. “As you wish. Before I go, there’s one last thing I can hardly contain. I really do admire your valiant efforts, so I’ve left you an extraordinary gift in the study.” She smirks and starts walking away. “Goodnight, Bridget.”

Klaus is standing over Davina and Marcel on the couch inside the study. “With little enthusiasm, we’ve celebrated a fake truce revealed to be the disguise of a very real threat to our lives. All the while Davina here aimed to inflame already delicate matters. And now our witchy allies have made off with their tails tucked between their legs as cowards in the upper echelon of city officials hang onto Lilith’s every word.”

Davina massages her forehead as Marcel rubs her back. “I didn’t ask to be mentally tortured just like you didn’t ask to be a co-host for the Hell Fete.”

“We’ll worry about Kayla and Vincent later. I’ve got problems of my own.” Marcel says.

“Yes, a tantalizing offer from the Original Enchantress. I’m curious as to where your loyalties will lie now that you could have the vampire world at your feet.” Klaus says.

“Don’t let the paranoia distract you from our goal. That’s what she wants.”

“So in your heart of hearts, you don’t seek power and glory?” Klaus asks, lifting his chin as Marcel remains quiet. “Just what I thought.”

Bridget barges into the study. “Is everyone okay?”

“Other than the army knocking on our door why wouldn’t we be?” Klaus asks, looking at her in confusion.

“Lilith said she left me a gift for my efforts. I’m not expecting a pet unicorn, you catch my drift?”

“Well, perhaps she offers you more mind games. At the moment, nothing particularly alarming is afoot.”

Suddenly, a coffin opens, and out pops Hayley with a deep gasp. Bridget, Klaus, Marcel, and Davina gape at the hybrid sitting up. “I guess you spoke too soon.” Marcel quips.

* * *

Jess has led Jordan past Jason holding Taryn by the doorway and into the room where Joy is swaddled in blankets on a platform bed. She briefly watches a woman at Joy’s bedside, smoothing a thumb across her forehead. “Eliza.” The woman looks at Jess. “Jordan is here to see her if that’s okay.”

Eliza nods. “Of course it is.” She readjusts her headwrap and wipes her hands off on her robe before holding them out. “You’re family.”

Jordan steps forward to grab Eliza’s hands, helping her up. “I’m so sorry.”

“You had nothing to do with those monsters hurting my baby. Little did they know she’s strong.” Eliza squeezes Jordan’s hands. “Wades are fighters, you hear me?”

“Yes, ma’am,” Jordan says, nodding.

“Stay for as long as you’d like. Your aunt healed her physical wounds but I put her down to heal some deeper trauma. She can still hear everything going on around her.”

“Thank you. I feel crazy for needing this more than her, it’s almost selfish.”

“It’s not. Our blood bond is beyond comprehension, something that can’t be described with words. But selfish is one word that could never come close.” Eliza lets go of Jordan’s hands and swipes her chin. “Let us know if you need anything.” She leaves, signaling Jason and Taryn to follow behind her.

“I’ll be in the other room,” Jess says before patting Jordan’s shoulder and walking out.

Taking a deep breath, Jordan goes to occupy the spot Eliza once claimed and grips Joy’s hand. “Your mom is right, I am lucky to be surrounded by people who fight for me the way you did. Not too long ago I felt alone, and every day I see how wrong I was.” She bites her lip as Joy’s eyelids twitch. “I know you’re gonna insist that it was nothing when you wake up but I’m telling you now, I’m gonna make it up to you. I won’t leave you behind again.”

* * *

Freya comes up beside Keelin, hooking their arms while leaning over the railing of the deck. “Aren’t you getting cold out here?”

Keelin turns her head to Freya, supplying a half-grin. “You’re here to keep me warm.”

Freya pecks Keelin’s lips. “So why are you out here all alone?”

“The stars look really bright tonight.”

Freya gives a pointed look. “Uh oh. Now I’m worried.”

Keelin breathes out. “Jordan and Joy are safe, the pack is still intact.”

“And you’re stress-free. Or is that what you’re trying to convince yourself of?”

“I’m fine, I am. It’s just...Freya, I killed someone tonight and I didn’t think twice about it.”

Freya grabs Keelin’s hands, moving to face her. “I know that taking a life is hard for you, but you had no choice. Your family needed you and the pack was at risk of exposure.”

“This wasn’t the first time I was in this position but something just felt...different. I don’t think I’ve let those primal instincts loose since the day we almost lost Mikaela. And now I guess I’m afraid of the real damage I could do with all this power.”

“Those instincts have kept us together and I won’t let you feel guilty for it. Just tell me what you need right now.”

Keelin searches green eyes. “I’m blessed enough to have everything I need. I just want to appreciate that, you know?” Freya nods and cups Keelin’s cheeks to kiss her. Keelin lowers her hands to Freya’s waist and pulls the witch impossibly close.

* * *

Elijah strolls through the moonlit cemetery alone, stumbling upon a congregation of witches at the altar in front of the Lycée. A bludgeoned goat is lying before them and one woman shakes a rattle. “Please, hear our prayers. We only ask of you, the strength to free our home from devastation. Pure evil threatens all we’ve built.” Nothing transpires and the others bow their heads as the woman falls to her knees, crying out in fear. “Why won’t you answer us?”

“Your ancestors don’t hear your prayers,” Elijah speaks, watching the witches turn to him defensively. “I’m prepared to bet no one will.” Veins ripple under his eyes before he darts towards them.

* * *

Valentina collides with a wall and groans before Lilith picks her up by the neck, driving her further into the paint and plaster. “You have no clue, do you? You’re simply a numbskull chasing after Rebekah Mikaelson at my expense.”

“I didn’t think old feelings would come back to haunt me,” Valentina gasps.

“Feelings?” Lilith asks, scoffing. “Need I remind you that you are a creature of the night, not a desperate girl holding onto a nine hundred-year-old dalliance.”

Valentina nods frantically. “I have my orders! I-I swear to you that it won’t ever happen again!”

“Honey, you can be certain it won’t,” Lilith says, slowly releasing a terrified Valentina. “As foolish as it was your dance with that overemotional prat brought my descendant one big step closer to becoming a worthy apprentice. I think I’ll wait to purge your lovesick memories.”

“For how long?”

“For as long as they stir the Samuels-Mikaelson pot of course.”

* * *

At his French Quarter loft, Vincent is slumped against a wall with a bottle of bourbon beside him. He’s swiping through pictures in an album on his phone entitled _Let The Good Times Roll_ : him, Kayla, and a few people sitting on a porch; him with Eva on his lap; him and Cami holding up Hurricane cocktails; him and Adam under the Storyland sign at City Park; him and Sharon mid-dance at Jazz Fest. Vincent zooms in on their carefree smiles while thinking back to a previous conversation with Klaus and the Mikaelsons. 

**_**“Where has all that civic pride gone, Vincent? You were once so dedicated to maintaining the land in which your forefathers thrived. As for my family, we built this city from the ground up. We created a sprawling kingdom, a legacy for our children. Unlike you, I value a true home. You’ve never known a life of scattering from one end of the earth to another.”** _ **

**_**“It’s your prerogative, man. I’ve learned to let hopes and dreams be just that for the sake of protecting my son. The reality is we’re living in dangerous times.”** _ **

Vincent picks up the bottle of bourbon. “I thought I was through with this town and all the drama in it.” He takes a swig and guides his head back with a sigh. “Guess not.”

* * *

In the study, Bridget hands Davina a light blue mug. “Feverfew tea for the headache. Mark my words, it works like a charm.”

Davina accepts it. “Thanks. Today I learned a valuable lesson about challenging a Bennett witch.”

“You’re not the first, darling,” Kol says, arm around Davina as he sips on a blood bag.

“I’m sorry you got hit with Bonnie’s mind of fury,” Bridget says.

“No. Hallucinations or not I shouldn’t have used you both without your consent. I was in attack mode and she fought back.” 

“Your pain and fear were preyed upon as a means to test us. We can agree that we all got the short end of the stick.”

“Agreed, but you got Kol back. The least I can do is apologize and tell you how grateful I am.”

“The same goes for me,” Kol says. “So, thank you for making a show of your innate hell-raising.”

Bridget pats Kol’s shoulder affectionately. “Just do me a favor and avoid taking any extended naps for a while.” They grin at each other.

Meanwhile, Klaus peeks his head into Hope’s room, finding her painting at an easel. He fully opens the door and steps inside. “A true artist at work, neglecting all rules including her bedtime.”

Hope whirls around, blocking her painting uncomfortably. “Dad...I kind of have a thing about revealing unfinished work.”

“Of course you do. You’re my daughter, a brilliant perfectionist.” Klaus quips, holding his hands behind his back. “It’s well past midnight if you weren’t aware.” 

“I didn’t realize how late it was. I’ll clean up and go straight to bed.”

“I believe I have something better in mind,” Klaus says before Hayley slips inside the room, failing to bite back a smile.

Hope drops the paintbrush in her hand while gawking at Hayley. “Mom? Is this real?”

Hayley nods with a chuckle. “It is. Pinky promise.” She raises her pinky in the air and Hope rushes into her arms.

“How?” Hope asks.

“Uh, it’s a long story. I will try my best to explain.” Hayley says, stroking Hope’s hair while shooting a glance at Klaus, who’s just as joyful.

Klaus catches Marcel watching from the doorway and fixes his lips before touching Hayley’s shoulder. “I’ll give you both some space to catch up.” Hayley silently questions Klaus but doesn’t voice it, signaling him to leave the room.

Marcel leads Klaus to a secluded spot in a hallway. “I didn’t want to interrupt a family reunion but I got to thinking about everything.”

“And I suppose you’d care to share these reflections.”

“I thought we came to an understanding the other day. I have your back and you have mine. You’ve gotta get over your trust issues for this to work.”

“I do trust you, Marcel. Paint me as the paranoid recluse if you must but the fact still remains. Our enemy is a parasite burrowing underneath the skin and settling into the bloodstream of monsters and men. She capitalizes on desires, fears, whatever she classifies as an advantage to be used.” Klaus gestures to his head. “She’s been inside my head. It’s no coincidence that she seeks your allegiance.”

Marcel rests his hands on Klaus’s shoulders. “I gave you my word, my trust, and my soldiers. If I wanted to take her up on her offer I wouldn’t be here now. She threatened to rip my power away and she’s got all my enemies on the front line but I’m right here ready to fight alongside you. So you tell me, what’s it gonna take for you to believe in that?” Klaus blinks while staring into Marcel’s determined eyes.

Elsewhere, Bridget comes out on the balcony, where Rebekah is deep in thought like earlier. “I’m sorry.”

Rebekah rotates with a frown on her face. “For what?”

Bridget knits her fingers. “For almost letting go. What I did was...so reckless and I can’t lie to you, everything inside me said that you were in danger.”

“You did what you had to do and I would’ve done the same. Your intuition was right because Valentina is not the person I once knew. I shouldn’t be bloody surprised, she’s inhuman now.”

“Who was she before?” Bridget carefully asks.

Rebekah stiffens. “I can’t talk about that tonight. It’s just too much history to revisit.”

“I get it,” Bridget says. “We don’t have to talk, I just wanted to make sure you were okay.” She reaches out to tuck a few strands of hair behind Rebekah’s ear.

Rebekah briefly shuts her eyes before pressing her hands to Bridget’s back. “You’ve always protected me no matter what peril I found myself in. I couldn’t survive this without my knight in elegant armor.” They exchange winsome smiles. “You deserve to know everything and you will, tomorrow.” Bridget nods as her arms encircle Rebekah’s neck, bringing her into a warm embrace. Looking out over each other’s shoulders, the quiet suddenly feels just as overwhelming as the future.

* * *

Jess and Keelin are standing side by side, observing Jordan sleeping next to Joy. “Really, it’s no trouble if she spends the rest of the night here. It’s probably best for both of them.”

“Yeah, I think so too,” Keelin says, establishing eye contact with Jess.

“Hey, I didn’t get a chance to thank you for saving my life. I was almost dead meat.”

“Family fights for each other always. I wouldn’t have forgiven myself if any of us were lost tonight.”

“Honor and heart. You sure you’re not tapping into the spirit of our ancestors?” Jess asks, receiving a tired smile from Keelin. She holds up her hand. “United we stand.”

Keelin locks their hands in a firm grip. “United we stand.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **MUSIC:**
> 
> 1) The Kills - Doing It To Death: Lilith talks to Valentina about her plans; Bridget and Rebekah go for a run while talking about Davina's plan; Keelin has target practice with Jess.
> 
> 2) Black Atlass - Pain & Pleasure: Vincent and Kayla arrive at the Fête du Désir. Klaus, Rebekah, and Bridget join Davina.
> 
> 3) Sub Urban - Freak: Elijah presents Lilith and her brood to the party guests.
> 
> 4) SVRCINA - Deeper: Davina and Vincent talk about Lilith and the psychics. Lilith and Sergio dance until the demons arrive.
> 
> 5) LÉON - Lost Time: Bonnie wants to warn Bridget and the Mikaelsons about Lilith's army but Cain urges her not to. Bridget and Rebekah dance while Valentina watches.
> 
> 6) Halsey - Control: Klaus, Kayla, and Marcel talk until Lilith comes. After Kayla and Lilith leave to talk Elijah interrupts Klaus and Marcel. Outside on the balcony, Lilith gives Kayla an ultimatum.
> 
> 7) Jane XØ - Hard To Forget: Bonnie and Cain drink at the bar. Kayla takes Vincent outside to tell him about her dangerous encounter with Lilith. Bridget tries to convince Lilith to accept a peace offering.
> 
> 8) Royal & The Serpent - Underneath The Mask: Bridget tells Klaus and Rebekah about Lilith's army. Lilith offers Marcel the Quarter in exchange for his allegiance but threatens to weaken him if he challenges her.
> 
> 9) Phantogram - Howling At The Moon: Jess confronts Mr. Stapleton; Joy fights the werewolf hunters.
> 
> 10) Tate McRae - vicious: Elijah approaches Lilith to talk about her cold behavior. Bridget helps Klaus identify his demon enemies while Rebekah interrupts Lilith and Elijah's conversation.
> 
> 11) MISSIO - Twisted: Samir joins Bonnie and Cain at the bar. Bonnie and Bridget are affected by magic; Bailey confronts Vincent on the street.
> 
> 12) BANKS - Poltergeist: Klaus, Bridget, Bonnie, and Cain confront Davina. Lilith gives her army complete access to the physical plane. Marcel is confronted by his old enemies. Valentina stops Rebekah's search for Klaus and Bridget. 
> 
> 13) Kleerup - Until We Bleed: Bridget and Bonnie make contact with Kol. Kol and Hayley try to escape the Twilight Dimension but fail. Bridget decides to confront Lilith one more time against Bonnie's wishes. Rebekah and Valentina dance while talking about their past and present. Bailey tells Lilith and Sergio about Vincent.
> 
> 14) Kevin McAllister - Play Dirty: The Sierra Scouts and Clanslayer fight the werewolf hunters while Keelin and Jess get Joy to safety.
> 
> 15) Tribal Blood - If Looks Could Kill: Bridget challenges Lilith's authority before defending Rebekah from Valentina. 
> 
> 16) Purity Ring - i like the devil: Bonnie talks to Bridget about the night's climactic event before leaving. Lilith approaches Bridget and leaves her with a mysterious gift. Klaus vents his frustrations to Marcel and Davina until Bridget shows up with concerns. Hayley awakens in her coffin.
> 
> 17) TV On The Radio - DLZ: Keelin confides in Freya about her kill; Elijah stumbles upon witches pleading with the Ancestors; Lilith berates Valentina for her actions at the party; Vincent reflects on his goals while drinking alone.
> 
> http://abrighteyedbandit.tumblr.com/


	3. The Hangman’s Ritual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **“If this was somehow lost on you, let it be known for all time. A new dawning is here and such sins are unequivocally punishable by death.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **PREVIOUSLY...**  
>  With the help of a meek store owner, a dedicated werewolf hunter kidnapped Joy and Jordan in hopes of eradicating the Sierra and other surrounding wolf packs. Thanks to Keelin, Jess, and Freya's persistence, the plan was quickly uncovered and foiled when the Sierra fought back, defeating him along with his small task force. While exploring the possibilities of her relationship with Sergio and denigrating Elijah for his jealousy, Lilith made powerful threats to Kayla and Marcel before resurrecting her demon legion. Rebekah's attempt to reach a truce with Lilith fell through as Elijah got the best of her. Soon after, she was confronted by Valentina, an intense ex-flame and the commander of Lilith's legion. Tormented by hallucinations and nightmares, Davina moved forward with her plan to access the Twilight Dimension, resulting in a fight against Bridget, Bonnie, Klaus, and Cain. The unstable spell proved unsuccessful when the link was revealed to be unsustainable and it deteriorated the forcefield keeping Kol and Hayley safe. Bridget confronted Lilith, who unveiled her knowledge of Davina's theory and her part in driving the witch to near madness. In retaliation, Bridget used her power against Lilith and Sergio, ultimately unleashing it on Valentina in the form of hellfire -- a rare feat that amazed Lilith to the point of gifting Bridget with Kol and Hayley's return.

Elijah snaps the necks of two female witches at once, then zooms over to a male witch and rips out his heart. He spins to artfully throw another male witch up with his free hand, watching him sliding down to the ground after hitting his head on the altar. Elijah comes up to the altar and drops the heart while looking at the statue of an angel holding out her hands towards him. “Isn’t it plain to see? I can’t be reasoned with, tempered, or saved. There is no place, in this life or the next, that can contain my wrath.” A breeze blows past him. “I dare you to make an example out of me; what you seek is a bloodletting for your kind. Perhaps that’s where I will begin.” He turns to the male witch next to him and lifts him up high by the throat as he twitches.

* * *

In the study, Bridget slides a tarot card across the desk to Klaus. “The Hanged Man reversed.”

“And what am I to make of this divine sign?”

“It means you’re indecisive. You’re worried about certain consequences, maybe you’re stalling on some big plan.”

“Check your readings twice, love, because my mind has never been clearer. Today our focus and drive will be channeled into building up our arms against the new villains in town.”

Bridget cocks her head, throwing Klaus a wary look. “I haven’t signed up for your crazy mastermind schemes.”

“All I need from you is the hellfire you seem to conjure so effortlessly the Devil mollycoddles you.”

“Funny thing about that is I don’t know how to conjure it on demand, let alone control it. So, I want no parts in your demon workshop until I do.”

Klaus pushes the tarot card back across the desk. “Fair enough, your concerns have been taken into account.”

“Thank you,” Bridget says, taking the card and placing it back into the stack.

“Thank _you_ for an insightful session. It seems I’m lacking a trusted counsel these days.”

“It’s tough, but you and Rebekah will get through it. You’re literally the strongest people in the world.”

Klaus smirks halfheartedly. “Is that why I’m dangling myself wrong side up as she hastily flees the comfort of her family?”

Bridget walks around the desk to meet him. “She’s in a rush to get away from the place where her dead ex-turned-resurrected demon dredged up their tragic past. You know she’s still fighting for you and everyone else here.”

Klaus looks away. “Yes, well, after last night’s fiasco with the sorely missed Valentina...I have no expectation of Rebekah reserving such devotion for me.” He looks up, guilt-ridden.

“Why not?” Bridget asks, narrowing her eyes.

“Valentina is an old wound dug too deep—an unfading fragment of our story, a ghost from our earlier years as vampires.”

Bridget’s face falls. “I should be really worried then.”

“Look, Bridget,” Klaus says with a regretful sigh. “It isn’t my place to speak on Rebekah’s state of mind, but I will say this. I’m not proud of the role I played in her misery.”

“You don’t need to explain yourself,” Bridget says. “She’ll talk when she’s ready, and I’ll be there to listen.” Klaus nods, though clearly ashamed. “Hayley is here to listen to that thing on your mind. She’d even relate.” Bridget looks empathetic and Klaus widens his eyes.

* * *

At Vincent’s loft, Kayla is standing by the window overlooking the Quarter. “Four bodies in the cemetery pieced together and arranged at a madman’s altar. If it wasn’t for the witch that stumbled upon them earlier this morning, word would’ve gotten around by now.”

Vincent frowns. “Lilith just held a celebration to unify the factions. Why would she leave a few witch bodies on display like that? It’s bad form and sloppy work.”

“Are you seriously questioning this? I vividly remember her threatening me with our Judgment Day. These witches had to be caught red-handed.”

“You’re right about them paying a hefty price for sneaking a little firepower. I told you that some of us won’t give up without a fight.”

Kayla sighs. “A mountain I’m forced to climb.”

* * *

Sergio turns over in bed and yawns while stretching his arms. He pulls the covers back to get out of bed in nothing but his black boxer briefs. He rubs at his face before padding over to his dresser and grabbing the handles of a drawer until he spots a note on top.

_My brilliant Sergio,_

_Get dressed and meet me out back to start our day together. I have a spectacular experience in store for you._

_\- Lilith_

Sergio grins excitedly.

Meanwhile, Bonnie enters another bedroom, where Samir is levitating a few feet above the floor. She crosses her arms while observing for a moment. “Impressive. You should relax your neck a bit though. It’s like floating in a swimming pool.”

Samir opens his eyes, effectively breaking his own concentration. “Ah!” His body slows as Bonnie mentally guides him to the floor and he blows out a breath before sitting upright. “That’s what I get for trying to show off.”

Bonnie raises her eyebrows with a smirk. “For me? Don’t be silly.”

Samir looks sheepish. “I’ve always wanted to learn but I just never got the opportunity.”

“Well now you do,” Bonnie says, coming closer to offer a hand. “I was heading to the Quarter to pick up a few things. I wanted to see if you’d tag along since Cain is sleeping in.”

Samir quickly nods while grasping her hand. “I’ve gotta see more of those street musicians.”

Bonnie freezes as she is hit with a vision. _Samir and Hope are talking on a bed_.

“Hey, are you coming?” Samir asks while getting his shoes.

Bonnie spins around, playing it off with a grin. “Let’s go see those musicians.”

* * *

_Keelin approaches a large oak tree and stares up at its red leaves, noticing her younger self giggling on a branch._

_“Why are you all the way down there?” Adolescent Keelin asks._

_“Why are you all the way up there?” Keelin asks._

_“I like it here. Come up with me.”_

_Keelin feels uncertain. “I don’t think I can.”_

_“Yes, you can. Come on, I’ll help you.” Adolescent Keelin says, offering her hand._

_Keelin leaps to grab a low branch and stands on top of it to climb until she’s close enough to her younger self. She tightens her grip, looking down at the ground that is now leagues beneath her. Her heart pounds inside her chest._

_“Don’t look down,” Adolescent Keelin says, obtaining Keelin’s attention yet again. “You’re looking back.” A white light pulsates above Adolescent Keelin’s head. “Take my hand.” Keelin struggles to hold onto the tree while reaching for the girl. The white light blinds her and she loses her grip before falling. “Keelin!”_

Keelin’s eyes pop open and she blinks to adjust them to the ceiling. Turning over on her left side, she catches Freya watching her from across Mikaela’s sleeping form. “Hey.”

“Hey. You okay?”

Keelin drapes an arm over Mikaela to grasp Freya’s hand before nodding. “You?”

“Now I am. I must’ve spent half the night watching you both sleep.”

“Freya.”

“No,” Freya says. “I stand by what I said. I won’t let you feel guilty about protecting our family.” She toys with Keelin’s fingers. “I’m just so happy that I can lay here with you where we’re safe. I will never take that for granted.”

“Neither will I. This is everything I’m fighting for,” Keelin says before bringing their hands up to rest on Mikaela’s rising chest. “Everything.”

Freya smiles softly, feeling her heart swell.

* * *

“Your pupils are dilated,” Eliza says, examining Joy as she sits on one side of her bed.

“It’s a side effect, Mom.”

Eliza pulls back with a stern expensive. “Joy Christina Wade.”

Joy huffs while Jordan, who is on her other side, tries to hold back laughter. “Excuse me for acting like the expert.”

Eliza stands up. “Mhm. I’ll check on you in about an hour. If it hasn’t settled…”

“You’ll use the brew,” Joy interjects. “I got it.”

“God, help me,” Eliza mutters while walking out.

Jordan finally bursts into laughter. “You could try being more appreciative.”

Joy flops back on her pillows. “Do you have a mother that babies you in front of the entire pack? It’s social suicide.”

Jordan hugs herself as her grin fades. “It’s not the worst thing that can happen.”

“I’m sorry,” Joy says, tilting her head with sincere eyes.

“Don’t worry about it. You only have the next hour to prove you’re fit to get off bed rest.”

“You didn’t have to stay the whole night. As you can see here Eliza Wade is quite the nurse.”

Jordan shrugs. “I wanted to be here for you. Is that like...a problem too?”

“Not after what you said last night.” Joy peels the covers off her legs to face Jordan, who gives a questioning look. “I didn’t get a chance to actually respond so...the way you can make it up to me is to cross your heart.”

“Cross my heart?” Jordan asks.

“Mhm,” Joy hums, smiling with a nod. “It’ll be our insider. We’ll always stick together and we’ll never leave each other behind.” She uses her index finger to draw a cross over her heart. “Cross my heart.”

Jordan smiles before unfolding her arms and doing the same. “Cross my heart.”

“There we go, bound for life.” Joy says.

* * *

Sergio makes his way over to Lilith, who rises from a small table set for two near the swimming pool. “What’s all this about? I don’t think I’ve forgotten my own birthday.”

Lilith kisses Sergio’s cheek. “You haven’t. I enjoyed our night together but unfortunately, we encountered far too many distractions.” She turns to Paige and gestures her head, signaling the Alpha to leave. Then she holds her hands out to Sergio. “Let’s take a walk.” After he places his hands in hers, they begin walking through the nearby garden. “I won’t keep you in suspense for too long. I’ve cleared my schedule today because I want you to become my first truly immortal psychic.”

“I’m intrigued, but I’m also feeling another test coming on.”

Lilith stops their stroll. “No test, only a demonstration. I would rather you be completely sure that this is what you desire.”

Sergio leans in. “What you’re offering me is a gift that I will never refuse. You can be sure of that.”

Lilith grins before resting a hand on Sergio’s cheek. “Then by day’s end, you will be shedding your mortality like dead skin.”

* * *

Various weapons are covering the courtyard table, where Kol, Klaus, Davina, and Marcel are gathered. “This is it, every armament we have lying about.” The younger Original says.

“Did you check the war dungeon?” Marcel asks.

“Swept it clean,” Kol replies.

“These should suit our needs quite well,” Klaus says before looking at Davina. “Once we have the key to eliminating our erstwhile rivals.”

“We can figure out how to harness the power of hellfire within these weapons or search through demon-related texts, distinguish them from vampires, and find other possible weaknesses to apply,” Davina says.

“The best option is fairly obvious, is it not?” Klaus asks.

“There’s a good reason why Bridget bailed on your idea,” Marcel says.

“To save us all the trouble of being burned alive,” Kol says. “I think we could do with a bit of research before going straight for the apparent weapon of mass destruction.”

Klaus picks a scythe up from the table to examine it. “Such a wasted opportunity.” 

“Mom?” Hope asks as Hayley braids her hair within her bedroom. 

“Mhm.”

“What was it like being there? I mean, in a torture chamber disguised as our home? A few hours of it was the worst experience in my life, but you and Uncle Kol were there for a whole week.”

“Well, surprisingly it wasn’t the worst experience I’ve ever had. Your uncle and I kept each other sane in our own way. Making it back home was a mutual goal.” Hayley finishes the braid and places her hands on Hope’s shoulders, moving her head to the side to look at the girl. “Knowing that your father would protect you from anything gave me all the faith I needed. If we couldn’t be together for weeks, months, or even years I took comfort in the fact that you were with the people who love you most.”

Hope is content. “Me too. Dad hasn’t left my side at all. For someone who wasn’t sure about taking on parental duties, he sure caught on fast.”

Hayley laughs before biting her bottom lip. “You wouldn’t think so but he was a natural when you were born. Neither one of us knew exactly what we were getting into. There was no one to show us until this family came together with your Aunt Rebekah and Uncle Elijah.” Her joy diminishes a little. “Then your Aunt Freya came along. You’ll have them around for good this time.”

Hope turns all the way around to hug Hayley. “I know.”

Hayley pulls away slightly. “ _So_ , on a scale of one to ten. How much of a helicopter parent was he while I was gone?”

* * *

Rebekah saunters into the living room and sees Bridget putting Blue away in a birdcage. “Is your helpful little friend any good at restoring modern technologies? The internet connection has gone bad and I’m due my share of critical demonology.”

Bridget steps up to Rebekah and begins ushering her backward to sit her down on their bed. “You can thank me for interfering with the Wi-Fi. Getting some good rest is the first thing on your to-do list. You’ve been up all night.”

“I assure you I am practicing proper self-care.”

“Sure you are,” Bridget retorts. “In you go.” She waits for Rebekah to scoot back into bed and lie down. Then she crawls onto the bed and gently turns Rebekah on her side to spoon her. They both exhale in an attempt to embrace the peace and quiet.

“We should talk about the elephant in the room,” Rebekah speaks up after several moments.

“There’s no rush.”

Rebekah turns around in Bridget’s arms, maintaining eye contact. “I need to, sooner rather than later.”

“Okay,” Bridget says before she sits up and sets her pillows against the headboard. After Rebekah follows her lead, Bridget sets the remaining pillows there and crosses her legs. “Ready when you are.”

Rebekah mentally prepares herself. “You asked me who Valentina was before. Admittedly, she was one of the brighter flames in my lifetime. Our romance could be passionate, sweet yet dangerous. The excitement of it all was exhilarating.” She pauses. “And although she wasn’t my first love she made me part of who I am today. The confidence, the attitude, the expensive taste. I hadn’t the thought of being so free and outspoken until I met her.”

Bridget soaks the information up. “She was your reckless abandon love, I get the allure. Speaking from experience, I also know that it ended badly.”

“Badly is an understatement. It ended with her blood on my hands. For the undeniable fact that I was consumed by her, my brother became consumed with fear and rage.”

“He didn’t,” Bridget utters, tilting her head.

“He did. I’m not even sure where to begin.” Rebekah says, sighing.

Bridget takes Rebekah’s hands. “If talking is too much you can show me.” She places Rebekah’s hands on her face. “I’m letting you in.” Rebekah nods before bowing her head to share a distant memory. **_**Rebekah, Valentina, Klaus, Elijah, and a middle-aged man are having dinner within lavish chambers. Valentina laughs at the men before eyeing Rebekah, who sheepishly grins.**_**

“During the summer of 1154, I was settled in Tropea, Italy with my brothers. We had been enjoying a peaceful existence in the beautiful, coastal city all thanks to a couple we had befriended a year prior. That couple was Francesco Alfonsi Moretti and his young wife, Valentina.”

“Wait, wife?” Bridget asks, eyebrows raised.

“I know, much too scandalous for the times. But they didn’t mind taking risks in pursuit of _la dolce vita_ , that’s for sure. Together they were both prestigious witches who made their own rules. Elijah brought us there in search of them, the powerful strega he heard word of through many towns and cities. Klaus was suffering the debilitating Hunter’s Curse for nearly forty years at that point and Elijah was willing to do anything to alleviate his pain. So, he struck a deal. In exchange for helping Klaus, he provided Francesco and his coven protection from their enemies. Through this exchange, Valentina was introduced to us as the only one capable of ending Klaus’s torment.” **_**As Valentina speaks, everyone at the table is engrossed.**_** “Something about her presence was so captivating that Elijah made sure to have Klaus behave. If he weren’t the noble diplomat he was, he would’ve given in to temptation himself. I suppose my inner radical was set on breaking the rules.”

* * *

Keelin approaches the large oak tree from her dream, stunned to see some people observing the bodies of wolf hunters strung up from it. Frowning, she quickly spots Jason sitting nearby in a lawn chair and hastens over to him. “What the hell is this?”

“I’m assuming you mean these rotting assholes on display?” Jason asks an unamused Keelin. “It’s a customary ritual of humiliating our defeated enemies from sunrise to sunset. We call this the Hanging Tree.”

“Has it never occurred to you that the overkill is detrimental to the kids around here? It’s sick and barbaric.”

Jason rolls his eyes before standing up. “What’s sick and barbaric is that these tools tortured my cousin, one of those kids you’re talking about. Did you know that they’re completely fine with murdering pups at any given moment and elders too? No, you didn’t. So keep the morally righteous attitude to yourself, Dr. Wolf.”

Keelin remains silent and looks to the tree again, noticing the hunter she killed last night. Her body suddenly goes numb and her view becomes fuzzy as she comes up to the hunter. She stares at his raw features until his eyes pop open and he reaches out to her. “Please, don’t kill me! Don’t kill me!” The shock to Keelin’s system stuns her and she collapses on the ground.

Jason hurries to Keelin’s aid, shaking her. “Keelin!”

_Keelin opens her eyes and soon realizes she is standing in the aisle of the Chapel. Patty is right in front of her with a warm smile. “Hi, baby.”_

* * *

Taryn comes up behind Jess, who is sitting on a boulder next to the creek and a case of beer. “So it’s a day-drinking kind of day. Cool.” She sits down.

Jess glances at Taryn before returning to her reflection and taking another sip. “I gave Keelin a break, which means I have to replace training with something else for the next twenty hours.”

“There’s nothing wrong with talking about your feelings, you know. Save yourself a bad hangover and lay it all on me.”

“I’m fine. When I’m not you’ll be the first to know.”

Taryn runs her hands down her thighs and breathes the fresh air while taking in their picturesque surroundings. “Do you remember how simple things were when we were just careless kids on the settlement?”

“You’re talking to a person nicknamed Bullheaded,” Jess quips.

Taryn laughs. “You might not have been a simple kid but you were never as complicated as you tried to make yourself out to be.”

“Really?” Jess asks, looking at Taryn.

“Really,” Taryn says. “You wanted what we all wanted, just a little bit more. Honor, strength, and love.” Holding Jess’s complete attention, Taryn snatches her beer and playfully smooches her cheek.

“Gross! Stop it!” Jess exclaims, pushing Taryn.

Taryn wipes Jess’s face. “Oh, you love my big sloppy kisses.” They laugh until Taryn gives Jess a more thoughtful look. “Seriously. Put the bottle down and stop overthinking about thinking.”

Jess smiles. “Thanks, Mom.”

“I do what I can,” Taryn says, winking. She gets up and starts heading back as Jess drapes her arms over her knees.

* * *

In the containment unit of Psychic Headquarters, Lilith and Sergio are gazing upon Jamie’s corpse lying within the cell formerly occupied by Alex. The body is outlined with white pillar candles and scattered bones. “During the Fête du Désir I had the wolves dig up my old friend from a Mikaelson burial ground. Afterward, I began the process of reviving him.”

“Why?” Sergio asks.

“You know how useful Sharon is to me. When I came to her for info on Freya’s totem I discovered that she had unwittingly poisoned herself repeatedly by linking to Jamie. The form of immortality I granted him over a thousand years ago was powered by dark energy present in seven souls. That energy made his blood the mythological equivalent of a Greek God’s ichor.”

“Sandyman is deadly to mortal beings. Nice touch.”

“Was deadly, now pathetic. Either way, I can only concoct a cure by using his blood, hence I need him alive.”

Jamie gasps awake and clutches his chest, breathing heavily. “Where am I?”

“Guess!” Lilith exclaims playfully.

Jamie scans the cell. “I’m under the witches’ control. How? Sharon…”

“Sharon is the least of your concerns,” Lilith interjects. “She’s actively dying, albeit at a steady pace.”

“The Mikaelsons sacrificed me. I thought my life was over.”

“You can be certain it is as you have the distinct misfortune of being Jamebei of Luzon, finally answering to his betrayal.”

Jamie narrows his eyes on Lilith before freezing in realization. “No, it can’t be you.” He waves a hand, flinging Lilith back before scrambling to his feet and taking off until Sergio mentally shoves him back into a wall. Jamie grabs the back of his head in pain and looks at his fingers now covered in blood. “No.” He looks up at Lilith and Sergio, who come to stand above him. “Please, I beg you. Forgive me for what I’ve done.”

“Man up. I was the one who gave you the gift of immortality and in return, you left me to rot in Hell. Now you must repay that debt.”

“I don’t want to die again! I can’t!”

Lilith howls with laughter. “You won’t be dying today. _Death_ would be a mercy you cannot afford. No, I’m going to keep you alive just to facilitate your suffering for however long I find it entertaining.” She crouches to Jamie’s level as he cries. “Then, I will tear you apart and feed what remains to my hounds.”

* * *

Bonnie and Samir are being escorted through the Quarter by two werewolves ahead of them. Noticing the people staring at them, Samir grips the two bags in his hands tighter. “We’re, um, getting a lot of extra attention around here.”

“An aftereffect of Lilith’s overt hostility. They either hate us or fear us, a little bit of both for some.”

“I’m used to people thinking the worst about me. I didn’t expect to make any friends.”

Bonnie gazes at Samir carefully. “Do you consider Hope a friend? When I touched you earlier I saw you talking to her.”

Samir’s jaw drops as he cocks his head. “I-I can explain. At the party I…”

“I don’t need to hear an explanation. It’s as simple as this, you can’t get involved with Klaus Mikaelson’s daughter. It will cause problems for both of you.”

“I know that. We decided we couldn’t be friends so you don’t have to worry. I swear.”

Bonnie wraps an arm around Samir, gently squeezing him. “Okay. I trust you to do the right thing.” They suddenly bump into their guards. “Hey, why did you pump the brakes?”

“Because there’s a show going on.” A werewolf says.

Bonnie frowns before glancing at Samir. “Step aside.” The two werewolves move, giving Bonnie and Samir a view of two dead bodies hanging on the fence like scarecrows.

Elijah is in front of the fence, holding a bearded man by the neck as onlookers gather around. “Inhabitants, tourists, and beasts. This past night, after attending the first-ever celebration to honor your savior, I stumbled upon a grave error. Witches, the kin of this man I present before you now are conspiring against Lilith Vogel. They are calling upon their ancestors for the complete eradication of a destined empire.”

People watch in fear and confusion. Bonnie tries to approach but her guards hold her back.

“If this was somehow lost on you, let it be known for all time. A new dawning is here and such sins are unequivocally punishable by death.” Elijah pushes the man forward and swiftly shoves his hand into his back. The man yells out in agony, falling on his hands and knees. Elijah goes over to grab an axe leaning against the fence and casually carries it over his shoulder as he returns to the man.

Bonnie shakes her head furiously. “Elijah!” Blood splatters on Elijah’s face as he violently beheads the man and Bonnie shields Samir’s eyes among the horrified crowd.

* * *

Freya is meandering around the living room, on FaceTime with Hayley. “Just to be clear, our sworn enemy released you and Kol from eternal misery because Bridget scorched Rebekah’s ex with mystical blue fire. And this ex just so happens to be the commander of the demon army now resurrected on New Orleans soil.”

Hayley makes a face. “Yeah, that basically encapsulates last night’s fake party. Klaus was gonna let you go on believing it was all fancy cocktails and boring rich people conversation so I decided I should be the one to give you the news.”

“Well, I can’t say I’m not happy that you’re back to fill me in on everything my siblings do when unattended.”

Hayley smiles. “That’s what I’m here for. How are you and the baby doing in the cradle of werewolf civilization?”

Freya opens her mouth just as Jason barges in with an unconscious Keelin in his arms. Fear suddenly overcomes her. “Hayley, I’ve gotta go. I’ll call you back.” She moves to sit by Keelin after Jason lies the brunette down on the couch. “What happened to her?”

“She fainted at the Hanging Tree,” Jason says.

“The Hanging Tree?” Freya asks with furrowed brows.

_Meanwhile, Keelin is hugging Patty tightly. Patty pulls back to joyfully smooth Keelin’s curls and cradles her face. “If we hold each other any longer there won’t be time for uplifting your spirits. Let me look at you.”_

_Keelin is practically in tears as she touches Patty’s cheek. “Why are we here? What’s going on?”_

_“You know better than I do. We’re in your subconscious.”_

_Keelin drops her hand. “I saw my latest kill and passed out.”_

_“The stress of taking a life can be too much. I used to struggle with the same problem.”_

_“You were always so strong and put together,” Keelin says, incredulous._

_“When you were looking up to me with those bright eyes I didn’t have your grandfather’s arms to break down into.”_

_“How am I supposed to be Alpha when I can’t stand the thought of making that decision over and over again?”_

_“There’s good and bad in everything. Sacrifice comes with leadership, even with family.”_

_“No kidding. I’ve lived and learned it.”_

_“Do you know what else?” Patty asks. “You’ll never be alone in this sacrifice, Kee Kee. You just have to reach out and the ones you need will be right there with you.” She offers her hand. “You have to keep your chin up, feet planted, and your heart strong. Always.”_

_Keelin grasps Patty’s hand as a white light engulfs them. “Always.”_

Keelin awakens to Freya hovering over her. “Freya?”

Freya helps Keelin sit up on the couch. “Take it easy, you fainted.”

Keelin nods while swallowing. “Yeah, and I spoke to my grandmother.”

“You what?” Freya asks in disbelief.

Jason quirks a brow as Keelin turns her head to him, followed by Freya.

* * *

“Had enough yet, Mr. Albright?” Lilith asks a bruised and bloody Jamie, who she has suspended from chains attached to the ceiling of her throne room. The newly human psychic doesn’t respond as his head hangs down.

Sergio is sitting on the arm of Lilith’s throne. “Of course he has. You’ve been at the medieval torture for almost an hour.”

“I just want to make sure I have all the blood I need for a miracle cure,” Lilith says while plunging a dagger into Jamie’s chest, allowing more blood to pour into the bucket on a tarp below his dangling feet. She pulls the dagger out before licking it clean. “Mm.” Her phone vibrates on a nearby side table and she goes to grab it. Without looking, she accepts the call. “Hello, Bonnie.”

“Don’t. I just got back from the newest attraction in the French Quarter. Why is Elijah picking witches apart like an angry child?”

“Excuse me, Elijah is doing what?” Lilith asks, knitting her brows.

“I just saw him tear a guy’s spine out before beheading him in Jackson Square! There are _bodies_ hanging with the artwork. Sure you hate people defying you but what are you really accomplishing by murdering them in public spaces?”

Lilith rests her dagger on the table. “I love a good public display of decapitation as much as the next girl but you can be sure I had no hand in Elijah’s executions. My hands are actually tied up in more important business and well, he’s not exactly in my good graces as of late.”

“So what? This is his grand, romantic gesture? I think flowers and a written apology would’ve sufficed.”

“Don’t take this personally but your thoughts on the matter mean very little. Certain betrayals aren’t simply repaired by trivial human conventions.” Lilith feels her phone buzzing and looks at the screen to see Elijah’s name. “I’m handling it now.” She accepts the call and places it on speakerphone. “What is this I’m hearing about dead witches hanging for morbid consumption?”

“Good. I’ve finally attained your profound interest. Meet me near the Lycée within Lafayette Cemetery.”

“I have zero interest in feeding your little tantrum, Elijah. You want to give me a proper apology? Then you ought to do so as a man of your age.”

“That is precisely my intention. Come alone.”

Lilith sighs exasperatedly. “Fine. I will be there.”

“And I will see you then,” Elijah says before ending the call.

Lilith turns her head to Sergio, who is giving her a look of disapproval.

* * *

Kayla is pacing around Vincent’s loft. “I need to get the witches to stand down, but they won’t take too kindly to me retracting my previous statements.”

Vincent appears from the hallway. “You have your coven behind you. The other leaders will come around, either that or they’re heading straight for a bloodbath.” He watches Kayla pull her phone out of her pocket and stare at it before looking up at the ceiling in frustration. “I recognize that telltale sign a thing’s gone wrong again.”

Kayla rotates to face Vincent. “More killings. This time there was a live viewing in Jackson Square.”

* * *

Rebekah and Bridget are still sitting on their bed with their minds linked. “Twice a week, Valentina aided Klaus in keeping his hallucinations at bay. And after a few months, our family had entered a period of happiness and tranquility with the newfound solace this fast friendship brought. Of course, my brothers were unaware that my feelings for Valentina had grown far deeper than friendship. Quite frankly, I was falling madly in love with her as we spent our time together privately looking at art, listening to music, and sharing stories over wine. She had knowledge, strength, self-assurance, and elegance. My affliction didn’t even scare her one bit.”

**_**Under warm candlelight, Rebekah lies on the villa floor with her head against Valentina’s. “Your family must have dwelled here for many generations.”** _ **

**_**“For as long as my kind has blessed this land. My mother and father feared losing our great legacy and so, I was sworn to their oldest, truest friend in hopes of maintaining it.”** _ **

**_**Rebekah swallows the knot in her throat. “Francesco.”** _ **

**_**“Yes,” Valentina says. “We protect one another and our coven.” She glances at Rebekah, who remains quiet. “Do you ever long for your homeland? Hearing your tales, I can merely imagine the sight of it.”** _ **

**_**“Often, I do. Though it seems so foreign to me now, like a distant dream. Perhaps I might find my way back someday.”** _ **

**_**“More than a century old and yet you have the faith of a babe in her mother’s bosom. I envy that, or perhaps I am artfully drunk.”** _ **

**_**“You are drunk,” Rebekah says, giggling with Valentina.** _ **

**_**Valentina suddenly gets up and Rebekah props herself up on her elbows. “I feel like dancing and you could do well with a magical remedy.”** _ **

**_**“May I inquire how these things are related?” Rebekah asks, confused.** _ **

**_**“Yes, I have failed to teach you the ways of my people,” Valentina says. “Come, come.” She holds out a hand and Rebekah reluctantly grabs it, accepting the lift.** _ **

**_**“I-I may not do it justice,” Rebekah stammers, almost breathless due to their instant closeness.** _ **

**_**“Nonsense, darling. It’s quite simple if you follow my lead and your heart. You see, we dance to release our emotions—to express our innermost thoughts and desires. You can never do an injustice to yourself.” Valentina explores Rebekah’s expressive eyes. “Tell me what you dance for.” Rebekah moves her lips but Valentina presses her finger there with a short chuckle. “Not with words, with movement.” Valentina begins to circle Rebekah while clapping on beat.** _ **

**_**“There is no music,” Rebekah says.** _ **

**_**“Then we create it. Listen.” Valentina hums a bouncy tune and stomps her foot before offering her arm. Rebekah hooks their arms together and Valentina guides them forward. “And halt. Bow for those who have come before you.” Rebekah follows the instruction. “That’s it. And back.” Valentina guides them backwards and unlinks their arms to plant her palm against Rebekah’s in the air. “Now circle.” They go around three times. “Now the other way.” They move counterclockwise another three times. “Now halt.” Valentina holds her free hand behind her back and grins at Rebekah, who mirrors her on all accounts. “You are quite the student.”** _ **

**_**“You are a patient teacher.”** _ **

**_**“Am I?” Valentina asks before swiftly hooking their arms again. “‘Round and ‘round we go.” She begins skipping in a circle, taking Rebekah along with her until they nearly fall over with laughter. Rebekah instinctively holds Valentina up by the waist. “Ah, you were wonderful.”** _ **

**_**Rebekah is grinning like a child, her eyes flitting down to Valentina’s lips. Valentina gently cups Rebekah’s cheeks, moving in slowly as to give her a chance to refuse. When Rebekah doesn’t flinch, Valentina softly presses their lips together. In no time at all, the kiss deepens and a flustered Rebekah abruptly pulls away. “Forgive me. I have made a terrible mistake.”** _ **

**_**Valentina frowns. “You have not.”** _ **

**_**“I must go,” Rebekah says, attempting to flee.** _ **

**_**Valentina grabs her hand. “You need not fear anything. Francesco and I have an arrangement.” Rebekah fails to formulate words, her heart pounding against her ribcage as Valentina tilts her head. “Stay.”** _ **

**_**“I cannot,” Rebekah says before dashing off and leaving Valentina stung by rejection.** _ **

Bridget opens her eyes and Rebekah slowly follows suit, feeling utterly vulnerable.

* * *

Jess is now standing beside Jason while Freya is comforting Keelin on the couch. “Spiritual callings don’t usually lead people to retribution trees.”

“They don’t make people pass out and see their dead grandmothers either,” Jason says.

“Maybe I’m the exception,” Keelin says. “I get an extra dose of mystic werewolf juju to push my savior duty forward.”

“I’d say,” Jess utters.

“Whether it was another spiritual calling or extra juju something inside you is reaching out,” Freya says. “You heard exactly what you needed to from the person you’ve always trusted and admired the most. Now it’s time to act on it—to step outside of your comfort zone.”

“Freya is right. You can’t do all of this on your own.” Jess says.

Keelin eyes her. “That’s why I want your help with the Ancestors. I’m ready.”

“You’ve got it,” Jess affirms.

“You’ve got my help too,” Freya says. “I’m coming with you.”

Like clockwork, all three women look at Jason. “I guess I’m the designated babysitter.” He quips.

* * *

In Jackson Square, Vincent is gripping the fence as he sees flashes of Elijah extracting hearts.

Kayla touches his shoulder. “Hey, are you alright?”

Vincent turns around. “An original vampire is back to basics. I’m starting to regret my part in freeing him from the Hollow.”

Kayla tilts her head. “It was my idea to bring you back here. Neither of us could’ve foreseen his jailbreak.”

“The more I think about it, the more I think we should’ve,” Vincent says before moving past her. “I’m gonna put an end to this mess myself.”

“And get yourself killed in the process? Did you forget last night?”

Vincent stops walking. “I’m protected. I’ve done a few spells and I’ve picked up a few things from our reconnaissance. Above all else, I am well-versed in dealing with Elijah Mikaelson. Handle the witches, lead them through their hardships. And let them know this, no ruthless bloodsucker is coming after them again.” He hastily flees the crime scene.

* * *

“Sulfur,” Davina mutters while reading a thick book by the shelves inside the study. She glides over to Kol at the desk and rests it there before planting her index finger on the page. “It says here that demons are vulnerable to its properties, it can destroy them. This has to be like the third variation I’ve seen of it.”

Kol peers up from his book. “In that case, I’d say it’s promising. However…” He taps a page in his own book. “I’ve seen sulfur listed as a strength for every time you’ve confirmed it as a weakness.”

Davina sighs. “Meaning it could go either way. Did no one think to review and record for future generations?”

Kol grins. “Easy now, darling. We can safely assume the current population of fleshly demons is unparalleled. A thousand years spent in the magic world and I’ve never ran into any.”

“Based on those countless years you were dedicated to admiring your own reflection I highly doubt you haven’t come into contact with _one_ at the very least.”

Kol redirects his eyes to Klaus standing in the entryway. “You would too if you had this face. What input do you offer now, brother?”

Klaus smirks. “Something tells me that the task at hand is humbling this little study group. It’s only a matter of time before you both give in, at which point I will happily call on our weapon of mass destruction.”

“No,” Kol and Davina say in unison before the former speaks again. “My wife and I are on the precipice of a great discovery. One that will become a lot simpler to uncover when you’re off bothering someone else in this house.”

“So we’re going the ‘proving me wrong’ route. Once a witchy pedant, always a witchy pedant.” Klaus quips before retreating from the study.

“To think this almost felt normal again, just you and me working on a crazy concept in the lab,” Davina says.

Kol gets up and circles the desk to bring Davina into his arms. “Until my irritating sibling went and declared himself the project supervisor.” He kisses her forehead. “I know it’s far from our life back home, but I’m happy we’re doing this together. A week away from you was much too long.” Davina smiles up at Kol before guiding his face down to kiss him deeply.

Meanwhile, Marcel is standing off to the side of the courtyard table as he talks on the phone. “Yeah, I understand. Thanks for the heads-up.”

Klaus descends the staircase and approaches Marcel. “Should I assume things are running smoothly with our co-mingling soldiers at Gerard HQ?”

“As far as I can tell, internal relations are great.”

“As opposed to external relations?”

“Patrick just informed me that Elijah is out hunting witches that are moving against Lilith. He made a big scene of it in the Quarter, brutal stuff from what I gather. The talk is, he might even reintroduce the guillotine for capital punishment.”

Klaus is taken aback but quickly feigns indifference. “He’s lost his penchant for tact, hasn’t he? All sense of propriety as well.”

“Mhm. I was just thinking about how poetic it is that you’re standing in the respectability he once treasured more than his Bentley and two thousand dollar suits.”

“Poetic indeed. The Abominable Hybrid and the Tyrant Beast engaging in the hearsay regarding the city’s latest sadistic monster.” Klaus goes to grab the bottle of bourbon on the table and pours it into a glass. “Kol and Davina are still hard at work on the heavy reading. That leaves us with ample time and opportunity to talk strategy.”

“Hold up. Just like that, we’re onto the next? You’re not even the least bit concerned about what your favorite brother is doing?”

“Why should I? Weren’t you the one persecuting me for, according to your own perception, not readily choosing your side? From where I’m standing Kol has earned the new position of ‘favorite brother’ and I refuse to concern myself with Elijah’s savage escapades.”

Marcel holds up his hands. “I hear you, believe me. I’m not telling you to care, I’m just surprised you don’t is all.”

“Elijah spent the better part of a millennium hopelessly chasing after my redemption while neglecting his own fragile humanity. As a result, he made himself easy prey for the Queen of Darkness. He denied the care I’ve offered time after time and would have this family six feet under if he could. In conclusion, wrestling with the demons he now views as friends is an Augean chore I’d much prefer to avoid altogether.”

“Cutting your losses by cutting him loose,” Marcel says knowingly. “The vicious Mikaelson family cycle continues.”

Klaus sets his glass down before coming back over to Marcel. “Or it ends. Whenever blood relations let me down, I never stopped to reason with them. I removed them from the equation, stuck daggers in their hearts, and restricted them to an endless slumber in boxes. That was the act of cutting losses without cutting my siblings loose.” His eyes flit down. “The thought of growing apart was unbearable.” He peers up to meet Marcel’s attentive gaze. “It took Elijah’s awakening and subsequent treachery for me to accept the inevitability of forging new paths. I reckon that severing noxious ties has a way of freeing one up to recognize what matters most. For me, that is the family I choose, and the family who chooses me.”

* * *

On sacred ground in the clearing, Jess is lighting the final candle of four while burning herbs are releasing smoke. “I’m all done.”

Keelin takes a deep breath, sitting next to Freya with her back against the tree stump. “Let’s get started.”

“I’ll be here the entire time,” Freya says while squeezing Keelin’s hand.

Jess comes around to get on her knees in front of Keelin. “Just relax your body and clear your mind. The first time can be intense.”

Keelin shuts her eyes and Jess shares a glance with Freya before lifting a flute-like instrument up to her lips to blow a long, high note. Keelin frowns as her world literally turns upside down momentarily.

_The sky is pink and blue as she stands in a patch of flowers with an older woman wearing a regal robe. She immediately recognizes the woman from a drawing. “Are you..?”_

_Helen nods. “I am. I have eagerly awaited your presence here, Keelin.”_

* * *

“After I ran out on Valentina we both kept our distance,” Rebekah says, still talking to Bridget on their bed. “It wasn’t until the night Klaus and Elijah held a feast in her honor that we occupied the same room in weeks. I wanted to repair the damage to our friendship but I quickly realized that Valentina had other plans. As the feast went on I became the pariah watching her entertain smitten guests. I hated it.”

“If your jealous streak was anything like it is today I’m gonna assume you did something about it.”

“I did. I waited for the chance to get her alone and snatched it when I saw her slipping away from the party.”

**_**Rebekah creeps into a sitting room, where Valentina is admiring a painting of the sea and mountains in the distance. “Valentina.”** _ **

**_**“Isn’t it beautiful? So mystifying, vast, and all-consuming. We will spend our lives striving to be as free.”** _ **

**_**“I believe you manage quite well,” Rebekah replies, taking a few steps closer.** _ **

**_**Valentina spins around, pouting. “Why are you here, Rebekah?”** _ **

**_**“You carry on as if I no longer exist—flaunting yourself in front of everyone, including my brothers.”** _ **

**_**“Flaunting all my prestige is what is expected of me,” Valentina says, nonchalant. “You know this.” Rebekah remains tense and Valentina easily reads her before strutting over. “How dare you stoop to envy? You have turned away from my affections—from me!”** _ **

**_**“Valentina.”** _ **

**_**“I will not hear it. I am spoiled, perhaps tragically brazen. But I am no fool, truly believing I could have the very thing I crave most.”** _ **

**_**Rebekah abruptly pulls Valentina into an aching kiss, gradually separating to look the brunette in the eyes. “I dance for love, Valentina. I have never felt this way with someone else. Being with you feels as if I possess power over my life.”** _ **

**_**Valentina softens. “I make you this promise, Rebekah Mikaelson. You possess the complete power to do as you please and to be whomever you wish.”** _ **

**_**Rebekah gives Valentina a girlish smile before kissing her again.** _ **

“Our love affair officially began the moment she swore that to me. And the flame I held within was finally burning bright.”

* * *

Lilith is now standing opposite Elijah by the altar in front of the Lycée. “Speak like your life depends on it. I have much to do.”

“Are you aware of the witches beseeching the Ancestors for more power to rival yours?”

“I’m not riled at all. I put those punitive spirits in their place.”

“That may be so, yet still…” Elijah inches closer to Lilith. “...there’s power in faith. You are living proof of that.”

“For this reason alone, I crushed that faith when I spoke to Kayla last night. And soon I will deal with Vincent Griffith my own way.”

“Why not now?” Vincent asks, coming towards Lilith and Elijah. “Looks like I caught you at a good time.”

* * *

On sacred ground, Freya is still at Keelin’s side, gripping her hand while she’s in a trance. 

_“You are lost in these woods looking to be found,” Helen says._

_“Death must make one super perceptive,” Keelin quips._

_“More than you realize,” Helen says before walking away from the field. “Follow me, we don’t have much time.”_

_Keelin hurries to catch up. “Where are we going?”_

_“To meet another bearer of your line,” Helen replies._

_Keelin raises her brows with interest._

* * *

“I don’t appreciate the senseless killing,” Vincent says.

“What do you care?” Elijah asks. “You’re no longer a vital part of the witch community.”

“Regardless, I never cared for a punk like you doing whatever the hell suits your disgusting agenda.”

Elijah smirks. “Nothing has changed about you.”

Vincent laughs bitterly. “Yeah, and you are exactly the same as I left you, only now, everyone sees you for what you really are. You’re so bad that even your ‘Always and Forevering’ family gave up on saving your poor soul.”

“Enough,” Lilith commands. “Vincent, I’m actually glad that you’ve interrupted this desperate attempt to win me back over. Come with me.”

“I’m not one of these crooks interested in selling my soul for greed or power.”

“No, you have moral fiber. I suspect that Sharon is considerably more valuable than materialistic goals.” Lilith offers her hand to Vincent. “You can see her if you’d like. All I ask for in return is a fraction of your time to clear up any misunderstandings.”

Vincent narrows his eyes. “I can’t leave your black knight running wild in these streets.”

“I understand,” Lilith says before looking at Elijah. “Don’t feel so compelled to paint the town into your self-indulgent masterpiece. I’m not convinced that it’s all in the name of your devotion.”

“Then I’m afraid you’re mistaken,” Elijah says. “When you’re through with this _desperate_ attempt to hate me feel free to reach out.” He disappears in a flash.

“How does the saying go? Absence makes the heart grow colder?” Vincent asks.

“Let’s concern ourselves with your romantic dilemma,” Lilith says, composing herself as Vincent accepts her hand. “Thank you.” A black fog rises around them.

* * *

“We kept our true relationship a secret for nearly a year,” Rebekah says. “By then we had grown tired of hiding in plain sight.”

“You told your brothers?” Bridget asks.

“The thought never crossed my mind considering I knew what Klaus was capable of. Valentina wasn’t in an ideal place to tell Francesco either.”

“Even with their open marriage deal?”

“Part of that deal was disclosing her paramours to him. He would never have approved of us out of loyalty to my brothers and his slight judgment towards vampires.”

“Gotcha. You were definitely between a rock and a hard place. So how did the secret get out then?”

Rebekah bites her lip. “Our disillusionment bred carelessness.”

**_**Valentina yawns while stroking Rebekah’s arm as they lie in bed together. “Exhausted, I see,” Rebekah whispers with a soft grin.** _ **

**_**“I fear I will never keep up with your appetite.”** _ **

**_**“You do not fool me. It is I who fails to keep up. Twilight has yet to be enough for our gossiping.”** _ **

**_**Valentina chuckles. “If only we were not limited to late nights within the confines of these walls.”** _ **

**_**Rebekah stops grinning, giving Valentina a look before pulling back the sheets to sit on the edge of the bed. “It is rather late. We must return to our homes.”** _ **

**_**Valentina rolls her eyes while sitting up in the bedding. “Have I spoken out of turn again?”** _ **

**_**Rebekah hastily puts on her dress. “Yes. We cannot speak of fantasies as if they are possible.”** _ **

**_**“You know not possibilities because Niklaus has never allowed you them.”** _ **

**_**Rebekah ceases all movements with a sigh. “Valentina, I do not wish to quarrel. These nights with you are precious to me.”** _ **

**_**Valentina wraps her arms around Rebekah while pressing herself up against her back. “Why must that be enough? Any place in the world could be ours if we choose it. We would no longer fall victim to such a harsh reality. No more would we be prisoners, my love. We would be free.”** _ **

**_**Rebekah turns to look at Valentina. “Freedom is not free. We would lose everything and everyone we know. You would lose all the luxuries you are fortunate to have.”** _ **

**_**“That is a choice I would make for you,” Valentina says. “The riches, the coven. Francesco can have it all, even my power.”** _ **

**_**“What?” Rebekah asks, her jaw dropping as she completely rotates.** _ **

**_**Valentina cups Rebekah’s cheeks. “Just as you desire an escape, I do, but from the destiny I never chose. For so long I believed that I was doing the right thing to honor the wishes of my parents.” She shakes her head while tearing up. “But I am not. I am not a person of truth, nor is Francesco. Our hearts are no longer faithful to the cause of our people. I wish for freedom from such expectations and he wishes for complete control over the coven. So yes, I would give it all up for you. I would die and dwell this earth forever just to wake up each day in your arms.”** _ **

**_**“You would turn for me?” Rebekah asks tearfully.** _ **

**_**“I would,” Valentina affirms.** _ **

**_**Rebekah allows herself a moment to process the honest speech and decides to take a leap of faith. “What place in the world should be ours?”** _ **

**_**Valentina breaks out into a massive smile, inciting Rebekah’s before pulling her into a passionate kiss. As they fall over in bed, a brunette woman secretly watches from the window.**_**

“Our wish to flee Tropea together was never meant to be fulfilled. A witch called Floriana had taken a liking to Klaus and was seduced into becoming his little spy for quite some time. Once she reported everything to him, he went to Francesco as a concerned friend. Apparently, their conversation developed into a confrontation when Klaus learned of Francesco’s secrets. And then, a plan was hatched to stop us.”

“Let’s take a break,” Bridget says, feeling Rebekah’s warring emotions. “This has been weighing heavily on your mind and I don’t want you to go through it all at once. Hungry?”

“Starved,” Rebekah retorts.

Bridget smiles. “I’ll go raid the fridge for the good stuff.” She grips Rebekah’s face with one hand and kisses her forehead as the blonde takes hold of it. “Be right back.” For as long as their arms can extend, Rebekah holds onto Bridget like a lifeline, eventually being left to her painful thoughts.

* * *

_“This tree represents darkness for you,” Helen says to Keelin, who is looking up at the bones decorating the Hanging Tree._

_“I think it has something to do with the dead bodies being showcased like trophies.”_

_“They are not trophies, my child. They serve as memories and examples for ‘those who cannot remember the past are condemned to repeat it’.”_

_“The problem with that is we all are doomed to repeat the past either way. I know for a fact that those hunters will never stop hating us for who we are, and we will never stop being what we are.”_

_“What are we to you? Beasts, monsters?”_

_Keelin faces Helen defensively. “I don’t hate what I am anymore.”_

_Helen turns to Keelin. “You don’t, yet you are uncertain about what it means to be Alpha.” Another woman in militaristic gear approaches them and bows her head to Helen. “This is Polly, my daughter.”_

_“Hello, Keelin. I am pleased to finally meet you.”_

_“Shouldn’t I be the pleased one?” Keelin asks in awe. “You’re a powerful warrior queen in the family.”_

_Polly smirks. “Here and now I am someone who understands your plight. I once shared those same fears lifetimes ago when I was in your position.”_

_“You competed for the Alpha title?”_

_“I did. And I accepted the title.”_

* * *

Mikaela is across from Jason, watching him cleaning his knife with a blue rag as she pokes at her plate of macaroni and cheese. “Do you kill people with that?”

Jason whips his head up. “Uh...no I haven’t.”

“But you’re gonna,” Mikaela says.

“Well, if it comes to it, yes I’m gonna.” Jason sets the rag down and holds the knife upright. “This is for protection; it keeps me and the pack safe. It’s also pretty handy for other stuff like hunting and carving.”

“I want to keep the pack safe but everyone says I’m too little.”

Jason gives Mikaela a small smile. “It’s never too early to start in my book. Let me show you.” He opens his arms and she quickly gets up to come over. Then he lifts her onto his lap and presents the knife to her. “Hold it carefully, like this. You don’t want to cut yourself and make it easier for the other guy.”

Mikaela examines the knife curiously. “Mama has lots of these. I’ve seen them before.”

“She does?” Jason asks, receiving a nod from Mikaela. “She ever show you how to use them?”

“No,” Mikaela says, shaking her head. “She was upset when I saw them.”

Jason frowns. “Why?” He carefully takes the knife away as Mikaela shrugs. “You can tell me. We’re family.”

“She was scared. I felt it.”

“Were you scared?”

“No, but Mama didn’t like it.”

“You’re brave for wanting to learn about your culture. If there’s anything you ever wanna know, you can come to me. You’re not just a Mikaelson, you’re a Wade. Alright?”

“Alright,” Mikaela says, smiling.

“Good. Finish your mac and cheese and I’ll take you out back to teach you a few tricks.”

“Yay!”

* * *

Through a large window, Lilith is observing Sharon eating inside the guesthouse. “I have her under my patronage to ensure her comfort.” She glances at Vincent, who is stood right beside her.

“That’s very kind of you, giving your prisoner a private suite and all that.”

“I like to think I’m a reasonable sociopath, hence I’m letting you know that she made a deal with me in order to protect you. Unfortunately, I won’t be able to honor it in the event of her death.”

“What are you talking about?” Vincent asks, frowning.

“When she kept Jamie Albright in bondage she accidentally poisoned herself with his unholy blood. I would prefer to cure her, but I will not lift a finger if you propel an uprising against me.”

Vincent shrinks a bit before looking back at Sharon. “This is your master plan, huh? Where the Mikaelsons propagated fear through slaughtering innocents by the thousands you inject yourself into their psyche and force them to question everything.”

“I won’t object to violence when necessary but yes, I’m not as quick to burn down our home as my predecessors were.”

Vincent looks at Lilith sideways. “Our home?”

“You may fool everyone else but I see inside your heart,” Lilith says. “New Orleans will always be your home no matter where you choose to put down roots. Your bloodline is power and it flows through the veins of this city. You’ve always wanted to raise your child here and now that dream could be made a reality. Imagine how happy you could be expanding your family with the woman you love. You just have to ask for it.”

* * *

Bridget carries a glass of blood across the living room and gives it to Rebekah before sitting beside her on the couch. “I was thinking and...you don’t have to relive what happens next. I can still feel the bad vibes bouncing off you.”

“So many of my lovers fell victim to Klaus and not one of their deaths have left my mind. It was always me, always _me_.”

Bridget rests her hand on Rebekah’s knee, caressing it with her thumb. “This morning he told me he wasn’t proud of what he did. I felt all the regret and shame behind his words, even in between the silences. He loves you with all his heart and he’s afraid of losing you now, just like he was then.”

“Lucky for him he has a way of getting whatever he so wants.” Rebekah drinks some blood and sets the glass on the coffee table with a sigh. “That said, he’s never had to confront my dead exes. It’s an odd thing to love the person who has hurt you the most. All the bad never ceases to be forgiven.”

Bridget glances at the projector on the desk. “My mother shattered my self-esteem, orchestrated my first heartbreak, and then she made me an orphan. To this day I’ve never forgiven her for it.” Rebekah grips Bridget’s hand on her knee and Bridget exhales. “I never will. As heroic and saintly as you think I am I’m still incapable of doing something you do every day. You walk this earth carrying so much but it hasn’t stopped you from moving forward.”

Rebekah tilts her head. “Had I stopped I wouldn’t have made it to you, and I wouldn’t have witnessed another generation of Mikaelson glory through my precious nieces. I wouldn’t have experienced true happiness. For that, I am grateful to have lived and lost. I came out stronger on the other side.”

“Can I be you when I grow up?” Bridget asks.

Rebekah grins. “I think not. I like you just fine as you are.” She playfully bumps Bridget, allowing the psychic to bring her down as they tip over to lay on the couch.

* * *

_Polly and Keelin walk side by side through a field of wildflowers. “The weight of leadership began to cripple me after some time. My parents were healers, which gave me a deep sense of empathy. Compounded by my blessings as Alpha, the most difficult decisions were sometimes unbearable.”_

_“Why even put yourself through it?” Keelin asks._

_“For the same reasons you do, to safeguard my family and my pack.” Polly points at an area in the distance. “Just over there I oversaw my own daughter’s marriage to Chief Khan. Had I not made that decision the Sierra would not have gathered the allies we needed during a time of great tribulation. I know what you must think of a pack like the Khans, but that union led to beautiful things. There was peace.”_

_“I get it, but don’t you think that peace through bloodshed is a little too contradictory?”_

_“I did not make the game of the universe, Keelin. I merely play by its rules. You are a capable player if I ever laid eyes on one, bearing strength, wisdom, and heart. Give it time and you can learn to maintain the balance you seek with discipline and practice. First, you must come to terms with the truth. Though leadership is no easy task, it is a necessity to protect all we hold dear.”_

_Keelin glances at her wedding ring before confronting Polly. “I want to learn.”_

_Polly nods. “The trials will provide all the tools you need to prepare. Nothing is set in stone, but I do believe that you are the chosen one. Not just as a means for prosperity, but for guidance.” She notices the rapidly setting sun casting an orange glow. “The herb has almost burned out. It is time for us to part ways.”_

_“When can I see you again? Will regular use of the herbs damage my brain cells?”_

_Polly laughs at Keelin’s eagerness, resting a hand on her shoulder. “A reasonable cycle of visits will do just fine. I am here to speak privately on experience, it is up to you to live those experiences for yourself. Trust in the journey, my daughter.”_

Keelin suddenly awakens from her trance, alarming Freya and Jess.

“Keelin, are you okay?” Freya asks.

“I’m fine,” Keelin says, breathing out.

“How was it?” Jess asks.

“Um, surreal. I spoke to my great-grandmothers, Helen and Polly. They were not what I expected.”

Jess smiles. “For spirits, they’re fairly normal and down to earth. Didn’t I tell you they would leave a lasting impression?”

“You did,” Keelin says. “Thanks.” She turns to Freya and engulfs her in her arms. Freya is a little surprised, holding Keelin while eyeing Jess.

* * *

Vincent is standing by the pool, rubbing his head. “I let evil seduce me once before. I won’t lose everything all over again.”

Lilith is a few feet behind him. “The Hollow was as dysfunctional as its namesake suggests. Alternatively, I am equipped to discern the human condition. I even possess many...sensations of my own. I’m at the peak of my power without the need to suck the life out of everything else for satisfaction. To be quite honest, I’m going out of my way to maintain peace among the factions.”

“You’ve killed vampires, made the wolves your puppets, and threatened witches with your wrath.”

“Only those who defy me. I could have purged them all from existence the moment I stepped into town but I didn’t. We can have peace as long as they serve me. Choose wisely and I will make this place home again for your family, Vincent.”

Vincent turns around. “I want Sharon freed.”

Lilith nods. “I told you what you must do. She has a bit more time before she succumbs to her illness so perhaps you should start considering my terms and conditions.”

* * *

Joy fiddles with her record player until a song begins to play. Then she belly-flops on her bed, where Jordan is rubbing Patrick’s necklace with her thumb. “Thinking about him?”

“Every day,” Jordan says, looking up. “It’s like...what do I say to him? What do I do? After a whole week, I’m still coming up short.”

“Just be honest with yourself and with him. At the end of the day, your inner peace is what matters most. What will bring you that?”

Jordan looks away from Joy and holds up the necklace.

* * *

The sun has long since set and the chilly evening air is settling in the city. At the Koch-Mays House, Sergio waltzes into Lilith’s bedroom, finding her perched on the sofa with her legs crossed. “You look cozy. Why was I summoned?”

Lilith stands up and approaches Sergio, providing a better view of her short silk robe. “I’m sorry for the hectic day. Elijah’s antics were...I don’t believe I have the words yet.”

“I may have a few. Ego-tripping, entitled, elitist. Sums up everything wrong with Elijah Mikaelson.”

“You should know he fought exceptionally hard for my affections,” Lilith says, smirking.

Sergio tilts his head back with an annoyed groan. “I bet he did. I noticed that we’re still an Original-free zone though.”

“Because my focus isn’t on absolving him. It’s on making up for our spoiled plans.”

“Now I’m very curious,” Sergio says with a grin.

Lilith unties her robe and pushes it off her shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. “And now?”

Sergio roams his eyes over Lilith’s body, coming back to lust-filled eyes. He quickly grabs her by the back of her neck, kissing her as she holds his waist.

* * *

“I’ve got that,” Keelin says while coming up behind Freya to grab a plate from her. “No more heavy lifting for you today.”

Freya tilts her head, a soft smile playing on her lips. “You made dinner after spending the afternoon on a whole other plane of existence. I can carry a plate to the sink.”

“Not on my watch,” Keelin says before kissing Freya.

“Mama, can I do a puzzle?” Mikaela asks as she runs up to her parents.

“Bath time comes first, little witch,” Freya says.

“Get your toys together,” Keelin says. “I’ll be in there soon to fill the tub.”

After Mikaela scurries off, Freya turns to Keelin. “At least give me bath duty. I _insist_.”

“I insist first. I’m feeling better, I swear.” Keelin says, pecking Freya’s lips once more before heading for the kitchen.

“You didn’t tell me much about your consultation with your wise ancestors.”

Keelin stops and rotates. “They just told me the truth about myself and becoming Alpha, even the parts I didn’t want to hear. You said it best, I can’t hold onto fear if I’m really going to dedicate my life to this.”

“I’m proud of you,” Freya affirms. “And I know how difficult this will be so I’m here for every obstacle along the way.” Keelin smiles lovingly and Freya returns it while holding her belly. “Wanna know who else is along for the crazy ride?”

Keelin comes up to slip a hand underneath Freya’s. “I can’t wait to actually feel her. The first time Mikaela kicked I was mind blown.”

“And I discovered emotions I never knew I had,” Freya says. “Luckily, our little saving grace is not very patient either. Mikaela senses her growing every day.”

* * *

Lilith scratches Sergio’s back as he kisses her neck in bed. “The transformation won’t be smooth.”

“I’m very familiar with the demands of a rebirth,” Sergio says.

Lilith rolls them over to take the dominant position and kisses Sergio deeply before straddling him. “Where did you come from, Sergio Armenta?” She reaches over to grab a chalice off the side table and holds it above him. “Drink.”

Sergio sits up on his elbows and allows Lilith to pour blood into his mouth, cringing at the taste. “I didn’t think you were this kinky. Blood rituals in bed?”

Lilith sets the chalice down. “Call it a tradition to feed on powerful witch blood before the rebirth—an act of defiance against those who fight to mar your identity and degrade your potential.” She licks the blood off his lips and kisses him again. “Besides, there’s a thin line between pleasure and pain.” Sergio suddenly experiences an intense stinging sensation and jerks his head while yelling out. Lilith holds him up against her chest and strokes his hair. “It will make you unstoppable.”

Sergio yells out again as a searing pain ignites his veins and boils his blood.

* * *

“We’ve narrowed down our demon deficiencies to an acceptable handful,” Kol says, looking over his notes within the study. “We’ll get to work on gathering items and enchanting the weapons tomorrow.”

“Nicely done,” Klaus says. “Terry is at your disposal should you need any assistance with acquiring…” He angles his head while lifting up a notepad to read. “An archbishop’s crosier.”

“You can’t be too careful in these times,” Kol quips before regarding Davina, who is vigorously rubbing her neck. “How about that deep tissue massage?”

“Please,” Davina says, kissing Marcel’s cheek. “See you later.” Kol allows Davina to walk ahead of him as they leave.

Klaus clasps his hands together. “Well, I’m off to check on Hayley and Hope. I presume you’ve had enough of me for one day.”

“I think I’m gonna stick around for a little bit to look over things,” Marcel says.

“You’re certainly welcome to. Here’s a tip though, don’t stare at their essays for too long. You’ll go mad.”

“I’ll pack it up soon,” Marcel says, amused. Klaus grins back before leaving and Marcel picks a journal up, looking at a handwritten passage.

Moments later, Klaus quietly enters Hope’s bedroom and watches Hayley lying on the bed beside their sleeping daughter. “It’s not unusual to find her overcome by lassitude. Your absence took a toll on her.”

Hayley stops stroking Hope’s hair. “Being away was hard for me too. But it was worth it to protect you and Rebekah. You did a good job, Klaus.”

Klaus is pleased to hear it as he comes closer to sit on the bed. “How are you? You’ve conquered a lot recently.”

Hayley tilts her head, giving him a knowing look. “I wasn’t lying when I said I’m fine. Other than missing Hope, the worst I dealt with was your brother’s pessimism. And even that didn’t last forever.” She smiles as he chuckles. “I’m just relieved to be _home_.” Klaus widens his eyes, but before he can voice his thoughts, Hayley does so for him. “This is our home, it’s always been. Hope begged me to stay here when we visited Freya during break and I hated denying her every single time. After all these years she deserves to finally be with her family.”

“I couldn’t agree more.”

“Cool because I’ve already talked to Alaric about keeping her out for the semester,” Hayley says before noticing Klaus’s somber demeanor. “What’s wrong? Has the plan fallen through?”

“No, it’s not that it’s...with everything falling into place here I can’t help but dwell on the missing piece.”

“Elijah,” Hayley utters as her shoulders drop. “Hope told me everything.”

Klaus is tearing up. “She couldn’t possibly have, I’ve kept her unaware of his most atrocious crimes. His state only worsens each passing day, whilst I struggle to find reasons not to declare him my greatest enemy yet. My own brother.”

“Klaus.”

“He crossed a line, Hayley. A threat to Hope is a threat to us. He decided this.”

Hayley reaches out for Klaus’s hand. “He did and here I am in the same boat with you. I’m facing the same, awful reality. It’s gonna be a tough call, but we’ll make that call together.”

* * *

Taryn appears in the doorway just as Jess collapses on her bed. “Long day anointing the savior?”

Jess sits up. “I’m starting to think I have a stalker.”

“In your dreams,” Taryn says while entering the room. “Jason told me that he got stuck babysitting because you took Keelin on a trip to the Spirit World.”

“It went well if you were worried. And looking after his baby cousin was the least he could do.”

“Don’t say anything but he actually had fun. I wouldn’t be surprised if Mikaela single-handedly induced his baby fever.”

Jess cringes. “No, let’s not go there tonight. You guys wanna build your own clan, start by shacking up in D’Angelo House. You have plenty of room over there.”

“As much as I like the idea, I love my own space. Jason isn’t up for leaving Eliza and Joy anyway, especially now that he has his big sister back.”

“He is definitely not staying just to share a bathroom with me.”

“I think so. He took it pretty hard when you left him for Texas—we both did.”

Jess avoids eye contact. “He has an interesting way of expressing his sensitivity.”

“You Wades are tough cookies,” Taryn says as she lightly punches Jess in the chin, inciting the older wolf to grab her wrist on reflex. “But sweet when you wanna be.” They lock eyes and Jess quickly lets go, allowing Taryn to backtrack while waving her fist. “You’re hard to hate, even when you’re being a big jerk.” She faces forward to leave and Jess flops back on her bed again.

* * *

Rebekah is spooning Bridget on the couch, mentally counting the hairs on her nape. “Klaus turned Francesco and compelled him to drain Valentina of blood.” She swallows as Bridget promptly turns around in her arms. “I managed to thwart Francesco but that angered Klaus more. He attacked me and Valentina fought him off so we could flee. We didn’t get far though—I hesitated and that fragment of a second changed everything. Klaus stabbed Valentina in the back and fed on her right in front of me. He said the only reason he wouldn’t dagger me right then and there was because my misery provided him with the greatest recompense.” Bridget sits up and brings Rebekah into a strong hug. Rebekah wraps her arms around Bridget’s neck tightly as tears fall. “I buried Valentina at sea, following the tradition of her people. And then I vowed to never allow myself love in fear of losing it to Klaus again. I had a good run for the next two centuries.”

Bridget rubs soothing circles in Rebekah’s back. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry he put you through that.” Rebekah exhales while closing her eyes.

* * *

Lilith trails her index finger across the newly healed skin on Sergio’s back. She rolls away from the sleeping man, thinking about the day until her mind goes to Elijah. Releasing a breath, she slips out of bed and puts her robe on before standing by the window beside the headboard. “Elijah.” 

∞∞∞∞

In a rundown house, Elijah stops feeding on a woman and lies her down next to the slaughtered bodies on the floor. “I’m here.”

“I’m open to talking,” Lilith’s voice says in his head.

Elijah swallows. “Name the time and place.”

* * *

An hour later, Elijah is playing the piano inside St. James Infirmary. Lilith joins him on the bench. “I’ve always held a fascination with this instrument. Over the centuries I watched its creation and its perfection wondering how could an object match every emotion one could convey—from a quiet reflection to a destructive tempest.”

“Perhaps that explains why playing has always brought me such comfort,” Elijah says as Lilith begins playing alongside him. When they finish the song he regards her. “When did you learn?”

“That first week we spent together in Cologne, you allowed me to absorb your skill,” Lilith says before looking away. “In your words, it was your gift to me. I couldn’t recall the last time I was on the receiving end of one.”

Elijah slowly turns Lilith by the arm to face him. “If so, would it be entirely unthinkable to forgive me?”

“It would. Once upon a time, I was a motherless child, Elijah. Though imaginative, I was but a pitiful slave in a man-made hierarchy. By sixteen I liberated myself, by eighteen I made a good life for myself, and by twenty-eight, I lost it all because of my previous choice to trust someone with my secrets. I lost five thousand years of freedom that I will _never_ get back, and that is why I cannot tolerate what you did no matter how irrational it may seem.”

“The consequences of betrayal are not beyond me. I will stand by the woman who liberated me from my aimless obsessions and a poisonous vow.”

“It’s true, I gave you free will and your own purpose. I still offer you that.” Lilith says, confusing Elijah. “Tonight I made Sergio as I am—immortal. Do you stand by me and that decision?”

Elijah’s mouth falls open. “I don’t know. Is he your new confidant?”

“He’s proven himself loyal and insightful but…I don’t know yet.”

“I see,” Elijah says before standing up. “Well then, we both have much to consider going forward.”

“Elijah!” Lilith calls as the Original exits the bar.

* * *

Jordan has her headphones on, sitting in bed looking at a sealed envelope with Patrick’s name on it. She hears knocking over the faint music and tucks the envelope behind her pillows before pulling the headphones back around her neck. “Come in.”

Freya opens the door. “Nightly check.”

“I’m just listening to music. Is it lights out?”

“No, it’s fine. I’m just looking for your invisible aunt. She should’ve been in bed by now.”

Jordan raises her brows. “If you’re forcing her to go to bed before me she’s probably dodging you.”

Freya supplies a small grin. “You know what, I think you’re right. Lights out within the next hour.” She shuts the door and goes down the hall to another door decorated with colorful letters spelling _MIKAELA’S ROOM_. She carefully opens the door and peeks in, delighted to find Mikaela fast asleep.

* * *

Shay appears beside Keelin, who is peering up at the Hanging Tree now free of bodies. “I put a few of my own up there. Will you be prepared to do the same if it comes to it?”

“Jess told me all about your family and the battle you’ve faced since birth.”

“Quit while you’re ahead, Sleeping Beauty. I’m not a poor lost orphan thirsting for your pity.”

Keelin finally looks at Shay. “I don’t pity you, but I am sorry. I will never experience the horrible things you have.”

Shay scoffs while establishing eye contact. “Don’t be so sure. You have a whole list of things to lose. Your wife, your kids, your power, and your honor.” She gets in Keelin’s face. “Maybe even your life if you approach this all wrong.”

“Are you threatening me?” Keelin asks, frowning.

“For the simple fact that you think I’m your biggest threat, you shouldn’t be racing to the crown. The trials are above me and you.”

Keelin nods. “I know what it takes, don’t worry about me.”

“Worry? No. Actually, I think I’m the one pitying you. Being the so-called Savior of the Prophecy won’t give you a shortcut through the work. By the looks of it, you and Jess are gonna be drowning in blood, sweat, and all your coddled pup tears.”

“You can hate me all you want but that won’t change something I didn’t even choose to be.”

“Hatred is not defined by my lack of ass-kissing. The others can worship you all they want, I just can’t stand an underdog that can’t even tell what the bottom truly is.” Shay grips Keelin’s shoulder and sweeps her legs, causing her to fall on her back. “That’s a start, Lion Heart.” Shay walks away as Keelin coughs wildly.

* * *

Vincent is sitting cross-legged on the floor behind a row of candles and one of the tarot cards. “Revele tèt ou. Revele sekrè ou yo.” Dark fumes float up and the cards are set alight, causing Vincent to jump back as they burn to ash. He looks up at the ceiling. “Give me a sign. Show me the way, show me anything.” The wind blows the ashes, revealing an intricate knot-shaped marking burned into the floor. He furrows his brows before curiously tracing his fingers over the symbol, recognizing two distinct dragon-like creatures clinging to the other’s tail.

∞∞∞∞

Elijah is walking alone in the Quarter when he comes across a woman in a pajama set, mumbling to herself in French as she walks past him. Making out her words, he looks back and whooshes in front of her. “What do you mean?” He finds her eyes shut and shakes her until she gasps awake, gawking at him in fear.

“What are you doing?” The woman asks, looking around. “Why am I out here?”

Elijah gives the woman a once-over, noting her striking resemblance to the late Sabine Laurent. He touches her face and she trembles. “I believe you have just experienced a powerful premonition.”

“Oh my God. What did I say?”

Elijah shushes the woman while enveloping her body in his arms. As he strokes her hair, she begins panicking and he gradually deprives her of air with a firm squeeze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **MUSIC:**
> 
> 1) Fassine - Bring The Weight Down: Elijah slaughters the witches in the cemetery.
> 
> 2) Andrew Kamen - Honey: Jordan watches Eliza assessing Joy's condition.
> 
> 3) Mini Trees - Honestly: Bridget tries to get Rebekah to relax.
> 
> 4) Lake Jons - Human: Jason bonds with Mikaela.
> 
> 5) Hanging Valleys - Sleeping Sound: Bridget and Rebekah talk about Klaus; Keelin and Polly talk about being Alpha.
> 
> 6) Larkins - Are We Having Any Fun Yet?: Joy gives Jordan advice on how to deal with Patrick.
> 
> 7) Helena Deland - Take It All: Lilith seduces Sergio and gifts him immortality; Freya and Keelin clean up after dinner.
> 
> 8) The Lumineers - Nobody Knows: Klaus and Hayley confide in each other about Hope and Elijah; Taryn checks on Jess; Rebekah reveals how Klaus murdered Valentina and Bridget comforts her; Lilith tells Elijah that she's ready to talk.
> 
> 9) Fleurie - All The Lines: Keelin and Shay have a heated conversation at the Hanging Tree; Elijah crosses paths with a sleepwalking witch; Vincent attempts to divine his fate with Lilith.
> 
> http://abrighteyedbandit.tumblr.com/


	4. Bridge Over Troubled Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **“We didn’t want a war. But now we’ve realized that we’ll have to trouble the waters a bit if we’re gonna maintain our freedom.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **PREVIOUSLY...**  
>  Keelin experienced a spiritual calling that led her to the Hanging Tree, a site reserved for fallen enemies of the Sierra Pack. After finding the hunter she murdered among the bloody bodies she was convinced by her own subconscious and Freya to finally seek help from her ancestors. She communed with Helen and Polly Wade, gaining insight into the trials and tribulations of becoming Alpha, but also a sense of comfort and pride in her heritage. Later, Shay still made her disdain for Keelin clear by pointing out her privileged background and lack of involvement in a pack setting. Kol and Davina discovered the potential weaknesses of demons while Klaus struggled to come to terms with his stance on Elijah before confiding in Hayley. Rebekah told Bridget about her medieval romance with Valentina and its violent destruction at the hands of Klaus before breaking down in Bridget's arms. Bonnie brought Samir's interaction with Hope to light and advised him not to get close to her for everyone's safety. Lilith resurrected Jamie in order to manufacture a cure for Sharon while finally exacting revenge on him. Her activities were interrupted by Elijah's urgency to resolve their issues until Vincent showed up to confront them. Lilith took the opportunity to reject Elijah once more and offer a deal with Vincent, capitalizing off his feelings for Sharon and his deep-rooted connection to New Orleans. That night, Lilith consummated her relationship with Sergio and turned him into an immortal though her separation from Elijah interfered with her lasting satisfaction. Lilith and Elijah met up in an attempt to hash things out but ultimately found themselves further apart. Vincent did a reading on Lilith's dark energy to uncover something to use against her and failed. In his desperation, he called out for a sign and received one in the form of a cryptic symbol. Meanwhile, Elijah came across a similar mystery wandering the French Quarter and took hold of it.

Vincent is standing shirtless in the bathroom as he shaves his facial hair. He dips his razor into the sink full of water and sets it on the counter, cupping water in his hands to rinse his face. Then he flicks his wrists before inspecting his skin. 

**_**Black taper candles surround Vincent as he flips through a book on the floor. “Infinity sign, ouroboros, but two serpents instead of one. What is this?”** _ **

Once satisfied, he exits the bathroom and goes into the next room, where a dark long-sleeved shirt is laid out on the bed. He grabs the shirt and pulls it over his head as a gust of wind blows through the room. A file folder floats off the bedside table, sending papers flying out. 

**_**Vincent comes across a yin and yang symbol. “That’s it.” He taps the page. “Duality.” He grabs his phone to hold it just below his lips. “Two halves of a whole. Lilith is the originator of the psychic side, could the other be a witch?” His eyes widen in realization. “The Original Witch.”** _ **

Vincent starts collecting stray papers from the bed and stares at the stack in his hands. A photograph of the two intertwined serpents is on top. “What are you hinting at? Is this one long tangle of happenstance?” 

**_**“Two lines. Life, death, and rebirth between them. An unending war, a cycle that can’t be undone.” Vincent scratches his forehead while reviewing a section of his notes that reads** _ ** ****‘** ** **_**Freya Mikaelson’s child?’.** _ **

“Or some twisted version of good versus evil?”

* * *

Freya and Keelin approach a group of people spectating a sparring match between Shay and another brunette woman. Freya winces as the woman twists Shay’s arm and kicks her in the stomach. “A little early for a wildwood wrestling match.”

“Didn’t you know? Time waits for no werewolf ego,” Keelin quips.

Shay punches the woman in the stomach, then her face before grabbing her neck and swiftly slamming her on the ground. “Do you give?” The woman groans while writhing so Shay applies more pressure. “Do you _give_?”

“I give,” the woman shouts.

As the spectators clap and cheer, a smug Shay extends a hand to help pull the woman up on her feet. “Who’s next?” Shay asks, skimming the crowd until her eyes fall on Keelin. “Could it be our Lord and Savior?” Keelin frowns and Shay holds out her arms. “Come on, show me what you got. Today _is_ the start of the trials.”

“You don’t have to take the bait,” Freya says.

Keelin releases Freya’s hand and shrugs off her jacket. “She’s been heckling me for weeks and she already put me on my back once. I can’t let her make me look weak in front of the pack.”

Freya takes the jacket with a sigh. “A violent brawl in the name of two werewolf egos it is.”

“Should I let you take the first hit or what?” Keelin asks, walking up to Shay.

“Ladies first,” Shay quips. “Champion’s courtesy.”

* * *

Elijah pulls back from feeding on his victim’s neck, retracting his fangs before licking his lips. They’re sitting at the piano inside St. James Infirmary, where the whimpering witch is gagged and chained. Elijah plays a quick, dramatic riff on the piano and slides his fingers down the keys before facing her. “Savannah, though I’ve treasured our camaraderie, I firmly believe all good things must come to an end. Now we’ve explored the intimate art of torture and yet you still deny me one simple thing. Why make this more difficult than it has to be?” Muffled noises escape Savannah’s mouth until Elijah pulls the rag down. “What was that?”

Savannah breathes out. “I can’t give you what you want if I can’t remember it. This dream or vision I received days ago, I don’t even remember what I said.”

“You do because I’ve told you. In your state of somnambulism, you uttered an alarming phrase in French. Translation: ‘When the serpents cry, the great empire will fall’. I merely ask for an explanation of this poetic piece. But, if I can’t seem to obtain it from your mind, or by the word of your tongue, we have an unfortunate issue.”

“You’re doing this for Lilith. I find it strange that she hasn’t come by to extract this vision for herself and then kill me while she’s at it.”

“How perceptive you are. Truth be told I imagine she’s quite busy,” Elijah says with a dazed look upon his face. 

Savannah raises her brows. “Too busy to preserve her great empire?”

After a moment, Elijah looks Savannah in the eyes. “I have neglected to inform her of your grim foresight. Perhaps there’s no time like the present.”

* * *

At the Koch-Mays House, Lilith is putting her earrings in when Sergio comes up behind her to place several kisses along her neck. Lilith grins while finishing the task and spins around to capture Sergio’s lips with her own. With lightning speed, he presses her up against a wall as they start making out. She gives no warning before throwing him onto the bed and kissing his neck.

Sergio enjoys himself before suddenly recoiling. “Hey!”

Lilith hovers over his face with a smirk. “What’s the matter? Sergio, the Magnificent can’t handle a harmless little nip?”

Sergio laughs. “Tell that to the tourists we had over for dinner last night.” He reaches up to wipe the blood off his neck, holding his fingers where they both can see. “Why can I still bleed when you don’t?”

“My mind is a powerful thing, handsome. I’m still capable of bleeding.”

“Not the same.”

Lilith sighs. “I can’t make exact replicas without giving myself over completely. Take the witch race for example. The original model weakened herself severely only to end up millennia later with upgraded humans at best. You might not possess all my attributes but you are by no means a watered-down copy.” She rubs the spot on Sergio’s neck where the broken skin has completely healed. “You’re as good as new.” Sergio grins before kissing Lilith softly until she pulls away. “And as delicious as you are, I currently have two powerful witches sitting in the palm of my hand. I must attend to them.” Lilith promptly gets off Sergio and he sits up in bed.

“I guess that means I’m giving survival lessons to the kids again.”

“You provide them with the resourcefulness they need and Cain provides them with control. I am so pleased with our progress that I might reward you later.”

“Don’t say that like us hooking up only benefits me.”

“I’ll see you later,” Lilith happily says before leaving the bedroom.

Content, Sergio clasps his fingers and rests them on his stomach.

* * *

The crowd cheers around Freya while Shay dodges Keelin’s lead hook and back hook. Shay grabs Keelin’s forearm and knees her in the gut before throwing her. Keelin manages to roll onto her knees before tackling Shay to the ground and jabbing her in the face twice. On the third try, Shay grabs both of Keelin’s wrists and headbutts her. Keelin backs off and Shay grips her by the hair to knee her in the face. Keelin falls on her back, rocking herself in pain.

“Tap out, Lion Heart,” Shay says, looking down upon Keelin.

Keelin’s irises glow. “No.” She kicks Shay’s legs and attempts to straddle her again.

Shay kicks Keelin off and quickly gets to her feet before lunging at her. Keelin kicks Shay in the stomach before darting forward to uppercut her. Shay stumbles back and wipes the blood from her lip as her wolf eyes emerge with fury. Both women give each other a primal glare, heaving until they both charge at full speed ahead.

Freya gasps before thrusting her hands out, sending Shay and Keelin flying back in opposite directions. She steps forward as the confused spectators stop cheering. “I didn’t realize that fighting to the death was just for kicks!” She looks around at everyone. “It’s over!” Some people begin leaving while waving Freya off or groaning.

“Your wife defending you from a _dangerous_ sparring match makes my heart swell,” Shay teases. “See you tonight if you can stand being a disgrace in the presence of the Elders.”

Freya sighs as Keelin starts trudging towards her. “I’m sorry.” When Keelin breezes past her, Freya quickly grabs her by the hand. “Keelin.”

“No,” Keelin says, tearing herself away with a grimace. “You’ve done enough.” She hastily leaves Freya behind.

* * *

Rebekah is standing in an examination room with her phone pressed to her ear. “You’re actually going through with this improvident scheme of yours?”

∞∞∞∞

Klaus is standing under a lamppost in the Quarter. “It’s in motion as we speak.”

“Well, it’s a wonder we’re even speaking at all. What with your dedication to war and my commitment to family.”

“If you desire my attention, little sister, all you have to do is say so.”

∞∞∞∞

Rebekah chuckles humorlessly. “I assure you that is not the case. I’m sure you realize I have enough on my plate. While you poke and prod at your enemies I am maintaining my happy little home.”

“About that, I am sorry there’s a threat against the peace you’ve found. Furthermore, I am sorry that I created said threat and never put forth an effort to make amends.”

Rebekah takes a deep breath. “I’m not harboring anger and resentment, therefore you won’t be out of another sibling bond. No need to be at pains to garner my forgiveness.”

∞∞∞∞

“Nonetheless, I still extend the apology,” Klaus says, conscience-stricken.

“Apology accepted. Look, I’m gonna go. The doc just got in and I intend to honor the promise I’ve made by ensuring Bridget’s sound health.”

“Of course. Would you both care to join us for dinner at the compound tonight? Perhaps we could relive fonder memories over your favorite dish, compelled to perfection at my request.”

“Sounds lovely, Nik. Text me the details.”

Klaus grins. “Done.” He ends the call and puts his phone away while watching the Guerreras enter Vampire Headquarters.

Inside the old building, the shorter Guerrera sweeps Marcel’s empty office. “All clear in here!”

The bigger Guerrera appears in the doorway. “Not a peep anywhere. Maybe no one’s home.”

The shorter Guerrera chuckles. “So much for the predatory species.”

“Can’t blame us for being cautious,” Marcel’s voice projects. The two brothers give each other a look before teleporting from the office to appear in the training room, where Marcel is waiting alone. “I’ve seen first-hand how nasty you demons get. So, I’ve got my strongest guys right where I need them.”

“I think you’ve gotten too big for your britches, Marcel Gerard,” the bigger Guerrera says. “Lilith sent us here because she’s no longer waiting on your answer.”

“And she thinks you two will straighten me out huh?” Marcel asks, pointing a finger. “Marco and Giovanni Guerrera, the blood brothers who fought valiantly against my army in 1925, but ended up losing everything they ever cared about to _me_. You boys better watch out now, I think Lilith wants a show before putting all her chips on the winning team. Give my regards to the family once I send your asses back to Hell.” Marcel quickly snaps their necks, only for them to snap back into place. Frowning, he tries to shove his hands into their chests but they catch them.

“Death doesn’t scare us because we’ve drawn power from it,” Marco says. “We embody it.”

Giovanni pins Marcel’s hands behind him. “You’re unkillable too, yeah?” He twists Marcel’s arm more, causing the vampire to grunt. “That interests me quite a bit. I’ve got a wonderful idea, why don’t we offer you some down-home cooking at our place instead? What do you think, old friend?”

“I think you’re gonna regret it. I don’t break easily,” Marcel says.

Marco and Giovanni laugh, the former slapping Marcel’s cheek twice. “Gotta love that charisma.” A black fog surrounds them.

Outside, Klaus answers his ringing phone. “I didn’t expect your call so soon.”

“You have Marcel’s classic charm to thank for a speedy execution,” Kol retorts.

“And Davina’s due diligence evidently. What is the location?”

“2327 Lamanche Street in the Lower Ninth. We’re on our way there now.”

“I’m not far behind,” Klaus says before zooming in that direction.

∞∞∞∞

Marco pushes Marcel into a dingy back room while Giovanni picks a pipe up from the floor. “Now let’s see just how easily you break.”

“Cute,” Marcel says, grinning. “Got some new tricks you wanna show off to secure your manhood.”

“Shut him up, why don’t ya,” Marco says.

“With pleasure,” Giovanni retorts before swinging the pipe at Marcel’s face. However, Klaus swiftly catches his wrist from behind and pins him against the wall while impaling his stomach. Marco flies into the wall as Kol suddenly appears to restrain him.

“Guerreras, meet the Mikaelsons. The party never starts until they arrive,” Marcel quips.

Marco strains under Kol’s hold. “What the hell?”

Davina struts in. “You won’t be vanishing from thin air as long as you’re in this house. I did a salt boundary spell.”

“It was all a setup,” Giovanni groans.

“We’ve spent a week watching you very closely, mate,” Klaus says. “Marcel was positive that your hunger for vengeance would outweigh your respect for your leader. I, too, share a history of violence with your family so I was inclined to agree.”

“Can we move things along?” Kol asks impatiently. “This one is rock-solid for a dead man.” He shoves Marco back with more force.

Klaus yanks the pipe out of Giovanni, noting the tar-like substance on it. “Absolutely, brother.” With a smirk, he quickly grabs Giovanni by the throat. “You lot are going to be our very first empirical study of resurrected demons.”

* * *

Lilith descends the staircase and heads for the backdoor.

“You never come down this late. I might actually be concerned about you and Sergio ‘playing house’ while Elijah is still mysteriously absent.”

Lilith wheels around to see Bonnie standing feet away with her arms folded. “Your concern isn’t necessary. We’re all unfettered adults.”

“If by _unfettered_ you mean twisted...sure.”

“We are in control of our own pursuits, Bonnie. I sleep with whomever I deem irresistible at that precise moment, Elijah takes as many personal days that will please him, and I suppose those crossword puzzles you pursue with Cain every night are the epitome of fun.”

Bonnie drops her arms. “I’m going over to Bridget’s. I made a few potions to help fix what you did to her.”

Lilith comes closer. “Bear in mind that the only reason I allow these interactions is because my goal is to be one big extraordinary family enjoying our day in the sun.” She huffs at Bonnie, who had mockingly joined in on her speech. “That’s right, so no fooling around and undoing my preventative measures. What Bridget needs is discipline, not more power that will kill her.”

“Fine,” Bonnie says. “You know best but you’re gonna have to do more than pretend you care if you ever want us to actually be a family. Think about it, even psycho killer Elijah saw through your love and support.” She turns on her heels and walks towards the front door as Lilith clenches her jaw.

* * *

Keelin comes out onto the deck and perches herself next to Freya on the swing. “I was out of line when I blamed you. I let my emotions control the situation and I’m sorry for being an angry bonehead.”

Freya turns to Keelin. “You’re a wolf that hasn’t been surrounded by your kind in years. There’s strong energy here that you were missing before.” Keelin looks down in shame until Freya grips her hand. “You’re in your element but you should channel it into the trials. Outside of the fighting, you have to remember the person you are. Show your people the woman that was born to lead them towards peace.” Freya rises up and gestures her head to the house. “Come with me. I’ve got something that I want you to see.” Keelin arches a brow before standing up to join Freya.

A couple of minutes later, the two women are inside the home office. Freya picks up a book from the desk and hands it to Keelin. “I read about a few Alphas. Climbing the dominance hierarchy is not the only way to rule. Some wolves strengthened their bloodline.”

“Like Polly,” Keelin says.

Freya nods. “Others rose socially and built alliances within the pack, two things I know you’re great at doing. People are naturally drawn to you, Keelin. You make friends wherever you go.”

Keelin beams. “I can’t believe you got a practical werewolf education just for me.”

“Well, it wasn’t just for you,” Freya says with amusement. “I have an important duty of my own to uphold as the future Luna.”

After setting the book down on the desk, Keelin wraps her arms around Freya. “I won’t get caught up in a petty rivalry. I’ll do this my way, _our_ way.” Freya cups Keelin’s cheeks, giving her a seal of approval with a tender kiss.

* * *

“Hey there, pretty lady,” Vincent coos to Sharon at her bedside. “How are you feeling?”

“Like death,” Sharon rasps. “Everything must be catching up to me.”

“Nah, you’re gonna get better. You hear me? You’re gonna be okay.”

“A Tremé witch attitude is just what the doctor ordered,” Sharon says, faintly smiling as she drifts off to sleep.

Lilith enters the bedroom. “It is something, isn’t it? The Tremé must have Graphene in their bones.” She cracks an inviting smile when Vincent turns his head to her. “I want to finally end her suffering. Do you?”

Vincent subtly nods, letting go of Sharon’s hand to stand up. “Everything you said was true. This city owns my heart, whether it’s breaking it or…” He glances at Sharon. “Putting it back together again. Wherever I go, New Orleans will be in my blood. I’ve always known that and Sharon—she never let me forget. She’s part of a dream I had about a little corner in paradise—a dream about love and happiness.” He turns back to Lilith with a bitter laugh. “I’m not crazy enough to believe my hopes and dreams mean anything to you but I know you can save her. So I’m asking you for that cure.”

“One cure coming right up,” Lilith says before claiming the spot beside Sharon on the bed. She retrieves a vial from her moto jacket and unscrews its top. “As promised, I’ve perfected it.”

“Just like that?” Vincent asks skeptically.

“Just like that,” Lilith says while carefully lifting Sharon’s head. “Wakey, wakey. I’m here to make the pain go away.” Sharon frowns and Lilith brings the vial to her lips. “Now drink.” Sharon begins drinking the concoction until it’s all gone and Lilith lies her back down. “That’s it. For now, you rest.” Lilith screws the top back on the vial. “The cure should take effect within the hour. I recommend you keep a close eye on her until then.”

“Uh, I guess I should be thanking you,” Vincent says.

“Your assistance is thanks enough,” Lilith retorts, rising to her feet.

Vincent shakes his head in dismay. “Of course it is.”

“Please, curb your enthusiasm. My request is a one-time favor somewhere down the line.”

“And in the meantime, I’m supposed to wait around for you to collect.”

“That’s how it works when you buy on my credit. Are you unhappy with the contract?”

“No. I just wanna get Sharon home to rest.”

Lilith nods. “Sure. Would this home be your loft, her apartment, or the regal mansion that she inherited from her late caretaker?”

“The mansion,” Vincent deadpans.

“Good. I wouldn’t want you to stray too far when I need you available at all times,” Lilith says before walking away.

“Since we’re being so transparent maybe you won’t mind me asking why I saw your demons heading right for Marcel’s place of business.”

Lilith spins around. “Because you intrigue me, I’ll be straight with you. Last week I offered him an opportunity to govern the Quarter. I found his previous control over the witches very enlightening.” Vincent is less than thrilled to hear this but he remains quiet. “But it became clear that his acceptance would run low on my probability meter. That’s why I aimed higher for a man who despised the Mikaelsons and kept peace among the factions without unnecessary bloodshed.”

Vincent lifts his chin. “A one-time favor won’t grant you my allegiance.”

“Nevertheless, I have you handy while a seed has been planted in the back of Marcel’s mind. And that seed of doubt will be watered by all his future failures. Anything else piquing your curiosity?”

Vincent turns away to check Sharon. “Your beef with Marcel is yours. Keep me out of it.”

Lilith watches him for a moment before leaving. Minutes later, she struts into the dining room within the main house and prepares herself a drink on the table. She quickly consumes the liquor and goes to pour another glass.

“Heavy is the crown,” Elijah speaks.

Lilith stops drinking and turns to see the Original standing in the entryway. “Elijah. What brings you here?”

“I possess something, or rather _someone_ I wish to share with you.”

* * *

Marcel is standing back with Davina and Kol, looking smug at the two shirtless brothers now strung up by chains. “Didn’t I say you were gonna regret it?”

“I do wonder if demons can be mentally persuaded,” Klaus says in Giovanni’s face. 

Marco rolls his eyes. “Vampires came _after_ true demons, genius. Only Lilith can overcome our minds with, you know, _real_ psychic power.”

“Shut up, Marco!” Giovanni exclaims.

Klaus grins. “Your big brother is still none the wiser about keeping war secrets from the ether. Awfully convenient for me I must say.” He moves over to Marco and grips his face. “I offer another inquiry for our resident know-it-all. Do you suppose witches fall under the psychic branch as their proverbial equal, or is my theory a bit too abstract?” Marco silently glares and Klaus pushes his face back. “Alright! It would appear that this study calls for some much-needed experiments, Kol.”

“Finally!” Kol exclaims before coming up to thrust a knife into Marco’s abdomen.

“Ah!” Marco yelps, his eyes blackening.

“You’re gonna pay for this!” Giovanni shouts.

Kol removes the filthy knife. “What do we have here, more little devil juice? Something is, in fact, functioning in that cadaver you call a body.” He looks at the smoke coming from the stab wound. “And it does not tolerate mercury.” He presses the side of the blade against Marco’s abdomen, allowing it to sizzle and smoke as the demon growls.

“Let’s have another go! Giovanni, could a powerful witch influence your dodgy judgment?” Klaus asks.

“I doubt it, okay? At least where it concerns the modern-day diluted race of witches!” Giovanni yells, tugging on his chains.

“Your purist views are quite unsavory in the 21st century,” Klaus retorts.

“Reinforced steel,” Marcel says. “You’re not getting out of that.”

“You bastard,” Giovanni moans, giving up.

Klaus tilts his head. “Don’t be a sad sack. I can tell you love your brother dearly and due to that, my family is so minded to promptly complete this procedure.” He turns to Davina. “Channel Marcel’s power for the mind control.”

* * *

“Your blood work looks great,” Lauren says with a clipboard in hand. “I see nothing for us to worry about.” Bridget exhales in relief and looks at Rebekah standing beside her while squeezing her hand. Lauren smiles at them. “If you experience any reactions or negative side effects to the pills we’ll handle it immediately.”

“Thank you,” Bridget says graciously.

“You’re welcome. Do either of you have questions or concerns for me?”

Bridget hops down off the examination table. “Nope. I’m all ready to go.”

“Actually, I do,” Rebekah speaks up. “Bridget is having trouble sleeping and I would like very much to ease her.”

“Make that two of us. Could you give me details?” Lauren asks.

“She’s been a night owl since I’ve known her, but now she complains of aches and pains. I find myself worrying about her stress lately.”

Bridget leans back against the examination table. “What she’s saying is I’m keeping the tortured soul of my overbearing mother trapped in a projector.”

“Our house guest is growing more peeved by the day,” Rebekah says. “It’s almost as if she’s sucking the life out of her.”

“Definitely a lot of life-sucking going on,” Bridget quips.

“Oh,” Lauren says, raising her brows. “Well, angry dead parents will do that to you. Maybe I can prescribe...Xanax?”

* * *

Davina is holding Giovanni’s face in deep concentration while Marcel has his hand rested on her shoulder. “Bite your tongue off.”

“No,” Giovanni says, sweating and panting.

“Do it,” Davina commands.

Giovanni grunts as his jagged fangs protrude. “No!” He bites Davina’s nose, causing her to jump back into Marcel’s arms with a yelp.

Klaus quickly holds Kol back. “Almost successful, but ultimately lackluster results for a powerful witch. Lilith must, indeed, be the sole influencer of demons. But, given her overzealous recruitment of Bonnie and a miraculous wonder recently performed by Bridget, I deduce that very rare psychics found within her bloodline could do the trick. Perhaps it is a trait inherited from the archfiend that spawned them.”

Kol angrily frees himself from Klaus. “Why are we treating them to a bloody stroll through the park when we should be slicing them open for more answers? They are repelled by salt, vulnerable to mercury, and can possibly be controlled by Bennett psychics. That is hardly enough exploration, don’t you think?”

Klaus displays the triangular dagger in his hand. “Patience, brother. You will get your turn to play.” Kol reluctantly steps aside and Klaus throws the dagger at Giovanni, embedding it in his chest. Giovanni yells as Klaus swiftly grips the dagger and drags it down from sternum to navel. “Excuse the minor detour from utilizing our specially crafted weapons. This one’s an Iberian iron dagger from the Bronze Age. I thought it fitting to conduct our research with something from Lilith’s era.” Klaus uses his other hand to dig into Giovanni’s ribcage before squeezing. “You see, I’ve been pondering just how much damage their bodies could take.” He hums before removing his dirty hand and rotating. “Just what I suspected, their bloody hearts don’t even beat.”

Marcel observes Giovanni’s wound miraculously disappearing. “And they heal as fast as we do.”

“You vampires can dissect us all you want because you stand no chance against the New Order,” Marco says, still suffering from his burn. “We will _crush_ you all.” 

Kol grabs the spear propped up against the wall and darts right for Marco, impaling him. Lightning strikes as Marco roars, inciting Klaus, Marcel, and Davina to look at the ceiling. Kol removes the spear’s head and turns to them, holding it up. “Salted tip. Very effective.”

Klaus smirks deviously. “I suppose we can’t make a demon-free omelet without breaking a few eggs.”

* * *

Elijah and Lilith are standing above Savannah, who is chained to a wooden post in the cellar. “Forgive me for not introducing you to Miss Laurent sooner. I intended to decipher her vision before enlightening you, but my efforts were unsatisfactory.”

“Don’t apologize,” Lilith says. “We haven’t been on the best of terms.” Elijah lifts his chin and Lilith tilts her head. “You’ve done well bringing her to me now. If this so-called vision foretells the fall of my empire, it simply can’t be ignored. In particular, the bit about crying serpents.”

“Elaborate,” Elijah says, knitting his brows.

“Like witches, psychics are capable of creating gods and monsters. Eons ago I created some of the firsts. You’ve met Isis and Isadore, but before them, there was another pair of beasts.”

“Serpents.”

“Dragons according to some embellished beliefs. My babies were paramount, winged behemoths with poisonous kisses that tasted like fire. After I was cursed by the Original Coven, they were baptized in real witchy flames and sealed within the earth. I assume they now act as symbolism for a picture of my demise. Of course one can only be sure by venturing into the abyss.”

Elijah gestures to Savannah. “Her wild dreams are all yours for the taking. But beware, wading through the fickle ones is guaranteed.”

“An expert on witchy quirks, are you?” Lilith asks.

“Not really. I just quickly came to realize her relation to another incredible witch with whom I once was acquainted.”

Lilith crouches down to check Savannah out. “I’m sensing you had quite an affair with this incredible witch you speak of.”

“Due to unique circumstances I never formally met her, but I am aware that the gift of sight runs in her bloodline.”

“Wake up, sweetheart,” Lilith coos while caressing Savannah’s face. Savannah opens her eyes and nearly freaks out at the sight of Lilith. “Don’t be afraid.”

“How are you doing this?” Savannah asks as a calming wave washes over her.

Lilith smirks. “Well, I am just that good. Elijah, what have you put this poor girl through for the last week?”

“Nothing that can’t be swept away by your glorious hand,” Elijah retorts.

Lilith throws Elijah a look over her shoulder. “Thank Nature for the mentalism ladder.” She focuses on Savannah. “Okay. You’re going to open your beautiful mind to me so I can find that pesky little dream that has brought you this recent misadventure.”

* * *

Rebekah and Bridget are walking hand in hand through the Quarter. “You’re not beholden to partake in Mikaelson shenanigans. I’d much prefer a relaxing afternoon for you before we sit through a delightful family dinner.”

“Leaving your brothers to their antics is out of the question, babe. It’s better for everyone if I stay accessible.”

“Watch how fast you’ll reconsider.”

“Probably. So, you said, ‘yes’ to dinner with Klaus tonight?”

Rebekah fails to hide her sullen mood. “I’m trying to let the past be the past.”

“I know you are,” Bridget says, empathetic.

“Get away from us, you abominations!” A woman shouts. Her little boy is clinging to her, clearly frightened by three demons surrounding them.

Rebekah and Bridget immediately go into attack mode, the Original hurling two male demons into the street while the psychic uses telekinesis to thrust a female demon away. “Are you okay?” Bridget asks, giving the mother and son a once-over.

The mother nods. “Thank you. They’ve been harassing us all week.”

Rebekah notices the female demon marching over and quickly grabs her by the throat. “Darling, I wouldn’t do anything stupid if I were you.”

“Take your own advice,” Valentina says, manifesting from a black mist.

Annoyed, Rebekah shoves the female demon away. Bridget looks from Valentina to the mother. “Take your son and go. Hurry!” The mother lifts her son and flees as Bridget settles beside Rebekah.

Valentina raises her hand, signaling the two male demons to stay behind her. “Stand down. Everything is fine.”

“The hell it is,” Bridget scoffs. “Your crew is going on a power trip! Today it’s harassing and ganging up on witches, tomorrow it’s what?”

“We wouldn’t be policing these streets if they would all just fall in line,” Valentina says. “You know, you should be thanking me for my leniency. Interfering with our work is a capital offense and you’re not quite on Lilith’s Nice List as is.” She eyes Rebekah. “You, on the other hand, are Top Five on the Naughty List.”

“I won’t be able to muster an ounce of gratefulness but surely a compliment will do? Lilith did a spectacular job fixing your hideous mug,” Rebekah says, faking a smile.

Valentina returns the expression. “I figured you’d like the touch-up. You were pretty enamored with this face once.”

“Let’s just go,” Bridget grumbles.

“Oh, don’t tell me Rebekah indulged you in our unforgettable history,” Valentina goads.

“She did,” Bridget says.

“You can stop right there, Valentina,” Rebekah interjects. “It’s in the past so there’s no need to dwell on it. I’ve moved on.”

“One can’t simply move on without closure. Add in the fact that we never _actually_ broke up and well...that kind of makes the Little Angel the other woman between us.”

Bridget glares. “I was trying to be cordial but you clearly want a repeat of Hell Night.”

Valentina takes a wide stance. “There won’t be a repeat, I’m ready this time.”

Rebekah releases an exasperated sigh. “For the life of me, I can’t fathom why I ever desired to be at the center of a bloody love triangle! It’s obviously overrated.”

“Wow, we’re in a love triangle now,” Valentina teases.

“No! I’m with Bridget and if closure is what you need, this is it. My feelings for you died well over eight hundred years ago.”

“Love never dies, Bekah. It’s just recycled energy,” Valentina says, disappearing as Rebekah lurches forward to stop her. Realizing the misstep, Rebekah slowly faces a pouting Bridget.

* * *

Inside a tomb within Saint Louis Cemetery, Kayla is standing in a circle with eight others all holding torches. “This is crazy!”

“No, Kayla,” Dante says. “This is war. Those devils have taken one of my own and they are actively destroying our community.”

“I can arrange a sit-down with Lilith to get Savannah back without killing us all,” Kayla affirms.

Dante scoffs. “You told us that your latest conversation with her consisted of your family being used as leverage. Are we supposed to believe she will suddenly show some compassion and understanding? I think your loss of faith and Vincent’s week-long absence proves there is no common ground with Lilith Vogel.”

“Instead of trying you’d rather face death,” Kayla says before holding up her torch to everyone else. “All of you?”

“Just me and my coven,” Dante replies. “The demon occupancy is primarily in the French Quarter. I don’t expect anyone else here to fight my battle.”

Kayla stares at him in disbelief. “You don’t have to fight this. Let me try and…”

“No,” Dante says firmly. “My coven has been targeted, not yours. And with all due respect, there’s not much you can do when you’re no longer queen. The best any of us can do is protect what we have left—at all costs.” He turns away from Kayla. “I’m done here. I just thought you all should know that I can’t surrender my people’s legacy. Excuse me.” The coven leaders move, allowing him through.

“Dante, wait. Dante!”

Sun holds Kayla back by the shoulder. “It’s his call. We all have to make sacrifices for the good of our people. Even Anming is training her witches to preserve the Garden District.”

Kayla snatches away. “You’re in for a world of trouble if you think sacrificing ourselves for this damn witch pride is the way. We’ve been fed that nonsense through generations and look where it’s gotten us.”

“You’re scared, we all are. But you don’t get to just abandon what you represent. Don’t become Vincent.”

Frustrated, Kayla pushes through Sun and the other coven leaders.

* * *

Bridget is power-walking ahead of Rebekah. “Tell me you’re not trading in a restraining order for a coffee date.”

“I meant what I said but Valentina was right about how we ended,” Rebekah says.

Bridget laughs humorlessly. “So that makes me the other woman standing in the way of your romantic destiny, right? I’m living on recycled love or whatever the hell.”

Rebekah spins Bridget around by the arm. “I never agreed with such a statement. You know that falling for you had nothing to do with anyone in my past.”

Bridget takes a deep breath and nods. “I do. But just imagine if the roles were reversed and you had to stomach all these claims being made about me not belonging with you.”

“Simple. I would tear the alleger’s head off for even insinuating that you didn’t belong with me,” Rebekah says, earning a small smile from Bridget that makes her sheepish. “Point taken. I will kill the drama with my persistent ex before it escalates any further.” Suddenly, thunder strikes and rain begins pouring down on them. They notice the dark sky overhead and give each other confused looks.

“Sorry to rain on your parade, but killing the drama sounds like an urgent matter,” Valentina says, slamming Rebekah and Bridget headfirst on the ground.

* * *

Many people are helping set up the area outside of Wade Hall for a celebration. Keelin lugs a beer keg behind Mikaela, who is carrying a small box towards a picnic table. “Right there.” Mikaela sets the box down and Keelin places the keg on the ground for a man to take. “Good job, Supergirl. I think you’ve earned yourself some lemonade.”

“Pink lemonade!” Mikaela cheers.

Keelin grins. “Until you’re sick of it. Come on.” She takes Mikaela’s hand but quickly spots an elderly man struggling to get up from a log bench.

“Be careful, Paw Paw,” a little girl says while trying to help the old man.

“Hold on a sec, sweetie,” Keelin says to Mikaela before briskly walking over to the old man. “I’ve got you.” She takes hold of his arm and back to steady him into a standing position. “Let me guess, a bum hip?”

“Bum hip, broke down back. Arthritis is a son of a bitch that won’t leave me be,” the old man retorts before glancing at his granddaughter. “You can add another quarter to the Swear Jar, honey.”

Keelin raises her brows with amusement. “You’re not the sweet Paw Paw full of stories and Grandma’s cookies, are you?”

The old man grins. “Oh, I just love cookies.” Keelin chuckles along with the little girl before the old man nods. “You’re our great friend in need, the famous savior. How about you put those helping hands of yours to good use and give me a lift into Wade Hall.”

“Sure,” Keelin says.

Inside Wade Hall, Jordan is arranging the candles on a rustic banquet table. Her ears pick up soft chatter and she glances behind her to spot some other teenagers watching from across the room as they decorate. She awkwardly turns back to the table as Joy appears beside her with a case of silverware.

“It’s a momentous occasion when we’re breaking out the good silver.”

“You did say the last time there were trials going on your grandmother was in her prime. The hype is real.”

“Yeah. What else should I expect? The pack gets another reason to drink and dance the night away for a whole month before the Great Prophecy is fulfilled.”

Jordan bites her lip. “Is the special attention we’re getting part of the celebration too? It’s like their eyes are glued to our every move.”

“That’s the Wade Effect,” Joy says with a shrug. “We’ve got more of the spotlight on our clan since one of us is competing for the Alpha title. Be warned, the ogling is basically an everyday occurrence. You’ll get used to it.”

Jordan glances back again, instantly locking eyes with an attractive boy. When he juts his chin in greeting she promptly turns back to the table. “So...are you into it? I mean, is there anyone you’d actually give a chance?”

Joy laughs. “Hell no! I can’t stand a follower mentality and our generation is full of it.”

Jordan smirks. “Booo! There’s someone you had to be all over at some point.”

Joy becomes a bit downcast. “There was, but not anymore. He didn’t live on the settlement.” She inspects the silverware and Jordan looks concerned but doesn’t push for more information.

* * *

Vincent enters the master suite, where Sharon is sitting half-naked on the foot of the bed as she examines her healed arm. He awkwardly looks away before clearing his throat. “Uh, sorry. I thought you’d be decent.”

Sharon peers up with a snort. “Decent? This is nothing you haven’t already seen, Vincent.”

Vincent slowly comes forward. “How are you feeling? I bet the hot bath and herbs did you some good.”

“Yeah, it did,” Sharon says while standing up. “Thanks for the extra care. I believe I owe you one.”

“You don’t. I, um, there’s something I need to ask you though.”

“You convinced Lilith to take me off her leash. Ask me anything.”

Vincent presses his hands together. “I’m asking for your trust. I’ve got a couple of bags packed and a plane ticket just for you.”

“What?” Sharon asks, frowning.

“You’re gonna lay low in Asheville, at my place. I talked to Maxine days ago and she agreed to look after you until I get back.”

Sharon holds up her hands. “Okay, wait. You went and made plans for me to run away?”

“For your own protection,” Vincent asserts. “It’s not safe here, Sharon. You almost died in a prison cell. You got mixed up with Lilith in order to protect me so let me fix it.”

“I’m not free because of your smooth-talking, am I?”

“Sharon.”

“Tell me what’s really going on.”

Vincent drops his hands. “I traded places with you, alright? Lilith offered me a deal.”

Sharon slowly shakes her head. “I’m not leaving my home, not now.”

“Listen to me, we don’t have time to argue about this. I won’t let you get caught up in a war.”

“I don’t give a damn! I’m not running.”

“I was really hoping you would see things differently,” Vincent says before touching Sharon’s forehead. She falls into his arms and he hoists her up bridal style to leave the bedroom.

* * *

Lilith is on her knees, eyes closed with her hands on either side of Savannah’s head. “Dreams are tricky. Over time they become a muddled mess buried within the subconscious.” After a moment, she throws her hands down with a sharp intake of breath.

“Hungry?” Elijah asks from a nearby antique chair.

“I had a late start and was forced to skip breakfast.”

“Hmm. I presume you have your Latin Distraction to thank for the tardiness.”

Lilith opens her eyes. “What else is a girl to do when her loyal knight turns his back on her?”

“You pose the question as if I had any other option.”

Lilith stands up and faces Elijah. “You had another option. You could’ve put up with a week or two of my disappointment and reclaimed your place beside me but you refused because of Sergio. What is it about him that drives your enmity? All the others have never mattered to you.”

“I have no doubt you will figure that out,” Elijah says while holding up his hand. “Feed on me. It will improve your concentration.”

Lilith lifts her chin before strutting over and plopping down in Elijah’s lap. She runs her hand up to his nape before kissing him, an act that he feigns neutrality to. As she deepens the kiss he finally gives in by placing his hand on her back just as she pulls away with shockwaves on her face. “Quite the improvement.” Lilith rises and returns to Savannah as Elijah touches his bottom lip.

* * *

Bridget gasps awake to the heavy rainfall and what immediately alarms her is that she can’t feel any of it. Raising her brows, she’s quickly on her feet and scanning the desolate street. In this hazy state, a strange feeling comes over Bridget and her eyes trail down to her physical body lying on the wet concrete.

∞∞∞∞

At St. Anne’s Church, Rebekah pulls herself upright against the altar. She rubs her head, soon noticing a teeth mark on her wrist. Touching her neck, she feels teeth marks there as well. She lowers her arm and gets on her feet while scanning the church. “Bloody hell. Valentina!”

“I’m over here,” Valentina answers, smugly approaching from Rebekah’s left. “Sorry about the drab setting. Hallowed ground doesn’t agree with me and this city is chock-full of sacredness.”

“What the hell do you think you are doing?”

“Extending an olive branch. You want civil relations between us, so do I.”

“And I’m supposed to take your bad attitude, demon bites, and kidnapping as an extension of peace?”

“That bad attitude is what happens when you’re rude to me. The kidnapping, more or less the same. And the fang play, well that was just to keep you docile. If I recall correctly your submission was always guaranteed by my love bites.”

Rebekah rolls her eyes. “Still a shameless flirt. You’ve gotten rather brash about it, however.”

Valentina takes Rebekah’s hands into her own. “I’m no longer forced to contain my wild desire.”

“Where’s Bridget?” Rebekah asks, yanking her hands back.

“Ugh, the irrelevant topic of discussion. My guess is she’s right where I left her, or blindly wandering the streets for you. Head trauma is no joke.”

“You applied the same bloody force with her? She’s practically human!”

“Really? I honestly couldn’t tell by the way she handles the deadly Queen Original like fine porcelain.”

Rebekah whooshes, but Valentina teleports to stop her in the aisle with a hand on her chest. “Get out of my way.”

“We’re not done here,” Valentina says.

“Watch it,” Rebekah says, bending Valentina’s wrist. “I’m not in the mood.” She tosses Valentina in the air, only to be shoved down the aisle when the demon teleports yet again.

“Looks like it to me,” Valentina says with black eyes.

Rebekah’s true face emerges in response.

∞∞∞∞

Bonnie is on the phone, standing by the fireplace inside Bridget’s condominium. “It’s me, again. I don’t know if you and Rebekah took a little detour or something but I’m worried. Just call me back when you get this.” She lowers her phone with a sigh before suddenly feeling a presence. She rotates, discovering Bridget near the desk. “Um, I didn’t hear you come in.”

“Because I didn’t exactly use the door,” Bridget quips.

“Avoiding contact with my guard dogs outside? Smart choice,” Bonnie says while coming up to Bridget. “Where have you been?”

“You can really see me? And hear me?” Bridget asks.

Bonnie quirks a brow before patting Bridget’s shoulder. “I can touch you too. Is that not a normal thing?”

“Well, normal is relative.”

“Explain to me why you’re acting so weird right now.”

“It could be the fact that I’m stuck in a ghost world. I think.”

Bonnie is aghast.

∞∞∞∞

Valentina collides with the altar and growls before Rebekah swings at her. She dodges the hit and grabs Rebekah’s arm to kick her in the stomach, causing the blonde to stumble backward.

“You’ve taken fighting for love to new extremes,” Rebekah says, panting.

“I don’t wanna fight,” Valentina replies, smirking. “But, I can’t deny that the making up is worth it.”

Rebekah chuckles while breaking a spindle free from the wooden railing in front of the pews. “What makes you think there will be any reconciliation?”

“You never could stay mad at me,” Valentina answers confidently.

“Centuries later, I’ve mastered the art of holding a grudge,” Rebekah says before darting at Valentina, who catches the spindle with a tight grip, centimeters from her heart. Blue eyes pierce brown eyes.

“Have you? Because I’ve noticed that you and Niklaus seem as close as ever. No, wait. You _were_ as close as ever until I reminded you of one more thing you lost to his tyranny.”

“If you seek revenge on my brother…”

“I don’t need revenge. Knowing how much I still get under your skin is A1 fun.”

Rebekah hesitates before impaling Valentina in the stomach and backtracking. “So this is a foolish attempt to punish me instead? I cannot break, you will not break me. You’ll sooner cease to exist before that outcome.”

Valentina rips the spindle out of her gut. “I’m a top tier demon, darling. I’ve been a tortured soul in a pit of despair almost as long as you’ve been a vampire. I’m your match.”

Rebekah remains in a defensive stance and Valentina spots something from the corner of her eye. The church doors blast open, allowing a ferocious current of air inside. Dante leads a group of men and women chanting down the aisle. “Nou rele sou eleman yo, latè ak dife. Geri tè sa a.”

“Who summoned the Witch Squad?” Rebekah asks.

“Doesn’t matter,” Valentina says while grabbing Rebekah’s hand. “It sure as hell wasn’t us.”

“For a week now, one of our own has been missing,” Dante says. “Out of sight, vanished without a trace, cloaked from our spells. Then today she was spotted in the arms of Elijah Mikaelson, meaning she was captured by Lilith.”

“What is he talking about?” Rebekah asks.

“I don’t know, but I _magically_ can’t teleport anymore,” Valentina whispers.

“Superb timing for the top tier demon who just delivered a speech about being my match.”

“Feel free to use your vamp speed instead of bitching and moaning.”

Rebekah takes off with Valentina, but the witches force them on the floor as the church doors slam shut.

“Nobody’s leaving,” Dante says. “We’re not hasty enough to trespass on enemy territory so taking the leader of her demon filth will give us leverage.”

“You’re committing an act of treason. Do you honestly believe she will give you what you want?” Valentina asks.

“Maybe, maybe not. I should probably keep Rebekah Mikaelson on standby just in case. A nice barter with the Originals could come in handy.”

Valentina and Rebekah share an uneasy look.

∞∞∞∞

Bonnie gets off the phone. “Your body is being transported to the hospital.”

Bridget stops pacing the living room. “Okay. Now I need to go find Rebekah.”

“No, you need to come with me so we can save your life.”

“Her obsessive ex is hellbent on playing out a twisted fantasy of eternal companionship. That’s why my _life_ is hanging in the balance. God knows what’s happening to her.”

“I’ll call Klaus and tell him. But right now you’re my priority, Bridget. And it’s officially critical.”

Bridget swallows. “Hospital, first. Demon hunting, second.”

Bonnie grabs her purse and leads the way out.

* * *

Keelin and Freya are standing on a porch with a group of people, most of whom are holding red Solo cups. A shaggy-haired man swings a ring tied to a string and misses the hook on the wooden post. “Agh!” The rest of the group laughs and jeers at him.

“Your turn, Keelin.”

“Alright,” Keelin says, grinning at a petite woman before she hands her cup to Freya. “A kiss from my good luck charm.”

Freya plants a chaste kiss on Keelin’s lips. “You better make it count.”

“Uh, do you know how long it’s been since I’ve gotten the opportunity to dominate the sweepstakes? I’m gonna buy you something nice after this.”

“Go get ‘em, Tiger.”

Keelin takes the ring from the petite woman and shows it off to the group. “Ladies and gentlemen, watch and learn.” She walks towards the steps and swings the ring from behind the hook, effortlessly scoring. “That is how you make a winning shot.” The group goes wild in astonishment, cheering and whistling.

“We gotta bet on the keg toss,” a short, brawny man says.

Keelin high-fives him before eyeing a proud Freya. 

Nearby, Jess is hanging out by a table covered in snacks and drinks. Within her view is an impending game between Hendrix, Jason, and some kids. Jason ruffles Mikaela’s hair before ambling over to where Taryn is waiting on the sidelines. Taryn greets Jason with a big hug and pinches his cheeks before happily kissing him. Jason lifts Taryn and spins her around once, causing them both to laugh. Jess looks away and notices a beer bottle on the table behind her.

Meanwhile, Jordan is relaxing on a blanket with Joy. “Too cool for dancing?”

“Yep. You?” Joy asks.

Jordan chuckles. “I’m not cool _enough_ for dancing.” She sees the boy from earlier approaching and shuts up.

Joy smirks. “Don’t speak so soon.”

The boy stops in front of them. “Hi, I’m Leo.”

“I’m…Jordan.”

“You wanna dance?”

“Uh, well…”

“She would love to,” Joy interjects, shaking a displeased Jordan by the shoulders. “Come on, have some fun. Out with the old, in with the new!”

“I hope you’re not easily embarrassed,” Jordan says. “I wouldn’t say I’m talented in this area.”

Leo holds out a hand, grinning. “You’ll be fine. I swear you’re in good hands.” Jordan grabs Leo’s hand and allows him to pull her up. She looks back at Joy waving as Leo leads her over to the other jubilant dancers. He wraps an arm around her waist and begins swaying. “See, it’s not so bad.”

Jordan checks their feet before smiling at Leo. “Just wait, it will be.”

“You’ve got the hang of it. Can I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

“What did Joy mean back there? Should I be worried about some tough New Orleans guy kicking my head in for talking to you?”

Jordan shakes her head. “There’s no scary New Orleans guy. You’re safe.”

“Okay,” Leo says, nodding.

* * *

Rebekah is impatiently standing in a small white boundary and Valentina is in chains on the altar bounded by a salt circle. Rebekah watches the witches chanting around Valentina until Dante paces near her while flipping through a personal black journal. “Excuse me, may I have a word?”

Dante peers up at Rebekah and closes the journal. “What can I do for you? Within reason, of course.”

“Oh, given Valentina’s condition I know better than to push my luck. I don’t blame you by the way. She’s been nothing but a thorn in my side since she clawed her way out of Hell and into Lilith’s highest rank.”

“Right. So what do you want?”

Rebekah smiles politely. “Seems to me that you’re the one running the show, obviously as this coven’s leader. I’m just curious as to why you haven’t forwarded your list of demands yet.”

“Lilith has to see that we mean business. I’ve got a few cleansing spells and the perfect storm.”

Rebekah glances at Valentina struggling to free herself from the chains. “How far do you plan on going?”

Dante frowns. “Why does it matter? I thought she was a thorn in your side.”

“She attacked me and my girlfriend on our way home. I was actually going to make sure she’s safe before you lot barged in on your crusade.”

“Look, I’m sorry but I can’t let you go. We can’t have you sharing important details and if things go south we’re counting on your family’s muscle.”

“I have to say, you’ve got guts. Few mortals would confront the Devil whilst poking at a Mikaelson family nest.”

“The way I see it, I don’t really have much of a choice. I can promise you one thing though, that monster is gonna get what’s coming to her.”

“Siprime mal sa a, siprime mal sa a,” the witches chant over Valentina as she yells out.

Dante walks away and Rebekah briefly watches Valentina writhing in agony.

* * *

Vincent is driving down the street, glancing over at Sharon asleep in the passenger seat before keeping his eyes on the road ahead.

“A beautiful day for an unauthorized drive, isn’t it?” An accented voice asks.

Vincent steps on the brakes while looking in the rear-view mirror, catching a glimpse of Gaspar Cortez. Gaspar grips Vincent’s shoulder and teleports them outside of the car, pinning the male witch flush against the driver’s side. “My God, you’re…” 

Gaspar flashes his black eyes. “Somewhat alive and undeniably well. It’s been quite a long while, Vincent.”

“Not long enough,” Vincent retorts while discreetly reaching into his jacket pocket.

“Indeed. There is a sort of humor in us reconnecting under such unfavorable conditions for you...yet again.” 

“Unfavorable for me? Debatable!”

Gaspar grabs Vincent’s wrist as he tries to stab him and twirls him around to slam him face-first against the car. Then he snatches the knife to hold it up behind Vincent’s ear. “I strongly suggest you compose yourself before someone gets hurt.” Vincent gradually relaxes and Gaspar turns him around. “First and foremost, I am obliged to ask. Were you truly intent on fleeing town just hours after closing a very important deal?”

“I wasn’t fleeing, I was removing Sharon from the equation. The city is too dangerous for her.”

“You expect me to believe you weren’t included in this retreat?”

“I don’t care if you don’t. I tried to send her away, she refused, so this is the last resort.”

“Hm. I can attest that women of this age are not as malleable as they once were. Regardless, you must stay within reach at all times.”

“What are you, man? Lilith’s demon muscle? Spent a decade in Hell and now you’ve left the one-man psycho band to fight for the cause?”

“My role as an enforcer is not so complicated really. Each day I’m finding myself more capable in this new skin because loyalty to her has made life prosperous for me. But enough about my allegiances, we’re here to establish yours. Now I think you’re an honorable man, Vincent. Truly, I admire your consistency. Lilith would prefer to agree with my observation, however, if I were to report a change in my opinion…” Vincent swallows and Gaspar grins smugly. “Let’s just say it wouldn’t do you or your lady friend much good. Do we understand each other?”

“Yeah, we do.”

“That’s what I like to hear,” Gaspar says, giving the knife back to Vincent. “I’ll be seeing you around—more often than you might think.” He disappears in a black fog and Vincent leans back against the car to steady himself.

* * *

The short, brawny man pats a large bar before looking at Keelin. “It’s fifteen feet. You got your pick of a half keg or a quarter keg, give the sucker a couple of swings and then you release it over the bar. Easy peasy, right?”

“I could do it in my sleep,” Keelin says.

The man grins with a nod. “Awesome. I got an idiot placing a bet on a losing horse if you know what I mean.”

“Not a horse,” Keelin retorts.

“Sorry,” the man says, making a face.

A pretty brunette in a leather jacket comes up to them. “You get past all the opportunistic friendships eventually.”

Keelin regards the woman. “I don’t really mind. Helping people is kind of my thing.”

“In that case, I could use a dance partner. If you’re up for it, I mean.”

“Um…”

“Mari.”

“Mari, I…”

“She accepts,” Freya says, joining the conversation.

“I do?” Keelin asks, quirking a brow.

“One dance won’t hurt,” Freya says before leaning in by Keelin’s ear. “But if Mari here gets a little too handsy it will.” She pulls back with a grin and kisses Keelin. “Go, have fun.”

“Okay…” Keelin drawls as she starts walking away with Mari. “I’m assuming you heard everything.”

“Clear as day,” Mari says.

Eliza settles beside Freya, both of them watching the two brunettes. “You’re gonna regret feeding her to the wolves.”

“She’s a social butterfly. I have to let her spread her wings.”

“Mhm.”

“The point is, I trust her. And if she’s destined to lead the pack my job as her support system entails sacrifice.”

“Since you’re settling into your place around here you should know that Keelin won’t be your only social contact.”

Freya widens her eyes at an excited Eliza. “By that you mean…”

Elsewhere, Mikaela is guarding a pyramid of three sticks with another little girl and a boy. Jason kneels in front of them. “You guys have played a good game. Now, all we need is one more point for a win. Those other guys are scared, they’re not ready for you. What are you gonna do about that?”

“I’m gonna beat them!” Mikaela exclaims.

“Yeah, you got it!” Jason raises his hand and Mikaela slaps it before he offers it to the other kids. “Remember the plan?” The kids nod and Jason claps his hands. “Good. Let’s get in formation, soldiers.” Mikaela stays in front of the pyramid as the other kids stand by Jason. “Let’s go!” They charge forward, signaling Hendrix and two little girls to do the same from the opposite side. Mikaela focuses on the opposite pyramid being guarded by a boy and slowly lifts her hand, thrusting him onto it.

“Hey!”

“Seriously?” Hendrix calls at the boy while holding Jason back. “You forgot to tie your shoes again?”

“Better luck next time, Henny,” Jason teases before winking at Mikaela.

Meanwhile, Jess fires shots at each of the six beer bottles positioned on a log.

“Woo-hoo!” A scruffy man cheers while raising his beer. “Bourbon Ranger!”

“Killer shot, Jess,” a young woman says while cuddling the man’s side.

Jess spins around a little wobbly with a goofy grin. “You haven’t seen nothing yet!” She reaches into her pocket for a bullet but Taryn appears out of nowhere to stop her. “What?”

Taryn takes the revolver. “Are you crazy, or just plain stupid? Kids are around.”

“Relax, I’m far away from the festivities. You can give me my gun back.”

“No, it’s my gun. I’m taking it until you sober up.”

Jess laughs obnoxiously. “Are we five? You gave me that years ago, it’s mine.” She tries to take it but Taryn easily evades her hands. “Taryn, come on.”

“No. You’re drunk and you need to slow down before you hurt somebody—before you hurt yourself, Jessica.”

“Wow, Jessica? Are you my mom now?”

“Are you? You’re really starting to look like her raging alcoholic ass tonight,” Taryn retorts, instantly regretting it when Jess stiffens in shock. “Jess.”

“I can take care of myself,” Jess growls in Taryn’s face. She bulldozes through Taryn and trudges across the field until she finds a small group watching two men wrestle. “What are they fighting for?”

“Hunter spots.”

“I want in,” Jess says to the taller woman beside her.

“Alright, Wade.”

Elsewhere, Mari and Keelin are doing a line dance with many others. “City girl has some rhythm after all!”

“I’m Creole, rhythm is in my blood!” Keelin retorts happily.

Mari spins again and Keelin catches her in her arms right as the music switches to a slower pace. “There goes the ‘no touching’ rule. Is that...okay?”

Keelin backs off. “Freya’s not just the person I’m living with or tied to in order to expand my bloodline. She’s my soulmate in every sense of the word. Nothing and no one can untie us from each other.” 

Mari nods. “I understand. I can literally see it in your eyes. What you share with her is a beautiful thing and I respect it.”

“I appreciate that,” Keelin says with a smile.

A tall brunette appears. “Marissa.”

“Hey, Whitney.”

“Mind if I borrow your dance partner?”

“Nope. We were done actually. See you later, Keelin.”

After Mari leaves, Whitney regards a skeptical Keelin. “We haven’t gotten a chance to meet so I figured tonight would be the perfect opportunity. New beginnings and all.”

Meanwhile, Freya is sitting by a bonfire with Eliza and three other women. “So Freya, what do you make of all this Alpha fuss?” A middle-aged woman asks.

“Well, Keelin has trained day and night. She’s anxious to start the trials and I’m prepared to be there for her.”

“Some people will be surprised by a witch accepting our ways. But I’ve got a good feeling about you.”

Freya grins appreciatively. “Witches and wolves have more in common than some people think.”

“The Wild Witches would agree.”

“Wild Witches?”

“Don’t get Arlene in a storytelling mood. You’ll be here all night,” Eliza says, taking a swig of beer.

“Witches unchained from indoctrination, living as free and fierce as wolves. Legend says they were once a prevalent bunch. I personally believe there are those that still exist. You just have to look harder to find them.”

“If that were true we wouldn’t be healers, now would we?” Eliza asks.

“You’re still young,” Arlene says. “You’re quick to dismiss without your definitive proof but I’ve just about seen it all. Truth is stranger than fiction, you know.”

“You’re right,” Freya says. “Now that I think about it, these witches sound similar to the bedtime stories my mother would tell me when I was little. Sorceresses who weren’t afraid to inhabit the deep forest.”

“Okay, what’s next? You nominate Freya as a Wild Witch?” Eliza asks.

“Maybe,” Arlene says, shrugging.

Freya snickers. “Yeah, not possible.”

Arlene grabs a fire iron to stir the bonfire. “Spend enough time with us and we’ll see.”

Freya feels something touch her arm and turns to see an infant reaching out to her while bouncing on a younger woman’s lap. Smiling, Freya accepts the infant’s little hand.

“I think she likes you. Wanna hold her?”

“May I?” Freya asks, timid.

“You may.”

Freya carefully accepts the infant from the woman and softly gasps while bouncing her. “Look at you.” She glances at the other women sitting around the bonfire. “It’s been years since I held someone so small. I’ve missed it probably more than a healthy amount.”

“That’s the baby fever talking. I reckon you come from a big family.”

“Yeah. I didn’t always think I’d have one of my own though. Taking care of my niece was a new experience and then facing motherhood with my daughter changed my life completely. Now it’s all I want.”

Eliza smiles. “You’re halfway there, Mama. Maybe you and Keelin can start investing in a big ol’ farmhouse.”

Freya is amused. “I can dream I guess.” She focuses on the infant that is curiously grabbing her lips.

Elsewhere, Jordan is laughing with Leo as they stroll along a path. “You’re kidding.”

“I wish.”

“So…”

“I am an aspiring Scout who is classically trained in ballet,” Leo says.

“And how is that working out?” Jordan asks.

“Pretty good. I mean, I’m talking to you. Must not be a total pariah.”

“Back home I was a pariah. Using your proximity to me for validation won’t do you any favors.”

“Well, I guess I am a freak.”

“No, you’re unique.”

Leo and Jordan smile at each other until she shivers. “Here, you’re freezing.” He quickly slips out of his jacket and drapes it on her.

“You don’t have to do that.”

“It’s fine. I’m always really warm, like my skin is on fire sometimes.” 

“Your gene is triggered.”

Leo nods. “Yeah, I’m Teen Wolf in real life. Last year I snuck off to a party and there was this guy who tried to test his limits with a girl after chugging vodka all night. We got into a bad fight and sparing you the gory details, I won.”

“Sorry,” Jordan says.

“It wasn’t your fault. And anyway, I’m at peace with who I am. I’ve never been freer than when I’m running wild under a full moon.”

“People keep telling me that but I don’t know. I think I’m too much of a wimp to handle the transformation.”

“I can’t believe that. You’re something special—a witch, a werewolf. A Malraux and a Wade. You’re gonna kick ass when the time comes.”

Jordan smiles. “It’s actually nice hearing it from someone who isn’t obligated to make me feel better about myself.”

Leo smiles. “I’m honest, never obligated.” He digs into the pocket of his jeans and offers her a tiny, black stone. “Obsidian. Us Sierra folk call them peace stones because they destroy negative energy and cleanse auras. It’s tradition to give them away for luck and prosperity.”

“Thanks,” Jordan says, taking the stone. “Aunt Freya can make it into a ring for me.” She awkwardly clears her throat. “Or a necklace.”

“Cool,” Leo says knowingly. “You won’t lose track of it that way.”

* * *

_A pillar stands tall under a dark moon as two large serpents wind around it_. “I’ve found it,” Lilith says, searching Savannah’s mind while Elijah perks up in his chair. “Two houses sprung from the shadows, two serpents twisting ‘round the bones of the past while sewn into the seeds of the future.”

 _There’s a flash of the hot, orange sun beating down on bones scattered around a blood-red river. The two serpents sliver over the bones, reaching a skull and entering its empty eye sockets_. “From the two houses, two heads clash in a river running red, spurning a rebirth of chaos and dread.” 

_Blood drips out of the skull’s eye sockets as the sun is slowly eclipsed by the dark moon, creating a blazing full moon_. “Blood spilled shall water their hatred and a great vengeance will bloom, a vengeance that darks the sun and ignites the moon.”

 _A wildfire ravages the land as the skull is propped up by a rising pillar. The serpents slither out of the skull’s eye sockets and thorny vines follow, winding around the pillar. Cracks appear in the pillar as flowers bloom from the vines_. “Within the flames of war new life breathes into a fractured kingdom.”

 _The wildfire ignites the pillar, burning the vines and the two screaming serpents. Ashes fall to the base of the crumbling pillar and the red river overflows, washing the ashes away. The earth rumbles, swallowing what’s left of the pillar before erecting a new one with one serpent winding around it_. “And in the end, both houses shall fall at its feet, but only one shall rise from the ashes of defeat.”

 _The serpent begins spewing the second serpent out of its mouth, leaving it in a knot on the ground_.

Lilith opens her eyes while drawing back from Savannah. “The battle for New Orleans just got a lot more interesting.”

* * *

“Delivre nou anba mal. Wete bèt sa a.” 

Valentina writhes and growls at the witches chanting around her. “You witches are rather vicious for self-proclaimed saints. I can’t wait until you’re a dying breed!”

“Unless you have something worthwhile to share you can shut your mouth, demon,” Dante says. Valentina chokes up the black substance and suddenly becomes motionless. Dante holds up a hand, signaling the witches to stop chanting. He leans in to inspect Valentina, grabbing her jaw to move her head.

“Is she dead?” A female witch asks as Rebekah cranes her neck to get a good view.

“She was already dead. She should’ve stayed that way.”

Valentina suddenly spits the black substance in Dante’s face before cackling. “Write that one down! Let’s all revisit your wise words when it’s your turn to bite the dust!”

Dante angrily wipes his face before storming off. “Stay away from her until I get back!”

The witches disperse and Valentina keeps cackling until she coughs wildly.

“Real charming,” Rebekah says. “What do you suppose you’ll do once they stumble upon a spell that could actually do you irrevocable harm?”

“Give me a break. My soul is under attack, I don’t need you rebuking me too.”

“Believe it or not, I don’t care to observe your ongoing exorcism.”

“Save your worries, Bekah. This pales in comparison to the suffering I got in Hell.”

Rebekah stares at Valentina regretfully while hugging herself.

* * *

A male doctor is speaking to Bonnie in the hallway. “The cerebral hemorrhage is severe, but we have high hopes. Your cousin has a fighting spirit.”

“She does,” Bonnie says, eyeing Bridget, who offers a half-smile. “She’s possibly invincible and despite that, I can’t leave her in there fighting alone. In fact, I have very clear instructions to oversee surgery. We kind of have a pact.”

“Take my word for it, surgery is going as well as it can. Our procedure is minimally invasive and ideal for her condition. Now I understand that you have your concerns, I do, but I can’t allow you in.”

“I’ll stay out of the way. You’ll forget I’m even there,” Bonnie says, piercing the doctor’s eyes.

“Of course, follow me.”

Bonnie tries to follow the doctor until Bridget grabs her arm. “What?”

“Klaus hasn’t answered your calls or texts, neither has Kol. You can’t stay here with me when Rebekah might need your help.”

“I don’t leave until you pull through. You have how many Mikaelsons on speed dial? Let’s try one of them first.”

Bridget sighs. “Where’s your phone?”

* * *

Inside the Chapel, Whitney and Keelin are standing in front of the lone chair positioned at the altar. “It’s a big seat to fill. I champion anyone up for the task.”

“Why don’t I believe that?”

“There are other qualities I value more than bravery and nerve. Levelheadedness, compassion. Humanity.”

“Oh, I get it now. You don’t want Clanslayer on the throne.”

“Shay is...a complicated person. She’s a fierce warrior, loyal, an underdog. Her heart is in the pack but she lacks...range. Our future can’t be in the hands of a leader who cannot see ahead of the curve.”

“You do know that all this savior talk comes with an insane amount of pressure. I just want to take what little time I have without the responsibility.”

“This isn’t about a fable that may or may not be true, Keelin. I heard about what you’ve done with your skills: magic and science. Do you realize how beneficial that could be for our people? Since I was twenty-years-old my role has been caring for the weak, the injured, and the sick. I’ve watched so many of my own suffering, some of them until their last breath because of our limitations. Being a Conservator is just as much in my blood as being Sierra. If you become Alpha I can only hope you’d consider all aspects of our survival.”

* * *

“Over here, Mama!” Mikaela exclaims, pulling Freya to a display table of handmade jewelry. “Aren’t they pretty?”

Freya roams her eyes over colorful multistrand necklaces, painted bronze earrings, beaded bracelets, and a clear pendant containing dried flowers. “They are.” She selects a wood resin ring and turns it between her fingers. “I used to make things like this a very long time ago.”

“For Miss Veda,” Mikaela says, peering up at her.

Freya offers a melancholy grin. “Mhm. For your aunt and uncles too. I was patiently waiting for the day I’d finally meet them.” She lifts Mikaela and receives a strong hug, gently rubbing the child’s back. They both perk up when Grey-eyed Falcon and Eliza come over with a floral wreath.

“It’s a symbol of goodwill,” Eliza says. “Elders present one deserving member with it during public events. You are tonight’s winner.”

Before Freya can respond, Grey-eyed Falcon is placing the wreath atop her head. “I appreciate it but I didn’t do anything.”

“You’re supporting Keelin while integrating into our culture. And you’re doing it well, Freya. That’s worth celebrating, isn’t it?” Eliza asks before tickling Mikaela’s chest, making her squirm and giggle to Freya’s joy. 

Elsewhere, Jess stumbles back from a punch to the nose before dodging a taller woman and jabbing her in the stomach.

“What I said was stupid! I’m an asshole,” Taryn projects over the commotion.

The woman tries to tackle Jess, who kicks her legs and grapples her from behind. Jess squeezes with all her might, bringing the woman to her knees while ignoring Taryn’s anxious call. The woman suddenly flips Jess onto her back, causing her to wince before attempting a pin. Jess kicks the woman in the knee and does a kick-up to get back in her fighting stance. “Come on!”

The woman straightens up and rushes Jess, who grabs her arm and punches her in the stomach repeatedly before landing a powerful hook to the face. The woman falls down and the spectators applaud the defeat. Jess breathes out and plants both feet on either side of the woman’s torso to pull her up by the shirt. “Get up.” An uncomfortable silence settles around the match.

“Fight’s over. You win,” the woman says.

“That barely lasted three rounds. Let’s go,” Jess demands as her opponent frowns. “Let’s go! You wanted a fight!” She is quickly grabbed by Taryn and shoves her off. “I don’t need you!”

Initially taken aback, Taryn gains her bearings before pushing Jess on the ground. “All I’ve ever done is try to help you! Prove yourself all you want but you will _never_ put your hands on me again.” Jess gapes at Taryn before acknowledging everyone else in embarrassment. Taryn releases a deep breath and Jess gets on her feet to run off.

* * *

“ _Why_ do you come here again?” Jordan asks while meandering through the broken wooden furniture littering the abandoned cabin.

Leo is crouched down in front of an old fireplace, poking at the flames. “I forgot the type of girl I’m dealing with.” He chuckles before rising up.

“What type?” Jordan asks, pausing.

Leo tucks his hands in his pockets. “Hey, I mean no disrespect. It’s just, well, you’re used to the finer things in life.”

“Not true.”

“Got a car?”

“Yeah, plenty of normal kids my age do—including you.”

“Alright, what year?” Leo asks, laughing when Jordan looks guilty. “It’s a brand new model, isn’t it? I bet you got it for Christmas too.”

“Shut up,” Jordan says, coming to stand by the fireplace as Leo playfully zips his lips. “So what’s the deal with this place?”

“Babies used to be born here so there’s good energy. Kind of like a balance to our less than sweet versions. I come here when I wanna reflect.”

“And smoke weed apparently.”

“If the mood calls for it. Not tonight though.”

“Baby energy, weed stash, privacy. Got it.”

“Are you always this sassy or am I bringing out the real Jordan?”

Jordan smirks, shrugging. “I can’t tell you who she is. I’m still figuring that out…” She looks away. “But you _really_ don’t wanna hear about my constant identity crisis.”

Leo steps up. “I can’t ever know what it’s like being you, but I can listen.”

Jordan looks into his eyes and feels her heartbeat racing. “I lied.”

“What?”

“I lied when I said there was no guy in New Orleans.”

“Oh,” Leo utters, his face falling.

“We were never together or anything. We were just...connected. I’m telling you now because I like you and I don’t want to lead you on. I don’t want to get into something else.”

“I get it. I’m kind of in a weird place too so thanks for the honesty.”

“I’m honest, never normal,” Jordan says, giving Leo a halfhearted smile that he returns.

* * *

“Hungry?” Lilith asks after finding Elijah feeding on Savannah in the cellar.

“Famished,” Elijah says, dropping Savannah’s wrist. “Though I admit I’ve had the most important meal of the day.”

Lilith gives Savannah’s blood a taste. “Mm, you deserve the treat. I want to thank you for today—Savannah too I suppose. Now I have a clear view of my greatest threat.”

“Therefore, we mustn’t linger. You’re welcome.”

Lilith grabs the chain before Elijah can free Savannah from the post. “What plans do you have with her?”

“I’m not sure. Perhaps she returns to an ordinary life, or perhaps I will turn her into my little plaything.”

“You’ve turned hundreds, maybe thousands. Why?”

“Depends on the day. Sometimes for self-preservation, sometimes for pleasure. Often times…”

“Loneliness. No one wants to be alone in the world and for those fortunate enough to find a kindred spirit, it is an experience beyond description.”

“If you feel that is so how could my presence be essential? You have found yours.”

“Because I’ve waited six hundred sixty-six years to unite with another,” Lilith says, holding Elijah’s gaze before they both smirk at the thought.

“We are certainly the unholy alliance.”

“Just as we’re meant to be. Come home, Elijah. We can kiss and make up and put our differences behind us.”

“Won’t your dark prince be offended?”

“He respects my decisions and he can learn to respect you,” Lilith says. “We have enemies to fight, not each other.” Her phone rings and she pulls it out of her jacket to answer the call. “Yes?” She listens as Elijah watches intently. “Leave the witches to me.” She ends the call. “Care to accompany me to a culling?”

* * *

Bridget and Bonnie are inside the operating suite, observing the surgery taking place. “Biweekly checkups and monthly hospital stays. At this rate, I’ll be dead by summer.”

“Don’t joke like that,” Bonnie says, giving Bridget a serious look. “You have the power to literally speak it into existence and that would suck for me.”

“Lucky for us you have a reputation of saving the broken and the damned.”

“Not always. There’s a reason why I thought I was the last Bennett.”

Bridget holds Bonnie’s hand and is about to speak when her spirit form glitches. The heart rate monitor next to her physical form starts beeping rapidly and the surgeons go into overdrive. Bonnie’s heart drops.

* * *

Marco and Giovanni are worn down and covered in grime. Klaus rests the blade of a scythe against Marco’s cheek. “You’ve done well. Might I say you are eligible for small mercies?” He raises his eyebrows when Marco just glares. “Demons are so finicky.”

Kol dips a Rondel dagger in a jar of yellow powder held by Davina. “A final test should liven them up. Three of their supposed handicaps are based on alchemy. Salt, representing the body. Mercury, representing the mind.” He displays the dagger. “Sulfur, representing the soul. If salt and mercury are proven disadvantages, I wager that sulfur has quite the potential. Taking it a step further, Davina believes it has the power to destroy demons in physical form. Me, I’m somewhat of a skeptic, but I suppose there’s only one way to truly find out.”

“Wait,” Marco and Giovanni shout as Kol steps forward.

“Oh! Has the lady made a fair assessment?”

“You think we’re gonna take the chance if she has?” Marco asks.

Kol smirks before admiring Davina. “Brains and beauty is the ultimate package.”

Looking through the backdoor window, Marcel makes note of the torrential weather. “We should wrap this up and get Bridget started on flipping these two.”

“That’s gonna be a problem,” Hayley says, appearing in the room. “She’s in surgery for critical head trauma.” Klaus, Marcel, Kol, and Davina are alarmed by the female hybrid. “Bonnie gave me a call since none of you were available. Now I see why.” They all quickly check their phones.

“No signal,” Marcel says.

“Electrical interference,” Davina surmises, eyeing Marco and Giovanni.

“Listen, we need to get to St. Anne’s now. Crazy Valentina had a fatal attraction episode, jumped Rebekah and Bridget, and then took Rebekah. Bonnie is still at the hospital with Bridget but she was able to locate Rebekah for us.”

“We’ve gotten familiar with the chinks in Valentina’s armor,” Klaus says to Hayley. “Let’s go get Rebekah back.”

“Count me in,” Kol says.

“I’ll stay behind and watch things here with Marcel,” Davina says.

Klaus grabs the Iberian dagger. “Year after year my enemies discover new avenues of stirring my groundbreaking rage.”

* * *

While a man plays a euphonious guitar melody, Keelin approaches Freya. “Can I get a dance in before I miss my chance?”

Freya stops fiddling with her wreath to peer up at Keelin. “Sure you can.” She places the wreath atop her head and happily takes Keelin’s hand, allowing herself to be led near the other dancing couples.

“How are we doing?” Keelin asks as she rests her hands on Freya’s waist.

“We’re doing great apparently. Mikaela is playing the night away with her friends, Jordan is embracing her growing popularity, you’re mingling with your peers, and...I’m feeling very much a part of it all. Eliza introduced me to some people and it was nice. For once, I didn’t hear that voice in the back of my head telling me that I’m an outsider looking in.”

“I would never allow you to believe that.”

“You wouldn’t, but, uh, it’s not really within your control. Not so long ago I thought I would always be a stranger in some way. I suppose the thought is hard to break.”

Keelin tilts her head, gripping the loops of Freya’s waistband. “Then I can’t wait to help you break it for good. You’re everything to me, Freya Mikaelson.” Freya leans in, softly kissing Keelin before resting their foreheads together. In their own world, they fail to notice the little girl from earlier.

“Keelin,” the little girl says, causing Keelin and Freya to look down at her. She offers a dark brown leather quiver. “Paw Paw says it’s like a blessing if you always keep it with you. He wants you to have it now.”

Keelin crouches to accept the gift, examining the ornate hand-painted patterns on it before smiling at the little girl. “This is really sweet of you and your grandfather. I promise that I’ll keep it close.” The little girl scurries off and she rises up.

“A new friend?” Freya asks curiously.

“Something more,” Keelin says, inspired.

By the bonfire, Joy offers two marshmallows on a stick to Jordan, who has just plopped down beside her. “S’mores and some tea? Spill.”

Jordan takes the stick and holds it over the fire. “We went for a walk, talked, and then he showed me the old cabin by the north trails.”

“Interesting. Not my dream date, but whatever works for you.”

“It wasn’t a date, Joy. I’m not looking for a relationship.”

Joy shakes her head. “A cute witch, a hot vampire, and now a sensitive werewolf vying for your unreachable attention. What many would give to be you.”

“I’m serious.” Jordan pulls the stick away from the fire and confronts Joy. “Using Leo won’t make me forget Patrick. I’ll move on at my own pace, okay?”

Joy nods. “Okay. Looks like it’s just you and me taking on the world, kid.”

Jordan smiles. “You bet it is.”

Elsewhere, Eliza spots Jess against a tree in tears. She sits next to her cousin, ready to provide some comfort. “Hey, what’s going on with you? Taryn is worried.”

Jess sniffles. “I don’t know why she cares. I’m such a screw-up. I-I’m literally turning into my mother.”

“You got one thing right, and it’s not about being a screw-up.”

Jess wipes her eyes. “But my mother is a screw-up so...what are you really saying?”

“My favorite little cousin may be kooky, but she raised two outstanding, strong Wades. So you need to pick yourself up and do your duty before you let too many people down. Keelin is counting on you, our clan is.”

Jess exhales before nodding. “I should probably go home and clean myself up.”

Eliza gives Jess a big hug while rocking her. “That’s my warrior.”

* * *

Under the flickering lights of the operating suite, Bonnie is reciting a spell over Bridget’s physical form. “Exhaurire sanguinem, exhaurire sanguinem. Temperare corporis.”

“It’s working,” Bridget says, examining her somewhat faded hands.

“Sanare corporis!” Bonnie chants with a nosebleed.

“Don’t push too hard, let it flow,” Bridget says.

“Healing spells aren’t exactly entry-level,” Bonnie replies as a light bulb bursts.

“You can’t handle this on your own.”

“In the amount of time it would take to get help you will _die_. I’m not letting that happen.”

“Do you think I’m gonna let you die trying?”

Bonnie exhales. “Sanare corporis, sanare corporis.”

“I won’t,” Bridget says, placing her hands on Bonnie’s.

Bonnie looks at Bridget with tears in her eyes. “I can keep you alive. Just give me a moment.”

“Not on your own,” Bridget says. “We’re in this together.”

* * *

With Kol’s assistance, Klaus tugs on the doors of St. Anne’s Church. “Have the witches deferred on the proper upkeep? The bloody thing won’t budge.”

“An unstable demon barricading the doors isn’t a stretch,” Hayley says.

“No, however, this is an impressive display of magic,” Kol replies.

Hayley narrows her eyes. “So she’s working with a witch now?”

“When Hell freezes over,” Lilith says, coming from around the church with Elijah. “My demons don’t play well with others, _especially_ witches.”

“Lilith, Elijah. Fancy meeting you both in the precise location of Rebekah’s misfortune,” Klaus quips.

Elijah feigns a yawn. “Desist from unfounded accusations before they begin, Niklaus. Kol is correct, the French Quarter Coven has cast an impervious boundary. Nothing dead or alive can enter.”

“Which singles us all out,” Lilith says. “Wondering why that is? It’s because they’re ransoming my second-in-command and your beloved sister.”

Klaus widens his eyes. “I see you’ve come to offer violence as payment.”

“At first. I even brought Elijah along for the fun,” Lilith replies as Hayley and Elijah briefly regard one another. “But then I thought to myself, now what would a _just_ leader do in such turmoil? Well, they would act with grace and reason.”

Kol scoffs. “You’re about as reasonable as a spoiled child. I highly doubt you’ll allow the witches to get away with this.”

“I will get what is rightfully mine, just as I am certain you will get yours,” Lilith says. “The only thing standing in our way is their cowardly spell. Considering they’ve made the grave mistake of taking hostages from our families why don’t we align our power if only for this special occasion?”

“What ingenious plot do you suggest?” Klaus asks.

“One that is sufficiently heinous,” Elijah says.

* * *

The pack is gathered around a target spray-painted on mounted planks, where Shay is artfully twirling her two knives. Some distance away, Freya is rubbing Keelin’s shoulder. “She’ll be here.”

“If this was an actual trial I would…”

Jess pops up with a sheath in hand. “Looking for these?”

“I was,” Keelin says, noticing bruises on Jess’s knuckles as she takes the sheath. “Where have you been?”

“I’ll tell you later. Right now, we have a competition to focus on.”

Keelin pulls out a few hand-forged knives. “My opponent didn’t get the memo. I found out she spent the entire afternoon training instead of partying. I’m screwed.”

“Don’t throw the towel in just yet. I mean, yes, she’s an abnormally disciplined and dedicated knife fighter but...okay I’m not helping.”

“No, not really.”

“Just remember that the real trial is tomorrow,” Jess says. “For now, give the people what they want—a show.” She pats Keelin’s back. “Go on.”

“Your good luck charm is happy to fulfill her duty,” Freya quips.

Keelin kisses the Viking with amusement. “Thanks.” She approaches the target. “I’ll start.”

“Of course,” Shay says. “The first round is about distance. Think you can handle ten to twenty-two feet, Lion Heart?”

“Step aside and we’ll see,” Keelin retorts confidently. Shay smirks and holds her knives up while backing away to her sideline. Keelin positions herself at the first white line painted in the grass and grips a knife with her thumb. Putting her left foot forward, she rotates her torso, allowing the knife to fly right onto the target. 

* * *

“Nous renonçons à ce grand mal. Mort à tous les démons,” the witches chant over Valentina until the banging on the church doors interrupts them.

“Dante!”

“Savannah,” Dante utters, recognizing the slightly muffled voice. He leaves the altar and heads down the aisle. “Savannah?”

“It’s me!” Savannah calls again.

Dante stops at the doors. “Are you alone?”

“You know I’m not alone. Open up.”

Dante waves a hand to open the doors and Lilith is there with Savannah in a choke-hold. “Good evening,” the Original Psychic greets. “I’m told you would like an exchange, my demon for your witch.”

“That’s right. Problem?” Dante asks, defensive.

Lilith looks past him, noting the witches surrounding Valentina before eyeing Rebekah nearby in a boundary spell. “Well, there is one slight ordeal. You’re in way over your head.”

Klaus materializes next to Lilith. “Witches of the Quarter, it should come as no surprise that things will not be ending well for you.”

∞∞∞∞

“Sanare corporis, sanare corporis!” Bonnie chants while channeling Bridget’s spirit form. Strong energy blows through the operating suite.

∞∞∞∞

On the settlement, Shay has just stuck a knife in between the eyes of a rubber dummy target. The spectators applaud and cheer, save for Freya and Jess. Keelin rolls her eyes after Shay throws her a smug grin.

∞∞∞∞

“Nik!” Rebekah calls out. “They only want their friend back unharmed. Don’t make a bloody scene!”

“Have you grown to sympathize with your captors, sister?”

“Yes. Elijah has disturbed their peace, so has Valentina. I can relate to the anger and distress these people are feeling.”

“We didn’t want a war,” Dante says. “But now we’ve realized that we’ll have to trouble the waters a bit if we’re gonna maintain our freedom. You want your soldier? Let Savannah go, without the games and without a scratch on her.” He eyes Klaus. “And you better hope she does what I say if you want your sister out.”

“You’d dare threaten an Original?” Klaus asks.

“Take it any way you want. As long as I’m breathing this spell stays intact, and you can’t place a finger on me from where you’re standing. I guess your compliance is a given.”

Klaus smirks devilishly. “So you think. The first rule of defeating an opponent: always stay two steps ahead.”

“My frenemy has a valid point,” Lilith says. “You wanted to use his family oath as your protection, but what you didn’t factor in is our mutual pattern of vindictive behavior.” She smirks at a frowning Dante before swiftly snapping Savannah’s neck.

“No!” Dante yells, running outside and dropping to his knees beside Savannah’s body. He carefully lifts her head but she suddenly disappears. After looking at his hands in shock, he directs his attention to Lilith and Klaus. “What did you do?”

∞∞∞∞

“Sanare corporis, sanare corporis!” Bonnie continues chanting as the heart rate monitor slows down.

“That’s it,” Bridget says. “Let it take.”

∞∞∞∞

Keelin and Shay swiftly throw knife after knife at two round tree slices.

“Time!” Hendrix calls, looking at his watch. After Keelin and Shay stop amongst the whistling and cheering, Hendrix glances at the targets while jotting down something in a notepad. “It’ll take just a second to tally up the points.”

Freya and Jess share a look of anticipation.

∞∞∞∞

“Niklaus!” Rebekah shouts as Lilith holds Dante from behind, allowing Klaus to force-feed the male witch his blood.

Three witches are standing in the aisle. “Écraser le cœur!”

Lilith snaps Dante’s neck, letting his body collapse on the ground. “Delusions of grandeur will get you nowhere.” She walks up the stairs and motions her head, causing the witches to pass out in the aisle. The rest of them leave Valentina.

“Kol! Hayley!” Klaus calls.

Kol dashes in knocking a male witch into a pew, punching another one in the face, and shoving two female witches on the floor. Hayley sweeps through the church, grabbing a female witch and bringing her over to Rebekah. “I’m missing out on quality time with my family because your leader made some crappy decisions. You’ve got five seconds to undo this spell before I rip your throat out.”

The witch shakily gestures her hand downward while whispering inaudibly. “It’s done, she’s free to go!”

“I don’t condone your methods but thank you,” Rebekah says after stepping across the circle.

“Don’t you ever get tired of playing the damsel, Bex?” Kol asks.

“Amusing. Did Bridget send the rescue squad?”

Hayley looks rueful. “She did, technically. But Rebekah, she’s in the ICU at the hospital. Valentina hurt her pretty bad.”

Rebekah is stunned, chancing a look at Lilith helping Valentina sit up. Valentina locks eyes with Rebekah until the blonde vanishes from the church. 

∞∞∞∞

Bonnie opens her eyes to a properly lit operating suite and a steadily beeping heart rate monitor. Realizing that Bridget’s spirit is gone, Bonnie looks down upon her stabilized body with a deep exhale.

∞∞∞∞

“You did great,” Freya says while hugging Keelin.

“Mm, you think so?” Keelin asks, pulling back with a grin.

“I know so,” Freya says proudly. “You should’ve seen yourself out there. Who needs six hours of practice when you’re a natural?”

Jess is standing by Shay. “Life must be damn awful with that chip on your shoulder. Ever heard of having fun?”

“Fun is for pups without responsibilities,” Shay says.

Hendrix waves his notepad around. “Both sides came to play, but we do have a winner. The scores are...one hundred ten points for Keelin and one hundred forty-three points for Shay. Hell of a speed round, twenty knives in ten seconds each.” People clap, cheer, and whistle. “As for the grand totals, we have a whopping one hundred ninety-seven points for Keelin and a triumphant two hundred thirty-seven points for Shay.”

Keelin comes up to Shay and extends a hand. “You won fair and square. Congratulations.”

Shay lifts her chin before accepting the handshake. “Not bad, Lion Heart. I expected worse.”

“Can’t do better than a backhanded compliment?” Keelin asks, scoffing as Shay gives a nonchalant shrug. 

∞∞∞∞

Klaus drags Dante’s limp body into the church. “Mission accomplished. Surprisingly without inventive fatalities.” He regards Dante. “Well, depending on the perspective.”

“It’s been a riveting stint with the Mikaelsons but I have private business to conduct,” Lilith says. “I trust you know the way out.”

“Rebekah is safe and a pledge I’ve made to my daughter remains unbroken. I will gladly depart once this stubborn curiosity of mine is put at ease,” Klaus says.

Lilith steps down from the altar. “You’re questioning why I opted for animate witches. As I’ve said before this undertaking, I aspire to be a just ruler. Mr. Durand violated and demeaned Valentina with body-altering magic. Justice was served by forcing him to endure the same punishment.”

“An old eye for an eye,” Kol quips. “I despise you, but I can respect your style.”

Elijah enters the church. “There’s still no sign of his followers. I suspect our acquaintances here were the select few in on his failed resistance.”

“Such a shame the whole flock must suffer the consequences of the few,” Lilith says. “Be on your way now, Klaus.” She holds eye contact with Klaus before he acknowledges Kol and Hayley. In an instant, the trio flees the church together.

“Wh-what about me?” A lone witch asks.

Lilith comes over and grips her neck. “Why, you’ll wake up tomorrow believing this all a terrible dream until reality hits you like a speeding bullet. But don’t you worry, you still have your treasured hope.” She dashes over to the railing in front of the pews and slams the witch’s head on it, knocking her out.

“Good evening and goodnight,” Elijah quips.

“Kind of harsh, but I dig it,” Valentina says.

Lilith struts down the aisle. “Next time you slip up the thing you’ll be digging is your own grave. Let’s get a move on, there’s more work to be done.”

* * *

Bridget is sitting upright in a hospital bed, feeling the side of her head as Bonnie stands with her arms crossed. “I really wanted a cool scar to show off.”

“I’ll put that in the vault for future reference. I was a little too preoccupied to deliver today.”

Bridget rests her hands on her lap, now serious. “You deserve the most overdone praise in the history of lifesaving. I don’t think I could’ve made it had you not been there for me and I’m beyond grateful for that.”

“Thank me by resting up,” Bonnie says. “We can push our plans back.”

Bridget nods. “Curse prevention can definitely wait. You’ve now spent your birthday and the start of the weekend on fixing me. I should be looking out for you at least once in a while.”

“We’re in the middle of a war. My Grams used to tell me that a little joy keeps us sane in dark times. I can only speak for myself but the connection we share is the joy she was talking about, the light in so much darkness. I won’t let go of that so easily.”

Bridget is touched by Bonnie’s words, silently admiring her until Rebekah barges into the room. Rebekah wastes no time peppering Bridget’s face in kisses before hugging her tightly. “I’m so sorry I didn’t get here sooner.”

“It’s okay, a mighty Bennett witch saved my soul,” Bridget says, grasping Rebekah’s arm while peering up at her.

Rebekah fixes her gaze on Bonnie. “Thank you for taking care of her.”

“You’re welcome,” Bonnie says, smiling. Rebekah strokes Bridget’s hair and Bonnie goes out into the hall, where Cain is waiting for her.

“The sensational Bonnie Bennett, an everyday heroine.”

Bonnie buries herself in Cain’s arms. “I don’t think so. Let me crash into bed A.S.A.P and turn the world off.”

“I can arrange that,” Cain says before releasing an arm to retrieve his buzzing phone. “Not before Lilith gets a word in. She’s ordering a family meeting.”

* * *

Hendrix and Taryn arrive at their house. “We’ve got a big day tomorrow. I think I’m checking in for the night, what about you?”

“It’s still early. I might go see Jason whenever he gets home.”

“You could just pop over Keelin’s now. When did you become one to pass up an after party?”

Taryn stops, letting Hendrix walk ahead until he spins around. “Go ahead. I’m gonna chill out here.”

Hendrix looks slightly concerned. “Not too long, little sis.”

Taryn gives a weak smile. “I’ll be in soon.” She watches Hendrix climb the porch and spots a tiny piece of paper at the top. She walks up the stairs to pick the paper up before sitting and unwrapping a peace stone within it. Her eyes scan the short message and soon she’s laughing to herself, balling up her fist while gazing at the stars.

* * *

Jason raises a beer to the Wade clan killing time inside the kitchen. “To Keelin, the brave werewolf who could, but ultimately _couldn’t_ beat the best knife thrower on the settlement.”

“So cute, Jay Jay,” Joy teases.

“Let me finish,” Jason says with a grin. “She’s still a winner in my book. Cheers.”

Keelin leads the toast of beer bottles, water bottles, and wine glasses. “Thanks, Jason. Your support is truly a sign of the apocalypse.” She laughs along with everyone else as Jason winks and sips his beer.

“Are you worried about tomorrow, Aunt Keelin? I heard the challenge is tough.”

“It is, but Jess has been whipping me into shape. I just need some heavy meditation and I’ll be good to go.”

“It’s more mental than anything else,” Jess says. “Once you’ve got that under control the physical is like riding a bike.”

Keelin nods. “That’s why I’ve decided to take my moonlight ring off.”

“Seriously?” Joy asks.

“Uh, this is news to me,” Jess says.

“It was a long time coming. I can’t preach self-acceptance while using magic as a crutch. With the full moon around the bend, I have to learn to trust myself. A few days ago Freya and I talked about it and...she agreed.”

Freya looks from Mikaela in her lap to Keelin in the chair beside her. “It’s just like Jess said, it’s all mental. Keelin is strong enough to manage her impulses.” She sets her hand on Keelin’s, earning a small smile.

“Badass,” Jason says, impressed.

Eliza nods. “You’ve got the right outlook, Keelin. We didn’t choose to be born this way but we can choose to not view it as a curse.”

Jordan wraps her arms around Keelin from behind and kisses her cheek. “You’re gonna be amazing.”

* * *

“The less you know, the safer you are,” Vincent asserts to Sharon inside the parlor. “You gotta trust me on this.”

“Death and violence have surrounded me since I was a child! No matter what deal you make I’m already involved.”

Vincent shakes his head while going to sit down on the sofa. “You’re not understanding how deep I’m in.”

Sharon settles in front of him. “Because you won’t let me understand. What aren’t you telling me?”

Vincent looks conflicted until there’s knocking on the door. “Stay here.” He stands up with a frown and goes to the front door, waiting a second before opening it in surprise. “How did you…”

“Locator spell,” Kayla says, barging in angrily. “You’ve been dodging me for a week and now we’re all going to hell in a handbasket.”

“Listen…”

“The nine covens are defaulting to active war. Dante rebelled against Lilith and got himself killed.”

“Dante did what?” Vincent asks. 

Kayla covers her mouth for a moment to prepare herself. “He died with Klaus Mikaelson’s blood in his system. He’s in transition, Vince.”

“Oh my God.” Sharon walks in while Vincent stands there speechless.

Kayla spins around in shock. “Sharon?”

* * *

At the Koch-Mays house, a family meeting is being held in the parlor room. From his favorite chair, Sergio takes notice of Lilith and Elijah standing close together while Bonnie, Cain, Samir, and Bailey sit on the sofa. “I’ve gathered you all here to give insight into a threat we should each be wary of,” Lilith says. “That threat is the Mikaelson family.”

“How is this a new epiphany?” Cain asks.

“In the sense that a schoolyard squabble has just revealed itself as a familial feud of Shakespearean nature,” Elijah says.

“Fate is rearing its ugly head again,” Lilith says. “Unfortunately for both parties involved, we are forever cursed to be the other’s undoing. In a vision I saw today, both houses will fall eventually.”

Sergio sits up. “Two out of six of us are immortal. I say we make our side a little less delicate and eat them before they eat us!”

“Fighting a prophecy brings it down harder,” Bonnie says. “And no one is eating my cousin!”

Sergio rolls his eyes. “If your cousin wants to make her own bed with the Mikaelsons then she has to sleep in it.”

Bonnie angrily waves her hand, throwing Sergio into a wall before standing up. Sergio glares and darts at Bonnie, who stops him in place and brings him to his knees.

“Enough!” Lilith shouts as Sergio balls up his fist and Bonnie suddenly doubles over.

“Wrong move,” Cain says, holding out his hand in a stop motion. Sergio gasps and looks down at the blood pooling from his chest.

“I said enough!” Lilith shouts again, her arms outstretched to halt the assaults of both sides. “We will not turn on our own!”

“Isn’t Bridget your own? Your own blood at that!” Bonnie shouts as Lilith looks weary. “You talk about the importance of family but Valentina almost killed her! What have you done about that?”

“How I handle my demons is my business.”

“Everything is your business. Our lives, our choices.”

“Bonnie.”

Bonnie comes up to Lilith. “No, tell me. Is Sergio right? Are we going to kill everyone on the other side? Even a _child_?” She points to a nervous Samir as Cain and Bailey frown.

Lilith looks into Bonnie’s expressive eyes. “Both houses will fall, but one will rise again and it won’t be the Mikaelsons.” Bonnie shakes her head and tries to leave until Lilith grabs her arm. “Before I’m left to utilize my own abilities, inspire Bridget to take her place beside me. I won’t lose her and I won’t lose you.” Bonnie snatches her arm from Lilith and briskly exits the parlor.

“Nice one, you arrogant prick,” Cain says to Sergio before hurrying after Bonnie.

Sergio throws up his hands. “Anyone else wanna take a shot? Elijah, maybe?”

“Sergio,” Lilith says.

“Oh wait, he’s already doing it here.” Sergio taps his temple before storming out of the parlor.

Lilith sighs. “Bailey, Samir. You are free to go as well.”

After the youngest psychics leave, Elijah gently massages the crook of Lilith’s neck. “You’ve requested my return. I don’t foresee Anthony’s respect, but I do agree with the matter of eliminating our enemies.”

Lilith turns to Elijah, placing her hand over his. “I can almost taste the irony of us, something sweet in the twisted bitterness.”

“And how is that?”

“Comforting.”

* * *

Hayley is following Klaus through a corridor inside the compound. “So we’re just not gonna talk about your stunt today?”

“You mean the stunt in which you were a willing participant?”

“Rebekah was trapped with a psychotic demon and pissed off witches. She needed me.”

“My exact sentiments. We did what was incumbent upon us to protect our family.”

Hayley grabs Klaus by the wrist and turns him around to face her. “I’m not so sure we did.”

Klaus sighs, shaking his head. “Your fixation with fair play is unbecoming, Hayley. Rebekah has gotten past her misgivings, is it inconceivable for you to accept this as a bloody crisis averted?”

“Don’t lecture me on battle tactics. I know when sacrifices need to be made, but you were the Big Bad Hybrid jumping on the Devil’s Crazy Train without a second thought. Not me, and not Kol.”

“Lilith didn’t propose a cock-eyed scheme. What she proposed was a viable solution that worked perfectly well for everyone. No lives lost permanently, and as the cherry on top, we prevail as the least of her troubles. Or so she believes.”

“That’s all fine and dandy when it comes to her but what about the people you’ve deemed expendable? You helped murder the Leader of the Free Witches, Klaus. Even worse, you forced him into a situation that no one should have to go through. So I’m sorry if my concerns for our security, and more importantly our _daughter’s_ , is an inconvenience for you.”

Klaus stands his ground as Hayley walks right through him and quietly enters the study, where Kol is sitting on the couch inspecting the Iberian dagger. “Have a nice chat with Bex?” The younger Mikaelson asks.

“As a matter of fact, I did. Tomorrow she and Bridget will assist us with a pair of innocuous demons.”

“I presume we’ll soon have eyes and ears along with our arms.”

“The last necessity is the heart. If the bevy of wolves and demons guarding Lilith’s brood is indicative of anything it is that our small vampire army just won’t do. I expect a bit less quiet now that the French Quarter witches have broken away from their meek peers, going as far as to move against Lilith and much of the same to manipulate us.”

“Agreed. What shall we do about that? You did become their number one buzzkill.”

“In defense of our family, I made a judgment call. As I’ve explained to Rebekah and Hayley, nothing would have stopped Lilith from obtaining her justice.” Klaus gestures to the Iberian dagger. “Should the witches retaliate, they will try and fail. And in the aftermath, when all seems lost and they find themselves low on faith, the Original family will truly become the only alliance worth exchanging their loyalty for.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **MUSIC:**
> 
> 1) The Black Angels - Black Grease: Freya and Keelin come across the werewolves sparring. Shay challenges Keelin to a match and they fight until Freya breaks it up; Elijah questions Savannah about her dream; Lilith makes out with Sergio.
> 
> 2) Savages - Slowing Down The World: Klaus, Kol, Davina, and Marcel begin torturing Marco and Giovanni. Davina's attempt to control Giovanni fails and Klaus dissects him before Kol impales Marco; Lauren gives a report to Bridget and Rebekah.
> 
> 3) Yoke Lore - Goodpain: Keelin and Mikaela help set up for the celebration. Jordan asks Joy about the extra attention they're receiving from the other kids.
> 
> 4) Gangs Of Youth - The Heart Is A Muscle: Freya cheers Keelin on as she plays party games. Jess watches the kids playing and sees Jason with Taryn. Jordan relaxes with Joy before dancing with Leo.
> 
> 5) Hayden Calnin - Collision: Freya and Keelin slow dance. Jordan returns to Joy and the festivities. Eliza finds Jess hiding in the woods.
> 
> 6) Bassline Drift - Pull Me Under (Deadly Avenger x Si Begg Remix): Lilith and Klaus carry out their plan to rescue Valentina and Rebekah; Bonnie heals Bridget's body; Keelin and Shay face off in a knife-throwing competition.
> 
> 7) The Born Love - Life Is Beautiful: Bridget and Bonnie talk at the hospital until Rebekah arrives; Taryn comes home with Hendrix and finds a peace offering from Jess; Keelin and Freya celebrate at home with family; Vincent and Sharon disagree over what's best for them. Kayla shows up with news about Dante.
> 
> 8) Oskura - Everything Now: Lilith tells her brood about the prophecy; Hayley voices her concerns to Klaus. Klaus and Kol talk about the next phase of their plan.
> 
> http://abrighteyedbandit.tumblr.com/


	5. Sympathy For The Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **“Then why am I constantly justifying crazy? Why do I...feel for her? She’s a literal curse on the world and still, I let her get under my skin knowing that she will destroy me. The worst part is she doesn’t even have to manipulate me to do it.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **PREVIOUSLY...**  
>  With the start of the festive weekend, Keelin nearly lost herself to the competitive spirit until Freya suggested an approach closer to home. As Keelin thrived socially, via drinking games, traditional sports, and dancing with admirers, Freya found her own place among the Healers after Eliza encouraged her to mingle. Keelin was approached by a Conservator named Whitney, who passionately endorsed her claim to the Alpha title. Meanwhile, Freya's homesickness was soothed by Grey-eyed Falcon's symbolic praise. Jordan connected with Leo, a sweet and charming Sierra wolf, but detached herself just as quickly due to her fears and unresolved feelings for Patrick. Jess spiraled back into her old ways of heavy drinking and constant fighting before receiving a wake-up call from Taryn and Eliza. Later, Keelin proved herself in an intense competition with Shay and celebrated with family before announcing her decision to remove her moonlight ring in time for a full moon, mirroring the advice Hayes had given her years ago. Lilith cured Sharon of her illness and bound Vincent to a contract entailing an unspoken one-time favor whenever she chooses to collect. Afterward, she received a surprise visit from Elijah, who brought the future clash of their clans to her attention. Meanwhile, Vincent was desperate to get Sharon out of town at all costs, even against her will. His plans, however, were easily foiled by Gaspar Cortez, a former enemy of Klaus-turned-enforcer for Lilith. Bridget and Rebekah witnessed the policing of witches first-hand, compelling them to stand up to the demons. As a result, Valentina stirred more tension before attacking them. While Bridget found her life hanging in the balance, Rebekah became trapped with Valentina after Dante and his witches used them as leverage in his effort to free Savannah. Klaus, Kol, Marcel, and Davina tested their weapons on Marco and Giovanni while attempting to gain intel. When Hayley alerted them to Bridget and Rebekah's dire circumstances, a rescue mission was immediately underway. Left with no other options, Bonnie took Bridget's survival into her own hands while Lilith and Klaus briefly joined forces to subdue Dante with their cunning and violent strategy. In the end, they all prevailed, but not without grave consequences. Lilith shared the bleak prophecy with her brood, triggering an internal conflict as Bonnie raised concerns about Bridget's life and opposed the war on every Mikaelson affiliate. In the Mikaelson household, Hayley expressed her own criticisms to Klaus regarding the methods he used against the witches.

**_**LAGASH, CITY-STATE OF SUMER. URUK PERIOD 3RD MILLENNIUM BC.** _ **

**_**“Ibbi!”** _ **

**_**Lilith stops at the entrance of a sizable, mud-brick home and guards her eyes against the sun as she peers up to Enki on the roof. “Hello, my rambunctious little brother. Have you spent another night under the stars to escape Sami’s scolding?”** _ **

**_**“Sister is not angry with me. It is you who will receive a scolding for returning after dawn.”** _ **

**_**Lilith chuckles. “Such a forgetful boy. I am the eldest and thereby exempt from authority. I ask you this, how could she punish me? By forcing more chores and forbidding me from tending to my tavern?”** _ **

**_**Enki makes a face. “I gave you a warning, sister.”** _ **

**_**“That is why you are my favorite. And as a measure of protection, I suggest you remain where you are for now.”** _ **

**_**“You need not suggest. I would rather stay out of Sami’s warpath.”** _ **

**_**Lilith drops her hand from her forehead and enters their home, instantly finding a pile of clothes. She crouches down to inspect them, picking up her lapis lazuli necklace. She rises just as Samara marches in carrying a basket that she tosses onto the floor. “What is the meaning of this?”** _ **

**_**“I am discarding the materials I have no use for.”** _ **

**_**Lilith frowns. “They are not yours to discard.”** _ **

**_**“They are not, but this is my home and you are no longer welcome.”** _ **

**_**“You act as though you have the right to decide.”** _ **

**_**“Enki’s life and my own will not be sabotaged by your poor decisions. You will cost us everything! No more, Ibbi! We will not lose it all for your reckless ways.”** _ **

**_**Lilith comes up to Samara. “I have worried you all night. For that, I beg your forgiveness. But I refuse to be someone I am not, I cannot pretend. Would you punish me for living in truth?”** _ **

**_**“Truth does not make it right,” Samara says. “If you wish to live in endless iniquity you can do so on your own. I cannot survive being your sister.” She turns on her heels, leaving Lilith heartbroken.** _ **

* * *

Lilith is seated on her throne, rubbing her temple with two fingers. Valentina quietly enters the room and shuts the door behind her. “You summoned me, I’m here.”

Lilith lowers her hand to grip the armrest. “The last time we met privately in this room I was lenient—a merciful empress who chose to believe the best of her creation. I am supreme, but I am not without flaws. I’ve allowed my fondness for you to overshadow my code and values.”

“Let me explain.”

“I understand just fine. Your exasperating _feelings_ have led to another near-death experience for my descendant, which is a glaring sign that your behavior is officially unacceptable. So now I’m wiping those Rebekah-laced memories quicker than you can blink.”

“No, please don’t mess around in my head. It’s torture.”

“Once I’m finished you will know nothing of torture.”

Valentina kneels. “Please. I’ll do whatever, just spare me that pain.”

“Who has poisoned you?” Lilith asks, her eyes narrowed.

“What?”

Lilith stands up and grabs Valentina by the head, causing her to wince. “This sentimental nature is unusually strong for a demon of your class. You were never this way in my dimension.”

“Serving you is my purpose. I can prove that I’m devoted to your rule.”

“How?”

“By dismantling a rival family. You’ve focused on my feelings but what you haven’t considered is theirs. With your blessing, I can use them against Rebekah and Klaus to end their vow. Elijah has fractured it, but I can destroy it.”

Lilith releases Valentina. “Big talk for the object of their hatred and disgust. I saw that look Rebekah gave you after your blunder was revealed.”

“You weren’t there yesterday. She couldn’t stand to see those witches persecuting me. Before things escalated we connected, it even ruffled the Little Angel’s feathers.”

“And then you broke that angel’s skull. I won’t waste any more energy on mitigating the perilous consequences of your antics,” Lilith says, turning her back on Valentina to walk towards a window.

Valentina gets up on her feet. “I can infiltrate their lives, help you take them down for good. Just give me an opportunity to show you. There’s a murky future ahead of us, at least use the day to consider it.”

Lilith slowly rotates. “Well, I am taking a day off for my brood. I’ll grant you this one instance of review.”

“Thank you,” Valentina says with a nod.

Lilith comes up to Valentina and carefully grips a bundle of her raven locks. “But I want to make something very clear, Valentina. Violate my trust again, for anything, and I will be the one setting hellfire to your luscious locks rather than suppressing them.” She walks past Valentina, who gulps in fear.

* * *

Dante is sitting across from Savannah at a small table. “Elijah held you prisoner for a week. There’s nothing you can remember from all that time?”

Savannah cradles a mug with her hands. “No, nothing. I woke up in my bed and my friends were there.” Her eyes dart to Kayla, who is standing by Dante. “According to Kayla, they were there because Lilith had her demons deliver me after murdering you. I’m sorry I don’t have any answers. I’m sorry this is happening to you, Dante.”

“It’s not your fault. This is what they do,” Dante says, reaching out to place his hand on hers. “Get some rest. No one else is going to hurt you.” He weakly gets up, wincing at the sunlight peeking through the window as Kayla promptly assists.

* * *

At the Mikaelson Compound, Hope is picking at her pancakes while looking between Klaus at one end of the dining table and Hayley at the other. Sighing, she sets her fork on the plate. “Mom, Dad. What’s going on?”

“We’re enjoying a nice family meal, sweetheart,” Klaus says.

“No one is talking. Are you guys fighting?”

“No, we’re not fighting,” Hayley says. “We just need a break from each other so you and I are going down to the bayou.”

Hope shrinks. “But...I kind of wanted to work on a painting with Dad today.”

Klaus grins. “Would you deny her insatiable hunger for artistic expression, Hayley?”

Hayley rises up in annoyance. “I don’t know, Klaus. Maybe I should’ve denied yours.” She regards Hope while Klaus begins sulking. “Your grandmother hasn’t seen you in weeks. You can paint with your father another time.”

“I’ll go get my stuff,” Hope sighs out before pushing her chair back and getting up to leave the dining room.

“I should’ve known I was merely contending with the first stirrings of your anger,” Klaus says. “Yesterday I was accused of neglecting her needs and today I am robbed of the chance to provide. Before the eyes of our daughter, you offer dismal repercussions in order to inspire the sympathy you believe I lack.”

“Fine,” Hayley puffs, shrugging. “If it’s all in my head, tell me how bad you feel about the life you helped ruin.”

“What good would it do? A new course has been set, unguided by my hand.”

“We’ll be in the bayou _without_ your vampire bodyguards,” Hayley says, marching out. 

Klaus is up on his feet, trying but ultimately failing to form a rebuttal.

* * *

Keelin meditates on her bedroom floor, Polly’s voice playing through her mind. _“The trials will provide all the tools you need to prepare. Nothing is set in stone, but I do believe that you are the chosen one. Not just as a means for prosperity, but for guidance.”_

_“My strength is your strength,” Hayes’s voice echoes. “And my greatest wish is that one day you will choose to stop running from it. Malraux is who you are, Keelin. It’s in your veins forever.”_

Keelin opens her eyes and brings her hand up to fiddle with her moonlight ring. She slowly slides the ring off, fixated on it until a pair of arms wrap around her.

“You’re really impressing me with the early morning routine,” Freya says after resting her chin on Keelin’s shoulder.

Keelin cranes her neck to address the Viking. “While discipline and freedom seem like they sit on opposite sides of the spectrum, they are actually very connected.”

“Your father’s Quote of the Day?” Freya asks knowingly.

“The best one he ever gave me as it pertains to rah-rah werewolf pride,” Keelin says before climbing to her feet and bringing Freya along with her. “I won’t be able to see the girls before I go.”

“I’ll make sure they know how much you wanted to and when you come back…” Freya cups Keelin’s cheeks. “We’ll celebrate your big win.” They share an optimistic gaze before sweetly locking lips.

A short period afterward, Jess and Keelin are walking along a path together. “The mind link will make the hunt complicated. You’ll get a window into your opponent’s consciousness, but that window opens up your own. You’ll be sharing thoughts, memories, and even emotions with Shay.”

“I know enough about magical links. I’ll stay focused,” Keelin says.

“Now, the hunt is only complete when you make the kill. These days the art of striking your opponent down is symbolic, but reciting the Death Rite is still required to claim their power. Can I be confident that you’ve practiced?”

“Through Nature’s will, you are shrouded by my strength. I claim the right to your potential, your future, and past.”

“Nice! I think you’re ready, which means the road ends here for me.” Jess stops to face Keelin, gripping her shoulders. “You’ve got my handy review, last-minute tips, and now some words of encouragement. Clanslayer is a modern-day gladiator but you’re just as strong, even without your ring.” Keelin gives Jess an appreciative smile.

* * *

_“Bridget! Let me out!”_

Bridget lies awake in bed, disturbed by Bernadette’s lingering demands. Steadying her breathing, she carefully removes Rebekah’s arm from her stomach and slips out of bed. She pads into the living room and heads right for the storage space, opening the doors to check the projector on the shelf. Biting her lip, she reaches for it but abruptly retracts her hand with a sigh.

Sometime later, Bridget is on the balcony scribbling into a notebook with her guitar on her lap.

“Alright, fancy a bite of my specialty?” Rebekah asks, presenting a small bowl.

Bridget sets her guitar down. “Ooh, loaded quinoa again! How did I get so lucky this morning?”

Rebekah pulls out a chair beside Bridget and plops down. “Two can play the sass game. Open wide, my precious little baby.”

“Do you really think force-feeding me your extra nutritious breakfast bowl is gonna prevent my future as a five-alarm fire?”

“Will your sleepless nights, strenuous mornings, and apparent life-threatening days do the trick?” Rebekah asks, delighted when Bridget sighs in defeat and opens her mouth, signaling her to spoon-feed the psychic some oats and berries. “My job is now complete!”

“Lifestyle changes aside, I’ve thought about what to do with my mother.”

Raising her brows, Rebekah puts the spoon back in the bowl and sets it on the table. “And what conclusion have you drawn?”

“My original plan was to destroy her the moment we were safe. That took a backseat when we lost Kol and Hayley, but now they’re here and we’re actively waging war. I know you’re not sure that this is the right call for me emotionally, but keeping her around does nothing for my sanity.”

“More than anything I desire your happiness,” Rebekah says, taking Bridget’s hands. “If this is really what you want to do then I support you.” Bridget gives a small smile and Rebekah returns it until her phone vibrates on the table. “Sorry.” Rebekah picks her phone up and eyes the screen before answering it. “Yes, Nik, for God’s sake we will be there at the appointed time.” As Rebekah huffs, Bridget stifles a giggle.

* * *

Inside the St. Charles Hellion, Sharon grabs a purse from the table and goes to leave the parlor room as Vincent meets her at the threshold. “You agreed to give me space.”

“And I plan on doing just that, but now it’s important that you listen to me.”

“I wanted to listen but you refuse to tell me anything other than your white knight excuses.”

“They’re not excuses, I’m just trying to protect you.”

“The man I entrusted my coven to is transitioning into a vampire. Helping him is more important than staying here and arguing with you.”

“Okay,” Vincent says, clasping his hands. “Let me come with you.”

“No, now is not the time. This is French Quarter business. I can’t focus on the witches when I’m frustrated over your dark secrets and wishy-washy behavior. We could be losing Dante tonight if he doesn’t rethink his decision.”

“Klaus Mikaelson won’t get away with this,” Vincent says, turning as Sharon brushes past him. “You gotta believe that I’m doing this for you, Sharon.”

Sharon stops and stares at Vincent for a moment. “I wish I could.” She opens the door and leaves him in silence.

* * *

With Kayla’s help, Dante cautiously lowers himself on the couch inside his living room. “Thank you.”

“I know you’re starving,” Kayla says while moving to the kitchen.

“Ugh, not for anything inside the pantry. I think I’ll take a bottle of rum if that’s doable.”

“For breakfast? I don’t think so. I’ll whip up my famous Bordeaux grits.”

Dante rubs his forehead. “Kayla, please.”

Kayla stops her search and comes over to sit beside Dante, grasping his hand. “We’ve been through this, I’m not leaving you alone.”

“You have a family of your own to take care of, a home under siege, and an uncertain future to figure out.”

“I have a future that will be overshadowed by losing these moments with you,” Kayla says genuinely. “My family is safe and I want to be here.”

Dante takes a labored breath, nodding. “I guess I’m the jerk that waited until my funeral to have you over in a non-work-related capacity.”

Kayla smiles a bit while squeezing his hand. “Better late than never. So, grillades and grits?”

Dante smiles back. “I couldn’t pass up a homemade meal if I tried.”

* * *

In the middle of the woods, Grey-eyed Falcon is holding a bowl that Keelin and Shay are bleeding into. Once the two rivals are done, they retract their dripping fists while Grey-eyed Falcon mixes their blood with a pestle. Keelin gradually feels a shift in her mind before looking at Shay. “We’re linked.”

“In a few seconds the herbs will take full effect,” Shay says. “See you in Hell, Lion Heart.” She grabs a wooden staff resting against a tree and dashes away.

Keelin huffs before following suit.

∞∞∞∞

At Logan House, Freya and Jess are standing side by side on a balcony. “She seemed eager when she left,” the blonde says, gazing over the land. “I don’t want to assume it was all an act but…”

Jess regards her. “You have nothing to worry about. She was focused, prepared, a champion in the making. I would tell you at the first sign of her being overwhelmed.”

Freya smiles before shaking her head with a sigh. “Maybe it’s just my version of cold feet. We’ve talked about change but it’s different when you’re actually facing it head-on. I just need her to be okay.”

“With us, she is. You know her power,” Jess says.

“Hey! Are we too early for Game Day?” Jason asks, getting the two women to notice him down below.

“What he means is we hope you guys are in a good mood!” Taryn exclaims, carrying bags with Eliza.

∞∞∞∞

In the woods, Grey-eyed Falcon pours the blood from the bowl onto a patch of dirt beneath her, creating a mist. Deeper in the woods, Keelin is walking aimlessly as her muscles go rigid. She is suddenly overcome with disorienting flashes of trees before passing out.

* * *

Kol exits the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist as he steps up to the foggy bathroom mirror. He starts clearing it, catching a blurred figure behind him for a split second when a bang on the door causes him to jump.

“Kol!”

Kol wipes his face and opens the door for Davina. “Yes, darling?”

“Everything okay in there? You’re officially taking longer than me.”

Kol smirks. “Well, making myself pleasing to your eye takes time. Am I hearing a complaint?”

Davina pulls Kol in closer by his towel. “I never said I was complaining.” They share a couple of steamy kisses before pulling apart. “Rebekah and Bridget are here so consultant duty starts now.”

“In that case, I will be down shortly.”

“Great. We’ll be waiting,” Davina says, pecking Kol’s lips and walking away as he leans against the wall.

Downstairs, Bridget and Rebekah have just been brought to the dungeon. “Are you sure about this theory of yours? Lilith-adjacent doesn’t mean full-on carbon copy. No psychic possesses all of her abilities.”

“Few things are for certain in this world as made apparent by the new discoveries founded every day,” Klaus replies. “What you have displayed is a propensity to hone your unique skills. So, you can understand why my immediate thought was to call upon you.”

Bridget holds up her hands while walking through the opened gate. “Say no more, I’m the psychic miracle worker.”

“While she gets acquainted with our infernal devices I had hoped to converse with my favorite sibling,” Klaus says.

“Will our chat require booze?” Rebekah asks, knowingly tilting her head at her amused brother.

* * *

Hayley and Hope arrive at Mary’s cabin, discovering that the door is wide open. Hayley enters first, scouring the home. “Mary?” She receives no answer and turns to Hope. “Something’s off.” Just then, the sound of a gunshot rings throughout the bayou, startling them.

“Grandma Mary,” Hope utters.

“Stay here,” Hayley says before whooshing in the direction of the gunshot, finding Mary aiming her shotgun at two men in the woods. “Mary!”

“Not now,” Mary says, keeping her gun trained on the men. “I have a couple of unwanted guests on my property.”

The brown-haired man raises his hand. “This swamp belongs to no one but Nature’s wrath. We’re just scoping the place out for viability.”

Hayley notices his moonlight ring. “You’re a wolf. I can tell by that ring that you’re from the city, which makes you Lilith’s bloodhound.”

“A werewolf letting an ancient entity scratch behind his ears. You’re gonna have to explain that to me,” Mary says.

“Like I said, by command, we come in peace. You’re the only Elder left, you have our respect. Put the gun down now and nobody gets hurt.”

“I don’t think so. Smells like a bunch of lies being fed to an irritated, old woman.”

The werewolf stops his red-haired partner from moving up in frustration. “It’s fine. We’ll come back later.”

“For your sake, I hope not,” Mary retorts.

Hayley steps forward. “Because then you’ll have me to deal with.” She flashes her true face at the two werewolves, earning their glares.

“Let’s go,” the red-haired werewolf groans. “I can’t stomach hybrid trash.” He zips away with his partner.

Hayley turns to Mary. “What was that?”

Mary lowers her shotgun. “Nothing I haven’t dealt with in all my years.”

“Hypnotized werewolves trespassing on your territory?”

“You wanna talk, Hayley? You can start by coming with me and fixing us both a drink.” 

* * *

Klaus and Rebekah are browsing the selection of bottles in the wine cellar when Vincent barges in, gaining their attention. “Vincent! What brings you to my home unannounced?”

Vincent motions his hand, forcing Klaus into a nearby chair. “Have a seat.”

“Have you lost your bloody mind? What is your problem?” Rebekah asks.

“My problem always seems to lie with you people. Even when I set my own feelings aside to work with y’all towards some peace it never fails that this family manages to screw it all up!”

“Ah, I see the news has gotten around,” Klaus quips.

Rebekah comes closer to Vincent. “Believe me, I’ve scolded my brother plenty for what he’s done.”

“A slap on the wrist ain’t gonna cut it. Nah, I’m gonna demonstrate why your brother has made his worst mistake.”

In the dungeon, Bridget is staring into Marco’s eyes. “Start talking.”

“Starting small?” Marco asks.

“Beats forcing us to bite our tongues off,” Giovanni says, scowling at Davina.

“Thanks to you I still have this twitch in my nose,” Davina retorts.

Marco cackles. “You’re a mental case for aligning with Mikaelsons over Lilith. She could make you royalty, you could inherit the earth beside her.”

“And I could live without hearing that ever again,” Bridget says.

“Keep at it and you won’t have to. _This_ …” Marco motions around with his chained hands. “...will be no more one day soon.”

“We know, we know,” Kol says. “There are more enemies seeking vengeance where you Muppets came from.”

“Oh yeah, sure, but that’s only the beginning,” Marco sing-songs as Kol frowns. “I know something you don’t know.” Kol dashes forward to choke Marco, lifting him up by the throat.

“Kol!” Bridget shouts.

“Quit the games or there won’t be an afterlife where you’re going,” Kol says to Marco.

“Back off, Kol!” Davina yells.

Kol reluctantly drops Marco. “Perhaps Bridget will have better luck since anger supposedly doesn’t solve anything in this godforsaken city.”

Bridget instantly comes to a realization. “Anger and fear triggered my hellfire because they breed destruction. But patience with understanding is discipline, it’s complete awareness.” She sits down in front of the Guerreras, who look uncertain as she regards them both under Kol and Davina’s microscope. “Today’s your lucky day, boys. I’m not going anywhere until we’re closer than close.”

* * *

Freya sets a bowl of cereal down in front of Mikaela. “Here you are, baby girl.”

“Thank you, Mama.”

Freya kisses Mikaela’s head. “You’re very welcome.” She folds her arms and moves over to a window, looking outside.

“You okay?” Eliza asks, coming up beside her. Freya musters a smile and nods but Eliza shakes her head. “No, you could be better. What you need is a distraction, so you’re going to help me make Keelin a special hangover cure.”

“Why is a hangover cure necessary?”

“A mind link is an intense, energy-consuming state. Therefore, Keelin’s return should be met with a special remedy and a hot meal. Thoughts?”

“I think we should get started.”

“Well alright then.”

Mikaela scurries over to them. “Mama, Mama! Can I help too?”

“Of course,” Freya says, looking down on Mikaela while caressing her cheek.

Outside, Taryn approaches Jess on the deck and grips the railing next to her. “So much excitement, huh?”

Jess turns to Taryn in surprise. “Uh, yeah. You’re...talking to me right now?”

Taryn smiles. “I can never reject an apology straight from the heart. I found your peace offering last night.”

Jess scratches her neck. “I wanted to show you how painfully sorry I am, even at the expense of killing my tough factor with sappy gestures.”

“Well, you succeeded. I just wanted to apologize for the dick move I made. I knew better and it wasn’t cool to dish out a low blow. I’m really really really sorry.”

“You’re forgiven, jerk,” Jess says, smiling.

Taryn inches closer. “Whatever is bothering you, you can talk to me. I mean, whenever you’re ready.”

“I’m not battling my demons. Not like that.”

“Then why go full Rager mode?”

Jason appears on the deck. “You guys having a secret meeting?”

Jess moves away from Taryn and heads for the house. “I was just going back inside, she’s all yours.”

“What’s up with her?” Jason asks, frowning.

Taryn shrugs. “Just Jess being Jess.”

“No further explanation needed.”

“Cut it out,” Taryn says, elbowing Jason.

* * *

Hope notes the lack of bars on her phone, whining as she stands up from the couch. “I’m going out by the water.”

“That didn’t sound like you asking for permission,” Hayley says from the kitchen table.

“Oh, let her go,” Mary says. “She’ll be alright.”

Hayley glances at Mary before addressing Hope again. “Don’t wander too far.”

“It’s not like I have anywhere to go,” Hope mumbles, partly annoyed as she exits the cabin.

“Charming today, isn’t she?” Mary asks, sarcastic.

“Sorry about the angst. She wanted to stay home and paint with Klaus.”

“Figures.”

“Mary,” Hayley says, tilting her head.

“You can relax, hon, I have nothing to say on that. I’m just wondering why you were so keen on coming way out here.”

“I…” Hayley sighs. “I miss it out here. And I needed to be around one of my own, a Crescent. But, the plan for good conversation and a six-pack of beer was canceled when I saw your friendly visitors. So are you gonna tell me how they ended up staring down the barrel of your shotgun or not? You know I really hate secrets.”

“No secrets on my end. Long story short they were sniffing around the area, I approached them, and I didn’t appreciate the smug one’s attitude. Then you showed up like a bat out of hell.” 

Hayley ponders for a moment. “Mary, those city wolves were checking the land for _viability_. If Lilith has plans stretching deep in the bayou chances are…”

“It can’t be too good for any of us,” Mary finishes.

* * *

At the Koch-Mays House, Lilith is in the kitchen slowly stirring a large pot with care. As she gazes into the darkening roux her mind takes her back in time.

**_**Outside of her home, Samara stirs a thick mixture in a clay bowl. Lilith grabs a plum off the small table and tosses it in the air. “Do I smell lentil soup and fresh bread?” Samara continues stirring and Lilith puts the plum back on the table before leaning against it. “You must speak to carry on a conversation, sister.”** _ **

**_**“We are no longer sisters. I told you, you are not wanted here.”** _ **

**_**“You tell me many things, Sami. It is my obligation to ignore them,” Lilith quips, grabbing a head of lettuce.** _ **

**_**Samara clutches Lilith’s wrist. “I mean it this time.”** _ **

**_**Lilith tilts her head. “If so, allow me a final act of kindness. I will not speak a word and should you still desire it, I will be gone once we finish.”** _ **

**_**“So be it,” Samara says, releasing Lilith’s wrist.** _ **

“Well, hello. I’m glad you all could join me,” Lilith says when her brood enters the kitchen, taking in the various ingredients littering the area.

“Your emergency meeting is a cooking class?” Sergio asks.

“My aim is not vocational education so much as it is seeking a solution to the brewing civil war in this house. You see, millennia ago, fighting in my family was a sport—a vigorous sport that could only ever cease through one means.” Lilith finally stops stirring the roux and walks over to them. “Preparing a meal together. It requires trust and teamwork, and if we can manage the task, we can manage to reach the zenith of our guild. I’ve already gotten started on the roux.”

“Yeah, I’m gonna go do anything else,” Bonnie says, turning to leave.

“Brood activities are mandatory bonding unless, of course, you’d rather me boil your bones instead of veggies,” Lilith retorts, grinning smugly after Bonnie slowly turns to her with a frown.

* * *

Powerful visions of nature awaken Keelin. She pushes off the ground and picks up her staff, surveying the quiet area before she starts walking.

 _“Hurry,” a gruff voice says._

Keelin abruptly stops and looks around again, opting to move along.

 _“Hurry.”_

Confused, Keelin picks up speed.

 _“Faster!”_

Keelin halts right at the edge of a small cliff, saving herself from falling.

 _“Stupid little girl!”_

Keelin whips around, unsettled by a man in a flannel shirt and ripped jeans. “What the hell?”

_“I taught you better than that.”_

Keelin swings her staff at the man with all her might, but he fades away. She takes a deep breath and steadies herself. “A crappy figment of my mind. Focus on her scent.” She begins sniffing the air and concentrating on the different fragrances. _The stream on her morning trail_. Once the image fades from her mind she regains her bearings and hurries off in another direction.

* * *

Klaus is still in a dining chair. “I remember you a more decorous guest.”

“I forgot my manners when you forgot yours last night,” Vincent retorts.

“Well, if you mean to reprimand me whilst cursing the Mikaelson name, better get on with it. I’m preoccupied with here-and-now problems.”

“There will be no more curses on the Mikaelson name!” Rebekah interjects. “Vincent, let this go.”

Vincent shakes his head. “I can’t do that. Now you are the devil I know, Klaus. You’re ruthless, selfish, the great monster that scares all other monsters. But I can’t deny that your daughter has opened your eyes to the world you would’ve split in two before her birth. So before I lose my temper and all hell else I wanna know why the reformed Klaus Mikaelson couldn’t bear to sit out fast times with Lilith Vogel.”

Klaus smirks. “No rest for the wicked, I suppose. I will spare you the details, because, the Devil is in those too.” He makes a break for it but Vincent lifts two fingers, forcing him back into a wall before doing the same to Rebekah when she makes a move.

“You have officially gone mad!”

“And your big brother has reached his height as an opportunist. As far as wickedness goes, you two aren’t what you once were. No one is trembling at the feet of the invincible Originals. Is that why you’re palling around with your archnemesis?”

“Screw you and the horse you rode in on! Over the years you’ve had no problem siding with us against threats to your precious city and righteous witches. How easy it is to find fault when we make the same sacrifice for a cause that doesn’t accommodate you.”

“Don’t waste your breath on the willfully ignorant, sister. Let me make this simple, Vincent. Solidarity during a brief interval of an ongoing feud is not what I’d call a budding friendship. It was imposed on myself and Lilith by a hasty coven. Now I can understand you feeling the need to answer such attacks on your fellow witches, but, I know better.”

“And what does that mean?” Vincent asks.

“You were the would-be hero who fled like a coward,” Klaus says. “Don’t blame me for doing whatever is necessary to guard my family.”

Vincent rolls his eyes. “It always comes down to your family, but you done messed up this time. That witch that you call collateral is loved by his people more than you or I could ever dream of. He’s not gonna complete the transition and become another poor bastard created by your filthy blood. Nah man, he’s gonna die a true hero to the witches. But you already knew that when you shoved pure misery down his throat, right? What you weren’t counting on is facing me.”

Klaus presses his lips together with a slight frown.

In the dungeon, Bridget has her hand on Marco’s chest. “You’re scared, but you don’t have to be. My goal is not an execution.”

“You got all that from a dead heart?” Marco asks.

“Just your electrical pulses, which are working fine by the way,” Bridget quips.

“If we turn on Lilith we can forget about having fine-tuned pulses,” Giovanni says. “She’ll make us her scratching post, the next chew toys for her hounds. I think we’ll take our chances with Mr. Inferiority here.”

“Waste a bit more of our time and I’m certain I could upstage Lilith’s creativity in that department,” Kol seethes.

“Not with your lady wearing the pants,” Marco laughs, joined by Giovanni.

“You two are pretty close, huh?” Bridget asks.

“We lived together, died together, and fought our way back together,” Giovanni says, his expression sincere.

* * *

Keelin is crouching by a stream, examining the ground for any sign of tracks. Finding nothing and sensing no one, she rises up and turns, running right into the illusory man from earlier. She stumbles back in surprise, falling on her back.

 _“Do you think you can outsmart the enemy like that? You’re stupid, a pathetic waste of space. You are a disgrace to my name.”_

_Hayes is suddenly hovering over Keelin’s shoulder. “He’s just an old memory in Shay’s mind.”_

“Dad?” Keelin asks, gaping at her newest ghost.

 _“I’m a figment of your imagination too. Get up and stand your ground.”_

Keelin follows his instruction before frowning at the man ahead. “You really are Father of the Year!”

 _“You are nothing! You would be dead if it weren’t for me and this pack saving your scrawny ass!”_

Keelin swings the staff at the man, only for him to reappear behind her.

 _“You are nothing.”_

Keelin angrily whirls around with the staff but the man is gone. She breathes out before noticing tracks in the snow beyond where he once stood.

 _“She wants a chase,” Hayes says, manifesting by Keelin._

“Didn’t you used to tell me to work smarter not harder?”

_“I’ll leave you to it.”_

* * *

**_**Samara slices onions into a bowl of lettuce, while Lilith is cutting up bananas over a large bowl of fruit, humming a jolly tune that brings a small grin to Samara’s face. After a few moments, Samara chances a glance at Lilith, who catches it just in time with a knowing smile. Samara wills her contentment away. “I will go look over the fire.” She quickly moves to sit on a stone and watch some fish smoking over a fire.** _ **

**_**Lilith checks two little cakes before carefully placing them on a wooden board. When she’s done, she comes over to sit beside Samara. “The barley cakes are finished, the lettuce and the fruit bowl is prepared. Now we should have Enki fetch the goat’s milk.”** _ **

**_**“I will go find him.”** _ **

**_**Lilith places her arm across Samara’s lap. “May I ask for but a moment’s time with my sister. We always savor success.”** _ **

**_**“You agreed. Once we make a meal you will flee.”** _ **

**_**“Should you still desire it. I have caught the hint of a smile upon your face, Sami. I may sadden you, vex you a thousand times more, but we are forever bound by blood. I could never be anything other than your sister.”** _ **

**_**“I despise you when you do that.”** _ **

**_**“Do what? Speak your innermost thoughts?”** _ **

**_**“No. When you remind me why I love you despite all the mischief you cause.”** _ **

**_**Lilith smirks while lifting her chin. “Without you, there is no order in me. We might not see eye to eye on everything, but together we provide balance for each other. I would not have sustained the tavern without your counsel.”** _ **

**_**Samara sighs. “And I would not have mustered the courage to display my jewelry in public.”** _ **

**_**Lilith squeezes Samara’s forearm. “You see, little sister. It is not that we cannot survive each other, it is that we cannot survive ourselves in absence of our influence. And I knew that truth the moment you were born.”** _ **

**_**Samara smiles, gripping Lilith’s arm.** _ **

Lilith passes behind Bonnie and Cain chopping vegetables at the table. “Neat work. I expected nothing less from Mr. and Mrs. Smith.” She settles beside Sergio stirring a candy mixture in a saucepan near the stove. “Good, Sergio. I knew you were the perfect person to satisfy my sweet tooth.” Lilith touches Sergio’s shoulder as Bonnie, Cain, and Bailey make gagging noises. Lilith moves on to Bailey browning sausage at the stove and breathes the aroma in. “Excellent attention to detail. I can practically taste every spice.” Finally, she comes over to Samir, who is carefully stirring the roux. “Samir, the Natural. You are well on your way to greatness with your outstanding ability.”

Samir looks sheepish. “Uh, I’m just stirring gooey stuff.”

“That gooey stuff is the foundation of true New Orleans gumbo. Deep, dark, rich, and thick with flavor. There is no gumbo without it, therefore, the job of preparing it is the most critical.”

“Really?” Samir asks, his eyes widened.

Lilith strokes his hair with a grin. “Your contributions are not to be overlooked, within the culinary arts or otherwise.”

Samir grins proudly. “You know so much about cooking. What food did you eat in Sumeria?”

“Agriculture was commonplace so I had many of the things you eat today. Although barley would become one thing you would find yourself sick of. Practically every dish required it as an essential ingredient. I suppose that’s the reason why I was very skilled in brewing beer, while my sister assumed the role of the family cook.”

“No way! I figured hunting was more of your forte,” Cain teases.

“When I was _human_ I worked in a tavern knowing that one day I’d own my own as a freedwoman,” Lilith retorts.

“Spoiler! Her vision was manifested,” Bonnie says.

“I was driven, focused, and motivated much like all of you.”

“Everyone excluding Miss Quiet Storm,” Sergio snorts before Bailey uses telekinesis to splash the candy mixture on his white shirt.

Lilith is unamused as the others laugh. “Children please, no unnecessary messes. But, I must admit you deserved a poke for slighting Bailey. Her control has greatly improved _and_ she’s also building a stellar monument made of paper.”

Bailey stops smirking. “You’ve been in my room?”

“I just took a harmless peek out of curiosity,” Lilith says. 

“We all have,” Sergio chimes in.

“The nano tower is actually pretty cool,” Samir says as Bailey mumbles, storming out and waving her arms to knock some items off the kitchen island.

“A Category 3, back at it again,” Sergio quips.

“She’ll crawl out of her lair once she calms down,” Cain says.

“You sound very positive,” Bonnie remarks.

“Because I know that she’s secretly enjoying this,” Cain says happily while Lilith smiles to herself.

* * *

Marcel is in the training room filled to the brim with vampires. “Alright, everyone gather around.” He waits for them to come in close before clasping his hands. “Let’s get down to business. As you all know, I’ve been working with the Mikaelsons to help us prepare for the war. Now, when Lilith’s demons came to town crashing fancy parties we couldn’t be sure what we were up against. We didn’t know their weaknesses or strengths. Hell, we didn’t even know _what_ they were compared to the spirits we’ve faced. But today I’m here to tell you that I know our enemy, and they can be hurt just like us. Even better, they can be _killed_ in more ways than one. Blood loss? Not possible. Bullets? Like pinpricks. Extracting their hearts won’t work, staking them is pointless, and decapitation is a no-go. Sure, hellfire is an option but the supply is scarce. So what else is there, you ask?” He pulls out a dagger from his jacket pocket and holds it up for the curious vampires. “Pure sulfur bonded to a magical dagger. One hit with this and these demons are guaranteed to return to rotting corpses. Don’t believe me?” 

Two vampires drag a chained demon up to Marcel and one of them hands him a small, narrow jar of sulfur.

“See for yourself,” Marcel says, dipping the dagger into the sulfur as the demon tries to free himself from the vampires. “Our guest, Eddie, has been giving one of my friends a hard time. So, we decided to seize an opportunity by killing two birds with one stone. I get a first-rate presentation and she gets a troublemaker off her back.” Eddie’s eyes go black and Marcel stabs him in the stomach, causing him to scream out in agony. Marcel removes the dagger, watching Eddie deteriorate into a ghoul while crumpling onto the floor. He turns to the shocked vampires. “Now, who’s ready for a crackdown on the corruption in our streets?”

* * *

“So our great hero has every intention of shuffling off this mortal coil,” Klaus says, still against the wall. “I can’t say it’s an unexpected turn for a devout witch of his stature.”

“Shut your mouth, Nik,” Rebekah growls.

Vincent gestures his hands towards Klaus. “Let him speak. I’m always amazed by his uncanny ability to dig himself deeper into a hole.”

“And yours to test my patience,” Klaus retorts, inciting Vincent to give him an earnest look. “As much as I love friendly banter this has gone on long enough. Choose the high road or be content with living without your limbs.”

“That’s funny, man, because who’s in control? Surely it ain’t you.”

“Arrant tripe! You know as well as I who holds the cards here. There’s an immutable law of nature: the strong always take from the weak. Perhaps your people should have considered maintaining that delicate balance.” 

“Boy are you in for a rude awakening! Keeping that delicate balance, as you put it, won’t keep you alive this time.”

“Are you issuing a threat, Vincent?” Rebekah asks.

“You know, Rebekah, I’m a fool for actually trying to save you from yourself. Death and pain have followed your pathetic family for a thousand years! I have no need for damning you, may God be my witness y’all have done that all on y’all own.” Vincent drops his hands and hastily flees the wine cellar, while Klaus and Rebekah are left speechless. 

Outside the dungeon gate, Bridget is talking to Kol and Davina. “They’re vulnerable enough to make hypnosis work— _if_ it’s even possible.”

“What are we waiting for?” Kol asks. “It’s about time they learn how to be respectable.”

“Hey, I’m against drastically altering minds. Suggesting a person’s safety is one thing, but complete subjugation is another ballpark of morality.”

“They’re demons with a vendetta against us. Morality can take a backseat, darling.”

“To them, you’re an evil vampire that contributed to their genocide. I can’t make them my puppets but I can get the information we need.”

“Let’s do it,” Davina speaks up. “Klaus wants spies? He can figure it out himself.”

“Seriously? You’re bloody joking,” Kol says.

Bridget opens the gate and comes over to crouch in front of Marco and Giovanni. “You made a promise to protect each other—to stand by each other through everything. You can leave all of this behind for that vow.”

Marco scoffs. “We don’t want to. Here, we have power. Best believe we’re gonna make Marcel pay in blood.”

“Is revenge worth losing what you already have? Because that’s what it will come to. I can’t stop Marcel or Kol or Klaus from fighting back now that they have a way to kill you. All I can do is offer you freedom for your knowledge—from the Mikaelsons and from Lilith.”

“No.”

“This is your one chance to get something out of this. After I get you to confess you’ll be on your own.”

“I don’t want anything from you!”

Bridget is beyond disappointed as she pierces Marco’s furious eyes. “Tell me what you know about Lilith’s plans.”

* * *

Kayla is on the couch sorting through boxes with Dante when she uncovers a picture of them in graduation caps and unzipped gowns. Chuckling, she holds it up for him to see. “Check it out, the Golden Boy in his prime! You were looking pretty dapper in those suspenders—neatly trimmed bangs and all.”

Dante snickers. “In my defense, I was a green twenty-two-year-old dead set on making good impressions on my way into the real world.” His face gradually falls. “And now time has made me a solitary man giving up the ghost before reaching all the milestones I had planned: backpacking through Asia, founding peace on earth...settling down and starting a family.”

Kayla places the picture on the coffee table before turning to Dante and stroking the hair along his temple. “Look at what you _have_ accomplished. You’ve seen beauty from so many places, and you’ve helped maintain peace in your hometown. Everything you’ve ever done has brought honor to your family’s legacy and none of that can be taken away from you.” 

“When you put it that way it sounds like I’ve done a whole lot to be proud of.”

“Because you have, and you could do a lot more if you stuck around long enough to see it through.”

“Not as a vampire. I’ll go to my grave with regrets but ending it here won’t be one of them.”

Kayla takes her hand off Dante’s head and faces forward, leaning over the picture of them together.

* * *

At St. Anne’s Church, Sharon uses a match to light a candle and closes her eyes while muttering an incantation. Nearby, some other witches are talking. “Dante’s sacrifice cannot be in vain,” an older woman says. “We need to consider a new direction in his absence.”

“Leadership is what we need,” a younger woman replies. “Who will guide us with our Elders indisposed?”

“When the time comes, Dante will nominate a successor,” a man says. “I have no doubts about that. Our real concerns involve our limited power. If we had more, maybe we wouldn’t be experiencing this loss.”

“All of you present important questions,” Sharon comments. “With Dante’s departure, you need leadership—powerful leadership at that.” She turns around to approach them. “After listening in, I think your next move is clear. You should revamp the regency and strengthen the nine covens.”

Another man waves Sharon off while the other witches begin murmuring. “We’re not taking open suggestions from a failed leader.”

“Don’t forget an infamous vampire sympathizer that abandoned her own coven once she became queen!” A woman exclaims as many people nod and hum in agreement.

“Everybody, stop it!” The older woman interjects. “We’re already down on our luck. Fighting each other won’t fix a thing.”

“Mabel is speaking the truth. Sharon was the one who endorsed Dante when she became Attaché. She saw his potential and encouraged us to do the same, to our benefit. I don’t know about you but I want to hear her out on this.”

“I’m not above critique,” Sharon says. “You can keep your reservations about me, but all I’m after is protecting what Dante and I both want—freedom for our coven, our neighborhoods, and our people.”

The opposing man sighs. “Then let’s hear what you’ve got to say.”

* * *

Keelin is wandering through the woods, following the tracks in the snow until Hayes manifests before her. “I thought you were letting me fly solo.”

 _“If you wanted to do this alone, I wouldn’t be here. You’re doubting your judgment.”_

“What would you do in my position?”

 _“You know what I would do and what you would do are two very different methods.”_

Keelin looks conflicted before walking through Hayes, causing him to dissipate. “I can do this alone, I trust myself.” She sees Shay’s father standing at a distance in front of her. “I know who you are and what you represent. You’re the pain and motivation behind Clanslayer.”

 _“The enemy will catch up to you, draw you out, and leave you for dead in these woods.”_

“You’re the reason she never stops,” Keelin says, walking towards the man. “You’re the driving force of all that she is, the father she tried so hard to please until she broke.”

 _“Go ahead, depend on your broken mind. It will get you nowhere fast. You’re too weak, you’re a disease.”_

Keelin abruptly stops as another vision hits her. _The clear sky, a large oak tree, and finally a hand stabbing a knife into a tree trunk_. Keelin steadies herself. “You’re the disease she eradicated.” She dashes through the man on a mission. 

* * *

Patrick exits his loft and locks the door behind him before spinning right into Marcel. “What…are you doing here?”

“Missed you at headquarters this morning.”

“I took the day off,” Patrick says, adjusting the duffel bag on his shoulder. “Chase was supposed to let you know.”

“He did,” Marcel says. “I guess I’m just curious as to why my general bailed on a big meeting.” Patrick sighs and Marcel studies him. “You’ve been distant lately. Should I be concerned about where your head is?”

“No, I’m training on my own to keep a clear head. I’m not slacking and nothing’s scaring me off.”

“Alright, I won’t stand in your way. I could go for some one-on-one practice though. Cool with you?” 

Patrick shrugs nonchalantly and leads Marcel down the empty hallway.

* * *

Sharon is now standing in the center of the coven. “Pride has gotten in the way of our goals. We’ve accomplished so much and gained supreme control over the city, but when you become accustomed to having it all, it’s easier to forget that you have everything to lose. We’ve gotta get back to our roots and focus on governing _ourselves_ before Lilith does it for us. And the best way to do that is to elect someone who can and _will_ keep our core values intact—someone who can handle the responsibility of maintaining the balance between our world and the spirit world.” She pauses as whispers spread throughout the church. “Listen, we have to face the facts. The magic of our ancestors is strong and we need all the power we can get. We won’t survive without it.” Sharon holds her ground and the witches look at each other wearily.

* * *

“You are quite the conversationalist,” Rebekah says, pouring herself a drink at a cart within the converted art studio.

Klaus is busy painting a picture of Dante holding Savannah in his arms. “I’m gathering a multitude of ineffable thoughts in my head. Where should I begin between Vincent’s discourse on the riff-raff caused by our family curse, and Hayley promoting me to Detestation of the Household?”

“Poor Klaus, were you expecting mercy and kindness?” Rebekah asks before coming up behind him, tumbler in hand. “Start by showing some class. Perhaps then, Hayley will come around.”

Klaus stops painting to face Rebekah. “In spite of the controversy, what I did was in our best interest.”

“I know you truly believe that.”

“Don’t you? After all, you were the one held against your will.”

“Those witches didn’t harm me.”

“Valentina did.”

“That subject is off-limits.”

“You still resent me for what I did to her.”

Rebekah sighs. “We were happy once, a very long time ago. And yes, you ripped it away from me but none of that matters anymore. If I resent you in the slightest it has to do with your bloody team spirit! For what Valentina did to Bridget, she deserved to suffer far worse than she did.”

“Then I will make it so. You needn’t trouble yourself over her, sister. She will suffer for her actions with a slow, agonizing death.”

“Condemning the one who fell by your hand to fall once more. How utterly tragic,” Rebekah says, sharing an emotional look with Klaus. “It isn’t you Valentina wants. She craves my misery above all because no matter the cost, I have never left your side in a thousand years. So it seems Vincent delivered an accurate depiction of our miserable existence.”

Kol knocks, effectively ending the tense conversation while loitering in the doorway. “Should I leave you drama queens to dust off old dysfunction, or shall we discuss the dynamic duo inhaling fumes in our basement?”

Moments later, Bridget has been joined by the others as they all stand above the Guerrera brothers. “Lilith wants to make the witches powerless.”

“That was evident from the moment she claimed the city as her own,” Klaus replies.

“She’s going to use a weapon to make it happen,” Davina says.

“A weapon?” Rebekah asks, brows knitted.

Giovanni cringes as Bridget regards Marco. “You’ve turned him into public enemy number one for squealing, don’t make him do it again.”

“I gave you both a way out,” Bridget says. “Marco?”

Marco squeezes his eyes shut. “Rumor has it there was a dark object back in the 1920s—a haunted gramophone. Some maniac was convinced that he could blow New Orleans magic to smithereens, but in the process, he would’ve created ground zero. The Faction stopped him.”

“When does Lilith plan on using this insidious record player?” Klaus asks.

“As soon as she rebuilds it with the necessary tweaks,” Marco says. “She’s already got the blueprint from Stuart Ferguson, she just needs to find the cursed vinyl and the spell.”

Bridget looks at the Mikaelsons. “They’re somewhere in the city, hidden or in the hands of people who are loyal to Lilith. If we find them first we’ll have something over her.”

“And we can properly align ourselves with the witches on the off chance they’ll be willing to overlook our treachery,” Rebekah says.

“They don’t have a better offer,” Kol retorts. “Three Originals, a Bennett psychic, demon-killing tools, and enemy secrets straight from the source.”

“I spent sixteen years in that coven, they won’t dismiss it when their magic is at stake,” Davina affirms.

“This is a step in the right direction,” Klaus says, crouching in front of Marco. “I hear you’d rather die by the vow sworn to your creator. Admirable, albeit foolish when you can choose much better for yourself.”

“I’m a dead man walking. I won’t be punked into becoming your little bitch too.”

“You’ve got me between the devil and the deep blue sea. Shall I call up Marcel for the flaying of Giovanni’s flesh whilst I leave you out to dry, or should I keep you both down here until you reconsider an agreement that will ensure you both remain whole?” Klaus asks, making Marco shake. “You see that? You may not care what hands your soul rests in but from one devoted brother to another, the hands that hold Giovanni’s fate do matter. For now, I suggest you take your time and think it over.”

* * *

There’s a setup of gym equipment at the old Algiers loft. Marcel jabs the punching bag a few times before allowing Patrick a turn. “Once upon a time, I used to do this with a couple of complicated guys. We called it the art of blowing off some steam while working through personal problems.”

“I know what you’re doing. I’m not biting.”

“My best guy is singling himself out. That’s gonna affect the rest of our community.” 

Patrick grabs the punching bag to hold it in place. “I told Jordan about my past, Lo included.”

“When?” Marcel asks, surprised.

“Two weeks ago. It took a while to hear back from her.”

Marcel processes the revelation before it dawns on him. “She was the girl you were tying yourself in knots about.”

“We never went there, okay? But ever since we met something kept drawing us together until we became...attached. Now she wants absolutely nothing to do with me. I accepted that outcome when I decided to tell her the truth but still, nothing about this is easy. I know it’s pretty laughable for a guy who feeds on human blood to survive.”

“You are one of the most human guys I know, Pat. I can’t make your pain any easier but as a brother, I can promise you that whatever is between you and Jordan is worth figuring out. Maybe not today or a year from now but a connection like that doesn’t just go away. Now as a mentor I gotta be honest about the trouble that comes with falling for a Mikaelson.”

“Two things: Jordan is not a Mikaelson, and never mention me falling for her again.”

“They’ve taken her in and adopted her into ‘Always and Forever’. She’s a Mikaelson for life.”

“Fair point. I mean, you’ve thrown away all chances of being a beneficiary of Lilith’s empire in the name of Mikaelson pride.”

“What can I say? Family is about who will fight for you. That applies to even the most dysfunctional of families.”

* * *

The dining table is set with glasses of water, bowls of gumbo, and plates of rice, salad, cheese bread, and bourbon pecan pralines. “All of our tedious work has paid off. Dinner is now served,” Lilith declares.

“As are your Hurricanes,” Elijah says, leading a man carrying a tray of drinks. “Compliments of New Orleans’ finest mixologist.”

“I suspect passionfruit—a new favorite of Bonnie’s,” Lilith beams, making Bonnie look away.

“Indeed,” Elijah says, taking the other seat available next to Lilith and sharing a look of disdain with Sergio.

Lilith raises her glass while the servant delivers the rest of their drinks. “A toast to us and our secured longevity. Dig in and enjoy the fruits of your labor.”

“This is amazing,” Samir praises after tasting the gumbo.

“I’m angry at how amazing this is,” Bonnie quips.

“Perks of a God-given talent,” Lilith says, overly pleased.

* * *

Vincent walks down the aisle of the church, admiring the witches deep in prayer as he slips into a pew to sit beside Sharon. “It’s quiet here, peaceful.”

“What were you expecting?”

“Gris-gris on a few doorsteps.”

“Revenge can wait. They’re feeling lost without Dante.”

Vincent examines Sharon. “I’m sorry about all this. You had so much faith in him leading your coven.”

“That’s why he should be here right now. I can’t blame him for shutting himself away, but there’s not much I can do for them. Well, besides offering a suggestion they might pass over.”

“What kind of suggestion?”

“Bringing back the regency. You’re not a fan of the position after what happened between you and the Ancestors but we’re quickly approaching a drought in options.”

Vincent thinks for a moment and laughs. “I paid Klaus Mikaelson a visit today. Kayla and I actually thought that allying with them could be beneficial for the city, you know? We were wrong. So maybe, just maybe, we should consider utilizing the Ancestors’ power.” Sharon is stunned and Vincent nods. “We are the only people we can count on to fight for _us_.”

“You have that look in your eye again—like you would do anything to return Nola to greatness. Will you keep trying to stop me from doing the same?”

“I can’t afford to lose anyone else. Sharon, I signed my life away in blood to save you and now I owe the Devil a favor sometime in the near future. And though I fear what that favor may be I can’t regret that sacrifice. You wouldn’t be sitting right here beside me today had I made the other choice.”

Sharon grasps Vincent’s hand. “Had I made the other choice demons wouldn’t be terrorizing my community. I’m guilty of so many things but I accept that I’m selfish with love. I just lost Lo for the second time and I can’t lose you.” Sharon puts Vincent’s arm around her body and he holds her close, resting his head against hers.

“We have a lot to talk about but for tonight let’s reflect on the legacy of a good man.”

* * *

Keelin approaches the Hanging Tree, where a knife is stuck in its trunk. She yanks it out and while inspecting it, she hears a noise. Whirling around, she swiftly throws the knife at Shay, who catches it with little effort.

“I’ve had enough of your daddy issues.”

“I could say the same. Your father was a real piece of work.”

“The difference between us is, I don’t pretend that being raised by a controlling Alpha male didn’t define who I became.”

“Or maybe you just don’t want to admit that you’re scared of breaking free. There’s power in not letting him define you.”

“I guess I’ll find out once I take _your_ power,” Shay taunts before throwing the knife into Keelin’s shoulder and rushing her. Keelin pulls the knife from her flesh and blocks Shay’s attack with her staff before kicking her back in the stomach. Shay growls, flashing her gold eyes. “No more sparring, you’re dead.”

“Bring it,” Keelin says, flashing her own gold eyes.

* * *

Lilith notes the cleared bowls and plates around the table. “Now that you’re all nice and full we’re due for a discussion that will bring us even closer.”

“How much closer can we be?” Sergio asks. “Our blood has mingled in a king’s chalice; Boy Scout has the world’s biggest crush on Witchy Woo; Witchy Woo and Nice Guy have adopted Quiet Storm while _you_ are something me and Mr. Perfect have in common.”

Elijah smirks with amusement despite the newfound awkwardness sweeping the table.

Lilith forces a dry smile. “Thank you for that, Sergio. As close as we may have grown, there is still a mental and emotional barrier between us. In order to break it, I’ve spiked your drinks with Nectar of Veritas—a sort of truth serum.”

“Even Bailey’s and…mine,” Samir asks as everyone gawks at their drinks.

“Yes, even the sparkling Juicy Juice,” Elijah quips.

“I’m not doing this,” Bonnie blurts out, rising from her chair.

Sergio soon follows. “For once I agree with Witchy Woo.”

Lilith uses telekinesis to seat them. “Everyone will participate. That is a demand, not a request. Team building does not work by ignoring significant issues and family does not flourish through lies. So tonight we are going to have a breakthrough or face a loss none of us will come back from.” No one else protests as Lilith regards each of them. “Who would like to share their true feelings about me?”

Bailey retches and quickly covers her mouth, alarming everyone. She bangs a fist on the table with her other hand before exhaling. “I kind of...like you when you’re not being a sinister governess.”

Lilith brightens. “Well, I like you quite a bit too, Bailey. I’m pleased to hear our relationship isn’t one-sided.”

“I’m excusing myself from this nightmare,” Bailey mutters while fleeing the scene.

“Now that wasn’t so difficult. Our next taker is...could it be my beautiful boy Samir?”

“This is ridiculous,” Bonnie interjects, saving the horrified teen. “You already know what we think and feel.”

“Do you know why I don’t mind pulling teeth? It’s because eventually, I get to the root, even if there are attempts to lock me out. I want a frank discussion so how do you really feel about me and our family?”

“There is no family. We’re like dolls for you, especially me. And it’s your fault that we will clash with the Mikaelsons until there’s nothing left. Even though you saw this with your own eyes you still refuse to accept that besides brainwashed demons, no one would voluntarily follow you.”

“Is that all you feel?”

“I’m not Samara! And you can’t keep pretending that I am.”

“Stop fighting it,” Lilith says, standing.

Bonnie mirrors her. “Sharing a connection doesn’t make us family!”

“We are kin in every way possible!”

“That didn’t stop Samara from turning on you!” Bonnie shouts, trembling as Lilith steels herself. “You’ve conned my loyalty but you won’t have my love and respect. I won’t let you have that.”

Lilith scoffs. “Look at how you hold that flame of hatred for me. Isn’t it funny how instead of burning brighter it only dies the longer you spend your days in my brood? You hate me and yet we grow closer despite that righteous voice in your head telling you to double-cross me. The more you fight, the more it becomes clear that together we have a true home.”

Blue flames erupt on the dinner table, shocking everyone. “Our pact is over the first chance I get,” Bonnie fumes before storming out while extinguishing the hellfire.

“Keep spewing nonsense, even you don’t believe it!” Lilith calls, soon looking to an anxious Cain. “Isn’t that right?”

* * *

Dante is writing on a pad of paper while Kayla is by a shelf, pulling out an orange vinyl and gasping before spinning in his direction. “You still have this?” She holds it up for him to see after he lifts his head.

“Uh, was I supposed to return a masterpiece?”

“Borrowing means you have the intention of giving it back so yeah.”

Dante rests the pad on the coffee table and gets off the couch to approach Kayla. “Don’t hold it against me. You’ve always had good taste in music.”

“I haven’t listened to this in ten years. We’re putting it on!”

“Kayla.”

Kayla puts the record on the turntable and after a blues song starts playing she turns around to grab Dante’s hands. “Dance with me.”

“I’ve got more things to do.”

“And so little time. Come on, give yourself this freedom.”

Dante stares at Kayla for a moment before placing her arms on his shoulders. “You asked for it, no regrets.”

Kayla shakes her head with a chuckle. “Never.” She rests her body against his as they settle into a slow rhythm. Closing her eyes, she inhales his scent and burrows deeper into his warmth. Before she knows it, her emotions are bubbling over in the form of silent tears.

“Hey,” Dante says, pulling back and lifting Kayla’s chin. “It’s gonna be okay.”

“When? Tomorrow, next week? Next year? None of this feels okay, it will never _be_ okay.”

“You feel like that now, but you can make it through this and you _will_ keep on, Kayla. Doesn’t matter what life throws your way, you’re still a queen in your own right.”

“Not this, I can’t carry all of this. I need you here, Dante. I never even told you…”

“I know. Some people have the one that got away. I never had that perspective because I told you to go out there knowing that you had so much to offer the world. Who you are is a gift, and you’ve given me a piece of that. I won’t go out letting you question every choice we took to get here.” Dante presses a tender kiss to Kayla’s forehead before hugging her tightly. “If anyone gets it right, it’s you. It’s always you.”

* * *

Shay unleashes an overhead strike followed by a four-point strike. Keelin backs off before thrusting the tip of her staff into Shay’s gut and striking her in the ribs. Shay stumbles and spins her staff before using her knee to break it into two. Then she begins circling Keelin, who is catching her breath. “You continue to amaze me, Lion Heart.”

“You too. I didn’t realize you were this obsessed with breaking everything.”

Shay laughs. “Am I getting your version of ‘hurt people hurt people’?”

“It’s a proven fact. All that anger and pain you’re holding on to is a poison that spreads.”

“You come from a long line of warriors. Look at your cousins: Jess has heart and Jason has discipline. I aspired to be just like them growing up, but while they were cheered on to ‘win win win’, I was told to ‘lie down and die’ by my own father. So one day I challenged him for my honor and respect. He thought the whole idea was a joke until I stabbed him in the heart and draped his rotting corpse over that tree for the entire pack to see. Hm, maybe there is truth to the saying after all.”

“What your father did wasn’t right. He was a broken man, a coward. What happened to your mother wasn’t your fault.”

Shay stops smiling. “Nature says otherwise.” She rushes Keelin, delivering several strikes to her torso at high speed ending with a whack to the face. Keelin stumbles back into the Hanging Tree and Shay closes in on her. “Never let your guard down. Did Daddy teach you anything before you abandoned him for your worthless humanity?”

Keelin glares at Shay painfully. “He did.” She grabs Shay’s shoulder and stabs her with the knife. Then she swaps their positions, holding her shocked opponent against the tree. “I feel your power, but it’s not mine to take.” Keelin yanks the knife out of Shay’s stomach and slices her wrist before shoving it against her mouth.

Shay slaps her hand away. “What are you doing?”

“Repairing what I can. And now I’m going home to my family,” Keelin says before trudging away.

“Finish it or I will!” Shay yells, watching Keelin go before grabbing one of her quarterstaffs and swiftly stabbing Keelin through the back with it. Keelin gasps while falling to her knees and Shay yanks it out before kicking her onto her back. Shay kneels beside Keelin to press a hand over her heart. “Through Nature’s will, you are shrouded by my strength. I claim the right to your potential, your future, and past.” She notices Keelin’s wound healing and removes her hand to stand up. “In the old age, your stupidity would’ve cost you your life.”

* * *

“I can’t become her,” Bonnie says while sitting on her bed with Cain.

“You won’t, _ever_. You’re good, _so_ good Bon.”

“Then why am I constantly justifying crazy? Why do I... _feel_ for her? She’s a literal curse on the world and still, I let her get under my skin knowing that she will destroy me. The worst part is she doesn’t even have to manipulate me to do it.”

“Hold on a second,” Cain says, rubbing Bonnie’s knee. “Your gift is seeing through people and making sense of them, the good and the bad. Don’t let her twist that, you’re nothing like her.”

Bonnie provides a doubtful look. “I almost ripped out Sergio’s heart. I’ve just created hellfire—a tool for chaos and destruction, fear and subjugation. If our likeness wasn’t evidenced enough, her blood runs through me.”

Cain sighs knowingly. “Why didn’t you tell me you had these feelings?”

Bonnie bites her lip. “I was too afraid to make them real. It’s bad enough we were forced to leave our life in London behind. Now, this prophecy could be the end to everything we love.”

“We won’t let it be the end, we always find a way out.”

“At what cost, Cain? No one ever makes it out without paying a price. I mean, can we ever really beat this?” Bonnie asks as Cain starts to look uncertain himself.

Downstairs, Lilith, Samir, Sergio, and Elijah are still at the dinner table. “Samir, please share.”

“I...I feel guilty and scared.”

“This is a safe place. As long as you admit to your faults we can overcome them.”

“I met Hope Mikaelson at your party. I know I’m not supposed to like her, but I do and I’m sorry. I swear I haven’t talked to her since.”

“I’m not angry with you. I wish you would have divulged this information sooner but what matters is we’ve gotten this out in the open.”

“Can I be excused?”

“You may,” Lilith says, gesturing her hand. Samir pushes his chair back and briskly leaves the room while Lilith looks at Sergio. 

“I say exactly what I feel every day.”

“Which is why I am the one speaking out loud. I care for you just as I care for Elijah and I won’t give either of you up. So I want us on the same page rather than in petty situations.”

Sergio addresses Elijah. “I won’t assume you agree.”

“More or less,” Elijah says. “Although it’s no secret that I’m not particularly fond of you.”

“And I don’t trust you whatsoever,” Sergio retorts.

Lilith stands up. “At any given moment our future could cave in on itself due to a horrific prophecy. Together is the way we conquer it.” She strides out of the room, while Elijah and Sergio sit at the table looking anywhere but at each other.

* * *

“I give Marco a day or two, tops,” Klaus quips, lounging on a couch in the courtyard.

Kol scoffs. “Who are you fooling, Nik? His incivility problem can only be solved by a motivational push.”

Bridget stands up with Rebekah. “I don’t expect you to understand my stance on psychological enslavement but it’s mine. Keep me posted on our prisoner situation.” She pauses, feigning thought. “Or actually maybe don’t do that.”

“Where are you both off to in the midst of formulating strategies?” Klaus asks.

Rebekah gives him a sardonic smile. “To a private engagement not to be analyzed by you.” She grasps Bridget’s hand and leads her towards the carriageway. 

“About that conversation I walked in on earlier…”

“Not to be analyzed,” Klaus cuts Kol off.

Hayley and Hope arrive, the latter quickly plopping down beside Klaus with an exaggerated sigh. “Feels good to be home. Mom and Grandma Mary were talking for hours.”

Klaus puts his arm around Hope. “Though not typically chatty creatures, when wolves get together…”

“They realize a lot of sketchy stuff,” Hayley interjects. “Go get ready for bed, kiddo.”

“Do as your mother says,” Klaus commands, gesturing his head towards Hayley after Hope gives him a look of pure disappointment.

As Hope heads upstairs, Hayley comes closer to everyone else. “Lilith sent her wolves to the bayou for some kind of land development analysis. Mary and I scared them off.”

“And why should we care about her tasteless projects?” Kol asks.

Hayley frowns. “I’m not sure, maybe it has something to do with the fact that the last time an arrogant monster set their sights on werewolf country my people were hunted.”

Kol looks apologetic. “If there is another plot to uncover we will get to the bottom of it. But at this very second, we are positive that Lilith is rebuilding a diabolical dark object here in the city.”

“What?”

“We have much to discuss,” Klaus says, retrieving his phone and checking it. “Marcel will be joining us shortly.”

* * *

Dante wakes up to Kayla sleeping soundly in his arms on the couch. He lifts an arm to check his watch, discovering that the time is now 8:00 PM. Sighing, he rests his hand on Kayla’s bicep and presses a kiss to her head before carefully maneuvering off the couch. He proceeds down the hallway and stops at the end, tugging on a string that brings down a set of stairs leading to the attic. He climbs the stairs and pulls himself up before walking over to a dangling chain, tugging it to cut on a light bulb. He briefly scans the dusty space full of antiques, then he approaches a chest. After kneeling, he unlatches the top and slowly opens it, gazing upon its contents with an austere expression.

* * *

Bridget is standing in the courtyard of the Delpit House with Rebekah, holding her hands out to a burning pile of firewood. **_**The light of a raging fire is in her view. She tries to move her body but discovers the chains binding her to a stake. Her wild eyes flit up to the villagers amassed before her, including a mournful Bianca**_** ** **.**** Bridget blinks the memory away and when the flames in front of her suddenly take on a blue hue, she drops her hands and turns to Rebekah. “It’s ready.”

“Are you? There’s no reversing this, no supernatural fix to bring her back once she’s gone.”

“Exactly the insurance I need. You know what she’s capable of and she will _never_ let me go.”

Rebekah beholds Bridget, eventually offering the projector containing Bernadette’s soul. “Then end it. Now that you’re certain you are prepared to free yourself, it’s time you do just that.”

Bridget takes the projector from Rebekah and faces the hellfire, breathing out before shutting her eyes. **_**Bernadette exhales with a guilty look. “I have a long list of sins I can’t justify. Saving you from yourself is an act of repentance.” Bridget takes a step closer. “I don’t need to be saved by the woman that failed to save herself. Let me go.”**_** Bridget opens her eyes and tosses the projector. _She’s desperately hugging Bernadette in tears_. Once the vision fades, Bridget uses telekinesis just in time to stop the projector midair over the hellfire. 

Rebekah frowns while touching Bridget’s shoulder. “What’s wrong?”

“I can’t do it,” Bridget whispers before fixing her woeful gaze to Rebekah, who tilts her head in silent understanding.

* * *

Marcel has joined the others in the study of the compound. “Crazy Carl Watts and his spooky gramophone? Well, I’ll be damned! It’s the roaring ‘20s all over again!”

“I’ve no doubt you’re filled to the brim with fantastical stories of the era, but could we please reserve ancient history for another time?” Klaus asks.

“Okay then, present-day matters. You’re telling me that Lilith wants to blow up the ancestral plane with a dark object that was destroyed a century ago?”

“Is this actually bad news?” Hayley asks. “I thought most of the witches were over the Ancestors.”

“The covens can hate them all they want, but they’re still a source of power they’ll need to protect themselves from Lilith,” Davina replies.

“And what better way to symbolize the rise of a new empire than by demolishing the old one? The fact that the covens won’t even suspect it makes it brilliantly cruel,” Klaus says.

“Who’s under Lilith’s spell now?” Marcel asks.

“It’s just not in my nature to discredit a wicked savant,” Klaus quips.

“I’m assuming you’re eager to challenge her,” Hayley says.

“Absolutely. Our new task is to locate and collect those items for the witches.”

“For yourself,” Hayley and Marcel say in unison.

“For the _witches_ in exchange for their allegiance,” Klaus retorts. “I am confident they won’t reject major support during an apocalyptic war.”

“Mhm,” Marcel hums. “Leave it to me to set up a meeting with Kayla and Vincent. Starting with them, you’ve got a lot of cleaning up to do.”

“Not just yet,” Kol says. “Knowledge is all we have and we can’t expect to swear witches to secrecy, now can we? And to be frank, they will be more inclined to close the deal once the Quarter is in shambles.”

“Seriously?” Hayley asks in disbelief. 

Kol shrugs. “Works like a charm, trust me.”

“It’s true,” Davina says. “In the past, humans and vampires have worked side by side. Witches and wolves have banded together to fight for it. Then vampires and wolves, even witches and vampires. The point is, when the locals get desperate enough they make sacrifices. Sometimes _literal_ ones.”

Klaus releases his hands from behind his back. “Their very desperation brought us here over a decade ago. Kol is right, we move in silence and let political leanings do the rest for us.” After Marcel, Davina, and Kol file out of the study, Klaus comes up to Hayley. “If I may, I would like a word with you.”

Hayley folds her arms with a shrug. “Okay…”

“Now more than ever I want us united as partners, for the sake of our daughter and everything we hold dear.”

Hayley lets her guard down a bit. “I want that too, I have wanted it since Hope was born. But it can’t be at the expense of other people trying to do the same— _decent_ people.”

Klaus smiles a little. “You know, she’s echoed your sentiments. It’s obvious where she got her good sense from.”

“There’s some of that in you too, Klaus. You just...tend to forget.”

“Well, it’s not entirely difficult after losing the ones who lived to remind me. I’m still adjusting to life as a wholesome family man, the assumed patriarch.” Klaus steps closer, gently gripping Hayley’s neck. “Hayley, you’ve been patient with me for so long. And in the years that we’ve taken up space in each other’s lives, I’ve learned and led by your example. What I’m saying is, I don’t expect to magically expiate my sins but I do wish to try.”

Hayley gazes into Klaus’s sincere eyes. “One step at a time. That’s the way of the struggling hero.” She scrunches up her face. “Or anti-hero in your case.” He chuckles and she grins.

* * *

“Sorry kids, class is not in session tonight,” Sergio quips, sat in his chair while drinking a glass of Brandy.

“We’re not here for you,” Bailey retorts, entering the parlor.

“We’re here for all of us,” Samir says. “The prophecy said that our house will fall. This is the only place I’ve ever had with people who actually get me. I don’t want to lose that—I think none of us do deep down.”

“That’s very sweet, Boy Scout,” Sergio says before eyeing Bailey. “You singing kumbaya too?”

Bailey crosses her arms. “I don’t wanna die before I get the chance to actually live.”

Sergio raises his glass. “Cheers to that.” He takes a long sip until Bonnie and Cain enter, inciting his disbelieving chuckle. “It’s turning into a real family affair!”

“I’m not sure about that but I do want to apologize for what I did last night. I’m usually better at self-control,” Bonnie admits.

Sergio puts his glass down on the coffee table and sits up. “Me too. The conversation got heated but it’s forgotten now.”

“And just so we’re clear, no more reckless threats will be tolerated,” Cain says.

“Plot twist: Nice Guy ruins the Full House moment,” Sergio retorts.

“Seriously,” Bonnie says. “We can be on civil terms, or we can keep up with your dog-eat-dog attitude and eat each other alive.”

Sergio narrows in on Bonnie. “Okay. But, if you’re still suggesting we sit back and let the prophecy unfold it’s no deal. This is war.”

“I know I can’t stop a war, Sergio. I’m just trying to avoid one in this house.”

Sergio lifts the bottle in front of him. “Let’s drink on it.”

* * *

“Why did you let Shay win?” Jess asks, standing above the tub Keelin is currently soaking in.

“I didn’t let her win. I just forfeited _my_ win and made the mistake of turning my back to her.”

“Uh, same deal. You can’t allow sympathy to get in the way of the goal.”

“I saw the kind of father she lives with, Jess. I couldn’t ignore it.”

“ _Lived_ with. He’s dead and gone.”

“He’s a ghost that still haunts everything she does—like my father haunts me.”

Jess blinks in understanding. “You told me you made peace with him.”

“Therapeutic methods help, family and friends heal, but you never get over losing a parent.”

“You’re right, nobody does. I should leave you to your bath.”

“Jess,” Keelin calls, waiting for the younger wolf to face her. “I’ve learned my lesson. I won’t let my guard down again.”

“I know you won’t. Just take it easy,” Jess says before leaving the bathroom.

Freya soon enters with a mug. “The post-mind link remedy is here.”

“Thanks,” Keelin says wearing a tired smile.

Freya hands the mug over. “How are you holding up?”

“I’m fine. Exhausted, but fine.”

“I couldn’t help but overhear you and Jess. Your father still haunts you?”

Keelin sighs. “Every now and then I wonder if I’m that person he raised—if he would be proud of me.”

Freya gives Keelin an empathetic look. “Of course he would be proud. You’re everything he wanted you to be: strong, fierce, and brave. You’re the protector of your family and your pack.” She bends over to stroke Keelin’s wet curls and kisses her jaw. “Don’t ever have a doubt about that.”

“He was there during the trial, Freya. He was in my mind. It makes sense, the things he taught me have led to this.”

“But you weren’t prepared for the impact.”

“I wasn’t,” Keelin trails off, lightly shaking her head.

“Let’s get you cleaned up,” Freya says, taking the sponge and scrubbing Keelin’s back as she brings her legs up to her chest.

Outside, Taryn jogs to catch up with Jess, who is power walking away from Logan House. “Hey! Jess!”

Jess spins around. “Oh, hey.”

“Why are you leaving so soon?”

“I just want a little alone time to think about Keelin’s training.”

“Is that really necessary? She’s doing great.”

“Well, she threw the trial so…not really.”

“She did what?” Taryn asks, raising her brows.

Jess shakes her head while turning to continue her walk. “I can’t talk about this with you.”

Taryn stops her. “Okay, I get Wade Code. Can we just talk about us instead?”

“Us?”

“Our situation is weird, right? And we haven’t acknowledged it.”

“I have acknowledged that you’re with Jason. It’s not weird because it’s a small settlement.”

Taryn is unconvinced. “We promised each other that it would always be _us_ , just you and me. I promised that…”

“You did, and then I left. I was gone forever as far as you knew. That promise is no longer worth keeping.”

“You are and have _always_ been my person, Jess.”

Jess swallows. “I don’t know what I’m supposed to say.”

“Say that you don’t feel betrayed,” Taryn almost begs.

Jess is overwhelmed by her emotions. “I don’t feel betrayed. I’m happy for my brother and my friend.”

“Thank you,” Taryn utters, clearly caught off guard.

“You’re welcome. I’ll see you around,” Jess says before walking past her.

* * *

At Lafayette Cemetery, Kayla hurries into a tomb to find Dante lying on the ground. Noting his ghostly appearance, she quickly comes to his aid and holds him up in her arms. “Are you insane? What are you doing here?”

“I’m giving us deliverance from our enemies,” Dante says, wheezing.

Kayla smooths Dante’s hair back, glancing around the tomb lit with candles before looking down upon his worn features. “Forget that, you’re weak and dehydrated. Focus on me, hang on a bit longer.”

“There’s no more fight left in me, Kayla. My number is up, but not yours. You have to carry on for our people.”

Kayla shakes her head, tearing up. “I will never stop. That doesn’t mean I don’t need you here. Please, don’t give up.”

“This is not me giving up. I have to be the man I want to be, on my terms. There’s a letter on the kitchen table with my Last Will and Testament. I tightened up when you were sleeping.”

“Dante.”

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry we didn’t have more time but you’ve gotta know one thing, Kayla Bordeaux. From the moment I met you, that was it. You were it. And if we could never work, well, I’m grateful to have known you and to have stood beside you.”

Kayla can hardly breathe, let alone formulate words. A faint smile graces Dante’s lips as his eyelids flutter closed and Kayla’s breath hitches as she gently shakes him. “Dante.” She tries again but he’s unresponsive. More tears cascade from her eyes before she bows her head over his.

* * *

At Rousseau’s, Lilith is slouched on a bar stool while looking at her phone.

****ME** **

_You have my permission to annihilate that family before they ruin all I intend to build_.

****VALENTINA****

_Mandate accepted_. _It will be my greatest pleasure_.

Lilith locks her phone before draining a glass of whiskey.

“You’re looking less...threatening tonight,” Josh quips from behind the bar counter.

“Mind your idiotic tongue before I fish it out through your ear.”

Josh widens his eyes. “Uh...my lips are officially zipped.”

“Nothing is official without my say-so. Just remember that in the event of any blatant disrespect, my soldiers can and will arrange the procedure.” Lilith glowers at Josh until he leaves her alone just as Elijah appears beside her. “You’re still put together. Can I expect the same of Sergio?”

“Anthony…” Elijah clears his throat. “Sergio and I came to a genial understanding. We may not trust each other but we do trust you.”

Lilith laughs halfheartedly. “A silver lining after my disastrous attempt to save us all.”

“A bleak take on your commendable venture. Might I say an inexact description?” Elijah poses, grinning and offering his hand to a skeptical Lilith. “I guess we’re both full of surprises. Allow me.”

* * *

A downtrodden Kayla is at Dante’s kitchen table, holding up a paper covered in cursive handwriting.

_Kayla_ ,

_I can already see the range of emotions you’re battling while reading this. The confusion about my choice, the anger surrounding why I made that choice, and the regret of not successfully altering it. Once those feelings pass I know you’ll realize that there was nothing you and I could do to create another outcome. I was always going to choose left where you chose right, despite the inevitable consequences of each. And I can hear it now, the Golden Boy fixing himself a martyr. But the truth is, I don’t want to be a symbol for a cause, or a folk hero told to children for generations._

∞∞∞∞

Inside St. Anne’s Church, Sharon and Vincent, among the French Quarter Coven, witness the prayer candles fade out. Sharon immediately retreats into Vincent’s arms for comfort.

_“I want to live, but in an instant, my life was stolen from me. There’s so much rage buried in my heart that I couldn’t let you see. I needed your last image of me to be a man of honor and integrity, your hero. As I write these words out to you now I’m not sure it’s still on the table, because I’ve done something I never thought I would do. I’ve prayed for vengeance and I’ve received an answer: I’m going to seek it on my own.”_

∞∞∞∞

At the Koch-Mays House, Lilith stands over her brood, watching them sleep around a Monopoly board game, snacks, and empty glasses.

∞∞∞∞

At the Mikaelson Compound, Klaus watches Hope sleeping before going to his room and standing on the balcony overlooking the Quarter. 

_“For thousands of years between them, Lilith Vogel and Klaus Mikaelson have tormented innocents. They’ve decimated homes and families, turned children into orphans and men into monsters. They’ve tried to damn my soul to an eternity of bloodlust. I can’t let it go on until there’s nothing left of this world.”_

∞∞∞∞

**_**Dante is inside his family’s tomb, cutting his hand to drip blood on two gris-gris bags.** _ **

_“So with the dark magic of my ancestors, I plan to bind our enemies to the grisly fate they deserve. If we can’t end their terror, greater forces of darkness will ensure they end each other.”_

∞∞∞∞

Klaus is overcome with a strange sensation and swallows thickly, spotting Valentina across the street. He widens his eyes and she smirks before disappearing into the night.

∞∞∞∞

Lilith has a small grin on her face as she turns to Elijah. He simply nods and she clears the sudden itch in her throat.

∞∞∞∞

_“Whether you agree with my actions or not, I can’t say. I only ask that you do me this last favor: trust in your instincts to carry the torch. Please protect yourself and your family by sealing off the cemeteries from the other factions and burning this letter. Most importantly, don’t try to rectify this. It can’t be undone once it’s taken root. All my love and deepest respect, Dante.”_

Kayla wipes fallen tears from her eyes and rests the letter on top of a document titled _Last Will and Testament_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **MUSIC:**
> 
> 1) Daughter - Human: Rebekah serves Bridget breakfast and they talk about Bernadette.
> 
> 2) The Lighthouse And The Whaler - California Sun: Freya fixes Mikaela's breakfast and Eliza offers a distraction from her worries for Keelin. Taryn comes to talk to Jess about their fight.
> 
> 3) Axel Flóvent - Fireworks: Kayla and Dante sort through boxes together.
> 
> 4) Son Lux - Plans We Made: Vincent joins Sharon at St. Anne's and finally tells her about his deal with Lilith.
> 
> 5) Gary Clark Jr. - Our Love: Kayla and Dante slow dance.
> 
> 6) Geoffroy - Sleeping On My Own: Bonnie admits her fears to Cain and he comforts her. Lilith learns of Samir's secret regarding Hope before telling Sergio and Elijah where she stands with them.
> 
> 7) Thirteen Senses - Into The Fire (Acoustic): Bridget receives a vision while attempting to destroy Bernadette.
> 
> 8) Grayshot - I Break My Heart: Keelin tells Jess why she forfeited the trial before confiding in Freya about her father. Jess and Taryn finally clear the air over their standing with each other; Kayla finds Dante dying in his family tomb.
> 
> 9) Woodkid - Horizons Into Battlegrounds: Ending montage of Kayla reading Dante's letter.
> 
> http://abrighteyedbandit.tumblr.com/


	6. Louisiana 1927

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **“He cared for her and lost her to the war between humans and witches. Every single part of this gramophone is doomed to cause destruction somehow.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **PREVIOUSLY...**  
>  With a mystical mind link in play, Keelin went up against Shay in the Hunt Trial. While stalking her prey through the woods, Keelin encountered the ghosts of their fathers and wrestled with her own insecurities and beliefs. Once they finally caught up to each other Keelin and Shay engaged in an emotional fight, with Keelin coming out on top until she forfeited her victory, allowing Shay the opportunity to claim it. Meanwhile, Freya confided in Jess about her anxiety regarding the changes she's going through with Keelin and was comforted by familial company. Lilith summoned Valentina to wipe her memories of Rebekah, but Valentina convinced her to consider allowing her the opportunity to ruin the Mikaelson vow for good. Lilith then gathered the psychics for mandatory brood bonding, forcing them to work together in order to resolve their differences. The plan was a success until Lilith deceptively pressed them on their true feelings, leading to a reveal of secrets and another passionate disagreement with Bonnie. While Bonnie shared her conflicting emotions and fears with Cain, Lilith left Elijah and Sergio with an ultimatum. The psychics reached an agreement while Lilith drowned in her sorrows until Elijah alerted her to the surprising turn of events. Tired of being plagued by Bernadette's plea for her release, Bridget presented her final choice to destroy Bernadette to Rebekah. And though still uncertain, Rebekah supported the decision. Dante and Kayla talked to Savannah, who revealed that Lilith wiped her memories of their encounter and the week she spent with Elijah. Despite Dante's insistence, Kayla refused to leave his side, making him a hearty breakfast, sorting through old mementos with him, and dancing together. Vincent tried to support Sharon, who was fed up with his secrets and overprotective ways. With the French Quarter Coven in panic, Sharon suggested they revive the tradition of selecting a regent to tap into ancestral power. Later, Vincent finally told Sharon about his pending deal with Lilith and they both expressed their willingness to sacrifice for each other. Marcel demonstrated new weapons capable of killing demons to his army before confronting Patrick about his distant behavior. While training together, Patrick admitted to his complicated attachment to Jordan and sadness over the dissolution of their friendship. Marcel was supportive about the pair working things out but also warned Patrick about the consequences of falling for a Mikaelson. Frustrated by Klaus's lack of remorse for turning Dante, Hayley took Hope to the bayou to clear her mind. When they arrived, Hayley discovered Mary intimidating two trespassing werewolves, who claimed to be checking the land for viability on Lilith's orders. Hayley and Mary concluded that Lilith was planning something outside of her city takeover. Meanwhile, Klaus and Rebekah were confronted by Vincent, who questioned Klaus on his choice to alienate the witches before condemning the family to a horrible fate by their own design. Soon after, the touchy subject of Valentina inevitably came up in conversation, solidifying their unhealed wounds. Kol grew frustrated with Marco's stubborn willpower, while Bridget empathized with his anger towards vampires and love for his brother. Acting as a peacemaker, Bridget offered the Guerrera brothers a chance at freedom in exchange for their cooperation. But as Marco remained staunch in his thirst for blood under Lilith's regime, Bridget was finally able to compel him to give up valuable information about a plot to destroy the Ancestral Well. Later, Hayley returned with Hope and news of Lilith's interest in the bayou. After the Mikaelsons decided to find the cursed record and spell in order to entice the witches into an alliance, Klaus made amends with Hayley. Bridget attempted to destroy Bernadette until she received a vision of a future reconciliation. Dante secretly carried out his plan to condemn Lilith and Klaus to end each other for their sins, leaving his final thoughts and wishes in Kayla's care.

**_**VIEUX CARRÉ. APRIL 15, 1927.** _ **

**_**Rainwater rises in the dark streets of the Quarter. With his gun drawn, a tall brown-haired man in a trench coat peeks inside a shadowy home and reaches into his pocket to brandish a flashlight.** _ **

**_**Marcel, also clad in a trench coat, follows behind him. “Someone has moved out, Detective.”** _ **

**_**“I wouldn’t bet on it.” The detective searches the area, coming over to a lantern on a table and examining the gramophone blueprint underneath it. “Take a look at this.”** _ **

**_**Marcel stands beside the detective and notes the strange symbols labeled on the blueprint. “I recognize these symbols as components of dark magic. Seems to me your impossible weapon truly exists!”** _ **

**_**“Aren’t you glad you joined the hunt for the culprit?”** _ **

**_**“I will be once we break up his unusual hobbies and save my city.”** _ **

**_**“Your city,” the detective scoffs at Marcel. “You vampires do have a vivid imagination, don’t you?”** _ **

**_**Marcel grins. “Mhm. I’m imagining the tab you humans got us vampires picking up during your ongoing feud with the witches.”** _ **

**_**The detective looks unamused until a gunshot rings out, immediately throwing him on his guard. He shares a critical moment of silence with Marcel before they both take off.** _ **

* * *

A jazzman strums his guitar on a street corner while singing. “What has happened down here, is the wind have changed? Clouds roll in from the north and it started to rain.”

∞∞∞∞

“Rained real hard and rained for a real long time. Six feet of water in the streets of Evangeline.”

At the St. Charles Hellion, Sharon turns over and notices Vincent sitting at the foot of her bed with his back to her. She pulls herself upright. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

Vincent turns to Sharon, waving his phone. “I was just trying to get a hold of Kayla. I couldn’t sleep last night.”

“You’ve known her longer, how do we go about this?”

Vincent sighs. “I couldn’t tell you. She’s always kept it together for everyone else but…this is different.”

Sharon nods. “I have to be there for her. We have to be, even if she turns us away. As difficult as I was, she never gave up on me.”

∞∞∞∞

“The river rose all day, the river rose all night. Some people got lost in the flood, some people got away alright.”

Kayla is standing in front of a gate at Lafayette Cemetery, where she’s slicing her palm with an athame. She grips the gate tightly and bows her head, quietly chanting until raindrops pelt her. Slowly, she peers up at an overcast sky.

∞∞∞∞

“The river have busted through cleared down to plaque mines. Six feet of water in the streets of Evangeline.”

At the Koch-Mays House, Lilith is walking down the hallway in a black crop top and matching leggings when a chill brushes her shoulder. After coming to a stop she rotates to find no one there. Exhaling, she continues on to her room, where Elijah is grabbing a black fitness tank top from the bed. She tilts her head, watching him until he looks her way.

“Something the matter?”

“Just admiring the view.”

Elijah grins, and Lilith offers her own.

∞∞∞∞

Klaus is on his balcony, hands gripping the railing as he listens to the crooning jazzman below. He stares intently at the spot across the street that Valentina occupied last night. **_**Valentina shows Klaus a shell by the sea in Tropea. Klaus takes the shell and notices a sea snail poking its head out. He grins to himself before tossing it back into the water as Valentina watches with a smile of her own.**_** Klaus feels a chill brushing his shoulder and reaches up to massage it.

The jazzman keeps on strumming below. “Louisiana, Louisiana. They’re tryin’ to wash us away. They’re tryin’ to wash us away. Louisiana, Louisiana. They’re tryin’ to wash us away. They’re tryin’ to wash us away.”

* * *

Later, Klaus is in the sitting room downstairs with Hayley and Marcel. “You’ve gathered us here this particularly insipid morning. Go on, share your morbid tale.”

“Crazy Carl Watts,” Marcel says. “He was the madman that went down as the Great Mississippi Flood kept rising.”

“Forgive me for the premature inquiry but did you know this madman intimately?”

“Just like you to think I had my hands in a tragedy. No, I didn’t know him well. In fact, I didn’t know him much at all when an O’Connell came knocking on my door for help.”

Klaus and Hayley perk up, unfolding their arms in intrigue. “And which O’Connell may that have been?” The Original Hybrid asks.

“Who else but the fallen mayor’s prized nephew? That boy dedicated his life to keeping the streets safe in his uncle’s memory. Did a damn good job of it too.”

“Yes, well, if only he knew how advantageous a bit of risk was to his dear uncle’s politics. That was until you returned with a fatal witch problem.”

“Yeah, yeah. Anyway, Detective Seth O’Connell had been hot on Carl’s trail for months. The psycho was killing young women since the previous year and got his hands on a pretty little Tremé witch named Faye Babineaux. She was talented, tough yet classy. Never did much for me though. Seth was having trouble tracking her down so he came to my neck of the woods, convinced me that the whole city was in danger, and got me to provide JD’s expertise.”

“He murdered witches but what about his infamous scheme?” Hayley asks.

“Now that is the juicy part. Carl Watts was just a low-rent human with a vendetta against those who had power. He believed that witches were the source of all his life’s greatest failures and decided to do something about it. Disturbed or not, the guy was the perfect craftsman. He mixed those skills with black magic and created something that even the French Quarter Coven feared. Faye Babineaux was the last piece of the puzzle. I had to put her down when I found her casting the spell.”

“And now a hundred years later it’s still a threat.”

“I’m appalled that the factions allowed these loose ends,” Klaus says.

“Things were different after you fled the city,” Marcel says. “The humans and witches were going at it over territory. It turned bloody when the Mayor refused to hand the gramophone over to the coven. They lost a lot of people until they decided a compromise was better than leaving the city for the taking.”

“Of course, it was. Any other option would beat a future werewolf dynasty, or worse, a vampire state.”

“So they destroyed the damn thing and that was the end. Only today we know that it wasn’t.”

“Marco said the Mayor hid the blueprint and the record,” Hayley states.

Marcel nods. “Patrick is looking into his estate, paper trails, whatever we can get. But since Ferguson was only able to get his hands on the blueprint for Lilith, somewhere along the way Mr. Mayor lost ownership of the record.”

“Or, he must have passed it on to someone he trusted,” Klaus interjects. “Human leaders are much like wolves in that they operate in packs.”

“An angle I’ve considered,” Marcel says. “Back in the day, he fought the growing crime rate in the Quarter with boundless support from the tough-as-nails police chief. It was rare to see one putting on a show for the public without the other nearby.”

“And so, we’re in for a deep dive into political partnerships.”

“The mystical, bomb-dropping spell though. How are we going to figure that one out?” Hayley asks.

“I’ve got a way,” Marcel says.

* * *

A hooded figure jogs up the damp stone bridge, where Abby’s memorial was previously held and Bonnie now waits patiently. The figure stops and pulls their hood down, revealing themself to be none other than Bridget. “I’m sorry I kept you waiting.”

Bonnie beholds Bridget before throwing her arms around her. “Doesn’t matter. It’s just good to see you.”

“It’s good to see you too,” Bridget says, pulling away. “I felt like a desperate girlfriend quadruple texting you.”

“I know, I’m sorry. I just don’t want to put you in any more danger.”

Bridget extends her arms with a short chuckle. “Look around, I’m in perpetual danger. I’m a big bad destructive psychic in witch city, I just might be in the running for ‘Honorary Mikaelson’, and a homicidal demon wants my blood. After my own mother, by the way.”

Bonnie takes Bridget’s forearms, placing them in front of her. “Listen. You and me are an endangered breed, which means Lilith is initiating loss prevention. She wants me to sway you over to her side, Bridget.”

“She didn’t want me when I offered myself up to her,” Bridget says, searching frantic green eyes. “What’s changed? My hellfire-forging gifts?”

“That and something much bigger—something that has always been. I’ll explain everything later but right now we only have a minute before my guard dogs catch up.”

“Okay, just hang in there. Can you do that for me? I know you’re scared but we’re gonna get through this.”

Bonnie nods, breathing out. “In other, though related news, you’re not the only misfit forging hellfire now.” She gives Bridget a half-smile as she raises her brows. “It happened yesterday. Lilith was her usual charming self, and I kind of flipped out.”

“Well, it’s about time. I don’t know how you live with her.”

“When you did it…was there this kind of..?

Bridget nods. “A rush. I guess there really is a thin line between pleasure and pain.” She grips Bonnie’s shoulders. “But you don’t have to give in to those emotions. You’re better than that and you’re better than her. You are Bonnie freaking Bennett, the tiny but mighty fighter.”

“I don’t really feel like one these days.”

“And I don’t really feel like a glorious saint or the Valiant Savior. But when your family believes in you that way, it’s powerful. It helps get you through the day, even when you think you can’t go on. Lilith is wrong about so many things but she was right when she said that sisterhood is sacred. This is worth protecting, so remember that.”

“I will. And I’ll reach out again soon. I promise.”

“Okay,” Bridget says before vanishing.

“There you are!”

Bonnie turns to see Paige and a male werewolf walking up to her on the bridge. “Here I am.”

Paige regards her suspiciously. “My job is to keep you safe at all times. I can’t do that when you’re sneaking off.”

“You found me just fine. Do you want me to start bringing you along on a leash?”

“You’re under our protection. Try not to make it harder for us.”

“Whatever,” Bonnie mutters, breezing past Paige with a roll of her eyes.

* * *

“Light on your feet,” Elijah directs Lilith as they spar in the newly empty cellar. “Excellent.”

Lilith throws a punch at Elijah’s face but he dodges it while grabbing her wrist. She then knees him in the gut and thrusts him against a wall, both of them panting heavily. “Like it a little rough, hm?”

“If this is what you call rough…” Elijah swiftly spins Lilith around, hooking her neck with his arm. “Quite frankly, I am dissatisfied.”

Lilith grasps Elijah’s arm and shifts his weight, flipping him onto his back. “That’s funny, I said the same thing last night.”

Elijah summons a coquettish grin before whooshing to his feet and bursting Lilith’s personal bubble. “My recollection differs.”

Lilith’s eyes dart between Elijah’s lips and tempting gaze before she crashes into him. She grips the base of his neck and he touches the small of her back while his other hand stealthily travels to her throat. However, his mouth falls agape when he feels a firm grip on his heart. “You’re too late. Never let your guard down for anything.” Lilith retracts her hand from Elijah’s ribcage and he falls back with a huff.

“Words to live by. When do you suppose you’ll start?”

“Are you insinuating that my defensive stance is compromised?”

“Only in the case of the witch with whom you share blood. I can tell that it’s bothering you. You’ve been uneasy, off-balance since last night.”

“My vision for Bonnie is developing as planned, but I cannot delay other endeavors. I am Empress of New Orleans, home to unending misfortune and turbulent supernatural relations.”

“I see. Maintaining the responsibility that accompanies the throne is no easy task.”

“I would expect not. The untimely permanent death of a beloved coven leader won’t gain me favorable votes from the witch population. I doubt even Kayla will honor her end of the bargain now.”

“So sure, are you?”

“I can feel the tension brewing underneath the surface of the city, Elijah. Soon the witches will revolt against me, possibly leading to our foretold downfall.”

Elijah steps closer. “Your weapon is underway, your army has achieved strongholds in two principal territories, and your brood grows more empowered each passing day. But if none of these merits can abate your unremitting vigilance, what measures do you propose will silence their outcry?”

Lilith cradles Elijah’s face in her hands. “For now I won’t impinge on their boisterous civil liberties. However, I will continue shaping public opinion with a little help from my friends.”

* * *

Sharon quietly enters the Durand family tomb, taking in the sight of Kayla studying a letter as a small fire rages in front of her. “Kayla.” The Tremé witch whirls around and Sharon notices her tucking the letter into her side. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to sneak up on you.”

“It’s okay. Why are you here?”

“I wanted to see how you’re doing. No one’s gotten a hold of you over the weekend.”

“Funeral arrangements are time-consuming. If it concerns you and Vincent and whoever else, I’m fine.”

“You say that, but I know it’s not true.”

“When did you become a grief counselor, Sharon? Did prison open your eyes and your heart?”

“I’m not pretending to know best. I just know _you_ , Kayla. When I was at my lowest you were there. You showed me that I could live again—that I could live for something beyond myself. I owe it to you now to be here right beside you.”

Kayla softens upon hearing those words, but her anger still gets the better of her. “Remember when you told me that our friendship was never built to last? You didn’t need me to fight for you and you didn’t want me by your side.”

“I was wrong,” Sharon says, slumping. “I was in pain but I had no right to put that on you.” She grasps Kayla’s free hand. “Our friendship is worth fighting for so please let me be here for you.”

Kayla looks down at their hands before looking Sharon in the eyes. “I have to prepare for the funeral tomorrow.” After pulling away she drops the letter into the fire and walks past Sharon, who sighs while observing the crackling flames.

* * *

In the cellar, Samir is holding an old baseball in his hands. The baseball vanishes and appears a few feet away in Cain’s hand. “Nice work, Champ.” Cain holds the baseball up to show Samir as he opens his eyes in wonder.

In another corner, Bonnie is overseeing Bailey’s concentration on a bowl of melting ice cubes. “Good. You’re tapping into your power, but don’t forget that it’s a steady flow of energy.” Once the ice cubes melt, the water rises up towards the ceiling with flames piercing through it. Bailey gasps while Bonnie holds out a hand. “It’s okay, just relax. Close your eyes if you need to.” Bailey squeezes her eyes shut before breathing in and out to suppress the flames. “Now it’s just like we’ve practiced. Listen to the sound of your heart beating, the sound of your lungs filling with air. Visualize the element and then you can alter it.” The fountain of water gradually freezes and Bonnie smiles proudly. “You did it.” Bailey opens her eyes to watch the tall ice shard melting into the bowl.

Lilith makes her way down the stairs with a pleased grin. “Embracing the power of a healing element. Pretty soon we won’t be able to call you our very own firestarter.” She stops and acknowledges everyone in the cellar before focusing on Bailey. “I’m holding a private meeting in the Quarter and I would love for you to attend.”

Bailey knits her brows. “Me? Why?”

“You are a perfect example of my will, and you deserve to be revered as such. So, it is my responsibility to allow you the opportunity.” Lilith offers her hand. “It’s time for you to rise to the occasion—help build your empire into magnificence. What do you say?”

Bailey is dumbstruck, turning her head to the others, who are reflecting her uncertainty.

* * *

Bridget flits through the front doors and pulls her earbuds out to place them on the kitchen counter. She heads into the bedroom, just as Rebekah enters from the living room, and puts on her best smile. “Good morning, babe.”

“Don’t even try it. For the second night in a row, you haven’t come back to bed,” Rebekah says, displaying the folded blanket in her arms. “I found this token of security on the couch.”

Bridget drops the act. “Too many things are keeping me up and I didn’t want to let you suffer right along with me. I’m sorry.”

Rebekah puts the blanket on their bed and takes Bridget’s hand, fiddling with her thumb out of habit. “The obsessive tendencies of your bloodline is one, the ongoing dirge outside our window is another. Tell me what else.”

“We don’t have time.”

“We do. There will always be time to talk about the many things keeping you up at night. Don’t shut me out, okay?”

Bridget nods solemnly. “I’m confused about a lot, mostly my premonition. I can’t help but be even more cautious of every move I make now. I feel crazy.”

“You’re nothing of the sort. And you’ve said so yourself, the future is ever-changing. Regardless, would it be the worst outcome if you put your greatest fear to rest and made amends with Bernadette?”

“It wouldn’t. It’s just that I stopped believing in fairy tales a long time ago.”

With a knowing look, Rebekah guides Bridget into a warm embrace. “You deserve the bloody world devoid of crisis. I’ll make sure that one day you will have it.”

Bridget exhales while snuggling into the crook of Rebekah’s neck.

* * *

Various professional men and women are gathered around a long conference table, including Stuart Ferguson, Isaiah Harrington, and Omar Correa. Lilith sits at the helm of it with Bailey on her left and Elijah on her right. “I welcome each and every one of you to the inaugural meeting of our coalition. If all goes well, we could all profit from this establishment.”

“Well, you certainly have my attention,” Isaiah says.

“I’m glad. Despite Mr. Ferguson’s assistance on your behalf, I seek a direct relationship with the city’s most valuable players. But, I cannot divide the pie without first making my vision and expectations clear.”

“Oh, it’s clear you want to eliminate the witches,” says a woman in a wool blazer. “Why else would you be meeting with humans and werewolves exclusively?”

“Not eliminate, subjugate. A common misconception regarding my intentions, Mayor.” Lilith eyes Elijah, who promptly gets up to approach a cabinet. “You see, I’ve had ample time to contemplate a worthy end to their reign. And in a dark dimension as vast as my own, there were plenty of wretched souls that inspired me.” She waits for Elijah to come back over and spread a scroll out in the middle of the table. “You don’t simply eliminate a powerful enemy by cutting them down. You strip them of everything that makes them who they are, eradicate every trace of their influence, and _then_ , you finish the job.”

“All of which pertain to this scroll of edicts,” Elijah says, unnerving the leaders.

* * *

Rebekah and Hayley are leaning on the support of the third-floor balcony overlooking the courtyard. “Freya is doing well, our precious nieces too. Apparently, it’s never a dull moment with the Sierra Pack. Keelin’s participation in the quest for a glorious Alpha looks promising.”

“The job isn’t all it’s cracked up to be. Hopefully, she has better luck than the Labonair line.”

Rebekah casts a gentle gaze on Hayley. “No one blames you for giving Hope a good life away from all this. We Mikaelsons never surrender a fight, but that’s seldom a victimless bet. Take my dedicated sister for example. The literal Devil would have erased her from existence had she remained here with us. The wise choice is hardly the easiest, and that is what makes you a true leader, Hayley.”

Hayley turns to Rebekah. “I left New Orleans and my pack fell apart. I can’t leave Mary on her own in the bayou.”

“From what I understand it’s not up to you. She’d rather take her chances out there than anywhere near us.”

“I know her feelings won’t change overnight, but what else am I supposed to do, Rebekah? Let her become another casualty?”

Rebekah quietly considers their options. “Bridget has gotten the hang of those clever manifestations. Perhaps she could make the bayou a little safer until Lilith comes a-calling.”

Hayley straightens up. “She just put herself on the line to save my ass. And with everything you two have going on, are you sure you want to risk it again?”

“The only way we survive is if we look after one another. And knowing Bridget, she’d reprimand me for not allowing her to do what she does best. Mary’s protection is important to you, so it’s important to us.”

“Really?”

“Yes, even as the lucky recipients of her disdain,” Rebekah quips, lifting her chin as Hayley smiles with a tilt of her head. 

Meanwhile, Hope enters the sitting room, intrigued by the candles pinning a map on the table. “What’s this, Uncle Kol? A locator spell?”

“Close,” Kol says while extending his hands. “It is a tracking spell. If we’re to stay ahead of the curve at all times, we must know every corner where our enemies lurk.” He grabs the small vial of black liquid from the table and holds it up. “This was extracted from a demon. Mixed with a few more ingredients it will act as sort of a transmitter, giving us the perfect monitoring system.” He sets it back down. “Now, would you care to witness the magic, buddy?”

Hope smiles with an eager nod. “Finally, a real lesson.”

“A real lesson indeed.”

* * *

Marcel leads Bridget and Klaus into an empty living room. “727 Ursulines Avenue. It’s a renovated space, can’t even tell it has a rough history.”

“Maybe the average drunk tourist can’t,” Bridget says while wandering deeper into the apartment. “This place is bathing in dark energy.”

“Don’t forget unsightly pastels!” Klaus exclaims.

“Either way, it’s mine,” Marcel says. “I bought it out years ago for a young priest who needed a little help. Witches have always been adamant about keeping the nosy public away from all the bad juju. Nobody even knows the address.”

“Where is the exact site of the ritual?” Bridget asks.

“Upstairs. Follow me.”

“I’ve got it. A reading won’t take long.”

“Be my guest,” Marcel says, directing Bridget to the stairs.

Klaus explores the area with his hands behind his back. “It’s quite interesting that you found it in your heart to house a struggling priest. I hadn’t reckoned you a man of faith.”

Marcel looks at him. “You wanna know the deal, just ask. I liked the guy, and he kept an eye on things for me. After I hosted your great downfall, it took a while to get on good terms with Vincent.”

“I remember,” Klaus says, acknowledging Marcel. “He was your little spy against the witches, one of few visitors you ever allowed in our family home during that juvenile era. Oh, how I chafed at those boring conversations echoing from the ground floor as my veins screamed for fresh blood.”

“I learned that from you. Once upon a time, Klaus Mikaelson’s pipeline of eyes and ears never had an ending. I guess that paranoia really brought out the survivalist in you.”

Klaus smirks. “It did. There’s a reason I’m still standing.”

 _“Not for much longer,” Valentina sings, amused by Klaus’s frozen state. “It’s too early for your cocky villain act. Your suffering hasn’t even begun.” Klaus suddenly grabs his severely aching head and groans in pain._

“Hey, you good?” Marcel asks with a look of concern after shaking Klaus awake. “You spaced out.”

Klaus exhales while blinking.

Upstairs, Bridget is staring at a wall inside a small room. She slowly presses her palm against it. **_**Lightning strikes, illuminating flashes of the strange symbols carved on the wall. A disheveled man wearing suspenders is hovering over a young woman, who is tied to a chair. Positioned on the table in front of them is a gramophone. He brings an athame to her throat as she cries. “Now you better get on with this spell or I’m gonna cut you up like all the rest.”**_** Bridget breathes out, horrified by the vision.

* * *

Two men in uniform are skimming through the scroll on the conference table. To everyone’s surprise, the older one scoffs and pushes it away.

“Is there an issue, Chief Johnson?” Lilith asks.

Chief Johnson eyes her in disbelief. “Where do I begin? These _edicts_ only benefit your kind: psychics and demons. Any crime against them in the book is punishable by torture and/or death. What about my people?”

“I’m sparing your people the thankless purpose of becoming my food supply, aren’t I? I’m offering you a seat at my table, giving you your communities back from witches and vampires.”

“Look, I’m with you on giving those vampires a dose of austerity, but I’m no rookie. I never underestimate them. And I’m not going to stick my neck out for a brand new race I know too little about when I know exactly what New Orleans witches are capable of when pushed hard enough.” Chief Johnson stands. “Feel free to call me _after_ you provide my department with more incentive to join you.”

Lilith stops Elijah from rising and does so herself. “That won’t be necessary. How I see it, you have two options. Be a part of the solution, or become the problem.”

“Is that a threat?”

“An ultimatum, actually. The very thing you initially gave your brother upon discovering his scandalous love affair with a Garden District witch,” Lilith says, shocking everyone, including Chief Johnson. “Blood means everything. In order to honor that loyalty, you’ve come to accept where his allegiances lie. So perhaps you’re sticking your neck out for the race you do know all too well.”

“A tremendous conflict of interest,” Elijah says.

Chief Johnson starts hyperventilating, his eyes darting everywhere as he pulls his gun on Lilith. “You’re going to execute anyone who doesn’t agree to a damn dictatorship? You’re insane!”

“Johnson! Put the gun down!” The Mayor orders.

“You’re making a fool of yourself,” Lilith says calmly. “That crude toy won’t amount to an itch. It cannot harm me.”

“Maybe not, but it sure as hell can harm her!” Chief Johnson yells before aiming his gun at Bailey and firing it once. Bailey gasps, triggering the explosion of the bullet in Chief Johnson’s face and instantly decapitating him. Some leaders gasp as his lifeless body falls on the floor.

Lilith plants her palms on the table, finding the room silent enough to hear a pin drop. “Before we resume, is anyone else feeling uncivilized?” The leaders shake their heads and clear their throats. “Good. Because like our dearly departed friend, you all are expendable.”

The Mayor is expressionless. “For your plans, sure. But to us, he represented order. He was my Chief of Police.”

“Upstanding men of the law are a dime a dozen. Another will take his place,” Lilith says, shooting a smile at Bailey.

* * *

Rebekah and Hayley file down the staircase seeing Patrick, in formal wear, making his way across the courtyard with a leather case. “What’s with the sleazy tie? Planning to grace the cover of Esquire: Vampire Edition?” The blonde quips as the brunette smirks in amusement.

“I crashed a brunch date and compelled the great-granddaughter of Mayor O’Keefe to allow me access to the family’s vault.”

The two women become serious, following the young vampire over to the table. “Did you find anything?” Hayley asks.

“Sensitive documents,” Patrick says, setting his case down and loosening his tie. “I noticed an odd code name that pops up in several of them between O’Keefe and Lloyd Harper, the Police Chief back in 1927. It stuck out like a sore thumb, to be honest.”

“Secret vaults, coded documents. What does it all mean?” Rebekah asks.

“Long story short, two pals had a falling out over their precious record. Lloyd was supposed to keep it safe and snug but instead, he sold it to an enthusiastic buyer.”

“Who?” Hayley asks.

“Herman Hall,” Patrick says. “A mysterious collector of all things cursed—better known as a very rich man with morbid curiosity. The problem is, he had no heirs and was horrible with finances. A superstitious servant auctioned off his prized possessions.”

“Great. What do we do now?”

“Find and chase some leads. I hope you haven’t made any plans because it’s gonna take up a lot of our free time.”

Rebekah angles her head. “Why not turn the hours in our favor? I say we recruit an immortal digerati for the job.”

Hayley and Patrick give her inquisitive looks.

* * *

Bridget wanders through a hallway, her fingers tracing a wall until she enters another room and feels a hot spot. She turns to the wall and carefully presses both of her palms there. 

**_**“Can we please quit the silly games?” Faye asks while covering her eyes.** _ **

**_**“Hold your horses,” Carl utters, rummaging through a jewelry box. He suddenly finds a locket and holds it up by the chain. “You can open your eyes now.” He comes closer as Faye slowly removes her hands. “This is it. I think you might recognize it.”** _ **

**_**“It’s a talisman from my bloodline,” Faye breathes, astonished. “Most of them were lost in a fire. How did you find it?”** _ **

**_**Carl grins. “I have a good eye for antiques. Allow me.” He moves behind Faye, who looks uncertain as he brings the locket around her neck and fastens it for her. “There. Like magic.” He smooths her shoulders and slowly rotates her body to face him. “Now you have what is rightfully yours.”** _ **

**_**Faye grips the locket. “Carl, I…I don’t know how I could ever thank you for this.”** _ **

**_**“Thank me by just enjoying it,” Carl says, caressing Faye’s cheek.** _ **

**_**Faye smiles before tentatively kissing Carl.** _ **

Bridget steps back from the revelation.

_Downstairs, Klaus checks behind him before entering the kitchen, where Valentina is relaxing against the counter. “Once, you struck me as a force of nature. But in these deliciously aberrant times, I haven’t ruled out the possibility of you embracing the role of a nightmarish hellspawn.”_

_“That’s because you know me so well. So well that you never, for a second, thought that fulfilling my unfinished business would hinge on Bekah.”_

_“Oh, there’s no way of escaping that fact despite what my sister believes. I’m somewhat flattered to be the reason you cling to this world but unfortunately, not much has changed on my front. You serve to destroy my family, which leaves me with the task of destroying you.”_

_Valentina leaves the support of the counter to confront Klaus head-on. “How brave of you to meet the challenge knowing that you don’t stand a chance. No matter what you say and no matter what you do I’m always right between you both. I’m still buried in Rebekah’s heart and I’m already inside your head.”_

After Valentina taps his forehead Klaus jolts awake and anxiously looks around the empty kitchen.

Meanwhile, Bridget approaches Marcel in the living room. “I thought Faye Babineaux was just a random witch that Carl kidnapped.”

Marcel nods, looking slightly confused. “Yeah, she was from what I recall.”

“I finished a reading around the house and there’s evidence of a more intimate relationship than that. He gave Faye a talisman, an old silver locket that belonged to her family. I think it’s the key to the spell.”

* * *

“So...you guys want me to run down an online legend for some creepy millionaire’s cursed collection?” Josh asks, dumbfounded by Rebekah and Patrick’s presence in his home.

“Just the obscure record will do,” Rebekah says.

“Yeah, I’m not getting involved with undercover plots against the Evil Empress. She’s kind of a regular at Rousseau’s now and her best tips are increasingly concerning threats.”

“You are Marcel’s oldest guy. He won’t let anything happen to you,” Patrick says.

“Hey, having the most powerful vampire on the planet for a buddy sounds good on paper, but speaking from experience, safety doesn’t always pan out. I have an incredibly human husband to consider now too.”

“The well-being of my terribly vulnerable partner is a constant worry as well,” Rebekah replies. “Have you forgotten that she almost died whilst losing her magic?” Josh looks apologetic and Rebekah takes a step towards him. “Ever since Lilith entered our lives there has been nothing but hell to pay. The only way we protect ourselves is to work together against our common enemy.”

Josh sighs. “Rebekah, it’s not that simple. Every time we rally the troops and fight the Big Bad we lose someone. _I_ lose someone. Going up against Lilith is a death sentence guaranteed.”

“I won’t accept that,” Rebekah says, shaking her head. “I can’t because my family wasn’t even united for a fraction of a second without misfortune turning up on our bloody doorstep. We deserve a chance at happiness, Josh. And there’s a wonderful future to be had with Liam. You have my word that I will help ensure it, but we must help each other do that.”

Josh turns to Patrick, pouting like a puppy dog. “You do have a high-grade processor on deck, right?”

“Only the best,” Patrick says as Rebekah provides an optimistic smile.

* * *

“Any moment now,” Klaus quips, watching Bridget stand as still as a statue in the living room.

Bridget opens her eyes. “There must be a cloaking spell on the locket. I can’t get a clear image of its location.”

“So we’re to loiter here with the distinct odor of death and decay poorly masked with roses. Splendid!”

“You’re complaining now, imagine the death and decay with extra senses.”

“Well, I certainly don’t envy you,” Klaus retorts with amusement.

“As you shouldn’t,” Bridget says, sighing as she checks her phone.

Klaus tilts his head. “My eyes may be deceiving me, but you appear a tad bit restless. Is there still a terror on St. Louis Street?” 

Bridget stuffs her phone in her coat pocket. “It never ends. I’ll try meditating.” As she prepares to sit on the floor a vision strikes her. **_**Detective O’Connell picks up the bloodstained locket from the floor and examines it**_**.

“Bridget, are you alright?” Klaus asks, immediately helping the psychic up after she gasps for air.

Marcel walks in. “Not too many Babineaux witches are around these days, but I’ve got some guys tracking down leads. On the other end, crime scene evidence rarely surpasses a forty-year shelf life. I have my contact checking it out anyway just in case.” He notes the uneasiness in the room. “What’s up?” 

“Mayor O’Keefe helped himself to Carl’s nuclear property, so we naturally figured that the key to activating it would be no different,” Bridget says, pausing. “Unless the key was swiped right under his nose.”

Klaus knits his brows, still holding onto Bridget. “You’re thinking someone close to him took it.”

“The detective. I just saw him in another vision.”

Marcel narrows his eyes. “Every magical item that an O’Connell has gotten their hands on has been stockpiled and hidden by an heir.”

“Father Kieran,” Klaus says.

“Next stop: Headquarters,” Marcel says.

* * *

“Wonderful,” Lilith says after the Mayor signs her name on the scroll of edicts. “Mayor Ford was meant to be our last signature, but I’m afraid we are missing proud Correa penmanship.”

“Here you are,” Elijah says, placing the scroll in front of Omar.

“Omar, Lanie. Would you both care to seal the new deal?” Lilith asks.

Lanie rests her hand on Omar’s and leans in close. “O? Talk to me.”

“I can’t do it,” Omar says, shaking his head. “I tried, but I can’t. Everything in me is against this.”

Lilith lifts her chin while everyone at the table tenses. “You do realize that if you’re against this decree you are against me. Avoid an insult that will cost your life, Omar.”

“He’s been through a lot,” Lanie interjects. “Sometimes he gets confused. Just give him a moment to process.”

Omar snatches his hand away from Lanie and shoots up from his seat. “I’m not confused, I’m pissed! That pig was a hypocritical idiot, but he was right about this fake fairness. One of yours put me in a coma for _months_ and now you just expect me to bow down to you. I had the worst time of my life until the Mikaelsons obliterated him. If anything, I owe them a hell of a lot more than I owe you, which is saying something.”

Lilith gives a short nod. “I understand.” She rises. “Your voice has been heard, Mr. Correa. Please allow me to speak my peace.” She gestures to his chair and everyone is surprised, including Omar as he slowly takes a seat. “Jamie Albright is not exactly one of mine. Quite frankly, he’s a prisoner of war that I’ve resurrected for the sole purpose of tormenting.”

Lanie soothes a shaky Omar before addressing Lilith. “No disrespect, but my brother deserves more than your word. He went through hell being trapped in his mind for so long. He will never be the same.”

“I wasn’t finished,” Lilith says. “What I grant those loyal to me is true retributive justice—an eye for an eye. As you’ve pointed out, we can’t have peace without fairness.” She glances around the table. “Prime yourselves for a special preview.”

* * *

While Patrick oversees Josh’s research nearby, Rebekah paces the kitchen on her phone. “Josh is working his nerd magic. Won’t be long ‘til we reach a breakthrough.”

“I’ll take your word for it,” Hayley voices. “Davina and Hope are working their _witch_ magic to keep track of our enemies.”

“Kol’s handy spell I presume?”

∞∞∞∞

Hayley is standing just outside of the study. “Modified to detect those of the demon variety since they’re apparently such slippery ghosts capable of infiltrating anywhere.”

“While they’re at it, blessing the compound would be a great investment. Evidently, demons aren’t allowed on hallowed ground. One of the many reasons why I was trapped inside a grievous church with my bloodthirsty ex.”

“I will let them know. Have you heard anything from the A-Team?”

∞∞∞∞

Rebekah stops pacing to toy with a book on the counter. “Not a peep. I’m not sure if I should be hopeful or troubled.”

“They’re scouring a haunted house for a lost spell. It might take them even longer than Josh to find something.”

“In any case, some semblance of a win would be a welcomed event. I will notify you if I receive an update.”

∞∞∞∞

“Right back at you.” Hayley ends the call before returning to the study, where Kol, Davina, and Hope are working. “Rebekah says that Josh is making progress. What do we have?”

“A real-time map of anyone who intends to do us harm—not limited to our deadliest foes,” Kol says.

“Demon GPS, remarkable,” Hayley quips. 

“Never underestimate the unification of magic and technology,” Davina says.

Hope studies the sporadic black dots on the map. “That’s an impressive amount of enemies we have there.”

“You don’t know the half of it,” Kol says. “For the first time ever no one’s on vacation.”

Hayley gives Hope a rueful look. “This is why we’ve tried so hard to make a true home for you. For Mikaelsons, the hate train never stops rolling in.”

“My whole life I’ve been fought for. I’m ready to do the same for us, no more running.”

“We have an advantage now, we’re stronger than we’ve ever been. But it’s still on us to protect what matters most. A life of fighting isn’t what any of us want for you or your cousins.”

“Is it really up to you guys? Like you said, we’re Mikaelsons. _I’m_ a Mikaelson.”

* * *

Lilith tugs Jamie into the conference room by a chain attached to a collar around his neck. “Jamie, my coalition. My coalition, Jamie.” The leaders are appalled by the dirt and dried blood caking Jamie’s skin, his messy hair, and tattered clothes. “In the ninth century, he was just an outcast who used the power I bestowed upon him to prevent my return to this world. As time went on, he developed an extraordinary sense of self-worth and indulged in your city’s misery for his own gain. Look at him now, a shell of the man he once was. I consider that the steepest fall from grace.” Lilith fastens Jamie to a hook on the wall and turns to Omar. “By his will and his will alone, you’ve endured an unspeakable hell. But you’ve survived, just like your family’s persevering legacy. The only question I pose now is this: is he capable of the same? Or will he rot away inside his mind, the way he assumed you would?”

Omar walks up to Lilith. “I want my face to be the last one he sees. And then I want you to let him rot for a hundred years.”

“Whatever you see fit,” Lilith says, stepping aside.

Omar glares at Jamie, coming closer to him as he cowers against the wall. “If you’re not living your worst nightmare right now I don’t know what it could be. But when you close your eyes and fade into the darkness of that deep sleep, just remember that my word put you there.”

Jamie shivers. “P-please.”

Lilith tilts her head as Omar hastily returns to Lanie. “I do wonder what could possibly be worse than me.”

* * *

Inside a room filled with boxes, Marcel and Bridget are checking the shelves while Klaus is skimming through the catalog. “I only brought weapons here. I doubt a locket caught anyone’s eye.”

“I get the feeling that the key to a nuke was not supposed to be obvious,” Bridget quips.

“Camille never finished deciphering the purpose of all these objects,” Klaus says, a tinge of sadness in his tone.

Marcel stops searching and turns his way. “It was hard for her to find the time when she was always involved in a takedown or a crisis.”

“Found it,” Bridget blurts out, holding up the locket from a small wooden box. 

**_**Faye is surprised to see Seth on her doorstep. “O’Connell. You never pay me a visit at this time of night.”** _ **

**_**“** _ ** **_**That’s‘cause** _ ** **_**you’re hardly ever here at this time of night. Mind if I come in?”** _ **

**_**Faye sighs. “You giving me a choice?”** _ **

**_**“I suppose not.”** _ **

**_**Faye steps aside while opening the door wider. “Come on in before someone catches me with the likes of you.”** _ **

**_**Seth enters and glances around before turning to Faye, who shuts the door. “You witches and your secrets.”** _ **

**_**“You humans and your entitlement,” Faye retorts, putting her hands on her hips.** _ **

**_**Seth smiles. “Us humans and you witches have plenty of that in common, Faye. So, how was your date with Carl?”** _ **

**_**“It was fine.”** _ **

**_**“I figured. Did he open up some more?”** _ **

**_**“No. He hasn’t shared any more of his big ideas with me.”** _ **

**_**Seth steps closer. “Not today, but he will. He’s gotten too close to you. Any other witch would be pushing up daisies by now. He wants to keep you with him for whatever sick reason.”** _ **

**_**“Then how much longer are you gonna use me as a spy? Huh? ‘Til I marry him?”** _ **

**_**“Don’t try to guilt-trip me. We have an arrangement, one you agreed to. I didn’t force you.”** _ **

**_**“No, you only threw your family’s money at me. Poor little Tremé witch shunned by her own people, ostracized from her community.”** _ **

**_**“Faye,” Seth utters, touching her shoulder.** _ **

**_**Faye shrugs him off. “We have an arrangement, O’Connell, but don’t think you’re saving me. We don’t mean a damn thing to each other.”** _ **

**_**Seth nods. “Until next time. You have a goodnight.” He breezes past Faye, who huffs as he opens the front door and leaves.** _ **

“What did you see?” Klaus asks after Bridget gasps out of the vision.

“More secrets. Faye was an informant for O’Connell.”

Marcel is stunned. “Seth never mentioned that. You think he conveniently forgot to tell me?”

“Clearly your detective friend was enjoying the company of his superior within the mayor’s pocket,” Klaus says.

“Hold on, Seth O’Connell was a great cop and an even better man. Him lying to my face just doesn’t add up.”

“Maybe he didn’t have a choice,” Bridget says. “You know, humans wanting vampires to stay out of their private affairs and all. We can dig deeper if you want.”

“He’ll pass. We already have a growing list of priorities,” Klaus interjects.

“It wouldn’t hurt to get a complete picture. It actually could help us,” Bridget asserts.

“Agreed,” Marcel says. “I wanna know what I’m missing.”

Klaus fixes his lips, sighing.

* * *

Josh perks up in his desk chair. “Guys, I’ve found something.”

Patrick and Rebekah stop flicking through the documents scattered on the coffee table and come over to stand on either side of Josh. “What are we looking at?”

“A dark web forum,” Josh says. “An avid user by the name of darklord666 is bragging about his voodoo record from New Orleans. And get this, it’s a recording of an obscure song circa 1927.” He turns his head to Patrick. “Can we officially call him edgelord?”

“I don’t know, Joshy. It could be a complete waste of time.”

“Could be, but you gotta start somewhere. There’s always a lead to chase down.”

“Thus far we’ve only encountered ramblings of ghastly baubles and possessed cassette tapes. I’m willing to investigate this item that fits the exact description of our elusive dark object.”

Patrick looks at Rebekah and shrugs. “It’s your call, Queen Original.”

“Josh,” Rebekah says.

Josh begins typing. “I’ll bait him and see if he bites.”

* * *

In Marcel’s office, Bridget finishes pouring a salt circle around the locket on the desk. “This talisman was an extension of Faye, which means I can tap into key moments of her life. Now all you have to do is make physical contact with me and I can project everything I see.” She lifts her hand and Marcel takes it before they look at Klaus standing by the window.

“While your prescient visions are no doubt informative, I still see little reason to dwell on reconstructed images of the past. You can entertain Marcel without my participation.”

“If you’ve got something better to do the door is open,” Marcel says. “You’ve been daydreaming since this morning anyway.”

“I’ve done my part, but if you insist on rewarding me with boredom,” Klaus retorts before coming up to place a hand on Bridget’s shoulder.

Bridget touches the locket, spurring on several visions. 

****∞∞** **

**_**Faye and Seth are sitting across from each other in a near-empty diner. “I want out of this. You wanted me to get close to Carl and now I’m telling you that he’s gone off the deep end!”** _ **

**_**“You’re saying you found some crackpot invention he’s going to use to terminate ancestral magic. I can’t let you out now, Faye. This goes beyond the murders.”** _ **

**_**“Don’t you get it? This is because of the murders! Those witches were sacrifices, offerings. Carl wanted to build a dark object from scratch and he did just that. And I can bet every cent you’ve given me that I’m the final requirement to set it off, which won’t be any good for either of us considering my bloodline’s deadly power. The Ancestors have turned their backs on me, but I won’t take part in this.”** _ **

**_**“I need you. I swore an oath to the city.”** _ **

**_**Faye leans over the table. “Don’t put the lug on me. Your oath was broken the moment you held the mayor’s wants above the city’s needs.”** _ **

**_**“I am under Chief’s authority, and he is under Mayor O’Keefe. You see how that works? If they give me strict orders to protect these streets I have to do everything in my power. So please...just please understand that.”** _ **

**_**Faye blows out a breath. “One more date with Carl and you can count me out. He trusts me, so I can get the damn thing. But that is it, O’Connell.”** _ **

**_**Seth nods. “That’s it. I’m giving you my word.”** _ **

**_**“You can keep it,” Faye says, getting up and briskly walking away from the table.**_**

****∞∞** **

**_**Carl accepts a glass of wine that Faye hands him as they mingle in the living room, listening to a jazz record. “Faye Babineaux, you must want me too corked to dance with you.”** _ **

**_**“A load of baloney and you know it!” Faye giggles, sipping her own wine.** _ **

**_**Carl sets his glass down, grinning at Faye as he carefully grips the locket around her neck. “Mm, the things you could do with this. Aren’t you proud?”** _ **

**_**“Of an unpolished family heirloom?”** _ **

**_**“Of the power you possess over men like me.”** _ **

**_**Faye suddenly drops her glass, seeing double. “Carl.”** _ **

**_**“Feeling good there, sweetheart?”** _ **

**_**“W-what did you do?” Faye asks, massaging her forehead.** _ **

**_**Carl holds her up as she tips over into his arms. “The question is, what did you do? Have you been seeing an O’Connell behind my back, telling him all my secrets?”** _ **

**_**Faye can barely keep her eyelids up. “I’ll kill you before I let you destroy my home.”** _ **

**_**“Shh. You just rest now ‘cause I’ve got big plans for us. You’re my baby, Faye, and I’d do just about anything in the world for you. I’m gonna start by getting rid of those spiteful witches that rejected you and no one’s gonna hurt either of us again.”** _ **

****∞∞** **

**_**Faye is tied to a chair, head hanging in front of the gramophone on the table. “How many more days you suppose you’ll keep me here?”** _ **

**_**Carl comes up beside her with an athame in his hand. “Well, that’s up to you. That locket I gave you is the bee’s knees! It’s a shame you don’t wanna use it as you should. You Babineaux witches are just bursting with mojo!”** _ **

**_**Faye slowly lifts her head to glare at Carl. “O’Connell will find me before I even consider flicking my wrist for your nutty plan.”** _ **

**_**“He doesn’t know about this apartment, does he? Without a witch on his side, it could take him a while to figure it out.”** _ **

**_**“Go to hell.”** _ **

**_**Carl smirks, bringing the athame to Faye’s throat. “I’ll see you there if you don’t start crafting the spell.”** _ **

****∞∞** **

**_**Lightning strikes, illuminating flashes of the strange symbols carved on the wall. Carl is hovering over Faye, holding the athame to her throat as she cries. “Now you better get on with this spell or I’m gonna cut you up like all the rest.”** _ **

**_**“Please, Carl. You don’t have to do this.”** _ **

**_**“We’re almost there. All you gotta do is recite a few little words and all of this will be over. Don’t you want that?”** _ **

**_**Faye sniffles before beginning to whisper an incantation that causes her locket to glow.** _ **

**_**Carl lights up with a wide grin. “There you go!” He sets the athame down on the table and disappears for a moment. Faye concentrates on the athame and it rattles on the table, threatening to fly off until Carl slams his palm down onto it. Faye gasps and Carl presses a small handgun to her temple. “Is this really how you wanna do this, Faye? Huh?” He fires a shot at the wall and she cries out before he points the gun back at her. “No more tricks! Do the spell!”** _ **

**_**Faye whispers again, rapidly this time, and the record on the gramophone starts playing a dark jazz tune. The door bursts open and a bucket on top of it tips over, dumping liquid all over Seth, who falls back with a yelp as his skin burns.** _ **

**_**Carl points his gun at Seth. “I knew it was a matter of time, O’Connell. Welcome.”** _ **

**_**Marcel whooshes inside. “Say, you don’t mind me joining the party?”** _ **

**_**“No damn vampires are allowed!” Carl yells, shaking with rage.** _ **

**_**“Should’ve considered that before murdering the lady of the house in cold blood,” Marcel hisses, vamping out.** _ **

**_**“I need him alive, Marcel!” Seth calls.** _ **

**_**Marcel darts his eyes to Faye. “Stop that spell!”** _ **

**_**“I can’t! It’s tied to me through my magic!” Faye yells before swallowing. “You’re gonna have to kill me.”** _ **

**_**“No!” Seth yells back.** _ **

**_**“Damn you, O’Connell! I told you I won’t be a part of this destruction!”** _ **

**_**Marcel looks a bit rueful before dashing to grab the athame off the table and stabbing Faye in the jugular, watching her blood spew out.** _ **

**_**“No!” Carl roars as the gramophone stops playing. He is unprepared when Marcel decks him in the face, knocking him out cold.** _ **

**_**Seth pulls himself to his feet by holding the doorframe and scurries over to lift Faye’s head up. “Faye. Faye!”** _ **

**_**“You heard her, we had no choice,” Marcel says.** _ **

**_**Seth ignores him, near-tears while staring at Faye’s lifeless features. “It’s all my fault.”** _ **

**_**The glow of the locket fades.** _ **

****∞∞** **

**_**Seth stands in the living room, watching men remove the gramophone and other evidence from the apartment. Two men are wheeling a body bag out and Seth looks away before retrieving the locket from his coat pocket.** _ **

****∞∞** **

Bridget opens her eyes. “He cared for her and lost her to the war between humans and witches. Every single part of this gramophone is doomed to cause destruction somehow.”

“Excruciating truths we’ve come to live with,” Klaus utters. “They are inescapable. In a place such as New Orleans, ever-present.”

“Not this time,” Marcel says as Bridget and Klaus stare at him silently. “We’re gonna make peace with the witches and help them destroy this thing for good.”

* * *

Sergio is waiting in the parlor room with Bonnie, Cain, and Samir. “They’re back.” He stands up from his chair, and seconds later, Lilith, Bailey, and Elijah appear.

Bonnie wastes no time approaching Bailey. “Are you okay?” Bailey awkwardly nods and Bonnie gently rubs her arm.

“Bailey is just fine,” Lilith says. “The way she carried herself proved my observations correct.”

“So what happened?” Sergio asks.

“My alliance with the humans and werewolves is officially sealed. To celebrate this monumental effort, there will be a joyful event. I’m thinking a full moon gala in the name of preserving our city.”

Bonnie tilts her head suspiciously. “What did you do? More specifically, what did you have Bailey do?”

“I showed her what it takes to be on top. Maybe next time you will step up and own your responsibility too.”

“Yeah, okay.”

“I’m gonna...go to my room,” Bailey mutters before walking away.

Cain frowns at Lilith and Elijah. “What did you two _show_ her exactly?”

Sergio shakes his head with a chuckle. “They had her boss up and make short work of those elite jackasses.”

“Bailey of all people? You’re…”

“I’m a monster, I’ve gone too far. Yes, Bonnie, I realize how great the urge to vilify me for rising in power is, but why don’t we bypass your heartfelt contribution and center our attention on our return to glory?”

“You can count me out,” Bonnie says, fleeing the parlor.

“I know you really think you’re trying to meet her halfway, but you’re still you and she’s still better than that,” Cain says to Lilith.

* * *

Josh is stirring a pot on the stove and Rebekah is lounging at the table with Patrick as he scrolls through his phone. Suddenly, Rebekah perks up and leans into the laptop screen. “Boys, I believe we have a bite from the dark lord himself.” Patrick puts his phone away and gets up while Josh moves around the kitchen island, signaling Rebekah to start reading. “He says, ‘Interesting. I haven’t gone back to Nola in years. Can you meet up tomorrow?’”

“Gotta be honest here, I still think this is a waste of time,” Patrick says.

“We shall see,” Rebekah drawls while typing a reply.

“Be chill about it, Princess of Doom. You might scare the poor guy.”

“Our cyber buddy holds no interest in being _chill_ , Josh. He is so obviously tempted by the bad things lurking in the shadows.”

Liam comes through the front door and slowly shuts it as everyone stares. “Hi...guys.”

“Hello there,” Rebekah says with a smile as Patrick gestures his head in acknowledgment.

Josh goes to greet Liam with a chaste kiss. “I am so glad you made it home on time! Hey, here’s a cool idea. You can go take a shower and relax a bit, uh, downstairs until I’m done with dinner.”

“Not that I mind you having your vampire friends over…something smells dangerous. What’s going on?”

“They’re here to help us. Or, I guess I’m helping them help us. Lilith has another evil scheme going and it’s better if you don’t know the details.”

Liam squeezes Josh’s shoulder with a nod. “Okay, I understand, but you’re gonna have to give me something. I don’t want you getting into trouble on your own.”

* * *

“They’ve concentrated their forces from here to the Garden District,” Klaus says while looking over the spelled map inside the study. “Though we have the tools to slay the lot of them, we lack their numbers.”

Marcel shares a glance with Patrick. “We still have plenty of strong prospects on the waiting list.”

“You put it best, demon strength is no amateur hour. Rebekah even made note of Valentina’s capabilities in that department.”

“And that is why the goal is to make nice with the witches,” Kol replies. “Remember brains over brawn, brother. Now, thanks to Bekah’s suggestion, Davina and Hope have cast a powerful blessing within these walls. I can guarantee you this, not even demon strength can breach this compound.”

“Their magic is all the incontrovertible proof I need. Speaking of magic, Bridget will be holding on to the spell. I trust her to keep it hidden.” Klaus eyes Patrick. “Where are we in terms of finding the record?”

“Rebekah and Josh believe that some guy on the dark web has it. They’re gonna meet up with him tomorrow.”

In the courtyard, Hope pulls away from Rebekah’s embrace. “Do you really have to go, Aunt Rebekah? You can tell Bridget to come here. It’s safer now.”

Rebekah smiles. “With all your hard work, I have no doubt that it is. But I can’t abandon my own home and I’m sure you understand the importance of that.”

“Not even my sad face can change your mind?”

“You’ve done a fabulous job at appealing to my sentimental side, love. Unfortunately, I can do you one better.” Rebekah plants a kiss on Hope’s forehead before turning to Hayley and Davina. ”Josh and I have a new friend to see first thing in the morning, so I best be on my way. I expect you both to keep this brave young girl out of all sorts of trouble.”

Hayley comes up to hug Rebekah. “The more I try…” They pull apart. “Get home safe and call me tomorrow.”

“Will do. If not mine, then expect Bridget’s call,” Rebekah says, receiving an unsure look from Hayley. “I meant what I said, Hayley. What’s important to you is important to us.”

“Am I included on that family oath?” Davina asks, interrupting the moment between the two immortals. “I have a few concerns about Josh going on this mission with you.”

“Fair enough,” Rebekah says. “How can I convince you that he will be in good hands?”

* * *

Positioned on her bedroom floor, Bailey expertly takes her nano tower apart piece by piece. She ignores a knock at her door, and soon it creaks open, revealing Bonnie.

“Hey, just checking up on you. It was too quiet in here.”

“I’m always too quiet.”

“Giving up your hobby?” Bonnie asks, sitting down beside Bailey.

“I’m rebuilding. Obviously, I have a lot to learn.”

Bonnie tilts her head. “You’re not her.” Bailey finally stops but doesn’t look at her. “Whatever she tells you, whatever she makes you do...remember that you will _never_ be her.” After a moment, Bailey continues working and Bonnie bites her lip before getting up to leave.

Not long after, the door creaks open again, and Bailey groans. “I don’t need another one of your talks, Bonnie.”

“Overrated, aren’t they?”

Bailey whips her head to Lilith standing behind her. “What do you want now?”

“You,” Lilith says. “I want you to be all that you can be, Bailey Gray.” She comes forward. “The patience I’ve afforded Bonnie may very well be proven a mistake, but I will not let that mistake cost us everything. You are my hope of succeeding—you are my will.”

Bailey shakes her head frantically. “I can’t go around killing people. I’m not Sergio and I’m not you.”

Lilith wags her finger, making Bailey levitate in front of her. “What my descendants fail to see is that no one has to be me. Truthfully, none of you can. But what you can do is adopt my most important values, and I suggest you adopt them quickly.” She pierces Bailey’s teary eyes. “Don’t be afraid of your power. Don’t be afraid of monsters that don’t exist. The real monsters are out there waiting to kill you. To beat them you must fight for your survival and take a stand against anyone who would even think to oppose us. You are a warrior, one of my making. Embrace what you are and never look back.”

* * *

Rebekah pushes through the front doors with a dramatic sigh. “Do we still have the strong stuff? Davina’s third-degree gave me whiplash.”

“Come in here and see!” Bridget calls from the bedroom.

Rebekah tilts her head slightly, noticing the soft ambient music playing. She follows a trail of seeds on the floor leading to Bridget, who is lighting a final candle while looking adorable in a white cami top and baby blue pajama pants. “Don’t tell me I’ve let a cozy anniversary slip my mind.”

Bridget turns around with a grin plastered on her face. “You and I both know that’s improbable. Your brain is a romantic calendar.”

Rebekah chuckles with a nod of her head. “No argument to be had there. Care to explain the witchy ambiance?”

“Well, I see you’ve found my breadcrumbs,” Bridget says, moving closer. “They’re herbs that will help us relax. We’ve had a hard day despite the success. Now, all I want is a relaxing night with you. If that’s okay?”

“Of course, it is,” Rebekah says before cupping Bridget’s cheeks and kissing her softly. “What do you have in store for us?”

Bridget nibbles on her bottom lip. “Comfort food, wine, and cuddling by a fireplace. A new bedtime ritual of our own, something inspired by you.” Blue eyes search her own with wonder. “This might seem like it’s coming out of nowhere, but I think about it often enough. I don’t want to be that person that locks myself away, or shuts you out whenever things get tough.” She shakes her head. “But sometimes I am that person. Despite my best efforts, I’ve never unlearned it and it’s exactly why Freya didn’t trust us to be together. She didn’t trust me no matter how happy we were.”

“For my sister, _pliability_ comes easier than trust. Her objections were never truly about you. You know that.”

Bridget half-smiles. “That right there—you defending me until your last breath—is why I can’t revert back to old habits. I love you too much to put you through it. So you need to know that I have no clue what I’m doing anymore. My mother is...you were right about her getting in my head. I guess that...part of me still holds an ounce of hope that she actually loves me. And I hate that I need that validation after all these years of fighting her ghost.”

Rebekah feels her heart aching as Bridget blinks away newly forming tears. “Listen to me. Bernadette is a broken soul but I’ve seen evidence of love in the way she has devoted herself to a cause centered around you. And how could she not when you are someone worth giving it all for?”

“I don’t know what I would do without you,” Bridget whispers, releasing some tension.

“You will never know. You’re not going anywhere and I, myself, am certainly here to stay.” Rebekah breathes in, caressing the skin behind Bridget’s ear after she rests her forehead against hers. “You needn’t hide from me. I love every piece of you, even the broken ones.”

* * *

Klaus and Hope are on the balcony observing the city lights, his hand gripping hers on the railing. “Your mother told me of your growing urge to protect our family.”

“You think I should be a kid and stay out of grown-up business.”

“I do, yet in reality, what I know is quite the opposite. The heart which beats inside you will not allow it.”

Hope turns her head to Klaus in surprise, meeting his gaze. “Are you saying you’ll stop treating me like Mikaela and sending me to my room?”

Klaus sighs. “Hope, your safety is not something I can negotiate, but you have made a convincing case. You are a Mikaelson and you have inherited all the hardships that come with bearing the name. What you are entitled to, is its power to overcome those obstacles. Just as your Aunt Freya has provided the room for your cousins to explore their potential, I have decided to offer you the same under certain tutelage.”

“That’s code for you’re too scared to teach me yourself.”

Klaus can’t help but grin. “It means that someone in this house will involve you in the most appropriate dealings when absolutely necessary. As of now, you are due for a restful sleep.”

Hope rises on her toes to excitedly peck his cheek. “Thanks, Dad! I can’t wait! Goodnight!”

Klaus is content watching her retreat inside the compound. “Goodnight, Littlest Wolf.”

_“She’s beautiful. If you would’ve told me centuries ago that you could beget the antithesis of violence and mayhem I would’ve written you off as Klaus the Mad.”_

_Klaus discovers Valentina on his other side. “I suppose things do, in fact, change. Centuries ago, I went from calling you the angel on my shoulder to a devil in my midst.”_

_“Because I loved the only other person that saw right through you and remained by your side, praying for your absolution and hanging on to the memory of a sweet, misunderstood boy.”_

_“You have every right to blame me for ruining your happiness with Rebekah. I just sincerely hope you realize there would never have been an ending that satisfied you. Unless of course your idea of an epic romance involves becoming yet another throwaway project from her sireline.”_

_“Ah, yes! Rebekah Mikaelson loves them and leaves them. I’d imagine it would’ve been difficult to avoid with a deranged older brother refusing to allow her anything of her own.”_

_“Oh, she made due just fine! If you were honest with yourself you would let her go. Precisely the way you would have the moment you finally freed her from the bonds of family.” Klaus moves in closer as Valentina narrows her eyes. “Your love was nothing short of conditional. You betrayed the man you knew best, the people you vowed to always protect, and me—the poor bastard who hung onto your every word. You abandoned everything for purely selfish reasons: for a shot at immortality without restraints. Just between us, how long would you have allowed my sister to weep at your feet before delivering the killing blow? Hm? A decade? A century? How about a fortnight like the treacherous leech you are?”_

_Valentina rips off part of the iron railing and impales Klaus in the chest, causing him to gasp. “Don’t pretend that you knew anything about the way we felt for each other! You were just a jealous, weakling abomination that couldn’t find true love of your own!” Klaus tries to grab Valentina but fails miserably. “Your influence is dead. I’m in control and this is your nightmare now so pay attention. When that Hunter’s Curse was eating you alive I was the one that helped you battle every demon it dug up. I kept all your dirty secrets from Elijah, even from Rebekah, but that’s over now. You destroyed my home, every relationship, every connection, everything I built, and I’m going to return the favor.”_

_“You cannot beat me. You could not then, and you cannot now. I will strike you down before you get close enough.”_

_“If that were true, you wouldn’t be hiding in a fortress. Elijah’s already gone for good, let’s see what it will take for Rebekah to leave your sorry ass behind.”_

In a flash, Klaus opens his eyes and instinctively grabs his uninjured chest. While panting, he scans the area, finding himself utterly alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **MUSIC:**
> 
> 1) The Heavy - Fire: Lilith and Elijah spar while talking about supernatural politics.
> 
> 2) The Phantoms - Let's Go, Let's Go: The psychics train in the cellar until Lilith comes to request Bailey's accompaniment to her meeting.
> 
> 3) Axel Flóvent - Indefinite: Rebekah and Hayley talk about family. Hope joins Kol in casting a spell.
> 
> 4) Daily J - All For You: Rebekah convinces Josh to help her and Patrick locate the cursed record.
> 
> 5) The Blue Stones - Grim: Lilith appeases Omar Correa by making an example of Jamie.
> 
> 6) Iska Dhaaf - Unheard Choir: Bailey works on her tower and talks to Bonnie before Lilith uses the power of suggestion on her.
> 
> 7) Luca Fogale - Surviving: Rebekah comes home to Bridget and is surprised with a new bedtime ritual; Klaus and Hope talk about her status as a Mikaelson.
> 
> http://abrighteyedbandit.tumblr.com/


	7. Something Unspoken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **“Your people see it as a birth, a painful but beautiful thing. I love who you are, Keelin, and I won’t condemn you for it. Nor will I ever condemn our girls for sharing something so special with you.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **PREVIOUSLY...**  
>  After Marcel shared the story of Carl Watts, the Mikaelsons set out to locate the cursed items for their plan. While tagging along with Marcel and Bridget, who were tasked with finding the spell, Klaus had his mind invaded by Valentina and learned of her vicious, true intentions for him. Bridget discovered that the spell is linked to a talisman belonging to a powerful Tremé witch bloodline and took it into her care. With Patrick's help, Rebekah recruited Josh in order to track down the cursed record, leading them right to a possible find. At the compound, Kol involved Hope in his efforts to safeguard their home, leaving Hayley uncertain about keeping her daughter in a strictly inactive role. Kayla carried out Dante's last wishes and began to shut herself off from everyone else. Meanwhile, Lilith invited the Human and Werewolf Factions to form a coalition that excludes the witches and vampires under her new decree. In a grand act of psychic-preservation, Lilith used suggestion to complete her psychological molding of Bailey. 

Inside the secret room at Kieran’s apartment, Kol is frantically searching through the shelves and boxes of dark objects. He tosses files about and rips a few cases off with rapid speed until the shelf is clear. Breathing out, he turns and kicks the boxes stacked on the floor before sweeping the contents off the drafting table with dark eyes.

* * *

Keelin appears in the doorway, laying eyes on Freya standing by the foot of their bed. “Hey, are you ready to head out?”

“Depends,” Freya says, facing Keelin. “What’s your stance on a disconcertingly vague recap from Rebekah?”

Keelin takes a few steps to meet Freya. “We have clear orders to stay out of New Orleans on all fronts.”

“My siblings are doing everything they can to protect us, I know that. And I’m trying _so_ hard to appreciate them and respect their wishes but sitting on the sidelines is still new to me.”

“I understand what you’re feeling: anxiety, paranoia, borderline powerlessness. Elijah is on the same side as our enemy and it is not doing your emotions any favors. It’s extremely difficult to just step back and stay safe. But, you know in your heart that it’s the best thing you can do. So listen to your heart, Freya. Trust it because it will never lie to you.”

Freya gives a resolute nod and smiles. “I know you’ll never lie to me.”

Keelin makes a funny face, chuckling. “Freya Mikaelson and cheesy declarations of love? What a way to start the day.” She pecks the Viking’s lips. “We should get going. I don’t want to be late for our checkup.”

Freya basks in their close contact before taking Keelin by the hand and leading her out of the bedroom.

* * *

At the Koch-Mays House, Cain kisses along Bonnie’s neck and shoulder under the steady water flow. She releases a soft sigh and he tightens his arms around her. “You’re tense. And your mind is never this far away.” Bonnie suddenly spins around and pushes Cain against the shower enclosure with a fierce kiss. They begin making out until he gently separates himself to search her eyes. “Talk to me.”

Bonnie shrinks, wiping water off her face. “I’d rather not talk about the ‘do my bidding or suffer horribly’ ultimatum being forced on me by Lilith right now.”

“Join the club. I’m choosing to talk about it instead of brushing it aside. We don’t do well with that, B.”

“Wanna know what else we don’t do well with? Captivity and servitude, but look where we are.”

“I’m trying to figure this out. We both are and we _will_.”

Bonnie licks her lips while bobbing her head. “Okay.” She promptly turns and exits the shower.

“B,” Cain sighs out, loitering in the doorway.

Bonnie wraps a towel around her body. “You’re right, we’re trying to figure this out as best as we can. I need to go see Bridget and tell her everything.” Cain tilts his head but remains silent as Bonnie lifts her chin. “No more avoiding it.”

* * *

At the Mikaelson Compound, Klaus sets a large storage trunk on the table in his study downstairs. “Here it is, one of my greatest efforts to protect our family.”

“What is it,” Hope asks, standing beside him.

Klaus carefully opens the trunk, revealing a collection of antiques. “These are your legacy: magical objects utilized by your Aunt Freya and Uncle Kol, and of particular significance, my mother.”

Hope takes a carved black stone, examining it before regarding her father. “When you said someone would be teaching me about this stuff I didn’t expect it to be you…”

“Neither did I,” Klaus says, turning to Hope. “But your aunt is away and your uncle seems awfully busy. If I’m being perfectly honest, I still have my reservations despite my wish for you to hone your magic.” He takes the stone from her and runs his thumb over the ancient symbol on it. “Maybe this is my curse: to want to give you an exploration of what this world has to offer, all the while tucking you away from such experiences in fear of what may await you out there.”

“Dad,” Hope says, grasping his hand. “You always told me you’d protect me from anything. I never stopped believing you would.”

Klaus grins softly and Hope supplies her own.

* * *

“Babe,” Bridget calls while applying her nude lipstick in the mirror.

Rebekah enters the bathroom. “Still here.”

Bridget rotates. “Good because…”

“I’m aware of Josh’s fragile nature and I solemnly swear to never lead him astray, even if his lack of direction is a major oversight on your part.”

“Alright, smart-ass.”

Smirking, Rebekah comes up to press her lips to Bridget’s forehead. “You love me for it.” 

Bridget playfully rolls her eyes. “I love you for a lot of things and it will be the death of me.”

“Now _you_ make a vow to never speak of death again,” Rebekah whines. “It puts quite a damper on all the honeymooning.”

“Okay,” Bridget says, wrapping her arms around Rebekah. “I’m chucking out the cynical jokes in favor of loving on my insanely gorgeous girlfriend.”

Rebekah beams. “That’s better. Just another teensy suggestion, let’s keep this bedtime ritual consistent. I greatly enjoy falling asleep next to you and waking up just the same.” There is a knock on the door and Rebekah shares a confused look with Bridget before they leave the bathroom together. Rebekah opens the front doors, revealing a tentative Bonnie. “Bonnie. Fancy seeing you here this morning.”

“I made a last-minute decision to visit.”

“Are you okay,” Bridget asks, concern lacing her tone and etching itself across her features when Bonnie wordlessly shakes her head.

Rebekah looks between the two women, ultimately stepping aside. “Come right in, Bonnie. I was just leaving.” As Bonnie complies, Rebekah catches the questioning look that Bridget gives her and simply pecks her cheek. “I’ll see you later, yeah?” Bridget nods, and Rebekah makes her exit, shutting the doors behind her.

“I’m sorry for just showing up, but I think it’s time we talk about Lilith.”

“I agree…but I need to meet Hayley in the bayou,” Bridget says, noticing Bonnie’s form crumpling a little more each passing second. “You should come with. This conversation can’t wait and I might actually need your help.”

Bonnie straightens up with some relief.

* * *

Mourners flood the streets of the French Quarter, parading behind Dante’s casket being carted by a horse-drawn carriage. A jazz band leads the way, gracing the funeral procession with a rendition of _Just A Closer Walk With Thee_. Kayla is not far behind them, carrying Kira as she clings to her neck.

“He was a brave guy, a great leader to his people,” Marcel says, joining them.

“He was much more than that,” Kayla retorts before glancing at Marcel and scoffing at his expensive suit. “Are you making an appearance to flaunt your fading glory? Maybe wait for second line.” 

“I’m here for you and your people, Kayla. Whatever they need—whatever _you_ need.”

Kayla looks ahead, lifting her chin with dignity. “I don’t need anything from you.”

“You need time, I get that, but I need you to remember our pact. We’re all we’ve got.”

“No,” Kayla grumbles, whipping her head to Marcel. “We’re not all we’ve got. You’ve got Klaus Mikaelson as a partner and he _murdered_ mine. And that devil didn’t just murder him, he ruined his life first— _defiled_ him.” She shakes her head furiously. “So, no. I don’t want anything you have to offer me, Marcel. If you know what’s good for you you’ll just leave and spare my daughter from witnessing just what I’m capable of.” 

Marcel recognizes the pure hatred and pain bleeding from Kayla’s eyes. He stops walking, letting her continue on with the procession as the second line begins.

In a sea of bouncing and grooving bodies, Sharon and Vincent walk arm in arm. “There’s a mixed reception on the regency and you somehow still have faith?”

“It won’t be a question once the demons shut the Quarter down. I’m surprised Lilith is allowing Dante a proper burial.”

“She’s a sadist reveling in the fact that her victim chose a permanent death.”

“Mhm,” Vincent hums as he catches sight of Gaspar watching from a sidewalk.

Sharon follows his eyeline. “So that’s your old friend.”

“Old bully, new goon. It’s all the same.”

“When do you think collection time will be?” Sharon asks, tightening her hold on Vincent’s arm.

“My bones tell me it will be sooner than either of us thought,” Vincent admits, giving Sharon a perturbed look.

* * *

Eliza is eyeing the monitor while holding a transducer probe against Freya’s round belly. “Twenty-three weeks never looked so good. The baby is perfectly healthy with a strong heart rate.”

“What about Freya?” Keelin asks diligently. “Sometimes she can’t sleep and other times I can’t get her up without a fight.”

“Welcome to the life of an expecting mother,” Eliza says, handing a wipe to Freya. “You’re just as perfect as the baby and I’m jealous. When I was pregnant with Joy I blew up to the size of a whale.”

Freya chuckles while cleaning the gel off her belly. “Longevity does have its perks.”

“Thank you for getting us in before the full moon,” Keelin says. “Given the sheer amount of settlement babies I’ve kind of been pulling my hair out about this.”

Eliza smiles. “You’re family. The hair-pulling is very common and completely normal to experience right before a full moon. I assume you’ll be running with Jess tomorrow night.”

Keelin smiles back. “You assume correctly. She isn’t letting me out of her sight.”

* * *

At Vampire Headquarters, Kol cautiously shuts the door to the supply room and turns around, finding Patrick standing there watching. “Well if it isn’t Marcel’s favorite soldier. Did you need something?”

“No, but apparently you do.”

“I’m looking for an exceptionally scarce dark object,” Kol says, tilting his head.

“That sure narrows it down,” Patrick quips, crossing his arms.

“Good observation. The matter is, are you offering some assistance?”

“I heard all the stories, you know. You’ve got quite the reputation of sticking your nose where it may or may not belong.”

Kol steps up to Patrick with a serious expression. “I’m sure you’ve heard all about the Wily Fox. Be that as it may, I’ve somewhat retired the cunning schemes. Now, my family is practically destitute of lasting resources and I seem to be the most qualified member to change that. Of course, I’d require a small favor from you.”

Patrick silently considers it.

* * *

Rebekah and Josh are sat at a small table within an upscale coffeehouse, the blonde visibly unamused as the younger vampire adjusts his cashmere sweater. “Was the new wardrobe necessary? You look exactly like the kind of person I would avoid meeting for coffee.”

“I’m in character, thank you. The last time I went undercover I didn’t go all the way. Not this time.”

“Bloody hell. You’re entirely serious.”

A brunette woman wearing a dingy denim jacket, plaid pants, and combat boots stands over them. “Aldous Charlemagne?”

“Yes,” Josh answers, peering up at her.

“Cool. I’m Stevie,” the brunette says, plopping down into the chair across from him and scanning the coffeehouse. “This is nice. Clearly, you are loaded.”

Rebekah narrows her eyes before shaking her head. “I’m sorry but _you_ are darklord666 Stevie?”

“Yup,” Stevie says, popping her lips.

“Lovely. Here I was expecting an antisocial nerd when we have an apathetic streety.”

“Excuse my assistant. She’s always cranky,” Josh says.

“I’m not your bloody assistant,” Rebekah grumbles, leaning back into her chair.

“Whatever,” Stevie says, shrugging. “We’re here to talk business so let’s talk business.”

Josh clears his throat and slides a thick envelope on the table. “As stated in our email exchange, I’m offering seven thousand dollars for the record.”

Stevie scrutinizes the envelope before quirking a brow at Josh. “Crybaby Collins was a big nobody and it doesn’t even work. I’m surprised you’re willing to pay that much for it.”

“One man’s trash is another man’s treasure,” Rebekah cuts in, placing her hand on the envelope with a fake smile. “Given that you’re not quite what we expected I would love confirmation before he showers you with money.”

Stevie releases an exasperated sigh before pulling out her phone and tapping on its screen a couple of times. She shows them a picture of a record in an inner sleeve labeled _CRYBABY COLLINS WALK WITH MY TROUBLES_. “You’re not what I expected either, Joshua Rosza. I left it in my hotel room because I wanted to be sure you were for real.”

Josh widens his eyes. “How did you..?”

“I don’t look it but I know my way around a computer.”

“So you’re more tech-savvy than Josh, that’s a grand achievement. Luckily for you, his offer is far more real than his alias. Hand over the record and it’s yours.”

Stevie holds Rebekah’s stone gaze until her phone chimes. Despite the blonde’s disapproval, she checks it and begins typing a reply. “We’ll need to make just one pit stop on the way to my hotel.”

Rebekah gives Josh a look of pure disbelief.

* * *

A small group of teenagers is scattered around a natural spring in the woods. Joy is walking side by side with Jordan. “We’re taught to run free and embrace our true nature on full moons. At some point, doing just that led us to this place. It became our clubhouse.”

“It’s beautiful,” Jordan says, taking the private yet vibrant spring in.

“It is,” Joy replies with a smile. “It’s a great place to meditate.”

“And hookup,” a girl interjects while sitting in a boy’s lap.

“And get high,” a skinny boy adds, proudly holding up a joint.

“Alright, guys, keep it in your pants,” Joy quips, snatching the joint and plopping down beside him. “Whatever eases your growing pains, you can find here.”

Jordan watches as Joy takes a puff and hands the joint over to Leo, who is also relaxing by the edge of the spring. She locks eyes with him before claiming the spot next to Joy. “Meditation, romance, and weed all sound great but…it’s freezing out here.” She hovers her hand over some wood and ignites a small fire, amazing the others.

“That’s lit,” the skinny boy says, choking a bit as he laughs.

Jordan grins with a roll of her eyes. “Punny.”

“I’m calling it, you’re gonna be born under the Wind Moon.”

“And what gives you that idea, Sam?” Leo asks, unconvinced.

Sam shrugs. “She seems intense.”

“I’m confused, what’s a Wind Moon?” Jordan asks curiously.

“Sierra wolves have a moon aspect,” Joy says. “Think of it as a zodiac sign. We consider the first turn to be a second birth, and whatever moon you were born under is the one you’re forever bound to. It influences your wolf form in ways you can’t understand yet.”

“Mine is ice,” Sam says, bobbing his head. “I think fate wanted to be ironic. Skinny Sam let some guy freeze to death so let’s make him an ice-cold killing machine.”

“Dial it back, man,” Leo says, patting his friend’s shoulder.

“What’s yours,” Jordan asks.

Leo looks up at her, thoughtfully. “Fire. My first turn was last May.”

Jordan mulls over the information before casting her eyes on Joy. “And yours?”

Joy gets up on her feet. “I have to pee.” She marches off and Jordan knits her brows.

* * *

Hayley, Bridget, and Bonnie trek up to Mary, who is waiting outside of her cabin. “Mary, this is Bridget. Her cousin, Bonnie, tagged along to help.”

“By cousin, you mean another witch-psychic?” Mary asks skeptically.

“Yes, ma’am,” Bridget says. “She’s more experienced with the technical side of psionics so I’m sure we can protect your home together.”

“How do you intend to protect my home?”

“Well, hellfire can essentially destroy anything and I make a mean inferno. I was thinking that a hefty perimeter around the backcountry could do the trick.”

Mary doesn’t even blink. “I can’t tell you that I’m happy to make my land Hell’s Kitchen but if this will keep the demons out, I’d be a damn fool to turn you away.”

Bonnie suddenly steps up beside Bridget, an air of confidence about her. “I suggest a _hefty_ secret door to ease your worry. You won’t have to feel like a prisoner—your people will have the option to come and go as they please.”

Mary ponders the idea while Bridget and Hayley look on, impressed. “I suppose I feel better about it already.”

* * *

The coven leaders are all gathered around Dante’s grave within Lafayette Cemetery. “All in favor of restoring the regency?” Sharon asks. In response, Marion, Erik, Eloise, and Bao all raise their hands for the vote. Sharon nods. “Okay. All in favor of opposing the regency?” Sun, Anming, and Castro raise their hands. Sharon leads the barrage of eyes on Kayla. “We need your vote, Kayla. It matters.”

“You were Queen before Lilith took over,” Sun says.

Vincent nods. “And you’re still the leader of the Tremé.”

Slowly, Kayla turns away from Dante’s grave. “Half of you want the regency back for more power and the rest would rather die than trust the Ancestors. I see both sides, but Dante told me to take care of us and I _have_ to honor his wishes.” She falters and the witches become downcast. “Vincent and I knew that it would take more than just us to fight Lilith. She’s already got the French Quarter and the Garden District under her control. There’s no doubt that we do need the strength of our ancestors.”

Sun laughs humorlessly. “Does that mean you’re gonna be their poster child now? They all want you in the regent seat.”

Kayla gapes at her before regarding Sharon. “You didn’t nominate me.”

“I didn’t,” Sharon says. “Your people did because you never stopped being their queen. You’re the best candidate we have.”

“You’re fearless enough to oversee the living and stern enough to keep the Ancestors in their place,” Vincent affirms.

After confronting all the overwhelming eyes on her, Kayla runs off.

* * *

“I can’t wait to see her,” Freya says from the passenger seat as she examines the sonogram in her hands. “To hold her in my arms for the first time. I can’t wait for that _feeling_.”

Keelin glances over at Freya, smiling as their eyes meet. “I teased you for being a big softy but I’m worse. I literally…conceptualize what she’ll be like. Will she have your eyes or mine? Or Mikaela’s, which honest to God I hope for all the time.” She laughs and Freya contently admires the light in her eyes before she focuses back on the road. “Will she be another mini-me for you or my very own partner-in-crime? I don’t know but it never stops me from dreaming about her every day. One thing I know for sure is she’ll have all the very best parts of us.” She glances at Freya again, and the blonde rests a hand on her knee.

“She will. Though, I’m willing to wager on a Keelin Jr. this time around. She’s already way too patient to share my temper.”

“You may be on to something there, Mrs. Mikaelson.” 

Freya bites her lip to suppress her laughter, observing as Keelin falls back into silence. “So, um, I made plans for a secluded getaway tonight. Just us two.”

Keelin turns her head in surprise. “Wow, okay, you’re so good at keeping secrets. Can I ask what the special occasion is?”

“Well…I’ve noticed that my issues with sleep are directly influenced by yours as of lately. And, your stress levels are really packing a punch. I just want the transformation to be a good one.”

“I admit I’m not super confident about it. I haven’t turned in years so in a way it feels like anticipating the first one all over again. I hate to think about enduring that pain while you’re tied to me.”

“Then we’ll do this for us,” Freya says, caressing Keelin’s knee with a thumb. “One night of just enjoying each other’s company, where _serenity_ is the million-dollar word.”

“It would be nice, _very_ nice,” Keelin replies, grasping Freya’s hand. “Sign me up.”

Freya is overjoyed, her defined dimples on full display.

* * *

Josh and Rebekah have their eyes on Stevie socializing at the bar, tuning out the noise caused by the bass-heavy music and patrons currently filling the establishment to the brim. “She’s good, a little _too_ good.”

“Yeah, well, my instincts tell me she’s a con artist with no concept of manners,” Rebekah says, unimpressed and growing impatient.

“Hm, I don’t really get that from her. Maybe you’re just being judgy.”

“I am not.”

“You saw me as weak cannon fodder for years.”

“Look how much has changed, that’s only half true now,” Rebekah quips, smirking. Josh shakes his head and lightly rolls his eyes until Rebekah grabs his jaw to point his face in Stevie’s direction. “You are a purveyor of chances, Josh. We have that in common and my personal experience has been lukewarm. Don’t take your eyes off our little hacker. I have a nagging feeling about her.” They watch Stevie laughing with a tall woman.

* * *

Vincent and Sharon rush through the cemetery in hopes of finding Kayla. They reach an opened gate, however, where Gaspar is waiting. “Looking for someone?” The demon asks.

“I swear if you _touched_ her…” Sharon spouts off until Vincent holds her back.

Gaspar grins smugly. “The overstrung witch has made a safe exit without my interference. As for you both, I can’t gut you from way over here. You are well protected on your hallowed ground.”

“What do you want?” Vincent asks, annoyed.

“Nothing yet. As I’ve explained previously, I am keeping tabs.”

“I’m just mourning a friend, man. You can run back to Lilith and tell her that.”

“Certainly,” Gaspar says with a short nod. “I appreciate the sound advice, Vincent. It might be in your best interest to provide your fellow witches with some as well. Just think how dreadful it would be for you to mourn countless other _friends_.” His body is engulfed in a black mist as he vanishes.

* * *

Bridget is holding her hands up to an expansive boundary of hellfire, deep in concentration and unaware of Bonnie silently working up the nerve to speak. Just as Bonnie opens her mouth, Bridget completes her work with a stable blast of energy from her hands. “This could go a lot faster if I had the extra help.”

“I…can’t.”

“Can’t or won’t?”

“Tapping into that level of power takes more from me than it gives and I’m not strong enough to maintain the balance. Obviously, nowhere near your strength.”

Bridget tilts her head. “I was scared too. Still am, but for me, there’s a sense of comfort in knowing I can control this darkness. We can’t help who we are, we can only try to understand it.”

Meanwhile, Mary is picking herbs behind her cabin. “Your friends seem nice for spawns of chaos.”

“They are, so could you not call them that?” Hayley requests while gathering wood.

“Alright, tell me about ‘em.”

“You couldn’t care any less but Bridget has done a lot for our family. She’s like a sister to Keelin and she’s been a true friend to Freya: helping her open up, protecting her little girl from every threat. She has looked out for Hope too, Mary.” Hayley tilts her head as Mary stops picking herbs to face her. “She makes Rebekah happier than I’ve ever seen her and she’s even capable of keeping _Klaus_ in check at times. She’s a good person and we all need that in our lives.”

Mary exhales. “What about the other one? Bonnie.”

“I don’t know her all that well. We rarely crossed paths in Mystic Falls but she’s helped us in her own way. After all that Klaus did to her and her friends, she has saved his ass enough times.”

“Look, dear, I know good people when I see ‘em. You trust ‘em, I respect it, but you’ve got to consider the danger of being so close to ‘em. That’s some bad juju they’re all mixed up in.”

“When it comes to my trust, Bridget has earned that much. Nothing about her has changed.”

“Nothing?”

Hayley sighs. “The hellfire is new but she’s been getting used to living without magic.”

“You shouldn’t ignore the possibilities now that she’s more like Lilith and her kin.”

“You thought the same about me once,” Hayley says, shrugging at a heedful Mary. “Crescent Wolf Alpha turned Wayward Mikaelson Hybrid. In your eyes, I became the exception. She’s the exception too.”

* * *

A breeze tumbles through the living room of Bridget and Rebekah’s home, and from a dark cloud Valentina appears. The demon scans the quiet area before walking around a sofa to check out the contents on the desk behind it. Out of curiosity she picks up a book and drops it back on the stack with a sigh. Rotating, she crosses over into the bedroom and runs her hand over the covers. She turns, collapsing in a heap on the bed and adjusting her body into a comfortable position. Her eyes flutter closed as she rests her knitted fingers on her abdomen.

_“Bridget!”_

Valentina’s eyes pop open and she immediately swings her legs over to sit upright on the bed. She rises and makes her way back into the living room, stopping at the storage space. After forcing the two doors open, she looks around inside. “I feel your misery. Where are you, poor kindred?” She finally clocks the projector on the shelf and reaches up to grab it, bringing it down with a grin. “Bingo.”

* * *

Klaus is still in his study downstairs with Hope, showing her the sanguinum knot. “Remember this?”

Hope lights up, taking it from him. “How could I forget? Uncle Kol taught me my first big spell.”

“I loathed him for it, selfish git,” Klaus half-jokes while fishing out his starling necklace, widening his eyes.

“What’s wrong?” Hope asks, taking notice of the subtle change in his demeanor.

Klaus looks at her. “Just another remnant of my mother’s impact.”

“You’ve mentioned her today more than you ever have in my entire life. Were you close to her?”

“I was… _once_. But, she turned the tide on our family through an endless plague of secrets, lies, and betrayal.”

Hope leans forward. “She sounds like she sucked.”

Klaus musters a grin. “For centuries, I definitely agreed that she _sucked_. I wrestled with those ill feelings every day. But it is because of her misdeeds that I have set on a path that led me right to you. And as sure as you are my own flesh and blood, I will _never_ make the same mistakes as she did.” He reaches up to stroke Hope’s auburn locks as she smiles softly.

* * *

Keelin and Freya climb the stairs of a cabin with bags in their hands. “Do you really think the girls will be able to handle Mikaela for a whole night?”

“They’re resilient,” Freya says as Keelin opens the door for her. “And Mikaela worships them. If anything, she will be at their mercy.” She roams her eyes over the simple living room: a stone fireplace, a dangling lamplight, a diminished pile of wood, two armchairs, and a sofa.

“You were right,” Keelin says, coming up beside Freya. “It is homey. How’d you find it?”

“From a friend,” Freya replies, looking to Keelin as she chortles. “What?”

Keelin shakes her head. “Nothing it’s just…nice to see you trading recipes and ideas for romantic getaways with friends. It’s sweet and so _normal_.”

A light blush creeps up Freya’s cheeks as she shakes her own head before turning on her heels. “We’ll see how _normal_ it is when I break out the ashes of my enemies.”

“Don’t start,” Keelin says, trailing behind Freya and capturing the blonde in her arms to place a kiss on her neck. They both giggle like love-drunk teenagers.

* * *

Rebekah is glaring at Stevie, who’s consuming vodka shots with other patrons. She taps her foot furiously before standing up and marching over to the bar counter, where she plucks a shot glass from Stevie’s hand. “Alright, you’ve officially reached your quota of booze and I have undoubtedly lost my patience.”

“Excuse me,” Stevie groans with a frown.

“You heard me. I’m tired of your wanton escapades. Also, I don’t appreciate you playing me for a fool!”

Stevie reclaims her shot glass. “Well, I don’t appreciate your bitchy attitude so you can get out of my face!”

“I see now there’s no point in reasoning with you,” Rebekah says before piercing Stevie’s dark blue eyes. “You will do as I say when I say it.”

“Nice try, barbie. I lived in this city for a long time and I’ve met a lot of characters. I know better than to step foot in the Quarter without vervain in my system.”

Rebekah narrows her eyes before clutching Stevie’s throat. “You have no idea who you’re dealing with. I am an Original and you should show me some respect as such.”

“Rebekah!” Josh suddenly appears between them to pull Rebekah off Stevie, who coughs uncontrollably and holds her neck. 

“I’m gonna puke,” Stevie moans while hurrying away.

“Yeah right, you lying bitch!”

“Rebekah! A little self-control would be so awesome right about now.”

“Oh, I haven’t gone full hellion yet!” Rebekah shouts, snatching away from Josh. “For God’s sake, you are a predator with superior instincts! You cannot seriously tell me that you don’t sense the treachery on that snake!”

Josh raises his brows, slowly checking his coat pocket before looking back up at the blonde. “Oh my God, you’re right.”

* * *

Next to large boulders in a deeper part of the woods, Bridget stands by, watching Bonnie create a small breach in the hellfire boundary. “You wanna tell me about Lilith’s change of heart?” Taken off guard, Bonnie abruptly turns to Bridget, who juts her chin. “That’s why you’re here. You can’t keep it to yourself any longer.”

Bonnie blinks twice, nodding. “You’ve probably noticed that the Bennett and Mikaelson bloodlines are intertwined by fate. They’ve been friends, enemies. Allies and lovers.” Bridget hangs onto the last word, steeling herself. “Two great powers that if turned against one another, will be doomed to destroy everything. Lilith saw a vision of that outcome. The _catch_ is that one side will survive and she is determined to make sure it’s hers.”

Bridget’s eyes widen in alarm.

* * *

“We’ve got nothing,” a leather jacket-clad demon says in the parlor room. “We tore the place apart and found nothing. No trace of the record and no trace of the girl.”

“A girl doesn’t vanish into thin air,” Elijah replies before fixing his gaze to the mousy man standing near the two demons. “Or does she?”

“Her trail has gone cold. My guess is she realized she was being tracked.”

“Hm, then your knowledge has failed us. We must find her another way.” Elijah gestures his head to the demons, signaling them to grab hold of the man’s arms and bite him viciously. They lay his body down on the floor as he twitches and bleeds out.

Sergio enters the parlor, stepping over the dying man. “Ooh, a tragic dead end. Can I offer you my services?”

“Your services aren’t needed,” Elijah deadpans.

“Huh, so you can track a master criminal down without the help of a _psychic_ master criminal?”

Elijah sighs in annoyance. “Let’s get one thing straight, I don’t want you nor do I need you. What I need is that record.”

“Ditto,” Sergio retorts, winking. “Now get me a drink and I’ll get you that girl.”

* * *

Keelin is hard at work, chopping firewood outside the cabin when the snapping of twigs invade her ears. Peering up, she spots a lone deer ogling her across the backyard, its wide eyes conveying an unspoken validation of her existence. “Hey, you.” She mutters, sticking the axe in a tree stump before inching towards the deer. It cocks its head, but remains still, nonetheless. Once she’s close enough, Keelin gently pets the deer’s spotted coat, simpering and astonished by the feat. “Where’d you come from, huh? Did you get lost?” The wind howls something fierce, and the deer darts away from Keelin’s care. “Wait!” She takes off after the animal as it gracefully jumps and winds between trees. Keelin matches its agility, leaping from a boulder and landing in front of it with enough force to halt their chase. She holds her hands out, aiming to calm the deer as it stares into her soul once more, and bolts in a new direction before she can blink. She drops her arms and looks up at the overcast sky, breathing heavily.

* * *

At Logan House, Joy reclines on the couch, knees to her chest as she oversees Mikaela’s impromptu dance recital. She claps her hands when the little girl spins on one foot and bounces around. “Good one!” Out of the corner of her eye, she notices Jordan approaching and makes room for her on the couch. “You’re missing the show. She’s actually very good.”

“That’s right, you didn’t know that my aunts were champion table dancers. They might be coming back to a bar near you.”

Joy chuckles, glancing at Jordan sipping her tea. “Why do you have the coolest guardians? I would _kill_ to be you.” Jordan slowly lowers her mug from her lips and Joy turns her attention back to Mikaela jumping like there’s no tomorrow. “When we’re legal and you fulfill your promise of showing me New Orleans, bar-top dancing is a must.”

“Joy.”

“Mhm.”

“Hey, you don’t have to do that with me.”

“Do what?”

“Pretend that nothing bothers you. I know that _it_ does, even if you’re proud of who you are.”

Joy finally turns her head to Jordan, who tilts her own with a pleading look. “You don’t know what it’s like to…” She cuts her admission short with a sigh and focuses on the pillow in her lap. “You just don’t know.” She meets Jordan’s attentive gaze.

“I _want_ to know. But only if you’ll let me.”

Joy takes a deep breath, nodding. “Two years ago I knew this boy that lived in town. We would see each other at Mr. Stapleton’s all the time.” Jordan nods along, patiently listening to Joy. “We started talking every day. Texting, letters, and sneaking out just to see each other. We were from two totally different worlds but the crazy part is it didn’t feel like it at all. He didn’t think I was weird, he didn’t look at me like some freak. He just liked me for _me_ as much as I liked him for him.”

“What happened?” Jordan asks.

Joy licks her lips. “An accident—a horrible accident that I can’t take back. He took me up on this roof one night to show me the lights downtown. We were joking around and I pushed him…and I guess we were just too close to the ledge or I-I forgot to manage my strength because he just disappeared…right in front of me.” Tears well in Joy’s eyes as she swallows. “He fell off that roof and I triggered my gene that same night. His family had to scrape his brains off the sidewalk because of me.”

Jordan shakes her head before throwing her arms around Joy. “No, you can’t blame yourself. It was an accident you had no control over.”

“I was ready to awaken my wolf, just not like that,” Joy cries, clinging to Jordan.

“I know,” Jordan says, rubbing her back.

* * *

Mary is frowning, standing in her kitchen with Hayley, Bridget, and Bonnie. “So, my concerns are true. That family is surrounded by all the darkness in this world and you wonder why I believe you’re better off without ‘em.”

“Mary,” Hayley sighs before looking at the two psychics. “We’ve dealt with the threat of our downfall before. Is there any chance that we can fight this?”

“Sure. When can we arrange a solid truce with Lilith?” Bridget quips.

“Lilith and Klaus won’t take the risk of trusting in someone other than themselves. They’re both paranoid, broken immortals obsessed with maintaining power,” Bonnie says.

“What are you gonna do, Hayley?” Mary asks. “Let Hope suffer with the rest of ‘em? The Mikaelsons will drag you down just like they have before, and the Bennetts are saying they’d destroy you.”

“We’re not destroying her or _anyone_ for that matter,” Bridget interjects firmly.

“Honey, I’m sorry but it’s in your blood—in your nature too.”

“Mary, please,” Hayley says as Bridget looks offended.

Bonnie confronts Mary in an instant. “I empathize with your concern for Hayley but we won’t just stand here and let you insult us based on your preconceived notions. We’re trying to keep the peace. If you have any hope for that you will give us _basic_ human decency.”

Mary studies Bonnie’s features until her eyebrows raise. Reaching into her jacket pocket, she pulls out a sealed envelope and sees Lilith’s signature on it. She holds it up for the three women to see. “Human decency, you say?”

* * *

“You, uh, simmering with pure, unadulterated rage yet?” Josh asks, looking from his phone to Rebekah walking alongside him through an alley.

“No more than usual,” Rebekah says, shrugging. “When I find that slippery snake I’m going to turn her inside out.”

“Good to know.”

“Have you heard word from Marcel’s sirelings yet?”

Josh continues scrolling through his phone. “Not yet but they’re looking.”

“Do tell them to hurry up. Get me angry enough and I become rather bloodthirsty, which won’t bode well for the general population.”

Josh looks up from his phone, giving Rebekah a bewildered look.

* * *

Mary is now sitting at the kitchen table reading aloud. “Mrs. Mary Dumas, with great esteem I request that you kindly join me for a night of celebration at my charity ball. Should you accept, I can ensure a prosperous future for our people.” She slaps the invitation on the table. “Well, that’s the biggest load of crap I’ve ever heard.”

Hayley turns to Bonnie. “What do you know about this?”

“She would never tell me about her plans,” Bonnie says in disbelief. “All I know is she’s hosting an event for her allies. A lot of important figures are gonna be there.”

“I won’t be one of ‘em,” Mary retorts.

“Can you guys give us a moment?” Hayley asks. Bridget and Bonnie head for the door and Hayley sits down at the table, giving Mary a significant look. “I don’t want to entertain Lilith either but this is our chance to find out what she wants.”

“Is it worth stirring up more trouble for our kind? ‘Cause trouble is what we’re gonna get.”

“That promise I made Hope—to give her a home where she can feel safe and protected by the people that love her—I have to keep it. Now more than ever I have to do right by her and that means doing whatever it takes to keep our family together. Hate her father and his siblings all you want but you know that they have created a legacy outside of their darkness. Innocent and _special_ girls, Mary.”

Mary sighs, somewhat at odds with her feelings.

Outside, Bonnie and Bridget are gazing out at the bayou from the dock. “I’m trapped under an oath that I swore to myself I would break.” Bridget looks at Bonnie, who keeps her eyes trained on the calm waters while continuing to speak. “What if there’s no escape?”

“As an expert on mental captivity, I’m here to tell you that there’s always an escape. It’s just usually one with a steep price. I spent most of my life searching for an escape I could afford but honestly…I’m not sure it exists. After everything, I did learn something extremely valuable. The only way out of darkness is through it. If we can fight long enough to get to the other side, we have a chance to find peace within ourselves.”

“That darkness is an endless void,” Bonnie says, facing Bridget. “How are we supposed to find our way through it with tiny flashes of hope?”

Bridget supplies her famously winsome smile. “A wise woman told me that the connection we share is the light in so much darkness.” She grips Bonnie’s dangling hand. “If neither of us let go, it won’t matter if we get lost in the void. We’ll find our way back together.” Bonnie bobs her head a few times, tears threatening to spill from her sparkling eyes.

* * *

Freya pads into the kitchen, where Keelin is stirring a large pot of vegetable stew on the stove. “You didn’t tell me you were getting started on dinner.”

“I figured you deserved a cat nap,” Keelin says over her shoulder. Freya comes up from behind, kissing Keelin’s nape and running her hand down her arm to take hold of the basting spoon. “Freya.”

“Yeah?”

“I can handle one meal,” Keelin chuckles.

“Oh, I know you can. But…I’m here to help.”

Keelin spins around, angling her head. “And I’m here to treat you like the queen you are. You can’t deny me of my wifely duties.”

“Of course, not,” Freya says with a cheeky grin. She grabs Keelin’s face to steal a few affectionate kisses, both of them chuckling against one another’s lips while rocking unsteadily.

* * *

Night has fallen over New Orleans. Kol is having a drink inside St. James Infirmary when Patrick plants a Hand of Glory on the bar counter in front of him. Stopping mid-sip, Kol studies Patrick before setting his tumbler down and grabbing the base of the candle to inspect it. “A marvelous donation. Where ever did you find this work of art?”

“In the Tremé,” Patrick says, grabbing the whiskey bottle and taking a swig. “I know a guy who knows a guy and let me tell you, that thing wasn’t cheap.”

Kol smirks. “Put it on my tab. Now, if you’ll excuse me…” He gets off the barstool and waves the Hand of Glory. “I’ve got a bit of work to do.”

Patrick swiftly grips Kol’s forearm, halting him. “You’re not even gonna tell me what you need it for?”

“Do you recall my family’s crumbling welfare?”

“I got that part, it’s just I’m curious how that freaky thing will solve the problem.”

“Let’s just say I need help from life’s other side, answers to mysteries only the dead can provide. I would prefer to keep this between us as not to involve my shortsighted siblings. Get what I mean?”

Patrick simply nods, his interest piqued as he relinquishes Kol. “I got you.”

“You really came through, mate. I won’t forget it,” Kol says before striding out of the bar.

* * *

“Baby.”

Kayla pokes her head up from watching Kira sleep to see Quincy standing in the doorway. “Yeah?”

“Vincent is here,” Quincy says. Kayla strokes their daughter’s hair and kisses her forehead before maneuvering out of the princess bed. She follows Quincy into the living room, where Vincent is casually waiting. “I’ll let you two talk.” Quincy places a tender kiss on Kayla’s forehead and pats Vincent on the shoulder as he passes by. “Holla if you need anything.”

“Thanks, man,” Vincent says before directing his gaze to Kayla.

“You can’t convince me to become Regent,” Kayla asserts, crossing her arms.

“You think it’s too much power and responsibility, but I know you can do more good than those who came before you. You can do more than I ever did as Regent. I know it, and Dante knew it too.”

“No,” Kayla says in a wounded tone. “Dante _left_ me to figure this out on my own when he was supposed to be my partner. What he wanted doesn’t matter anymore.”

“You don’t mean that, you’re just hurting.”

Kayla drops her arms. “I mean it. Sure, I’d have more power than any witch in the city but what would that do? It would allow me to dominate everyone.”

Vincent sighs knowingly. “Not you, Kayla. You’re gonna be better than that.”

“You know what Lilith told me? She told me that I used to _take_ whatever I wanted when I wanted it. And she was right, I was a viper with magic. I was reckless and unpredictable whenever I got angry. Our grandparents were feared, Vince! Dante was the first person to show me that I could change. Without him, who would I be today?”

Vincent gently rests his hands on Kayla’s shoulders, maintaining eye contact. “That was a long long time ago. We both know how it is coming up in our neighborhood but Kayla, you’ve grown past that anger and that hunger. You don’t need to let fear cage you anymore. Lilith has taken what _she_ wanted from you and now you gotta fight back!”

“I need you to leave,” Kayla says, instantly brought to tears.

“Kayla.”

“Leave!”

Vincent stares at Kayla for a moment, respectfully backing off. “Alright. Just know that I’m not giving up on you, none of us are.” He rotates and lets himself out the front door while she collapses onto the couch, silently weeping as Quincy observes from the hallway.

* * *

Freya and Keelin are cozied up on the sofa, enjoying the warmth radiating from the crackling fireplace in the dimly lit room. “I love this.” Freya muses out loud while stroking Keelin’s hair. “I wish it could always be like this.”

“What? Unbelievably quiet and drama-free?”

“Yeah, the opposite of your average day with the Mikaelsons.”

Keelin adjusts her head on Freya’s chest to examine her. “What’s that? Tell me all the crazy things going on in that head of yours.”

“I’m just thinking about the future,” Freya says, gazing at Keelin through hooded eyelids. “Everything is changing so fast it’s hard to keep up. I guess I have this undying fear constantly eclipsing my overwhelming happiness for what the future holds.”

Keelin sits up, cupping Freya’s jaw. “You told me something years ago, ‘when everything is said and done, our family will be left standing’. I thought you were absolutely crazy, I mean, that was during a time when I couldn’t even find it in myself to trust and believe in you. But you weren’t wrong, Freya. Despite everything that has been thrown at us, we have made a _good_ life for ourselves. That will never change.”

Freya bores into Keelin’s eyes and cradles her face, closing the nonexistent distance between them. Keelin’s hand falls to Freya’s side as she pushes the blonde against the sofa cushions, halfway on top of her. “Wait, wait, wait,” Keelin mumbles against Freya’s lips before pulling back. “We can’t have pregnancy sex on somebody’s couch.”

Freya snorts, a new light in her eyes. “Is this you taking another person’s _property_ into consideration or my delicate condition?”

“Both,” Keelin quips, biting back a sheepish smile.

“Lauren assured us that no one involved is at risk. Impending full moon or not, you don’t need to worry about hurting me or the baby.”

Keelin nods, running her hand up Freya’s back before capturing her lips.

* * *

Inside a derelict shotgun house, Stevie watches a scruffy man count bills over a wooden table. “It’s all there. I wouldn’t come back just to waste your time.”

The man glances up at her. “I think I’ve heard that one before, Stevie. Followed by a cheap bottle of vodka and your cheap kisses.”

In the nick of time, Rebekah whooshes into the house, restraining Stevie from behind. “Why am I not surprised by your failed seductions of a drug dealer ex-boyfriend?”

“What the hell is this,” the man asks, reaching for the gun tucked in his waistband.

Josh zips in to grab it. “That’s a no-go.”

Rebekah smirks. “Don’t you fret, darling, this is not a stickup. We just want your unruly paramour.”

Suddenly, all the windows are shattered by a blast, causing everyone to shield their faces. The man straightens up, eyes bulging out of his head. “You can have her!” He makes a run for it but out of nowhere, Elijah lifts him up by the throat and snaps his neck with the faintest motion of his wrist.

“Thank you kindly.”

“Elijah,” Rebekah utters in shock.

“Hello, sister. I don’t suppose you mind sharing what you’ve found.”

“Perhaps on a cold day in July.”

“Rebekah…” Josh mutters with concern.

Elijah grins before gesturing his hand. “Give her to me and you walk.”

“Not a chance,” Rebekah says, tilting her head defiantly.

Sergio bursts into the room, knocking Rebekah and Stevie against a wall. Elijah whips Sergio around by the throat in seconds. “Rebekah is of my concern. Keep your hands to yourself next time.” Irritated, Sergio forces Elijah off and turns, only to be met with Josh firing two bullets into his chest. He stumbles back in surprise, touching his wound. Elijah clicks his tongue. “Joshua, what a mistake you have made.”

Sergio’s eyes darken as he glowers at Josh.

∞∞∞∞

Freya and Keelin are in the bedroom, passionately kissing underneath the moonlight pouring into the window. Assuming the dominate position, Keelin removes Freya’s arms from around her neck to pin them against the pillows and breaks away from her lips. Freya opens her eyes, finding gold ones hovering above them. “I’m not scared. I trust you with my life, with everything.”

“I can feel the blood rushing through my veins,” Keelin laughs with a tinge of sadness. “I don’t know if that’s a good thing.”

Freya recognizes the issue. “You’re not there yet, you’re right here in this moment with me.”

Keelin bites her lip. “What if it’s worse than I remember? That feeling of not being in control…I can’t handle that.”

“You can,” Freya affirms, freeing her arm to grasp Keelin’s nape. “Just as you’ve handled all the other obstacles in your life, you will handle the transformation. You’ve overcome it all, every single thing you’ve faced.”

“It’s like a _death_ , Freya. The baby has made your senses more acute and I don’t want you to experience that type of pain.”

“Your people see it as a birth, a painful but _beautiful_ thing. I love who you are, Keelin, and I won’t condemn you for it. Nor will I ever condemn our girls for sharing something so special with you.”

Keelin allows herself to drown in the complete love and admiration reserved just for her within Freya’s eyes. She carefully lowers her head, offering a tender kiss.

∞∞∞∞

Sergio throws Josh through a wall and steps into the gaping hole. “You’re an idiot, I hope you realize that.”

“I was thinking something along the lines of a hero,” Josh quips, getting up before drawing a dagger.

“Ooh, what’s that, tiger?”

“Just an ancient weapon that Klaus used once to torture some debutante.”

Sergio shakes his head with a condescending sneer. “Wow, you can’t make this up! _You_ literally brought a knife to a gunfight, as if it being Klaus Mikaelson’s knife makes it any better!”

Josh cocks his head. “What can I say?” At the speed of light, he stabs Sergio in the heart, watching him groan in confusion. “Did I mention that my friend enchanted it into a total demon-slaying knife?”

In the main room, Elijah is marching towards Stevie until Rebekah shoves him against a door. “Stay your hand. Or do you lack a comprehensive understanding of the danger you’re in?”

“You tell me. I’m not the brain-dead vampire blindly following the bloody Devil! Get in my way, face the consequences.”

“You speak of consequences, do you?” Elijah swiftly elbows Rebekah in the face and hurls her into the table, watching as it collapses under her weight. “How about I show you?” He takes a few steps towards Rebekah when, from his periphery, he notices Stevie making a break for it. Whooshing over, he slams her against the wall with a sheer force that knocks the wind out of her. “Now, tell me where that record is.” Stevie half-gasps and half-weeps as Elijah stares at her with little emotion behind his eyes. After a moment he lightly gasps, a piece of wood protruding from his ribs as he desiccates and drops on the floor.

“He can’t say I didn’t warn him,” Rebekah quips while standing above Elijah’s incapacitated body. “As for you, well, you’d do best not to tempt me.”

* * *

Some werewolves are sitting around a bonfire in the bayou, listening to music and chattering amongst each other. A short distance away, Hayley is seeing Bridget and Bonnie off. “I’m really sorry about Mary. She’s…”

“Very straightforward with her feelings,” Bonnie interjects.

“Yeah,” Hayley sighs, rueful. “She means well but she’s not the most trusting. Our people have been through a lot.”

“I get it, my grandmother was the same. Witches aren’t the most trusting people either.”

“Either way, Mary is grateful. And I owe you both a huge thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Bonnie says, giving a small smile before opening the passenger door to Bridget’s G-wagen and climbing inside.

Hayley turns to Bridget. “So…she clearly hated the experience. What about you?”

“Me? I loved it!” Bridget exclaims, chuckling along with Hayley. “Regardless of the tough debate, it was cool to see your neck of the woods.” Hayley awkwardly bites her lip and Bridget studies her closely. “Just for clarification, you…do know that I would never do anything to harm the people you love?”

“I do. Bridget, the truth is, you’re more likely to get hurt. In this family, we carry a curse. Whether we mean for it to happen or not, the people who love us most always seem to suffer in the end.”

“The curse isn’t exclusive to Mikaelsons. Bennetts can really go dark.”

“So I’ve heard.”

Bridget scrunches her face. “Let’s just agree to be Switzerland when all hell breaks loose.”

“Deal,” Hayley says with a smile that encourages Bridget’s.

* * *

Inside a small and tidy hotel room, Rebekah and Josh wait as Stevie rummages through her messenger bag on the bed. “We’re on the clock, Stevie. My cast-off brother won’t be a bump on a log for much longer.”

“And I’m pretty sure his buddy won’t be either,” Josh quips.

“Here,” Stevie says, shakily handing the record over. 

Rebekah takes it, carefully sliding it out of the inner sleeve and freezing as she notes the label. “Is this a bloody joke?”

“What? No,” Stevie says, her breathing uneven as she clutches her abdomen.

“I’ve had it with you,” Rebekah growls before tossing the record into Josh’s care to grip Stevie’s throat. “I’m going to crush you like the insignificant, insolent, little gremlin you are!”

“Rebekah, stop!” Josh demands.

Rebekah keeps squeezing until Stevie suddenly convulses and spews blood onto her. Taken aback, she releases the brunette and watches her stumble into the bed.

“What the hell, Rebekah? You didn’t have to kill her over a fake!” Josh exclaims, knitting his brows as the blonde abruptly moves to check Stevie’s pulse. “Rebekah?”

“I didn’t kill her!” Rebekah shouts, whirling around in distress. “Elijah must have. His shaky morals and Original strength were enough to cause internal bleeding!”

Josh is appalled.

* * *

Vincent is alone at a table inside Rousseau’s, staring at his phone. He feels a chill and peers up to catch Marcel sitting across from him. “I don’t want your company.”

“I didn’t ask.”

“You got a lot of nerve, Marcel.”

“Details may not matter to you but I wasn’t in on Klaus’s plan to turn Dante. I would’ve found another way, like actually _talking_ to the guy, which I’ve been trying to do with you and Kayla since this whole thing went down.”

Vincent shrugs, clearly agitated. “I’ve got nothing left to say to you, to Klaus, to any of your people. But I’ll tell you this, y’all had better tread lightly because y’all have made terrible enemies out of the witches.”

“We all have one common enemy to worry about. If we go this route we might as well surrender to the demons now.”

“Looks to me that vampires have already done that,” Vincent says, rising up. “Here’s some advice, Marcel. Unlike your family, you actually have a chance. Maybe it’s worth considering jumping ship and saving what you’ve established this go-around, hm?” Without another word, he walks away from a disappointed Marcel.

* * *

Klaus paces back and forth in his study, ignoring the many pairs of eyes on him. “Yet another bout of prophetic doom. I gather I should be used to it by now.”

“On the bright side, we have an annoying habit of making it out alive,” Kol remarks while toying with a figurine beside Davina. “Well, some of us more than others.”

“Josh and I toiled away at securing that cursed record and it was all for nothing,” Rebekah laments, arms folded across her chest as she leans back against the desk, in the space between Bridget’s dangling legs. “And our _loyal_ Elijah, now his unflinching determination makes sense. He uncovered the truth about this bloody Armageddon and went blabbing to Lilith.”

Bridget rubs Rebekah’s arms soothingly. “According to Bonnie, it was a joint effort. He only brought her a witch, she figured out the rest.”

“Doesn’t matter how it came to be. As of now, we’re royally screwed,” Kol says.

Rebekah sighs. “Blame me for not listening to reason. Patrick was right, I shouldn’t have gotten my hopes up. Going after Stevie was a waste of valuable time.”

“That’s where you’re wrong, sister,” Klaus says, coming to a standstill. “I’ve seen Lilith for what she is, and I know her as I know myself. I highly doubt she would waste her precious resources chasing a flimsy lead. There must have been some guarantee of success, leading me to believe that it’s not a lost cause after all.”

Bridget perks up, stilling her hands on Rebekah’s biceps. “This Stevie chick was a master thief, right?”

“Thievery, trickery, and tramp stamps might as well have been her motto,” Rebekah retorts.

“Josh sussed her out due to her many black market transactions,” Kol says, catching on.

Davina looks around awkwardly. “Um…and she was also really into partying hard.”

Bridget points a finger. “Yes! She was good at her trade, bad at life. Her _vices_ left plenty of room for error.” Klaus, Rebekah, Kol, and Davina all look at her expectantly. “It’s simple, maybe she just lost track of it! And where do lost supernatural objects go?”

“To Hayden’s bar,” Rebekah says with newfound clarity.

“Freya’s ex?” Klaus asks, unsure.

“You can’t seriously think so,” Kol says. “It’s a one in a million chance.”

“I’m psychic and I hereby rest my case,” Bridget retorts.

Klaus thinks to himself for a moment. “Our family is under attack. A one in a million chance is a chance we must take.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **MUSIC:**
> 
> 1) Julietta - Not Today: Keelin reassures Freya about their decision to stay out of a war.
> 
> 2) LANKS - Cold Blood: Cain tries to get Bonnie to talk about her feelings.
> 
> 3) Modern Vices - Fades: Rebekah and Josh meet Stevie.
> 
> 4) Moontype - About You: Joy brings Jordan to her clubhouse. 
> 
> 5) The Tech Thieves & One True God - Keep You: Rebekah and Josh are dragged to a bar with Stevie.
> 
> 6) ENVYYOU - New Friends: Rebekah cuts Stevie's partying short.
> 
> 7) Micra - Sonata: Joy opens up to Jordan about her first kill.
> 
> 8) Luc - Fever Call: Freya helps Keelin through her fear of turning; Rebekah and Josh fight Elijah and Sergio over Stevie.
> 
> 9) Foals - Late Night: Marcel visits Vincent at Rousseau's; Klaus, Rebekah, Bridget, Kol, and Davina talk about the day's events, making a pivotal revelation.
> 
> http://abrighteyedbandit.tumblr.com/


	8. Dead Moon Rising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **“Listen, crazy rumors are all fun and games but tonight is about the Hunger Moon. Some wolves get particularly vicious during this time and others are just plain spiteful.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **PREVIOUSLY...**  
>  Freya had her monthly checkup, and afterward, she surprised Keelin with a last-minute getaway before the full moon. The retreat was successful in relieving Keelin's stress, however, the true depths of her fear regarding the transformation were unveiled to Freya, ultimately bringing them closer. Meanwhile, Joy opened up to Jordan about the traumatic triggering of her werewolf gene after they experienced an awkward conversation with her friends. Kol searched vigorously for a Hand of Glory, enlisting Patrick's help after being caught in the vampire army's supply and swearing him to secrecy. At the compound, Klaus took the opportunity to bond with Hope by sharing magical Mikaelson heirlooms and his complicated relationship with Esther. At Lilith's residence, Elijah hit a snag in locating the cursed record until Sergio offered his expertise, forcing the two adversaries to work together. In the bayou, Bridget constructed a hellfire boundary to protect the werewolves, assisted by Bonnie, who finally informed her of the prophecy. Nearby, Hayley played mediator as Mary questioned her association with Bridget and Bonnie, given their dark heritage. Later, Mary received a mysterious invitation from Lilith, alarming and intriguing not just Hayley, but also Bridget and Bonnie. Elsewhere, Rebekah and Josh met Stevie, a tech-smart criminal claiming to have the cursed record. Rebekah's initial distrust and disdain were justified when Stevie led them on a chase around the Quarter, ending in a confrontation with Elijah and Sergio. Rebekah and Josh came out victorious in the fight, but they failed to obtain the actual cursed record due to Stevie's miscalculation in the exchange. In the final analysis, Bridget helped Klaus, Rebekah, and Kol to recognize their next advantage: Hayden's bar. 

“This better be well worth my time,” Lilith says, bursting into her throne room. “I was in the middle of polishing my newest work of art.”

“I assure you it is,” Valentina replies, presenting Bridget’s projector.

Lilith glances at the projector before quirking an eyebrow at Valentina. “For your sake, please don’t insult my intelligence.”

“I would never. Take it and see for yourself.”

With her eyes never leaving Valentina’s, Lilith skeptically takes the projector and senses an unmistakable presence. “My kin.”

“More so yours than mine,” Valentina says, smiling. “Still _ours_ nonetheless.”

∞∞∞∞

Elijah gasps awake on the floor of the shotgun house. Hearing heavy footsteps, he looks around the main room, where Sergio is pacing. “Where is she?”

Sergio makes an abrupt stop, rotating towards Elijah. “Welcome back! Kick your feet up, champ!”

“I’d do just fine without the mockery,” Elijah says, standing up. “ _Where_ is she?”

“You’re gonna have to be more specific. Do you mean the girl or your sister, because guess what, you let them both get away!”

“And I suppose you’ve done your part falling by one lovable vampire?”

“Thanks to your people he had a weapon.”

“And I have a girl to catch. Excuse me.” Elijah strides towards the front door.

“It’s too late, Sherlock. By now they’re sitting comfortably behind their fortress. You, on the other hand, will probably be cast out of yours after coming home empty-handed.”

Elijah spins around with a look of disdain. “Sergio, kindly close your lips before I remove them from your darling face.”

Sergio angles his head. “Oh, did I hurt your feelings? Listen, big guy. You can’t always please the Lady of the Land. I mean, I would know, right? Last night, she was in my bed. The night before…”

In a flash, Elijah is driving Sergio back into a wall and holding him there. “I said…be quiet.”

Sergio grunts before shoving Elijah off. “I said what I said.”

“Unfortunately, it’s impossible for you to say much of anything, isn’t it? The miserable life of a useless dolt.”

“You’re right about one thing. I tend to let actions speak for me,” Sergio says before dashing over to jab Elijah in the face and chest, then backhand him onto the floor. “Understand that?” Veins ripple under Elijah’s eyes before her darts at Sergio.

∞∞∞∞

Lilith plops down on her throne, examining the projector in her hands. “How could I be so ignorant to this roadblock? No wonder Bridget’s emotions are in shambles, she’s preserving her demon mother.”

“What are you gonna do,” Valentina asks curiously.

Lilith peers up. “The only thing I can do: protect what is rightfully mine.”

∞∞∞∞

Elijah and Sergio both have their hands on the other’s shoulders. Elijah head-butts Sergio and kicks him into a wall before leaping in the air to punch him. Sergio slides to the right and delivers a strong hook to Elijah’s side before jabbing his torso several times at high speed. Sergio uppercuts a stumbling Elijah, making him fly back in the air. “You might have a thousand years on me, but your pampered ass can’t compete.”

“That would imply you are competition, which couldn’t be further from the truth. Once a two-bit criminal, always a two-bit criminal,” Elijah spits.

Sergio roars, charging at Elijah, who grabs him by the collar and throws him into the window. Grabbing the back of Sergio’s shirt, Elijah hurls him onto the broken table before grabbing a table leg and pressing his foot on the psychic’s neck. Elijah watches Sergio straining while trying to push him off. “Don’t fight it, you _are_ weaker than me. You’re weaker than the woman you so desperately believe you deserve.”

Sergio uses telekinesis to throw Elijah high up on a wall, impaling him in the stomach with the table leg. “I’m not the one _dying_ to play king.” He gets up and waves his hand, throwing Elijah down on the floor. “Know your place, I certainly know mine.”

Elijah swiftly gets off his hands and knees. “I don’t think you do. Allow me to show you there.”

∞∞∞∞

“My heir is haunted by the tragedy of a domineering mother. I have no experience with this myself, but I am absurdly familiar with bearing the sins of a selfish parent. As I live and breathe, she will no longer remain a slave to such a pitiful fate.”

“You’re going to devour her mother,” Valentina whispers.

“No,” Lilith says, shaking her head. “That act would be held against me forever. Like the scum of the earth, a terrible essence must be scrubbed away for good. Only Bridget can take that step, and I am here to provide the faintest push.”

Valentina perks up. “Seriously? How dark can you go?”

Lilith smirks deviously. “Do you even need to ask?”

∞∞∞∞

Elijah jabs Sergio in the chin twice, his third attempt dodged as Sergio slaps his wrist and elbows him in the face before tackling him into the kitchen. He kicks Sergio off and swiftly chokes him against a wall, fangs out. Sergio bares his own fangs as he takes hold of Elijah’s arms, slowly bending the right one at the elbow to bite his wrist. Elijah yelps before jabbing Sergio in the face, causing him to fall on the floor. Huffing and stumbling, Elijah grabs Sergio by the hair to throw him onto the counter, knocking some tin cans off. Whooshing over, he grabs hold of Sergio to drag him through the rest of the cans along the counter. Sergio rolls over quickly, kicking Elijah back and grabbing his head to gouge his eyes out. While doing so, he begins sapping Elijah, bringing him to his knees as he desiccates. “What was that about showing me my place?” Elijah groans until Sergio harshly lets him go. “Strength is all mental, it’s here.” Sergio pants, tapping his temple. “Remember that.”

* * *

At the secluded cabin, Freya finds herself in the kitchen, instantly brightening at the sight of Keelin and Mikaela cooking while Jess, Jordan, and Joy play cards at the table. One by one, they each turn their attention to the blonde. “Good morning, everyone…”

“Morning,” they all chime in unison.

“Mama! Mama!” Mikaela exclaims while sprinting into Freya’s awaiting arms. “Me and Mommy are making your pancakes!”

“Is that so?” Freya asks, grinning as she admires her daughter.

Keelin approaches them with a wide grin of her own. “How are you feeling?”

“Great,” Freya says, pecking Keelin’s lips. “I have you to thank for that.”

Keelin blushes. “Jess brought the girls over for breakfast. I figured a wholesome family meal was overdue.”

“I couldn’t agree more,” Freya says, holding Keelin’s loving gaze.

* * *

At the Koch-Mays House, Lilith opens the door to her study, revealing Bernadette standing within a circle of black sand. “Hello, sunshine. I assume you’ve adjusted to the transference.”

“How am I..?”

“Free? Well, I’ve personally seen to your release from that less-than-convenient box.”

“I solved that mystery when your abominations placed me in this boundary. I was going to ask why I’m here.”

Lilith grins, taking a few steps to meet Bernadette. “I’m hosting a party tonight and nothing is worth celebrating more than family. You are to be offered as an incentive for Bridget’s companionship.”

Bernadette scoffs, crossing her arms. “I thought you were attuned to emotions. She resents me far too much to bargain with you on my account.”

“Are you familiar with the story of Demeter and Persephone?”

“The tragic tale you mean,” Bernadette says, knitting her brows. “A devoted mother mourning the loss of her only daughter continuously. I’m curious as to what connection you plan to make with me.”

“You’re very intelligent, refined by the gods themselves. I admit I’m a bit jealous. My upbringing consisted of servitude while you were fed supremacy with a silver spoon. And you did the same with your own children, correct?”

“You seem to already know the answer.”

“Oh, I only assume. Though ideal, my gifts have never truly granted me all the knowledge in the world. I must look at the details like everyone else. Conveniently for me, you appear to be an open book Bernadette DuPont.”

Bernadette trembles. “Let me go now!”

Lilith guffaws. “Lose that entitlement, will you? Your prized magic is long gone!”

“What do you want? Do you want to punish me because you didn’t get the chance in your wicked dimension? Or, is it that you plan to give Bridget the opportunity?”

“This isn’t a punishment, it’s a favor. You lost your child before and you will lose her again if you don’t heed my warning,” Lilith affirms as Bernadette clenches her jaw shut, listening. “I’ve seen Bridget’s fate and it is far from pretty. As you know, your worst fear comes true in nearly every ending. But, I can absolve her of those predestined sins before they come to pass, just as I can absolve yours.”

“I don’t believe you, that’s impossible.” 

“Anything is possible, we should know that better than anyone. Now, I have no influence over that dimension of love and light, but I do see a way for you to inhabit it. Pure and simple it is _sacrifice_. From your demise, Bridget can only flourish.”

Bernadette swallows before lifting her chin. “You want her to kill me.”

“My poor descendant,” Lilith coos, reaching out to caress Bernadette’s cheek. “You’re already dead, you just need to fade from memory.” She turns around as Elijah and Sergio, both covered in dried blood, enter the study. “Back from the dead?”

Elijah goes to flop back on the sofa, pouring himself a drink at the small table there. “You’ll have to excuse our unforeseen absence. Your lovely firstborn scooped my eyeballs out of my skull.”

Lilith turns to Sergio, who has sat down in the chair nearest to the door. “And why did you scoop Elijah’s eyeballs out of his skull?”

“Ask _him_ why I scooped his eyeballs out of his skull.”

Lilith turns back to Elijah in slight annoyance. “Tell me, Elijah. Why did he act in such a volatile manner?”

“Lapsus linguae. I might have called him a useless dolt.”

“And then my fist slipped onto his irritating face and thus began the scooping of his eyeballs.”

“That is the last time I trust you both to act with one accord,” Lilith huffs.

“Who’s our guest?” Elijah asks, eyeing Bernadette.

“Introductions can wait. I want to know what happened with that record.”

Sergio sits up with a sigh. “Then I should fix you a drink first. You’re not gonna like the news.”

Lilith turns to him, silently unsettled.

* * *

In the kitchen, Mikaela sits on Freya’s lap while forking pancakes into her mouth. On the opposite side of the table, Jordan and Joy are eating together. “Um, so, I was just thinking. Do you, like, need anything else for tonight?”

Joy finishes drinking her orange juice. “I’m good, thanks.”

Jordan nods. “So…what will you do then?”

“You want to know my lunar schedule?” Joy quips, raising her brows.

Jordan shakes her head wildly. “Sorry, it was stupid to ask.”

“It’s not stupid,” Joy says, nudging Jordan. “I know you’re just curious and want to learn about our heritage _and_ you want me to be okay. Usually, I go up to the spring and meditate there until the turn. No worries.”

“You make it sound like a regular day.”

“Well, after two years you kind of get used to being on all fours once a month.”

Jordan laughs at the joke, appeasing Joy.

In the living room, Keelin is standing by the fireplace with Jess. “What’s the plan for tonight?”

“I’ve scouted out a place where your fan club won’t be hiding in the bushes to sneak a peek.”

Keelin shakes her head. “A part of me thinks that _you_ started that rumor.”

“What rumor?” Jess asks, feigning ignorance to Keelin’s faux dismay. “ _Oh_ , that one. The one about your wolf form being of considerable size and vigor.”

“Okay, mind out of the gutter,” Keelin says, causing Jess’s laughter.

“Listen, crazy rumors are all fun and games but tonight is about the Hunger Moon. Some wolves get particularly vicious during this time and others are just plain spiteful. Considering your friction with Clanslayer…”

“You’re expecting her to come after me,” Keelin finishes with understanding. “Anything can happen but Jess, I’m stronger than her. If she wants a hell of a fight I’ll give her one.”

“I have no doubt, cousin,” Jess says, resting a hand on Keelin’s shoulder.

* * *

Josh is scouring a shelf in the backroom of Rousseau’s when he hears footsteps approaching him. He turns his head to see Bonnie standing at the threshold. “Oh, hey, Bonnie. Didn’t see you getting your drink on. Something I can help you with?”

“Yeah, actually there is. I’m looking for one of my kind. She’s tall, has thick curly hair, and is perpetually dressed in black. I was worried so I tracked her here.”

“Let’s see, well, I saw one girl who fits the description. She was showing off her psychic parlor tricks with Lilith last night.”

Bonnie freezes up. “She was _partying_ with Lilith?”

“Yup,” Josh says with a nod. “Pretty hard to miss two _intimidating_ amazonian goddesses. By the way, your friend was eyeing me like I was dinner. If you could…handle that I’d greatly appreciate it.”

“Where did you last see her?”

“In the back, sucking the face off some tourist guy. They probably got a room by now.”

“Thanks,” Bonnie says, turning to make her way through the tables and standing patrons. When she reaches the area in the back she looks at the couch before noticing a door. She hurriedly pushes through the exit and steps out into an alleyway, where she spots a man slumped against the neighboring building. “Excuse me, hey!” She approaches him and discovers a gaping hole in his torso, displaying his missing organs. A gasp escapes Bonnie as she covers her mouth in horror. But then, she hears shattering glass and restarts her journey down the alleyway. Past a large dumpster, she stumbles upon a scraggly teenager pointing a broken bottle at Bailey. “Hey!”

Bailey rotates, giving Bonnie a full view of her bloody face, black eyes, and jagged fangs. Bonnie’s heart drops into her stomach and Bailey licks her lips with a smirk before racing to bite the boy on his neck. “Leave him alone!” Bonnie flings Bailey into a wall with telekinesis. “Go! Run!”

As the boy flees the scene, Bailey shoves Bonnie against the dumpster. “You let my snack get away. I guess you’re next on the menu.”

“Here’s a taste,” Bonnie quips before throwing her hand over Bailey’s mouth and mumbling an incantation. Bailey rips herself away, stumbling backward until she drops on her knees. Bonnie steps forward, watching as Bailey chokes and vomits her own blood before collapsing on the ground. She exhales, dropping her shoulders.

* * *

_Bridget is walking down a seemingly endless hallway lined with realistic-looking antique busts. Their eyes all follow her as she goes, while hellfire ignites a path to a door opening at the end of the hallway. A shadow passes and the sound of wings flapping fill the air. Bridget comes to a stop, glancing over her shoulder to investigate._

_“Bridget!” Bernadette calls._

_Bridget whips her head back to the door in front of her and starts walking again._

_“Bridget!”_

_The tortured scream jump-starts Bridget’s adrenaline as she strides into the white light of the doorway. A red glow suddenly engulfs her as she discovers Bernadette burning within the study. “Mom!” She moves to put the blue flames out, but she is grabbed by the shoulder. Looking back, she is met with a black-eyed Lilith towering over her, baring jagged fangs._

Bridget awakens with a start in Rebekah’s bed at the Mikaelson Compound, gasping just as the blonde enters the room. Rebekah races over to sit at Bridget’s bedside, cradling her face. “Hey, look at me.” Though hyperventilating, Bridget locks on to Rebekah’s bright eyes. “You’re awake now and I’m here. Just focus on me, focus on my breathing.” Rebekah demonstrates this by slowly inhaling and exhaling. “Long, deep breaths, alright? Long, deep breaths.” Their breathing gradually syncs up and once Bridget calms down enough, Rebekah keeps one hand on her face while the other rests on her shoulder. “That’s good, you’re alright.”

“I’m sorry,” Bridget exhales with a gulp.

Rebekah shakes her head. “You have nothing to apologize for, I heard you calling out for your mother. Was it a genuine nightmare or another eldritch premonition?”

“A little bit of both,” Bridget says, an earnest expression on her face as she peels the covers off her legs. “I have to get home. _Now_.” She maneuvers out of bed and pads to the storage bench at the end of it, collecting her pants.

Rebekah stands up, watching her get dressed. “Are you forgetting that you can’t exactly Houdini your way there? You’re still depleted from all the hellfire you conjured in the bayou yesterday.”

“I know,” Bridget says, striding past Rebekah to grab the keys off the table by the wardrobe. “I’m taking my car. Hopefully, I can make the five-minute trip in two.”

Rebekah takes the keys from Bridget in a flash. “You’re in a state of shock. I’ll drive instead.”

Downstairs, Kol is in the sitting room leaning over the spelled map on the table. Davina comes in, gazing at him with slight concern. “You’re more paranoid than usual.”

Kol turns around, giving her a muted smile. “Nothing paranoid about anticipating a hoard of killers out there waiting to get you. I’m just making sure the coast is clear for a trip to Allentown.”

Davina closes in on Kol, snaking her arms around his neck as she inspects him. “Somebody drank too much bourbon last night and is _clearly_ hungover.”

“I never did know my limit. A bit of AB Positive and I’ll be alright.”

“Does that mean we’re having an intimate breakfast? I missed you yesterday.”

Kol tenderly kisses Davina’s forehead. “You are my greatest love, but magic is my first. Forgive me if I get too carried away.”

Davina tilts her head. “Magic was the reason you were gone all day? You told me you were helping the vampires for Marcel.”

“Wait, I was gone?” Kol asks, confused.

Davina nods skeptically. “Yeah, for most of it.”

Kol thinks about the situation until a faint wet sound invades his ears. After carefully removing Davina’s arms, he turns to look at the map on the table. The black substance is circling an area in the French Quarter marked by a star-shaped symbol. “Speaking of Marcel, perhaps you should ring him up.”

Meanwhile, Klaus is standing before Marco and Giovanni in the dungeon. “The word around certain parts of town is that your master is hosting a rather exclusive party tonight.”

“Is she? We wouldn’t know anything about it, you know, with us being stuck here with you and all.”

Klaus pulls out his Iberian dagger. “Marco, I am but a means to an end. I advise you to use me now.”

“You don’t scare me, hybrid,” Marco says, scowling.

“We’ve decided that we’re going down together,” Giovanni adds, resolute.

“You misunderstand,” Klaus says. “This is not to scare you, it is merely to illuminate your conundrum. Time is running out and you have yet to make your decision. So, will you be joining the side that sees a benefit to your _quiddity_ , or fleeing from the wrath of the one who will no doubt harrow you for it? As a reminder, Giovanni will not be present during that great escape should you choose the latter.”

Marco roars with blackened eyes as he tugs on his chains.

Klaus raises his brows comically before twirling the dagger. “I see you are still undecided. Well, I have an errand to run but we will revisit this conversation later.” He quickly walks away, exiting the gate and slamming it shut before locking it.

Marco boils with anger and Giovanni grips his shoulder as Valentina appears to them. “Val?” Giovanni asks, astonished.

_Valentina grins smugly. “I’m in your head, you clown. We have a few things to chat about.”_

* * *

Lilith is strutting down the upstairs hallway with Elijah and Sergio in tow. “While Valentina is reaching out to our lost soldiers, I’m sending the Mikaelsons a little message.”

“If I know my brothers well enough, the compound is upwards of impenetrable,” Elijah says.

“Of course, it is. That is why I’ve called upon our human allies to deliver it to the dissidents in the Quarter.”

* * *

Marching over to the storage space, Bridget waves a hand to telekinetically open the doors. She reaches up, feeling around the empty space until she finds a piece of paper. She faces Rebekah while reading the words. “Sorry, Angel. Mommy wanted some fresh air.” She peers up at Rebekah, who is now frowning. “Valentina signed it, she came into our home and kidnapped my mother. I should’ve killed her when I had the chance.”

Rebekah moves closer. “No, I will be the one to finally put Valentina out of her misery. I _promise_ you.”

“Lilith is going to destroy my mother,” Bridget says as the note burns to ash in her hand. “I saw it in my dream. She _has_ her.” Rebekah is speechless and Bridget’s eyes trail down to an envelope on the floor between them. Furrowing her brows, Bridget crouches to pick it up and recognizes her name written in Lilith’s calligraphy. Slowly rising up, she shares a knowing look with Rebekah.

* * *

Marcel is striding through his headquarters with his phone pressed to his ear. “I’ve got guys everywhere. There are no demons in sight.”

“The map doesn’t lie. Maybe there’s some kind of sneak attack in motion,” Davina voices.

“Or _maybe_ Kol forgot an ingredient in his spell,” Marcel retorts, entering his office right when an explosion blows him back. The lights are out and smoke is filling the space as gunfire rings throughout the building. Marcel scrambles to his feet, attempting to look through the smoke as blood-curdling screams alert him to definite injuries and possible casualties. He recognizes flashlights waving around nearby and darts in that direction, pummeling two members of a SWAT team.

“Over here,” a voice commands.

Marcel’s red eyes glow as several officers point their weapons at him. “You might wanna surrender!”

“Open fire,” the leader yells.

Marcel swiftly beheads him with a palm to the face and uppercuts another officer. Then, he kicks the next one back in the chest while taking his gun. Spinning around, he impales an officer in the stomach and throws him as two more men fire wooden bullets at him. He hisses in pain and lifts them up by their throats, causing them to drop their guns before he snaps their necks with a feral roar.

* * *

Bonnie bursts through the front doors, sending the caterers and decorators flying every which way to clear out the foyer. “Lilith!” She angrily knocks the freestanding pedestal bowl over in front of her.

Lilith emerges from down the hall, taking her time walking to Bonnie. “Good afternoon, what is the meaning of this little outburst?”

“Why did you make her like you? Did you do it because I refused to give you what you want?”

“So _this_ is about you meeting the new and improved Bailey?” Lilith asks, gesturing around the foyer. “I thought you would be impressed. She’s more confident than she’s ever been.”

“She’s already manipulating people at bars and murdering tourists in back alleys. You’re making a monster.”

“I’m making a superior race of psychics that can protect themselves from anyone who dares threaten their existence. Be grateful that you’re here to reap the benefits.”

Without warning, Bonnie slaps Lilith across the face. Cain and Samir are hustling down the staircase to intervene but Lilith raises a hand. “Everything is under control.” Suddenly, Lilith pins Bonnie against the doors by the throat. Cain teleports to stop her, but she frees up one hand to easily knock him backward with an energy blast. Bonnie struggles and Lilith lifts her up higher. “I have demonstrated a kind of patience with you that approximately no one has ever had the privilege of knowing. It has just occurred to me that I’ve been spoiling you rotten, Bonnie.” Lilith tightens her grip and Bonnie gasps for air. Cain charges at Lilith again and she clutches his jaw. “I’m going to say this only once, children. This is my brood, my city, my _world_. I am the prime, the alpha female. I don’t bow down to you, you bow down to _me_.” Lilith releases the couple, allowing them to crumple on the floor as she marches past the many onlookers in the house. Bonnie looks over at Cain, coughing as he rubs his own throat.

* * *

Later, Mikaela is seated in between Freya and Keelin on her bed. “Mommy’s gonna be like Beast tonight?”

“Yeah, she is,” Freya says. “While you’re sleeping, she’ll be exploring all those beautiful places outside with your cousins.”

Mikaela turns her head to Keelin. “Jess will be there and Joy too?”

“Jason and Eliza and lots of other people,” Keelin says, smiling.

“I wish I could go too.”

Keelin shares a look with Freya before stroking Mikaela’s curls. “I know, baby, but it’s not safe for you. You remember how Beast gets angry sometimes?”

“Yes.”

“Well, we get like that too and it’s very hard to control. We would be sad if you got hurt so you have to stay inside with Mama and Jordan. Got it?”

Mikaela nods. “But if everybody gets angry, won’t they get hurt too? Won’t you get hurt, Mommy?”

Keelin sighs. “There is a chance that I could, yes. But you know what? I’m super strong and _super_ fast. Whenever there’s any sign of danger I always know to run far away from it. And because of Mama, I’m always safe. She makes me even stronger, you and Jordan do too.”

“You won’t tuck me in for bedtime?”

Keelin shakes her head regretfully. “I’ll tell you what, I’ll be here when you wake up tomorrow. Deal?” She offers her pinky and Mikaela reluctantly joins her own. “I love you, baby.”

“I love you too, Mommy,” Mikaela says, leaning on Keelin as she kisses her head.

Freya gazes at them softly.

* * *

“Added to the list of obstacles are humans with very big guns,” Kol quips, gathered in the sitting room downstairs with his family.

“Another reason why we must proceed with our plans,” Klaus says. “Rebekah and I will retrieve the cursed record from Hayden, leaving you and Davina to guard Hope and the compound. Marcel has obvious matters to attend to, and Hayley should be here any moment.”

“I still say I should be given the room to stretch my limbs, brother. I have a wealth of rage to share with those demons.”

“That may be so but your supreme talents lie in fortifying our home. This is officially a meritocracy.”

“What about you?” Davina asks, looking at Bridget.

“Lilith gave me no choice but to pop up at her ‘Villains Only’ party.”

“And I’m your plus-one,” Hayley says, tramping into the sitting room. “Mary won’t allow me to escort her so allow me to fetch your chariot.”

“Sounds like a grand idea to me! She could use the backup and I have just the dress for the occasion,” Rebekah says as Bridget and Hayley give her small smiles.

* * *

Inside a dimly-lit bar, Marcel is sitting in the back with a professionally-dressed man. “What’s going on at NOLA PD, Andy? I smell a coup.”

Andy peers into the tumbler he’s cradling on the table. “It’s bad, Marcel. We lost Chief, and now demons are overrunning the department. We’re like cattle, _sheep_.” He peels his collar back, exhibiting a dark patch on his neck. “Those bastards have branded us. And Lilith, she’s sitting high in her castle and moving chess pieces while we’re forced to be her little foot soldiers.”

Marcel places a comforting hand on Andy’s shoulder. “You’ve done a lot for me. I’m gonna get you your department back but first, this attack on my people can’t go unanswered. I need you to play your part and stick with me.”

Andy nods, clearly distraught as his phone rings. He digs into his pocket and fishes it out to answer the call. “Calloway speaking.” He listens to the voice on the other end. “Alright, I’m on it.” He ends the call and looks at Marcel. “A tactical team just hit the old mill off Dauphine.”

Marcel is horrified.

* * *

Bonnie, Cain, and Samir are standing in a containment cell at Psychic Headquarters. Samir gestures to where Bailey is muzzled and shackled to a chair. “Are we sure about this?”

“No, but we can’t turn our backs on her,” Cain says.

“We know that Lilith made her immortal, but everything about her is…off,” Bonnie says. “We need to figure out if she’s been altered in another way.”

“Sergio is still _Sergio_ , so this has to be a classic case of reprogramming.”

“How do we _re-reprogram_ her?” Samir asks.

“First, we identify the method Lilith used on her,” Bonnie says, coming up to remove Bailey’s muzzle. “I’m sorry.”

“You should be,” Bailey growls.

“I know what it’s like to become someone you don’t even recognize. I’m trying to help you, Bailey.”

Bailey directs her glare at Cain and Samir. “What are they here for? Snack time?”

“Cain is the expert and Samir is the moral support.”

“Ugh, kill me now.”

Bonnie cups Bailey’s cheeks. “When did Lilith turn you?”

Bailey smirks. “Basically right after you declared that I was nothing like her. And then she showed me the ropes, fed me, gave me _all_ the power I’ve ever wanted.”

“She compelled you.”

“No. She made me better and you just can’t accept it. You can’t accept the fact that she did what you couldn’t do with half the effort.”

Bonnie stares into Bailey’s cold eyes, affected by her words.

* * *

In her bedroom, Freya is holding Mikaela close in her rocking chair while softly humming Dahlia’s tune. Their foreheads are touching as Freya traces her fingers over Mikaela’s hairline. After a few more moments, she carefully rises up with Mikaela in her arms and brings her to lie down on the bed. Mikaela turns on her side and Freya leans over to press a kiss on her temple before pulling the covers up over her. “Goodnight, baby girl.” Freya turns to leave, grabbing her buzzing phone from the dresser on the way out and answering it as she turns off the light. “I just put her down for bed.”

∞∞∞∞

Keelin is in the woods, perched on a boulder while holding her phone. “No tantrums or tears?”

“A few tears, as to be expected. But she’s a Mikaelson, she’s resilient,” Freya voices.

“That she is. She has you to thank for that quality.”

∞∞∞∞

Freya slows her movements, coming to a stop in the middle of the hallway. “She has you too, we both do. And whatever happens tonight, that will still be true.”

∞∞∞∞

Keelin looks up at some clouds passing over a bright, full moon in the dark sky. “It’s almost showtime. Could you do me a favor and induce yourself a magical nap?”

“I could, but then there would be the matter of keeping an eye on Jordan’s active curiosity.”

“Freya, I just…”

“You just want to spare me the gory parts, but you seem to forget how accustomed I am to suffering and losing control. I can handle a little full moon madness, and _you_ , you will look up at those stars and just breathe to remind yourself that those bad thoughts can only get to you if you let them. Everything is going to be fine, Keelin.”

Keelin smiles to herself. “You think I don’t notice you giving me _my_ speech?”

∞∞∞∞

Freya can’t stop her own toothy grin. “I’m a sucker for wisdom in a good woman.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

∞∞∞∞

A bone in Keelin’s leg starts to snap and she winces before taking a deep breath. “I’m gonna go now.” She lowers the phone from her ear and shoves it into her pocket before removing her jacket. After she discards it, another bone snaps, shaking her footing. Her golden irises glow under the moonlight and a harsher wave of pain assaults her as more of her bones snap painfully. She falls on her hands and knees, gritting her teeth that extend into fangs while claws protrude from her fingers.

∞∞∞∞

Blowing out a breath, Freya leans back against the wall while resting a hand on her belly. “Just breathe.” She shuts her eyes, searching her mind for the perfect safe place.

∞∞∞∞

Keelin is nearly in her wolf form, snarling as her brown skin is buried in a russet coat. As her sense of self transforms, an image is suddenly burned into her brain. _A live band playing a smooth rhythm in a jazz bar, patrons chatting over wine under orange lights, Freya’s arms tightening around her as she rests her head on the blonde’s shoulder. A once fleeting comfort made a forever comfort_.

Finally, in wolf form, Keelin howls at the moon until Jess, who is now a snow-white wolf, playfully pushes her with her forelegs. In response, Keelin paws at Jess’s snout and licks her.

∞∞∞∞

Freya opens her eyes with a knowing smile playing on her lips.

* * *

The charity ball is in full swing with lavishly-dressed visitors loitering in the foyer, sitting room, and parlor. Bridget, donning a short, gold sequin dress, is on the phone while tossing her car keys into the pedestal bowl. “Hey, babe. I meant to get to you earlier but as you know the party never stops in New Orleans. Anyway, I just wanted to wish you luck on your big night. I’m so so so _so_ proud of you and I know you’re gonna be at peace in nature with your pack. Call me tomorrow when you get this. I wanna hear even the tiniest bits you can remember about your run. Okay, I love you. Talk to you soon.” She ends the call and turns to Hayley, who is wearing a long, blue gown. “Scoping out the place?”

“Something like that,” Hayley says, focusing on the people surrounding them. “They’re all human with some werewolves sprinkled in. Do you find that weird?”

“Not really. Lilith hates witches and vampires are not far behind in the race.”

“Bonnie said that this party is for her allies, and we saw the humans demonstrate their loyalty today by attacking Marcel’s people. I’m sure she’s gonna want Mary to prove herself.”

“Which…will never happen.”

“I need to get to her _before_ she escalates into an angry werewolf grandma.”

In the backyard, Lilith is entertaining Isaiah, dressed in a red floor-length ball gown. “I do hope your company is prepared to meet my standards. I’m acquiring a vast amount of land as we speak.”

Isaiah takes a sip of champagne. “I’m confident that you’re aware of my reputation for providing infrastructure par excellence.”

“Not without a high cost. Coincidentally, I had already planned to regale my guests with fine dining and tempting offers.”

“Is that so?” Isaiah asks, smirking.

“Consider the most recent deposit in your account a handsel full of good fortune for a new enterprise.”

“On that note, I will graciously excuse myself to unwrap your gift.”

Lilith nods with a short laugh as Isaiah walks away, making room for Sergio and Elijah in tailored suits. “Humans—so predictable and so easy to please.”

“You sure you wanna break the bank for _one_ corporate jackass?” Sergio asks. “I could just eat him instead.”

“He does make a point. I don’t see the need to indulge the lesser man’s greed,” Elijah says.

“His heart is in mammonism but his soul belongs to me. I’m looking at the bigger picture here,” Lilith replies.

“Aren’t you always?” Sergio asks rhetorically.

“Yes, I am. Come along, I have a task for you.”

* * *

“She’s not compelled or being used as a proxy,” Cain says, watching Samir speak to Bailey inside the cell.

Bonnie is beside him, racking her brain for her answers. “I can see the real Bailey in there yet nothing at all. She’s stronger, more vocal with her thoughts, not afraid of being open with her powers.”

“She’s more confident than she’s ever been. At least that’s what Lilith believes.”

Bonnie abruptly turns to Cain. “New and improved, right? Lilith was adamant about making Bailey in her image. She dragged her to a secret meeting, she’s made her do horrible things. And Bailey told me that she did what I couldn’t do: give her that boost of unbridled confidence and ambition.”

Cain’s eyes spark with awareness. “Suggestion. Lilith eliminated any opposition to her idea of a superior race.”

“It’s worse than we thought. Bailey can’t even comprehend that something is _severely_ wrong with her.”

* * *

Jordan’s eyes are glued to a map spread across the coffee table in the living room. A few candles are lit on the table and a small dish of herbs is burning, releasing a cloud of smoke around Jordan. Freya saunters into the room, arms folded as she approaches the teen. “New project of yours?”

Jordan peers up and rubs her hands together. “I…was just studying wild werewolf activity.”

Freya gives her a knowing look. “Jordan, you have nothing to worry about. They’re in their most natural state, they’re _free_.”

“I’m glad you think that highly of me, Aunt Freya, but all _this_ is for me. Not so much their safety.”

“I see. May I join the study session?” Freya asks, receiving a nod from Jordan. She walks around the coffee table and seats herself next to the girl, casting her eyes over the web-like patterns of blood on the map. “Where did you get the spell?”

“I modified one of yours using some of Aunt Bridget’s notes,” Jordan admits with a nervous expression. “This is every werewolf from my bloodline.”

Freya gives Jordan an affectionate smile, resting a hand on her forearm. “You did well. When I was your age I lacked true mettle. I wouldn’t dare craft a spell without my aunt’s guidance. But, I realize that your determination has a little more to do with a longing for a connection than an intensive course in your abilities.”

“Do you think I’ll ever be like them? _Free_ in my most natural state?”

“Well, barring the ritual of making your first human kill, I believe that your personal journey is in progress. True freedom comes in many forms. You just need to go at your own pace, take it day by day. Hm?”

Jordan offers a slight smile and Freya squeezes her arm supportively. Meanwhile, inside Freya and Keelin’s room, Mikaela sits upright in bed to gaze at the bright moon shone through the window.

* * *

A small congregation of wolves is loitering about a clearing in the woods. Some of them are lapping up water from the half-frozen pond while others keep a close watch on their surroundings. Keelin is stationed on top of a large boulder with Jess sniffing around right below her. A rustling from beyond the trees captures Keelin’s attention and she leaps off the boulder to further explore the sign of movement. She stares into the night, trying to pinpoint the intruder when a raven flies right into her face. She stumbles a bit, but soon after she’s taken down by the lightning force of a bluish-black wolf. The other wolves are alarmed by the attack, specifically Jess, who recognizes the threat as Shay. Jess runs full speed ahead to knock Shay off of Keelin before pouncing on her and biting her neck. Shay returns the aggressive greeting, rolling on top of Jess. It isn’t long before Keelin bulldozes through Shay, flinging her backward. She stands her ground, a deep rumble expanding from her throat as she bares her sharp canines. 

Jess meanders over to the fight until Taryn, as a red wolf, quickly props her forelegs on either side of her shoulders, holding her in place. Shay takes up her dominant stance, snarling back at Keelin before they charge at each other, clutching shoulders and biting muzzles. Keelin winds her body to slam Shay on the ground and digs sharp canines into her neck. Shay smacks Keelin in the face, forcing her off and leaving claw marks across her right eye. Then she pounces, gnawing at Keelin, who eventually knocks her off with a feral growl. Shay tumbles backward in the snow, whining as she gets on her paws before taking off into the night.

Keelin stops growling and howls.

* * *

****ALLENTOWN, KENTUCKY.** **

****Bridget’s Cabin.** **

Klaus and Rebekah slam the doors of a black SUV shut before starting the trek up to the secret cabin. “Land at last,” the latter exhales. “If I could strangle Stevie one last good time for her sheer folly I would.”

“Ineptitude, sister,” Klaus corrects, grinning. “Tell me, in a day’s time, why haven’t you gotten over the gaucheries of the dead? I’d just hate for you to become the source of poor Stevie’s unfinished business.”

“Balderdash! You know better than anyone how much I hate unscrupulous characters,” Rebekah retorts as they near the porch.

Hayden exits the front door with a half-questioning, half-amused look. “Should I even ask?”

Rebekah doesn’t waste a second engulfing the brunette in a hug. “It’s best you don’t.” She pulls back, beaming. “It’s been forever and a day. You remember my diabolical brother, yes?”

“Klaus,” Hayden greets with a short wave. “Nice to see you again under the direst of circumstances.”

Klaus returns the gesture, wiggling his fingers. “Call me a fatalist, but doom and gloom seem to follow us wherever we go.”

“That’s enough badinage for now,” Rebekah says. “We should take that damned record off your hands whilst we still have the chance.”

“Please, by all means,” Hayden says, turning to go back inside as the siblings follow. “I wasn’t exactly over the moon about housing a corrupted tchotchke that the Devil is after.” She walks over to the drawer beneath the mounted TV and pulls the top one open to retrieve the cursed record. “Your late seller was right, the thing doesn’t play a note.”

Klaus moves past Rebekah to take it from Hayden. “It can only be activated by the gramophone Lilith is currently refashioning. Thank you for aiding our cause, Hayden.”

“You’re welcome. I would say anytime but…you _know_.” 

“Answering to a supernatural town full of werewolves and witches is not quite worth mucking in with your ex’s wretched family,” Rebekah interjects lightheartedly.

A black mist surrounds Hayden as Valentina appears, grabbing her from behind. “What the hell?”

“Howdy, neighbors! I couldn’t resist another twisty reunion!”

“Valentina,” Klaus nearly growls.

“I should’ve seen this bloody headache coming,” Rebekah says, frowning.

“You should have, darling. But here’s the exciting part, I am offering you a once-in-a-lifetime deal tonight. Give me the record and I’ll give you this delectable human friend of yours.”

Rebekah and Klaus steel themselves.

* * *

Hayley maneuvers through guests dispersed across the backyard to get to Mary, who is standing by the swimming pool in her regular clothes. “Mary!” The Elder regards her with an unreadable expression. “Hey, I was looking for you everywhere. You sure clean up nice.”

“Funny. I thought I told you to steer clear of this place, Hayley.”

“That wasn’t an option. If anything goes down, I’m here to protect you.”

“I’ve been protecting myself since before you were born. Now, you convinced me to come here and find out what Lilith wants. You showing up in your fancy duds was not a part of our agreement.”

“With all due respect, I’m a lot stronger than you. When…” Hayley pauses to reestablish eye contact as Mary reverts hers in dismay. “ _When_ she decides that talking isn’t good enough to get whatever it is that she wants, I will be the one to pin her ass down. Can we agree on _that_ , Mary?”

“No.” Mary shakes her head. “You want to go up against her? Not on my watch.” She walks past Hayley, stopping to glance at her. “Oh, and I’m gonna pretend you didn’t disrespect my wishes _and_ my toughness.” She continues walking and Hayley sighs before tailing her.

Inside the mansion, Bridget has just crept upstairs and is scanning the area for any sign of life. She starts down the empty hallway, noting each door as a sense of déjà vu takes hold of her. **_**An endless hallway, a path of hellfire leading to the last door, Lilith’s black eyes.**_** “No.” Bridget races toward the end of the hallway and practically knocks the door down, alerting Bernadette and Lilith within the study.

“Precious,” Bernadette breathes in awe.

“The promising heir beats her maker to the punch,” Lilith says, smoothly pushing off of her desk to come by Bernadette. “I was just about to have Elijah escort you here.”

“No need. Give me my mother back.”

“All in good time. I just want _you_ to be sure you even want her back. You were shoving her soul in a closet with the rest of your clutter for goodness’ sake!”

“What’s between us is going to stay that way. Alright? You will _not_ use her to psychoanalyze me.”

Lilith releases a dramatic sigh. “I am the single most deadly creature in all existence yet my own progeny fail to respect my authority. I need a drink!” She wheels around to grab a glass of champagne from her desk, drains it in one go, and comes back with a wag of her finger. “I’ll tell you what.” She draws Bridget closer with telekinesis. “You and Mommy can stay here to talk things out. No need to call me back, I will know precisely when to come collect her steaming remains.” After flashing a Cheshire grin, Lilith struts out of the study, flicking her wrist to slam the door shut.

* * *

An old building is up in flames behind Marcel, who is helping a female vampire to safety with many others. “She’s the last one. Everyone left inside is…”

Patrick looks up at Marcel while a partially-burned Chase continues drinking from his wrist. “They’ve hit up three major forts in a day. I should’ve done more, Marcel. I’m sorry.”

“This is not on you. It’s about the demons using the humans like puppets.”

“What are we gonna do?”

Marcel stares at Patrick, unable to provide an immediate answer. Instead, he retrieves the phone vibrating in his pocket and accepts the call. “Listen, I don’t think I can handle more bad news tonight.”

∞∞∞∞

“That’s a pity,” Kol says, marching through a hall with a sword. “All I have to offer you is the deluge of enemies heading straight for the Mikaelson castle.”

Marcel sighs. “These guys love overkill. They’re coming for Marco and Giovanni.”

“I could use a good fight. However, the last time there were rabid visitors amassing at the front gate I got a nasty bite from _you_. These parasites can’t kill me but the odds of their success are not to be miscalculated.”

“Hang tight and buy us some time. I’ll get there as soon as I can.”

Kol stops moving and lowers his phone, hearing an uproar of voices under a crack of thunder. He whooshes to the carriageway and sees a mob of demons waiting just behind the gate with black eyes. “Bloody hell.”

“Uncle Kol.”

Spinning around, Kol sets his gaze on Hope and Davina standing there unnerved.

* * *

Valentina is still holding onto Hayden. “Why the delay? It can’t be that difficult of a choice. Unless…” She gasps. “…you Mikaelsons are still the selfish lunatics you’ve always been.”

Hayden winces. “I want to believe her words have no bearing on the outcome of this, but Rebekah, she’s crushing my ribs and you’re taking an awfully long time to _do_ something about it.”

Rebekah brandishes the Rondel dagger from her peacoat. “Well look at what I have on my person. You’d be surprised what you can learn from a resourceful baby vamp.”

“Yeah, I heard about the number Josh did on Sergio. Unlike him, you have no element of surprise. Hayden here will be missing a vital organ long before that pointy end can pierce this silky smooth skin.”

“Ah!” Klaus exclaims. “Beneath a thin veneer of civility is a manipulative cruelty only you could manage. Seems to me you’ve forgotten how much we both love such theatrics.” He darts at Valentina, but she teleports herself and Hayden upstairs by the railing overlooking the room.

“You’re gonna have to do better than that. I learned my lesson centuries ago.”

“Not well enough,” Klaus groans.

“Now this is the part where I should murder your pal in cold blood, however, I want to take this time to settle our _bad_ blood. Rebekah, my sweet, would you like to hear some of Niklaus’s dirtiest secrets? I doubt he’s gotten around to sharing these juicy bits! You wouldn’t be able to stomach the stench of his depravity if he did.”

Rebekah is somewhat worried, not chancing a look at Klaus, who is equally on edge. “Come off it, Valentina! I’ve seen it all. We’ve endured countless lies and betrayals only to strengthen our bond. There is no way in hell you could turn us against one another.”

“So he covered up the murder of Evil Mommy and lied to you about Psycho Daddy’s true mission. Big deal! He is so much worse than an unstable bastard. Ask him what he did to the other women in your life! Better yet, every good influence you’ve ever had!”

With that, Rebekah turns to Klaus, her eyes pleading. “Nik, what is she on about?”

Traces of shame are present on Klaus’s features before he directs his ire at Valentina. “If this is an embarrassing ode to your desperation feel free to choke on it!”

“I’ve never lied to you, Bekah,” Valentina says, meeting the blonde’s gaze. “Whatever heartbreak we’ve caused each other, it will never compare to his unforgivable acts of pure malice.”

“Enough!” Klaus shouts, breaking Rebekah and Valentina’s eye contact. “Let go of this pathetic limerence and let go of Hayden.”

* * *

Freya carefully opens the door to her room and walks towards the bed, stopping in her tracks upon seeing that it’s empty. Her eyes widen as internal panic sets in. She comes up to rip through the comforter before striding over to check the closet, frantically sorting through articles of clothing. “Mikaela!” She rotates, her green eyes perfectly aligned with the moonlight pouring into the window. “No, no, no.”

* * *

While tuning out the conversation of a drunken guest, Lilith spots Mary entering the ballroom and smooths out her gown as she heads over to greet the werewolf elder. “Mary Dumas, just the woman I wanted to see. I’m glad you decided to join me tonight.”

“I had to cancel a few plans to make it. You don’t mind getting to the point of why I’m here, do you?”

Lilith finds herself amused. “I admire a plainspoken woman. Please, follow me.” She leads Mary across the ballroom to use another entrance, while Hayley, who was lurking within earshot, is accosted by Elijah as she attempts to trail them.

“Hayley Marshall, how goes the world with you?”

“Elijah,” Hayley grumbles, snatching her arm from him. “I don’t think there’s been anything you would care to hear about.”

“Mm…you’re right. Let us dance instead of keeping with dreaded small talk, shall we?”

“No tha…”

Elijah begins leading Hayley in a waltz. “Listen to me, save yourself from this misbegotten plan. Many have stood where you are now, many of whom were endowed with otherworldly power and yet still failed to match that of Lilith’s. For instance, there is a fine gentleman older than my siblings, who has incurred her wrath and now spends his days trapped in a hell of her making. She will not simply end you, she will first utilize every fear you know to turn your own mind against you.”

“I didn’t know you still cared.”

“I don’t.”

Hayley searches dark eyes for something more. “I call bull. You’re redirecting my focus from a bigger threat and giving me a long-winded warning. Despite not being the man I know, this is a classic _Elijah_ move.”

“You’ve been presented with a unique opportunity that my siblings no longer have. You are aware of the prophecy upon us, and I am certain you would do anything to guard your child’s life.”

“Don’t bring Hope into this. The prophecy is not her problem, _you_ are. This all started with Lilith choosing _you_ for a new toy. And you allowed it, Elijah. She chose to use you and you just let her at the expense of your own family.”

Elijah narrows his eyes. “I have lived for a thousand years, using any and every soul as a tool for my own ends. My mother as a cloak for my most heinous sins, my father as a measure of my own self-righteousness. Finn, the discarded template of a straight and narrow path. Kol and Rebekah, my precious pawns, and Niklaus, my favorite vanity project. I’d be remiss to forget every woman whose affection dulled those afflictions.” Hayley looks hurt and Elijah subtly nods. “Did you know that Lilith was meant to be one of those tools? At the very start of the new year, I entertained her for the so-called betterment of my monstrous family and I _slept_ with her to soothe a shame I once thought was mine to bear. Even now, we crave one another for the simple fact that we see the very monsters residing within. Something you and I could never commit to.”

Hayley pushes Elijah with tears forming in her eyes. “Stay away from me.” She backpedals and whirls around to leave in search of Mary.

Upstairs, Bridget is shoving her hands against the window. “This…damn…thing…won’t…budge!” The force of a blast sends her stumbling back into the side of the desk. “Damnit!”

“When did you become so hotheaded?” Bernadette asks.

Bridget throws a look at her. “Are you really asking me that?” She exhales, pressing her palms against the wooden surface. “Bad move when you’re the sacrificial lamb being offered to me. But then again, you’re accustomed to the ritual.”

Bernadette scoffs. “Our lineage is nothing like that black-hearted villain.”

“The pot is officially calling the kettle black,” Bridget quips, coming to stand in front of her mother. “She _is_ our lineage whether we like it or not. And she’s not going to let me escape that anytime soon so…”

“You’re considering bringing the hammer down on me. I don’t blame you, of course. I nearly broke you, nearly murdered you for selfish reasons.”

Bridget stares at her for a moment. “Yeah, well, I can consider it all I want. Doesn’t make it any easier to go through with.”

Bernadette tilts her head. “Precious, I…”

“Don’t. Just don’t do it, Mom.” Bridget walks to the door for another round of jail-breaking as Bernadette shuts her mouth.

Inside a small sitting room, Lilith faces Mary head-on. “I called upon you out of a common interest: elevating our people.”

“Oh. Is that why you’ve wrangled a pack of city wolves to do your bidding?”

“No, that was a personal matter between me and their headstrong Alpha. It didn’t have to be that way, she couldn’t help but escalate the situation as wolves do. But not you, Mary. You think before you act and you can’t fathom how much I appreciate it.”

“Hm. Things might be different now.”

“I don’t doubt that. I’ve seen the world turn and I’ve seen you turn with it. As a young girl, you befriended a powerful lady outside of your kind. You gave her a special gift, and she gave you one in return. Now, I am blessed with an eidetic memory. And burned into my mind is the image of that gift, one that when employed by me, will make our kind unstoppable in the face of those you hate.”

Mary raises her brows. “I know what you want and it’s all the more reason to run like hell.” She brandishes a lighter and a small aerosol can, attacking Lilith with untamed flames to make her escape from the room. Hissing in annoyance, Lilith pats a spark down on her gown and goes after Mary, ignoring the tablecloth that has caught on fire.

* * *

“Mommy!” Mikaela calls, wandering through the woods. “Mommy!” She hears the werewolves howling in the distance and stops to take in her surroundings. “Mommy?” The rapid crunching of snow sends her into a fit of shivers and the trees begin swaying unnaturally.

Freya comes out of the dark, holding a flashlight. “Baby girl.”

“Mama!” Mikaela cries before running into the Viking’s arms.

“Shh, it’s okay. Calm down.” Freya rubs Mikaela’s back soothingly, pulling away after a few seconds to cradle her face. “You know it’s not safe out here. Why did you leave the house?”

“I felt Mommy. The big blackbird was gonna find her.”

“Blackbird?” Freya asks, eyebrows knitting. “You had one of those bad dreams?”

Mikaela nods, rubbing her eye. “I want Mommy.”

“I know, baby. I want her too.” Freya hoists Mikaela up on her hip and scans the area. “I want her too.” She starts walking until a low growl cuts through the cold air, throwing her on her guard. She clutches Mikaela tighter to her body as several werewolves draw closer from the darkness.

“Mama,” Mikaela cries, looking at the mangy wolves behind Freya.

“Okay, baby girl. I need you to close your eyes for me, alright? Just close your eyes and think about Mommy.”

Mikaela squeezes her eyes shut and Freya releases a shaky breath before lifting her free hand.

Elsewhere, Keelin is plodding around trees, tracing a familiar scent while feeling herself drawn to something deeper in the woods. A raven lands in the snow and Shay marks her return with a ferocious growl. Keelin confronts Shay with her own irritated greeting and they bump heads, slowly moving each other around. Keelin forces Shay back as a warning and Shay thrusts Keelin into a tree trunk more aggressively.

Meanwhile, Freya is keeping the rogue wolves at bay with a spell. “Prohibere impetum, prohibere impetum, prohibere impetum.” The wolves snarl and bare their canines at her. “Prohibere impetum.” She waves her hand, tossing two wolves and snapping their necks. A black wolf lunges but Freya sends it into a tree, whining. The others are now preparing to attack and Freya suddenly feels an exchange of magic.

“Mommy!” Mikaela screams over Freya’s shoulder, unleashing a cocktail of their combined power. The wave of energy surges through the werewolves, making them howl in pain and cower at the blinding light.

Meanwhile, Keelin and Shay stop wrestling to whip their heads in the direction the former was previously exploring. They see the light through the swaying trees and take off in pursuit of it.

Freya continues holding Mikaela tight, overwhelmed by the situation. “I’ve got you, baby girl! You don’t have to fight anymore, let me take that pain away!” Mikaela slowly nods off, her arms dangling over Freya’s shoulders as she succumbs to exhaustion. Freya pushes Mikaela up comfortably and rubs circles in her back, looking at the aftermath of deceased and wounded werewolves.

Jess and Taryn appear, soon joined by more wolves of various sizes and colors. Keelin and Shay are the last to arrive, the russet wolf fixing her gold eyes on Freya.

“We’re okay,” Freya says, mustering a smile. “She’s gonna be okay.”

Keelin lets out a howl and turns to run off, signaling the pack to do the same, some of them dragging their wounded enemies along.

* * *

Mary hastens down a hall, startled when Lilith materializes before her in a black fog. “Stay back, Devil!” She raises her makeshift blowtorch.

“You’ve ruined my dress.” Lilith swiftly grabs Mary by the throat, lifting her off the floor and shoving her back against a wall. “My admiration of your _spirit_ was no lie, however, and I will be so kind as to grant you a final promise. You will be forever regarded as a symbol of dominance for your pack, for every wolf that will rise above and thrive with your sacrifice. A coward dies a thousand deaths, a hero dies but only once.”

“Mary!”

Lilith and Mary turn their heads to see Hayley standing down the hall. “Hayley.” The Elder says in a whisper before Lilith extends her claws and drives them into her abdomen. Blood spews from her mouth as a bright red ruby is drawn from her body and held up to the light.

Hayley’s movements are delayed by utter shock, a sudden emptiness that can only be filled by an abundance of rage. Her golden eyes glow, veins rippling underneath them as she whooshes towards Lilith with an anguished screech. She is intercepted by Elijah, who holds her against the wall. “Let me go!”

“Don’t let immeasurable grief be your downfall.”

Hayley bares her fangs and headbutts Elijah before biting his wrist. He yelps out in surprise and she charges at Lilith, attempting to land a punch to her face. Lilith catches Hayley’s fist, headbutting her and chomping down on her pulse point for a long while. Once she’s satisfied, Lilith allows Hayley to fall on the floor beside Mary’s corpse and comes over to cradle Elijah’s wrist.

“Laying it on thick?” Elijah asks, wincing as Lilith absorbs magic from the bite.

“If children want to roughhouse they must learn to take a hit.”

Elijah gestures to the ruby in Lilith’s other hand. “Can I assume you have gotten what you wanted?”

“I have,” Lilith says, glancing at Hayley fidgeting next to Mary’s body. “Thanks for the assist. I know that she meant something to you once.”

Elijah grasps the nape of Lilith’s neck. “Nothing more than a pitiful facet of my obsession over Klaus’s salvation.”

In the background, Mary’s lifeless eyes are the last thing Hayley sees as everything fades to black.

* * *

“It’s up to you, Rebekah. Choose liberation, or choose the abuse you continue to endure at his _filthy_ hands.”

“I no longer endure at his hands. We’ve made amends, and any secret that you claim he has kept will come to light if true.”

Valentina shakes her head with a roll of her eyes. “Darling, I have grown to pity you.” Her eyes go black before she bites Hayden and pushes her over the railing. Rebekah dashes to catch Hayden in her arms while Valentina takes Klaus off guard, forcing him through a backdoor. The cursed record flies over the balcony as Valentina holds Klaus against the railing. She gives him a right hook, followed by a left hook, and pushes him away to jump down off the balcony. While picking up the record, she is tackled from behind and goes tumbling down the hill with him.

Inside the cabin, Rebekah is crouched beside Hayden on the floor. “Here.” She bites her wrist and offers it to the bar owner. “Vampire blood will counteract the awful effects of a demon bite, though it may take a while.” Hayden immediately begins drinking with both hands gripping Rebekah’s wrist. “Hayden, I’m so sorry.”

Exhaling in relief, Hayden falls back against the kitchen counter. “Don’t be, we all have that one _seriously_ evil ex.” Rebekah cracks a brief smile and Hayden gestures her head to the broken door mere feet away from them. “You should go help him, not that I think he can’t handle himself.”

“I should, but what about you?”

Hayden smiles. “I’ll be fine. I might have to shove myself back into a closet but it’s worth my survival.” 

“To be so utterly and unapologetically human,” Rebekah says with endearment before whooshing outside.

∞∞∞∞

“Muppets of the New World Order, what have we done to earn ourselves your delightful company?” Kol projects from the third-floor balcony as rain pours down. After securing the focus of the demon mob he points his sword down at them. “Was it the capture of your handsome brethren? Or was it the manufacturing of the weapons that can kill each and every one of you like the pests you are? Tell me, darlings! I would love to know while you’re still in the pink!” Kol tilts his head as the demons remain silent. “Absolutely no one has a witty remark for me? Tough crowd!”

“Are you always this annoying or is it the little brother syndrome?”

“Who am I speaking with?” Kol asks, scanning the mob.

Sergio raises a hand as the demons create space around him. “The name’s Sergio. I believe we’ve already met.”

“Yes, we have! As I recall, you’ve been more intimate with me than my own wife!”

Sergio extends his arms. “You put me on the spot, sweetheart. Check this out though, if you want, we can right a past wrong. Just you and me.”

Kol chuckles. “You sure you’re up for the challenge, mate?”

“I heard you’re a fan of boxing and, uh, I’m a lot more durable now. So what do you say? Let’s duke it out! It’d be a nice change from bitch-slapping your big bro.”

Kol rests the sword against the railing and jumps over it, landing right in front of Sergio. “Alright then, what’s your angle?”

“Beat you bloody until someone in your family has enough sense to give me what I want.” Sergio decks Kol in the face, knocking him on the ground while the demons cheer. “Come on, no time to laze around.” He gestures his hands and Kol rushes at him.

∞∞∞∞

Rebekah picks up the cursed record from the ground, inspecting it before vanishing.

Meanwhile, Klaus kicks Valentina in the back, causing her to bump her head on the wooden fence. She spins around, backhanding him and teleporting to get on his back. He prevents her from snapping his neck by grabbing hold of her forearm and hurling her over the fence.

Rebekah appears beside him. “Hey! The record is tucked away safe so stick to the bloody plan.”

“Plans have changed, this ends tonight,” Klaus says, snatching the Rondel dagger from her and noting the sulfur residue on it.

“Now is not the time to chitchat but I will not let you kill her ahead of my window for answers!”

“Answers to questions of my betrayal?” Klaus asks as Rebekah looks conflicted. “Have you no spine when it comes to _her_? She will not rest until she sees you against me and everyone you love. I will not allow it!” He whooshes off into the woods and Rebekah goes after him.

∞∞∞∞

Kol uppercuts Sergio and gives him a right cross before taking him in a choke-hold that he swiftly slips out of. Sergio bounces on his toes, jiggling his shoulders in a playful manner, and effectively irritates Kol. Kol rushes Sergio, who dodges the attack and gives him a right hook to the chin before kicking him back. Kol rubs his chin and in channeling his growing anger, he lunges at Sergio to strike him in the head.

∞∞∞∞

“Valentina!” Klaus calls while ambling through the woods on a mission. He hears twigs snapping underfoot and whooshes right into Rebekah, grabbing her. “Are you bloody serious?”

“Don’t use your condescending tone, you ran into me!”

“If you won’t join me in eliminating your ex posthaste then remove yourself from the crossfire.”

Out of nowhere, Valentina impales Klaus from behind with a tree branch. Rebekah steps back in shock as Klaus gasps and grabs onto the branch. Valentina kicks Klaus down and eyes Rebekah, who looks at the Rondel dagger now lying on the ground. They both race to it, culminating in Rebekah elbowing Valentina in the nose. Valentina roars before tackling Rebekah to the ground and pinning her by the wrists. “I gave you a way out!”

Rebekah struggles until Klaus appears over them, whacking Valentina on the head with the tree branch. As Rebekah tries to catch her breath, Klaus swiftly takes the Rondel dagger and goes over to pin Valentina down with his foot. “Didn’t you swear upon the flames of vengeance to destroy my life’s greatest pleasures? Famous last words!”

“Oh, the cat’s out of the bag now. Rebekah knows there’s more to the story and it will eat away at her until she hears the truth.”

Klaus growls, raising the dagger only for Rebekah to grasp his arm. “Nik!” He pushes her off and prepares to make his kill.

“I hope it’s worth returning to your home in chaos!” Valentina yells, halting Klaus. “Lilith ordered us to get our soldiers back at all costs, even if it takes burning the compound down with your loving family inside it!” She laughs. “And here you are, hellbent on keeping me from spilling some ancient beans to Rebekah. Is it worth it, Niklaus? Allowing your precious daughter to die just to cover your own ass?”

In a swift motion, Klaus slices Valentina’s throat and vanishes from sight, leaving Rebekah to watch the demon choke in agony.

∞∞∞∞

Sergio jabs Kol in the face repeatedly before kicking him back in the stomach. A crack of thunder lights the sky and everyone peers up, spotting Marcel on the balcony holding Marco and Giovanni. “Easy now, these two are feeling froggy!” Under the cover of darkness, several vampires swoop in to attack the demons, turning them all into dying ghouls.

“A sneak attack?” Sergio shouts.

“About time!” Kol quips.

“When you send your guys into battle, you should know what you’re getting into!” Marcel hops down off the balcony and throws the Guerrera brothers on their knees. Sergio steps to Marcel, who finds Kol staunch at his side. “Watch your back, Sergio. I’ve got some good men around, the last of a dying breed. They’re locked and loaded, just itching to take down more of your demons. One wrong move and it’s over.”

“I should kill all of you and pop champagne over your bodies.”

“But you can’t,” Kol says. “Not without losing your precious army. We can sire more vampires any day of the week, can you spawn your neanderthals?” He smirks as Sergio grimaces.

Marcel nods in approval. “Take ‘em. And let Lilith know that her message was received. We’re not backing down.”

* * *

Bridget is waiting on the sofa when Lilith struts into the study. “Sorry to disappoint you but my mother is still with us.” She stands up, observing Lilith as she places a cloth on her desk and rests the ruby on top of it. A deep crease forms in the middle of her forehead, her eyes noting the blood on Lilith’s hands, gown, and mouth. “What the hell have you done?”

“She’s found herself a bloodstone,” Bernadette says, making her own observations.

Lilith moves around her desk to stand in between them. “The bloodstone is none of your concern, for I must truly begin the process of cleansing you of your misguided devotion.” She pokes Bridget’s forehead, making her fall unconscious on the sofa before turning to Bernadette.

* * *

Under the moonlight, Klaus is stood by the trunk of the SUV, watching a chained-up Valentina experience tremors as he talks on the phone. “I’m not cross with you, Marcel. Truth be told I am impressed. I suppose you could add ‘grateful’ to the list. Thank you for helping Kol to protect our home.”

“Yeah, those demons kind of deserved it for taking out half my guys. I’ve got a lot of family to mourn now, I wasn’t gonna lose Davina and Hope.”

Klaus exhales. “In the challenging days ahead, I’m going to need you possibly more than I ever have. Lilith’s ambit of influence is far too broad to undercut. We need something formidable in play to even touch her.”

“Looks like we’re on the same page. Roll your hybrid ass back into town and we can bounce a few war strategies off each other.”

Klaus smirks, shutting the trunk door. “Bury your dead tonight, start planning your revenge tomorrow.”

Inside the cabin, Hayden is pulling away from Rebekah’s embrace. “We should do this more often. It gets too quiet around here sometimes.”

“Has the demon toxin affected your brain?” Rebekah asks, eyebrows raised.

Hayden chortles. “I can’t miss my friends in all their doomed glory?”

“How about this? The next time the universe allows us a grace period on ruining our lives we will make a date of it?”

“Count me in!”

“Lovely! But for now, count yourself out of the supernatural drama. I’m literally jealous of the peace you have here.”

Hayden quietly considers Rebekah. “If it’s not totally off-limits to ask…what are you going to do about Klaus and Valentina?” Rebekah tenses up and Hayden grips her shoulder comfortingly. “Okay, here’s me digging up dead but _relevant_ news. When I was with your sister, I ignored some signs. Maybe to protect myself, maybe to protect her a little bit. Who knows? But when you let things go unspoken it only builds and builds until it takes the lid off things. Now, I know how close you are to Klaus. He’s your big brother and you love him and you want the best for him. But if you choose to ignore the signs of something deeper, you’re running the risk of letting the entire relationship blow up in your face.”

Rebekah exhales, placing her hand on top of Hayden’s.

* * *

The morning sunshine beams down on Keelin as she lazily pulls herself up to sit on the hard ground. Her skin is covered in patches of dried blood and bruised claw marks are present over her right eye. Jess, wearing a thermal shirt and sweatpants, tosses some clothes on Keelin. “Rise and shine! Today is a brand new day, cousin!”

Keelin takes a look at the grey sweatshirt and jeans in her lap. “Thanks.” She squints up at Jess. “You’re awfully chipper for someone who just broke every bone in their body.”

Jess shrugs with a childlike expression. “I’m just rejoicing at having my thumbs back. You look like you took a beating.”

“One I don’t remember,” Keelin says, rising up to begin dressing.

“You got used to the control granted to you by that moonlight ring. Memories are always spotty for us the morning after.”

“Well, I don’t need to have all my mental faculties to gather that Clanslayer went after me last night.”

“I’m surprised you can’t recall any second of her rage.”

Keelin adjusts the hem of her sweatshirt before regarding Jess. “I do remember one thing. There was this bright light in the woods. I think I was drawn to it.”

“Me too,” Jess says, nodding. “Weird, huh?”

Keelin nods. “We can talk about the strange phenomenon later, I’ve got somewhere I need to be.”

* * *

Klaus and Rebekah troop across the courtyard to join Kol and Davina, where they are stood around Hayley lying back on the sofa. “Is there a reason you all are brooding about?” Klaus looks at the solemn couple before finding traces of sorrow on Hayley’s face as Hope cries in her arms. “What has happened?”

“Mary is dead,” Hayley utters, toneless.

“What?” Rebekah asks, appalled.

“I found them lying together outside,” Davina says. “Hayley was breathing but Mary, she…”

“Was disemboweled,” Hayley interjects. “Lilith murdered her right in front of me.”

Klaus parts his lips in shock while Rebekah steps forward, a sudden bundle of nerves. “Hayley. Where is Bridget?”

Hayley sighs shakily. “We split up, but I’m a thousand percent sure that Lilith has her.”

A puff of air escapes Rebekah as if she’s been hit with a ton of bricks.

* * *

“Freya!” Keelin calls, standing in the doorway of Logan House. Within seconds, she sees Freya despondently making her way down the stairs and immediately senses something amiss. “Freya?”

Freya comes over to engulf Keelin in her arms, releasing some tension. “It’s Mikaela. She exhausted herself more than I initially thought.”

Keelin pulls back with a questioning look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **MUSIC:**
> 
> 1) Bastille - What You Gonna Do???: Bonnie shows up at Rousseau's to find Bailey.
> 
> 2) J.Pollock - Blood In The Water: Lilith orders a hit on the vampires; Bridget finds Bernadette gone from her storage; Marcel fights the human invaders at his headquarters.
> 
> 3) Half Moon Run - Unofferable: Keelin talks to Freya as her transformation approaches.
> 
> 4) Ellie Goulding - Ritual: Bridget and Hayley arrive at Lilith's charity ball, while Lilith entices Isaiah with money before giving Sergio a task.
> 
> 5) Billie Eilish - Therefore I Am (UNDREAM Remix): Hayley has a disagreement with Mary over her protection, while Bridget locates Bernadette upstairs with Lilith.
> 
> 6) Kitty AntiX - Dancing With The Devil: Lilith approaches Mary to talk privately as Elijah distracts Hayley with a dance. Upstairs, Bridget looks for a way to free herself and Bernadette, while Mary realizes what Lilith wants from her.
> 
> 7) Massive Attack - Psyche (Flash Treatment): Freya tracks down Mikaela in the woods, where they encounter rogue werewolves. Keelin and Shay fight for dominance; Lilith murders Mary for the bloodstone and Hayley tries to fight back.
> 
> 8) Agnes Obel - Citizen Of Glass: Lilith returns to Bridget and Bernadette to enact her plan; Klaus talks to Marcel on the phone while loading Valentina into his trunk. Rebekah says goodbye to Hayden and receives some difficult advice.
> 
> http://abrighteyedbandit.tumblr.com/


	9. To Have And Have Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **“Despite what Nik and Elijah have fed you for centuries, there is more to life than a codependent vow.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **PREVIOUSLY...**  
>  Jess warned Keelin of the danger posed by the Full Hunger Moon: wolves channel their enhanced primal nature into the spite they've carried over from everyday life. Freya continued to support Keelin, encouraging her before and during her transformation. Keelin went head-to-head with Shay for dominance, reaching a stalemate. Jordan and Mikaela found their curiosity at an all-time high. Jordan used her magical gifts to track her turned relatives and shared an intimate conversation with Freya. Meanwhile, Mikaela ventured out into the woods after experiencing a vision of Shay pursuing Keelin. Freya came to Mikaela's rescue, but they both found themselves surrounded by hostile rogue werewolves, resulting in a taxing magical feat on the hybrid's part. Valentina brought her findings to Lilith, leading the latter to release Bernadette from her prison with the intention of persuading Bridget to eliminate her both literally and figuratively. Thanks to Elijah and Sergio, Lilith was also made aware of the Mikaelsons' interference with her plan to undermine the witches. She retaliated by ordering the humans to attack the vampires and tasking Sergio with rescuing the Guerrera brothers. Out of worry for Bailey's wellbeing, Bonnie tracked her to Rousseau's, where she discovered her new status as an immortal. Stunned by Bailey's newfound ruthlessness, Bonnie ran tests with Cain and Samir, which brought them to the revelation that Lilith used a powerful "suggestion" to make Bailey the perfect warrior. Bonnie angrily confronted Lilith, who exercised her dominance over her. Elsewhere, Bridget soon learned of Lilith holding Bernadette as leverage and later attended the charity ball with Hayley as her plus-one. There, she joined Bernadette in captivity as Hayley tried to protect a stubborn Mary. But as Elijah distracted Hayley with mind games, Lilith carried out her primary plan to claim a bloodstone, ending in Mary's death. Klaus and Rebekah traveled to Allentown to meet Hayden for the cursed record. However, Valentina showed up to intercept the record while causing more emotional turmoil between the siblings. Meanwhile, Kol defended the Mikaelson Compound from Sergio and the demons, allowing Marcel to take many of them out with a successful sneak attack before delivering Marco and Giovanni to Sergio as a message for Lilith. In Allentown, Klaus and Valentina battled it out as well, ultimately ending with her capture over another death at his hands. Rebekah also received poignant advice from Hayden about the state of her relationship with Klaus. Finally, Keelin returned home to concerning news from Freya about Mikaela's state, while Klaus and Rebekah received some from Hayley in regards to Mary's death and Bridget's capture.

_Bridget is happily treading water inside a grotto, her eyes glued to Rebekah, who’s perched on a rock in a red bikini. She swims over to Rebekah and pushes herself up, water rolling off her blue bikini-clad body as she lightly tugs on the Original’s foot. “The water’s nice. What are you waiting for?”_

_Rebekah tilts her head, lips curling into a smirk. “Forgive me but there’s something all too satisfying about seeing you all dripping wet.”_

_“Mhm…” Bridget hums, pulling Rebekah down into the water and pressing her up against the rock. “You’ve really got that hornball look down.”_

_“I’m romantic, not lusty,” Rebekah quips, snaking her arms around Bridget’s neck and kissing her lips. “And quite thirsty so do you fancy a seaside drink? I’m in the mood for something sweet.”_

_“Saturday Sangria?” Bridget asks, her eyes lit up._

_Rebekah chuckles with a nod. “You are positively a child in Wonderland.”_

_“After a few of those babies, I sure am!”_

_Rebekah pecks Bridget’s lips before pushing off. “I’ll play along then. Race ya to shore!” Shaking her head, Bridget starts swimming after Rebekah but as she approaches the mouth of the cave the sunshine is eclipsed by darkness. Rebekah spins around, her eyes widening at the wall coming down from the cave entrance. “Bridget!” She starts swimming back._

_“Rebekah!” Bridget calls as she’s cut off from the blonde by the wall. “Rebekah!” She exhales and presses her palms against it, attempting to gather her power. The water temperature drops drastically and she shivers while growing weak. Resting her head against the wall, she slightly turns her body to catch sight of Lilith rising out of the dark water. “Y-you f-found me.”_

_“I always will,” Lilith says as she comes closer to cup Bridget’s cheeks. “Poor thing, you got far but did you really think you could outrun me? There will be no more hiding in your safe haven.”_

* * *

Lilith is standing over Bridget’s body in a coffin within the sacristy at St. Anne’s. “She’s clever. Adaptable, powerful, and irrepressible. I think she might be my latest obsession.”

Bernadette scoffs from her place in a nearby boundary. “Then may her soul be spared of the scourge that is you.”

“But that scourge is _you_ , Mother Dear.” Lilith turns to regard Bernadette. “What’s the matter? You got her right where you wanted her all along.”

“You shut your mouth! You think you know it all but you know nothing about the curse we face!”

Lilith storms over to Bernadette. “I know nothing of a curse? No wonder she finds your delusion insufferable! You are simply a spoiled, selfish, frightened little girl that can’t stop blaming your own bloodline for your failure as a mother! We all have our damages, Bernadette. But had I been in your position, there would have been no fear of this curse. You were so quick to let your child fall. Was it all to save yourself from perpetual loneliness?”

“You have no fear of it because you are not marked. You will never know what it is to _be_ marked!”

Lilith holds Bernadette’s fierce gaze before spinning on her heels to return to Bridget, caressing her forehead. “Has it not occurred to you that I have been marked in different ways? Perhaps I just refuse to use my misfortune as a crutch, a tiresome excuse to abandon and _ruin_ my own. But it won’t be long now, your comeuppance I mean. Even with madness looming over her she’s got a strong mind. And when I’m done here, she will awaken with such a lust for life that her hatred for you will be blinding.” Lilith looks at a trembling Bernadette. “Let me tell you something about a Bennett psychic’s hatred: it ravages everything in its path.”

* * *

Inside her bedroom, Keelin removes a temporal thermometer from Mikaela’s forehead and checks the readings. “Her fever’s gone down. That’s definitely a good sign.”

Freya stops waving a smudge-stick and sets it on the dresser. “Can we officially accept my theory as fact?” She sits on the other side of their bed to brush the curls off Mikaela’s forehead.

“Okay. So, our five-year-old snuck out during a full moon to protect me from a mystical blackbird and ended up casting the same spell she used to save you from sudden death when she was a toddler _—_ all of this coming after she channeled two big doses of Mikaelson witch magic to augment her own in a huge blast that demolished a pack of rogue werewolves.”

Freya peers up at Keelin, nodding with a small smile. “She _is_ my daughter.”

Keelin exhales, shooting one back at her wife. “So…she’s healing herself as we speak. Are we supposed to just sit here like the useless parents we apparently are?”

“We wait it out like we did back then,” Freya says, taking Keelin’s hand. “She isn’t half as weakened as I was at the time and her magic has grown stronger. I predict she’ll be back to normal in no more than a couple of days.”

Keelin nods before looking down at Mikaela sleeping peacefully. “Okay, sweetie. Mama thinks you have this one in the bag. But since you’re still my little Roo Roo, I’m gonna be right here until you’re all done. You hear me? I’m sticking it out and Mama is too.” She leans in to kiss Mikaela’s temple as Freya strokes her hair.

* * *

Marcel and a few men are gathered in the living room of the Gretna hideout. There, Davina is checking the dark patch on Andy’s neck. “This wasn’t caused by a bite?”

“It appeared after they touched us. You could say it was like magic.”

“Almost…”

“Can you do anything about it, D? They can’t keep a low profile with demonic brands pointing them out to the world.”

Davina peers up at Marcel. “It’s psychic energy so I can try to siphon it off. _But_ , I can’t guarantee that it will work because I’m not a psychic.”

Marcel nods in understanding. “Give it your best shot.”

* * *

“Bekah!” Kol calls, chasing her across the courtyard.

“It’s been hours since I learned of Bridget’s capture. Every second I dally here is a second more she spends with Lilith.”

“And what of Nik’s clear instructions for you to wait?”

“How’s this? I don’t much care for being told what to do, I don’t need more bloody stress stones, and I’m done waiting for _Klaus_ to say the word on when I should rescue _my_ girlfriend!”

Kol dashes in front of Rebekah, halting her stride. “Hey, I care about her too. Her safe return is a priority, sister, but I cannot allow you to do something drastic.”

Rebekah cocks her head to the side, narrowing her eyes. “I won’t need to burn this town to the ground if Davina provides me with a locator spell.”

“We’ve been over this. The success rate is unfavorable given that Lilith’s cloaking is second to none.”

“I don’t give a damn about your magical calculations! I will try _whatever_ there is to try in order to get her back—with or without your help.”

Upstairs, Klaus is at Hope’s bedside as Hayley somberly stands by. “Perhaps you should eat something, sweetheart.”

“I’m not hungry, Dad,” Hope utters, staring at the wall. “I’m just…really tired.”

“Of course. Your mother and I will leave you to rest but should you need anything at all, just call out to me.” Klaus leans over to kiss Hope’s head before rising to follow Hayley out of the bedroom. “I worry for her. Mary and I were hardly kindred spirits but I cannot deny that she was our daughter’s solace.”

“Hope is a tough kid. This is the biggest loss she’s ever had in her life but she’ll get through it with family by her side.”

“What about you?”

Hayley exhales, barely meeting Klaus’s eyes. “I’m still trying to make sense of it. It doesn’t feel real to me at all.”

“But you know that it is quite real indeed,” Klaus says, stepping up to Hayley. “Under the elaborate pretense of amity, Lilith took Mary from you. Once the shock fades you will want blood, and you will be unable to satiate that hunger until you avenge her death. Therein lies the issue of your wellness.”

“If anyone’s going after Lilith today it’s Rebekah. Don’t worry about the odds of my survival.”

“Even so, I make you this promise. Her crimes against you won’t go unanswered, Elijah’s as well. And you will find peace in the fact but for now, you have arrangements to make. Ensure Mary’s peace before you begin the journey to your own.”

Hayley nods appreciatively. “It’s Crescent tradition to hold a funeral at dawn. Mary was our last Elder so it has to be special.”

“And so it shall be.”

* * *

At the St. Charles Hellion, Sharon and Kayla are situated at the table inside the parlor. “I can’t say I expected to be named in his will. We lost touch when I became Queen.”

“It was a shock to me too. He didn’t mention it when we…” Kayla stops herself, looking down at the paper as Sharon watches sadly. “As the former Attaché of New Orleans and rightful leader of the French Quarter Coven, I grant Sharon Vance a pardon for her conspiracy charge and hereby return my title of coven leader to her. The stipulation, of course, is that she must retake her oath and undergo counseling with Denise Bordeaux.”

Sharon springs up with wide eyes. “What?”

“My mother will use her fancy degree and her magic to determine if you’re fit for duty. Her stamp of approval will mean the coven won’t deny you.”

“Okay, but _why_ did Dante even bother with a fool’s errand? I’m the _last_ person that anyone would choose.”

Kayla hands the paper over to Sharon. “He saw the potential in you—the same love for our people that you saw in him.”

Sharon accepts the paper, taking a look before regarding Kayla. “Of course, I want to honor him and his wishes. I just don’t think his blessing is enough to convince the others. I’m having trouble convincing myself.”

“They identified with your speech about self-governing. It held weight considering you had a successful term as their leader the first time. Besides that, there’s no one else truly willing to step up in this climate and we’re losing the battle to demons. This is your chance to redeem yourself.”

“Do you honestly believe that?”

“Honestly…” Kayla leans forward. “…you’re a natural-born leader. You proved yourself as an efficient Attaché gifted at coven politics. Everyone would sing your praises all the time because when you put your mind to something, you always made it happen. You’re still capable of doing that, without certain distractions that is.”

Sharon nods timidly. “I know I lost my way. I lost my head over Lo and I won’t pretend that my crimes weren’t of a significant magnitude. I do want to redeem myself, Kayla. But mostly I _need_ to protect our home.”

“Then it shouldn’t matter what I think about you or what anyone else has to say. This is a time of change after all.”

Sharon gives Kayla a hopeful smile.

* * *

Rebekah swipes a hairbrush off Bridget’s desk inside their condominium, examining it with a sigh. The sound of chirping draws her eyes to Blue sitting in her cage across the room and she slowly makes her way over to check on the restless creature. “Hey there, little one. I suppose you sense something’s gone awry.” Blue chirps as Rebekah pets her head. “You were made to look after her and yet each day I manage to feel like it is my purpose.” Rebekah shakes her own head. “And now I’m talking to a bloody bird.” Blue chirps again, earning a half-smile from the blonde. “Not that I find your conversation to be lacking. Look, I’m going to have Davina cast a spell that will lead me right to her. She will be back before you know it to run your bath and sing to you out on the balcony. I will find her for the both of us.” As Blue begins fluttering her wings and ramming the cage, a thought sparks in Rebekah’s mind. She carefully opens the small door, releasing Blue from the birdcage and watching her flutter to the window. “Or perhaps you will lead me right to her.”

* * *

“She’s gonna be okay,” Keelin announces to everyone in the living room. “She’s healing herself with magic, a method she has used since she was a baby.”

“That’s good to know,” Eliza says, raising her brows.

“She’s a miracle child, are you that surprised?” Jess asks.

“She’s still not over Mikaela’s magic reel,” Taryn says, bumping Jess’s shoulder.

“Her recovery is a waiting game but Freya thinks she’ll wake up within a day or two,” Keelin says.

“Is there anything we can do until then?” Jason asks, concerned.

Keelin smiles gratefully. “All of you being here for her now is enough. But, we do have something else to work out. I want you guys to be my lineup for the trial Saturday.”

Jason laughs while clapping his hands together. “Now we’re talking! You’ve come to the right man.”

“And the wrong woman,” Eliza retorts. “Sorry, Keelin, but I’m a bit removed from competitive Sierra sports.”

“I still have the three stooges,” Keelin quips, shrugging.

Taryn cringes. “About that…there might have been an incident where Shay solicited me for my unique skill set. I couldn’t turn her down.”

“She beats up a bully for you one time in third grade and you’re forever indebted to her,” Jess says, rolling her eyes.

“Shut up!” Taryn exclaims, gripping Jess’s arms as they giggle to Jason’s slight annoyance.

“And then there were three,” Keelin says. “Anyone know where I can find two more good selections that Shay hasn’t already snatched up?”

Jess quits playing. “Hey, this is what I’m here for. We will complete your team and make you the ultimate tribune of the people.”

Keelin looks uncertain, though optimistic.

Upstairs, Jordan is lying in bed beside Mikaela, gently stroking her face. “You’re making this pretty hard on me, Nugget. I’ve gotten too used to you following me around this place.” She drapes her arm over Mikaela while breathing out. “Even before you knew me you were there to help make me better. You remember that? After Aunt Freya and Aunt Bridget saved me from those bad witches you were the first thing I woke up to. You watched over me and you stayed there as long as I needed you, telling me stories and holding my hand. I will never forget the day you showed me how to be brave and strong because now I can be that for you.”

“Two of a kind like Huginn and Muninn,” Freya says, alerting Jordan to her presence. “Reminds me of my brother Finn and I.”

“You heard everything?” Jordan asks, sitting up.

“I did,” Freya says, a warm smile on her face as she sits next to the teen. “Every day I’m happy that we found each other. Family is _so_ important, Jordan, and you proved that by making us whole.” Jordan tilts her head, effortlessly reminding Freya of Keelin. “Go be with them. It’s okay, I can handle things from here.” Jordan quietly gets up to leave the room while Freya turns her attention to Mikaela. “Look at how you shine, my little witch. You’ve inspired us all and that is so special. We can’t wait to see that perfect smile again.” Freya sweeps some curls off Mikaela’s brow.

_Suddenly, she’s standing in the middle of a ballroom crowded with guests in fine medieval garb. Scanning the ball, she catches glimpses of her family dispersed throughout the guests: Kol and Davina dancing, Elijah kindly greeting women, a crowned Keelin socializing at a boisterous table with Klaus and Hayley, and Bridget blushing nearby as Rebekah kisses her hand. Hope and Jordan hurry past Freya, diverting her eyes to a version of herself dancing with Mikaela. Both of them are perfectly matched in ash blue gowns and golden crowns. Freya beams at the sight, gradually fading away from the magical mindscape._

“Sweet dreams, little princess,” Freya whispers to her slumbering daughter.

* * *

Rebekah comes to a dead end within a dark alley as Blue flutters around wildly. “Bridget!” Her sharp eyes begin raking the area for any clues she can find. “Bridget!” Fighting her frustration and fear, she remains still. “Where are you?” Footsteps drown out her desperate plea and she rotates to see three male demons approaching. “You lot are very slow learners, picking fights with those well above your weight class.”

“We’re not the ones looking for trouble. You’re in our territory, vampire.”

“By the looks of it, she’s crying for her lost sweetheart.”

Rebekah suddenly slams the demon against a wall. “Tell me where she is now!”

The other two demons grab her by the arms, allowing their comrade to confront her head-on. “This is _too_ cute, boys. We have ourselves a murderous Mikaelson with a heart of gold!”

“I am a reformed killer. Have yet to break my murderous tendencies though.” Rebekah hisses, revealing her true face before throwing the two demons off her arms and grabbing the last one to bang his head on the wall several times. She hurls him down the alley and grabs a loose brick to smash in his partner’s face. “Where the bloody hell is she?” She screams at him, blinded by rage as the other demon attempts to bite her. Out of nowhere, Klaus drives a dagger through his eye and watches him decay into a ghoul before pushing him down. Rebekah gapes at Klaus, allowing the demon in her grip to flee the scene. “I know what you’re going to say but…”

“You’ve dismissed all manner of counsel and pleadings for this futile skirmish! Are you so eager to court death?”

“As if these nitwits could manage the task! Whilst you hedge your bets I intend to bring Bridget home sometime this century!”

“Do my ears deceive me? You, better than anyone, should know that I do not avoid the extermination of those who stand against us! I’ve assured you that we will bring her home with the best approach.”

“Your tedious plots are not worth the manipulation she is enduring at this very moment! Just admit that I’m alone in thinking this and we can both stop pretending that my needs aren’t still second to yours!”

Klaus is taken aback as Rebekah seethes with more unspoken doubts. “Perfect timing to unravel the mystery of your faith in me. How’s this for a novel idea, little sister? Turn your back on our vow and run headfirst into your perennial frailties. Your all-consuming love for Bridget, your all-consuming hatred for Lilith, and the apparent amalgam of such intensities for Valentina. Would my sheer indifference make you happy?”

“Absolutely nothing would make me happier than to leave this bloody catastrophe behind,” Rebekah says, shaking her head. “You win, Nik. I’ll abandon this evening _skirmish_ if only to knuckle down on the true battle tomorrow.” She turns on her heels to march out of the alley while Klaus sighs.

* * *

Sunrise has marked its arrival with a striking clash of gold and blue in the cloudy sky. Hayley, Hope, and Klaus are at the head of a large gathering of mourners around the lake in the bayou. They are all looking down upon Mary’s body, which is swaddled in a white sheet and peacefully resting in a wooden boat filled with flowers.

Hayley takes a deep breath, holding a bottle of whiskey in one hand and Hope’s in the other. “Today we’re all here to remember a great woman and a great loss to our pack. Eulogies aren’t really a custom around here, but it wouldn’t feel right not to say a few words about Mary. So I will make this short, and hopefully a little painless.” She gazes at the long faces surrounding her and settles on Hope, who nods solemnly. “Mary was the kind of person that you knew you wanted to be from the moment you heard her speak a word about the pack. She could make us feel proud to be wolves but she could also be tough on us as an old school Crescent with a truckload of knowledge on and off the books. She didn’t scare easily.” Hayley shakes her head. “But on top of that backbone was a heart that never stopped beating strong. It beat for her family, her friends, and for every wolf whose blood has ever been spilled on this land. She was exactly what courage and loyalty should look like and she will _never_ be forgotten by the people who loved her most. I promise all of you this, I will never let her memory die as long as I’m on this earth. And Lilith will _pay_ for what she’s taken from us.”

Hayley signals Hope to crouch down and the girl views Mary, placing a hand on her forehead. “I’m gonna miss you so much, Grandma Mary. But I know you’re going to that beautiful place you used to tell me about when I was little. And when I’m older with silver hair like yours, I’ll join you there with the rest of our family. Just like you always said I would. I love you, always and forever.” Hope presses a lasting kiss on Mary’s cold cheek and stands up beside Klaus, who wraps an arm around her as she wipes away tears.

“Until forever ends, Mary,” Hayley whispers through tears of her own. “Kiss Jackson for me when you get there.” She kisses Mary’s other cheek before covering her face with the sheet and opening the bottle of whiskey. After taking a swig of it, she douses Mary’s body with the rest and rises up while retrieving a lighter from her pocket. It’s the one that Mary used against Lilith. Two men push the boat out onto the lake and Hayley examines the lighter in her hand before tossing it to set Mary’s body on fire. All of the mourners watch the funeral pyre sail forward across the calm lake.

* * *

At the Koch-Mays House, Lilith is passing two repairmen in the hallway when she spots Samir hustling down the staircase. “Where might you be headed so bright and early?”

Samir stops in his tracks and slowly turns around, his face giving him away. “Um…to hang out with Bonnie and Cain.”

Lilith gestures her head to the bag on Samir while approaching him. “And the backpack is for a variety of witchtastic goodies?”

Samir gulps. “I…”

Lilith carefully grips the nape of his neck. “Honey, please don’t let Bonnie influence the way you treat me. She will only drag you down into a hole so horrifically grand that you will wish you were never born.”

“The stuff is for Bailey,” Samir sighs knowingly. “They want to undo your suggestion.”

“True honesty and loyalty,” Lilith says, removing her hand. “A young man after my own heart.”

“You won’t hurt them again, will you? Please, I-I can get them to stop.”

Lilith tilts her head, caressing Samir’s face. “Leave them to a wasted effort, I swear to you they will regret it in the long run. You see, this sanctimonious song and dance they give me ad nauseam is just a poor excuse to justify their double-dealing. I will not have them teaching you that an infraction of my rules is acceptable, so you will be joining me for the day instead.”

* * *

_Lilith is standing in a mindscape of Bridget’s living room, looking at the younger psychic’s back. “In the times of the ancient Greeks, there was a powerful tribe of witches who practiced matricide. Once each member came of age, they were to take up a sword and cut down their own mother to absorb their power for the next generation. That sacrifice made them unbeatable for centuries.”_

_“You caught all this on the Discovery Channel in Hell?” Bridget asks, examining a framed photograph of her, Keelin, and Mikaela on the fireplace._

_“Humor yourself with my adversity all you want. It won’t change a reality in which erasing Bernadette will benefit all parties involved.”_

_Bridget takes her hand off the photograph and turns to Lilith. “You’re so sure that it will miraculously fix everything wrong with me, but I’m more sure that it will make everything worse.”_

_“If I may venture my first query, why is that?”_

_“You only want to save me to win your war against the world and I had a vision of reconciling with my mother. Maybe you see her as another kink in your life’s great plan.”_

_Lilith closes the space between them. “I see her for the infection that she is. If you want to look at this from the perspective of me using you for power that is your right. But consider this, if I must mend all the broken pieces of you in order to profit from your gifts, are you not also cashing in on it? Good health, control, your life.” Bridget presses her lips in a fine line and Lilith gestures her chin. “I am driven by absolute desire, no disagreement there. But I would never resign you to such a devastating fate, the grisly slow burn of losing yourself to a behemoth of mania and dread. You are a vibrant part of my legacy, quite frankly one of the more interesting women I’ve crossed paths with in over five millennia. It requires no act of faith to determine the truth of the matter. Just ask yourself this, has Bernadette ever offered you a way out?”_

_Bridget steels herself, playing Lilith’s effect on her off. “If there’s one thing I’ve learned from having her as a mother it’s to never let a psycho manipulate me.”_

_“I see. Discussions of fringe benefits will obviously confuse your fragile mind further. Why don’t I take a more intimate approach in explaining what a reconciliation with her will look like for you.”_

_“I’ll skip the recap of her sins, I remember them clearly.”_

_“Your mother wasn’t the first to condemn her own children. I’m going to share with you the sins of my father.”_

_Bridget cocks her head in surprise, holding Lilith’s unblinking gaze._

* * *

Keelin and Jess jog side by side through the woods, passing some initials carved into a tree. “So…with the hot and heavy pair-bonding sweeping the settlement I’m suddenly realizing that we haven’t done the whole ‘talking about boys’ thing.” Jess rolls her eyes and Keelin smirks, raising her brows comically. “Or girls, and anyone else in between.”

“Other than you being hitched to an actual model what is there to talk about?”

Keelin chuckles through her panting. “You’re a noble werewolf, a great fighter, and good looks run in our family. You said from your own mouth that people _leap_ at the chance to mate with a Wade. So I’m asking, who’s your Valentine?”

“Valentine’s Day has never been my choice of celebration. In case you’ve failed to notice, bloody knuckles are not very sexy.”

“Says who?” Keelin asks, getting Jess to grin. “Come on, you can’t be all bourbon and brooding all the time.”

Jess comes to a stop by a tree, prompting Keelin to do the same. “Okay, I tried it before and it wasn’t…me. Boys, girls, everyone in between. I’ve never really felt that way about anyone.”

“So you’re…”

“Not a fan of screwing everything that moves? Yes, I realize I’m a different breed.”

“Actually, I was gonna say the opposite of Jason pre-Taryn.”

Jess laughs genuinely. “I guess she could give anyone a new lease on life.”

“No kidding,” Keelin says, grinning.

* * *

Freya is holding Mikaela’s little hand. “I feel you getting stronger, baby girl. It must be all those fancy tea parties going on in your head.” She smiles, admiring the sleeping child. “Not to spoil your fun, but I could really use you back here. You might think it’s silly but I just don’t know what to do without you. It’s because you’re the best thing I’ve ever done. Becoming your mama is the best thing I could have ever done in a thousand years. So when you’re ready just come back to me. Okay?” Freya presses a soft kiss on Mikaela’s hand before resting her cheek against it and closing her eyes.

Meanwhile, Jordan is reclining in her bed as she dangles Patrick’s coin necklace from her fingers. Joy rolls over with a sigh, settling her eyes on it. “I thought you sent it back to him.” Jordan quickly rests her hand on her stomach, covering the necklace as Joy pulls herself up. “I’m not judging, you have every right to be in your feels on the designated day of the year.”

Jordan sits up to face her. “Maybe I should’ve given it back. I did reject him via text.”

“Why didn’t you? I mean, besides the obvious pining.”

Jordan sighs, holding her forehead. “Because it’s a piece of him that I don’t wanna lose. No matter what I tell myself he still has a piece of me too.”

Joy gives Jordan a sympathetic look.

* * *

Marcel strides into Klaus’s study at the Mikaelson Compound, where Patrick is in deep thought while leaning against the desk. “Renovations at home base are coming along and Terry is scouting out some new forts for us. Got a minute to talk?”

“Yeah,” Patrick says as he straightens up. “What do you need?”

“Soldiers. We need more soldiers to cover our losses and our asses.”

“Well, you’re in luck. I’ve got prospects lined up and ready to test.”

“Stand-up guys that we can trust to fight for us, that’s our way. But now, we’ve got more enemies than we can count coming at us from all sides. As much as I hate to say it, we’ve gotta take a page out of Klaus’s book and turn humans with specialized skills— _knowledge_ already built-in.”

“ _Oh_ , so you want to go the snobby route and get you a Terry of your own. Am I not cutting it either, Marcel?”

“Hey, you’re always gonna be my best guy. Alright? And I’m not saying that Klaus has all the answers. We’re combining efforts just like we’ve combined our forces to achieve one goal: take down Lilith. We don’t have enough leeway to solely do things _our_ way.”

“Fine. So where do I come in? You want me to hack into a private database and handpick you a squad of mercenaries to pay off?”

“Mercenaries are a good start, be careful though. I have some business to handle with Klaus so I need you here keeping everyone in line.”

“Right, just like old times.”

Marcel gives Patrick a significant look. “I spent almost two centuries linked to that man before going on to become his equal; I’m not rushing to get back to old times. We’ll pick this back up later.” He leaves the study and Patrick falls back against the desk again.

* * *

“The Quarter is boozing right through the apocalypse,” Sharon says, entering the master suite. “I was thinking we should…” She abruptly halts once she lays eyes on Vincent in nothing but a towel. “Oh, I’m sorry.” She whirls around, averting her eyes. “I should’ve knocked first.”

Vincent chuckles a bit. “Aw, this is nothing you haven’t already seen.”

Sharon slowly rotates with amusement. “Fair enough, I deserved that.” She clasps her hands, suddenly coy. “If you’re in the mood for getting out of this house we can grab a drink and a bite to eat at Rousseau’s. I mean, only if you…want to.”

Vincent’s expression softens. “I…want to. I mean, that sounds good right about now.” Sharon breaks out into a relieved smile and Vincent does the same before his phone vibrates on the side table. “Uh, let me just go get that real quick.” He hastens over to grab his phone, frowning at the notification.

****MARCEL** **

_Louie’s Tavern, 4315 Dauphine St @ 2:30. Bring your witchy protection charms and make sure you’re not followed. It’s urgent._

“Something wrong?” Sharon asks, curiously staring. Vincent turns around and opens his mouth but Sharon’s phone rings, inciting her to pull it out of her pocket. After a quick check, she’s looking up at him. “Marcel just sent me an address to a bar. Apparently, it’s urgent.”

“Yeah,” Vincent says, nodding. “I got the same message.”

“What do you think it is?”

“Knowing Marcel, we’ll find out soon enough.”

* * *

Kol and Davina are watching Rebekah pace around the sitting room downstairs. “What crazy idea are you piecing together now, sister?”

“Oh, just the precise fashion in which I will remove Lilith’s head.”

“She’s invulnerable, impervious to all harm. Try again.”

In a swift motion, Rebekah sweeps the map and candles off the table before covering her face. Kol and Davina look on sympathetically until Rebekah lowers her hands while turning to them. “I should’ve been there at that godforsaken party. Had I been with her then she would be here with me now. But instead, I was busy stopping Klaus from murdering Valentina a second bloody time.” Rebekah shakes her head with a bitter laugh. “Lilith won’t kill her but what she will do is far worse because she is a cold, heartless bitch who only acts on self-interest. I will die a hundred deaths before allowing her to use Bridget.”

“You’re not gonna let that happen, so what’s the plan?” Davina asks, stepping forward as Rebekah becomes speechless. “I can’t stand here and tell you not to follow your heart when I literally risked it all and died for the one I love.”

“Neither can I,” Kol sighs out. “So if you’re going to confront the Devil, you could use our help.”

Rebekah exhales with a gracious smile.

* * *

Sitting on the edge of the dock, Hayley looks out at the lake that previously carried Mary’s remains. She lifts a beer to her lips and helps herself to a large gulp just before Klaus takes a seat beside her. “I believe you are entitled to a pat on the back,” he says. “Because of your efforts, the world just became a better place for the Crescent Pack.”

Hayley gives Klaus a blank look before noting the repast taking place behind them. A jazz band is playing music near a setup of picnic tables while the mourners eat, drink, and celebrate. At one of the tables, Hope is talking to a girl around her age. “All I did was remember a few random details about what this day would look like according to Mary.” Hayley resumes her reflection over the lake. “White tulips, whiskey, no tears, and a splash of New Orleans jazz brought down to the bayou.”

“An achievement made in spite of a great sorrow none of them could bear. Allow yourself this triumph, Hayley.”

Hayley looks at Klaus. “You told me once that for us, the real moments are what will matter in the end. Everything else just fades away with time. But seeing Mary bleed out, hearing _my_ name as the last word she ever spoke…that will never fade away in any amount of time. I will have that image in my head forever so no, I can’t allow myself a victory I don’t deserve. I’ve failed Mary the same way I failed Jackson.”

Klaus takes Hayley’s hand, squeezing it firmly. “You sought to protect your own and they were in agreement with that choice. Neither Mary nor Jackson would stand for you appointing yourself the blame. This was all Lilith’s doing and hers alone.”

Hayley struggles to keep her growing tears at bay, breathing in and out. “Klaus, she did this for a stone that was inside of Mary.” Klaus knits his brows and Hayley licks her lips. “Before she took it from her she said that her sacrifice will allow the wolves to rise up and thrive. I have to find out what that means.”

“We will find out together,” Klaus affirms as his phone vibrates in his coat pocket. Letting go of Hayley’s hand, he digs his phone out, checking the screen before regarding her. “It’s Marcel, I have to take this.”

“Duty calls.”

“Indeed,” Klaus says, apologetic as he stands up. “We will resume this conversation later. In the meantime, cultivate unity with your brethren while you still have the opportunity. Heaven only knows how I will succeed in my own with the witches.” He raises his eyebrows, playfully dismayed.

“Good luck,” Hayley says with a smirk.

Klaus begins walking down the dock as he answers his phone. “Have our good friends agreed to a rendezvous?”

“Of course, they have. If you ask me, they even seem excited,” Marcel voices on the line.

Klaus chuckles. “Oh, I’m willing to gamble against your sharp-witted interpretation. I’m on my way there.”

* * *

In the French Quarter, Lilith is showing a wide-eyed Samir the parade of citizens and tourists alike filling the streets with balloons. Costumed performers dance and shoot red, white, and pink confetti in the air as onlookers drink on the sidewalks. Lilith points to an extravagant heart-shaped float carrying Cupid down the street. “Imagine this, a weekend-long festival to honor love and lust in all forms. They’re practically glowing as they embrace their carnal desires. Happy campers make for a happy city, and how happy I am wherever there’s utter decadence in the air.”

“Shouldn’t Elijah and Sergio be here with you?” Samir asks, slightly uncomfortable.

“Questioning my _very_ fluid feelings, I see,” Lilith says, regarding him with a grin. “There are things I love about them both and physical attraction is certainly not an issue. However, I am unchained from the idea of owning a heart that is not mine to own. It’s not so different from your desire for Bonnie’s affection, would you say? You enjoy her close proximity but you can stand to let her float into the arms of another.” Samir looks away in embarrassment but Lilith grabs his chin, guiding his eyes back to hers. “Don’t be ashamed, my sweet boy. It’s no crime to want what you deserve and lucky for you, there are plenty of fish in the sea. Bonnie wouldn’t know a thrilling romance if it…slid right into her DMs.”

Samir laughs genuinely, carefully removing Lilith’s hand. “You know what DMs are?”

Lilith shrugs. “In my day, one had to meet an entire village to weigh their options for a suitor. Do you think I would not make myself familiar with the ways of your ‘one-click’ generation?”

* * *

_Lilith plops down on a sofa, extending her arms across the back of it as Bridget cynically watches. “You know, I didn’t quite get what the appeal of Rebekah was for you. Perhaps it was due to my intimate knowledge of her truly inadequate existence. But, those luxurious times with her have yet to elude my memories. Based on yours, she made an outstanding effort to show you that you’re worth your weight in gold. From parasailing in St. Lucia to shopping in Hong Kong. Honestly, if she would’ve dazzled me with such fervor I would’ve relished her across continents too.” Lilith eyes the colorful, hand-knotted rug beneath her feet. “Definitely on this lovely area rug.”_

_Bridget makes a face of pure disgust. “Okay, see, I don’t need you dissecting my love life. But since you brought it up, just know that Rebekah will find me.”_

_“I don’t doubt that she’ll try. Until then, I owe you a storytime.”_

_“Yay,” Bridget deadpans before sitting cross-legged on the rug. “I heard about the lengthy one you gave Bonnie in France. Full disclosure, this time it won’t end in a deal gone wrong.”_

_“No, it won’t. It will end with you thanking me for bestowing you with clarity of mind. Bonnie did not receive this information about my father because contrary to your plight, she was never threatened by a feeble parent. Not too long after my sister and I made a better life for ourselves, our father came crawling out of whatever pit of despair he was dwelling in to reconnect. In other words, he learned of the great quality of life I had acquired and wanted to seize it from me. He wanted to make me a poor, miserable fool just like him.”_

_“So your money-hungry father came to collect your riches after he sold you into slavery to save his own ass.” Bridget throws her hands up. “I see the comparisons you’re trying to make. My mom chose her trust fund over raising my sister and me with unconditional love, only to ghost her way back into my life. Got it. This is the part where you tell me, in considerable detail, how you killed him and threw a party on his grave.”_

_Lilith angles her head. “I wish I had done such a thing. In reality, I persisted through his dehumanizing taunts, his claims of owning me and all my accomplishments, and even his fists until I fought back. Had my companions not arrived in time to run him out of the city I would’ve slain him that night. By most standards, I beat him. I won. But by my own, I did not. Not even close.” Lilith drops her arms from the sofa to sit up as Bridget scrutinizes her. “There are many things I hate to look at in my past for they bring me a feeling I have never been able to tackle: regret. I regret not ending my father when I had the chance, and you will share that same regret if you don’t wake up and face Bernadette.”_

_Bridget clenches her jaw tightly._

* * *

“I can skip the celebration tonight,” Keelin says, resting a hand on Mikaela’s head while looking over at Freya by the dresser.

Carrying a bowl and a rag, Freya sits on the other side of their bed and gives Keelin a disapproving look. “There’s no need for you to hole up in here with me. Mikaela is healing perfectly in sweet dreams and she would want you to be with the pack. You need this right now, Keelin.”

“Everything I need is right here. Besides, all I’m bound to miss is a _lot_ of gross couples pushing boulders uphill.”

Freya can’t help but chuckle at the thought. “Careful with the teasing. The sport has merit, especially to your bloodline.”

“Okay,” Keelin utters, gesturing for Freya to lean over for a tender kiss. “I love your extensive knowledge on all things Sierra but I’m trying to have my way here. So _please_ , just for tonight, don’t encourage me to do what’s right for the pack. I wanna be here getting through this with you.”

Freya searches Keelin’s deep eyes before kissing her once more and pulling back with a short nod. “Just for tonight.” Keelin smiles and Freya feels lighter as they both look down upon Mikaela sleeping soundly in their bed.

* * *

_“You need to wake up and realize that killing your father wouldn’t have changed what he did to you,” Bridget asserts while marching down a street flickering between night and day._

_“You are correct,” Lilith says, following her. “But the consequences of his sins should have been borne by only him, not the children he cast into servitude like chattel! I knew that he could never change for the better, so you must know that Bernadette is just the same. She isn’t deserving of your loyalty, she has left you hagridden! She won’t stop haunting you like the menace she is until she is smudged from this earth and beyond! You must kill the very thing you are destined to become or die fighting it!”_

_Bridget abruptly wheels around, considering Lilith._

* * *

Lilith and Samir are sat on a bench, observing a young couple embracing in the street. “Heartwarming, isn’t it? Funny, too. The true origins of this holiday are less about cookie-cutter consumerism and more about animal sacrifices and bloody executions. But nobody cares, too immersed in their idealized version of happiness.”

“Is it bad to find happiness in a world that isn’t all that great?” Samir ponders out loud.

“No,” Lilith says, staring at him. “That is exactly what I’m striving to do for us and people like us. I need you more than you could ever fathom, Samir.” Samir directs his gaze to Lilith, who rests a hand on his shoulder. “May I suggest one little thing? Rejecting some authority for once comes with the territory of being a teenager. It’s okay to pursue your connection to Hope Mikaelson. She will need someone who understands her loneliness and her grief. That someone is none other than _you_.”

Samir blinks and resumes watching the couple now walking hand-in-hand. Lilith stuffs her hands in her pockets while easing back against the bench.

* * *

Vincent and Sharon are opposite Marcel and Klaus at a table inside a rugged, home-style bar. “You, uh, didn’t mention that another Original would be joining us, Marcel.”

“Well, that can be easily summed up to your crusading zeal against me,” Klaus interjects. “In the spirit of comity, we were hoping to establish a pleasantly edifying conversation.”

“ _Okay_ ,” Vincent chirps, bobbing his head. “Yeah, I’m gonna assume y’all also mutually decided that everybody is gonna be on their best behavior in this fine establishment?”

Marcel leans forward as Klaus makes a face while shrugging. “Look, here. I called this meeting because things between us got messy. By us, I mean you and Klaus. Bad news for me, that trickled down to me, you, and Kayla. And now I hear that Kayla has gotten out of the game, while you two are getting some things started. I don’t know about you but I can’t afford to lose allies during a war.”

Vincent shares a look with Sharon before regarding Marcel and Klaus. “Witches are just trying to find their way through all this, man. We’ve got enough to worry about without having to watch our backs for original vampires siding with Lilith whenever they feel like it. As far as I’m concerned, we are enemies plain and simple. Y’all have done enough to us and this city.”

“Vincent, I tire of your pontificating about our place in precious witch history. The Mikaelson name was once a leviathan, and sure, I am a believer in reclaiming that power so that my daughter and nieces may lay their heads in a home not overrun with soldiers guarding their every move against demons. However, this particular matter is about the future of _your_ kind. Now, far be it from me to jump to conclusions, but I assume you would care to know that you have troubles aplenty at Lilith’s behest.”

“What is she planning?” Sharon asks, springing into action as Vincent tries to catch up.

Klaus turns his attention to her. “Wouldn’t inquiring minds like to know? Lilith is in possession of a powerful dark object, love. One that upon completion will be capable of annihilating your ancestors, leaving you vulnerable to your true enemies.”

“How? What witch would even make a dark object like that?”

“It was a human,” Marcel says. “Back in the ‘20s, there was this guy, Carl Watts, who murdered a bunch of witches to make himself a weapon that could defeat them all. It was a cursed gramophone. He tried to use the last witch he targeted to activate it, but I helped stop him. The witches and the humans went to war over it, eventually reaching a compromise to destroy it. Except, the humans kept the blueprint all these years. Stuart gave it to Lilith so she can reconstruct it and when she does, she’s gonna get rid of the ancestral plane.”

Sharon and Vincent are horrified.

* * *

Inside Mary’s cabin, Hayley has just entered a bedroom with a cardboard box. She silently looks around the well-kept place, woefully selecting which things to keep in her mind. Her vision settles on a small shelf, where a framed photograph of a young Jackson and Aiden is displayed. She walks over, putting the box on the bed on the way there before picking the photograph up and tearfully smiling at it. “I wish you guys were here. Keeping the pack together would be a hell of a lot easier if you were.” Hayley drags her fingers across their faces before carefully setting the photograph back on the shelf. Looking below it, she finds a steel stackbox in between the tattered books. She grabs hold of the little handle and pulls it out slowly, discovering a stash of Polaroids. She picks them up, revealing jewelry and letters underneath them.

* * *

Within the quiet of her bedroom, Kayla allows tears to run down her face as she stares at her graduation picture with Dante. Quincy pokes his head in the room, unaware of Kayla’s state as he tiptoes in with flowers and a bottle of champagne. “Miss Bordeaux.” Kayla jumps in her spot but quickly wipes her face and clears her throat before readjusting herself on the bed. Quincy grins widely as he presents his gifts. “Will you be mine?”

Kayla musters a smile, chuckling as she rises up to greet him with a kiss before checking out the flower arrangement. “I know you didn’t go spending money. Baby, what’s all this?”

“Aw, it’s just Dom Pérignon and a dozen roses. It wasn’t easy to come by with all the commotion in the streets but since baby girl is with your mama and Trey won’t be here until tomorrow…I was hoping we could have dinner and a movie tonight. Just us and more gifts to show you just how special you are to me. Because you are _it_ for me, Kayla Bordeaux.”

Kayla’s smile diminishes as she takes the roses. “Uh, yeah, that sounds great. Let me just call my mom and make sure it’s alright for Kira to stay overnight.”

“Alright,” Quincy says, going in for another kiss. Kayla sidesteps him and he rotates to watch her exit their bedroom as his keys drop. He squats to grab them off the floor, where the picture of Kayla and Dante lies. He picks it up along with his keys, and his mind starts brewing with several thoughts.

* * *

_Lilith is still standing in the street with Bridget under the night sky. “The potential I see in you is beyond belief. Forget daring to dream, your power is so great that your wildest dreams can be made a reality with the right guidance. And your nightmares, Bridget? They will be no more the moment you decide to reclaim your independence from the monster under your bed. I can’t do it for you.”_

_Bridget swallows, overwhelmed with conflicting emotions. “I don’t need you, we’re nothing alike.” She backs away right into a memory of Samuels Turn._

_Lilith pores her eyes over the lavish mansion. “Right back where it all started.” She focuses on Bridget, who is clutching her shoulder while trembling. “We’re nothing alike and yet my tale has clearly hit home. Listen to me, you can end this suffering whenever you choose. But if you remain shackled for too long, I can promise you that it won’t end well.”_

_“Leave me alone,” Bridget groans before leaving the foyer to enter the parlor room. Lilith follows Bridget and swiftly turns her around to remove her hand, unveiling a burn on her shoulder. In shock, Bridget snatches away from Lilith and stumbles back into a stake as their scenery becomes the village square. Fiery chains encase Bridget’s body, charring her skin and causing her to yelp out in agony._

_“Free yourself or this will be your fate!” Lilith shouts._

_Bridget grinds her teeth, crying out as she fights to break the chains._

_“Break those chains!”_

_Bridget squeezes her eyes shut. “Get out of my head!” Lilith, the square, and everything with it are thrust out of sight. When Bridget opens her eyes, she is inside her old home in Allentown. Baby toys are littering the living room and a sense of knowing brings her relief._

_“B?”_

_Bridget peers up to see Keelin holding a two-year-old Mikaela on her hip._

_“We have a problem,” Keelin says with a guilty look on her face._

_“I remember this,” Bridget whispers as she comes closer to stroke Mikaela’s hair. “You left Munchkin alone for two seconds and she turned my entire room into her Crayola canvas.”_

_“I’m sorry,” Keelin whines to Bridget before regarding Mikaela. “Roo Roo, I love you but your interest in art is getting ridiculous.” She kisses the toddler’s cheek. “Here, you take her. It’s my turn to clean up anyway.”_

_Bridget holds Mikaela and kisses her forehead as she sucks on her fingers. “How did I survive your terrible twos? Huh?”_

* * *

As a jazz quartet concludes their song, Lilith pats Samir’s shoulder to get his attention. “It’s time we head home.” Samir nods and rises from the bench with Lilith so they can begin walking. “What do you think? Was this outing worth ditching Bonnie and Cain?”

“Yeah,” Samir says, smiling.

Lilith smiles back. “Next time…”

“You’ll try not to be a raging bitch when the poor boy wishes to part your company,” Rebekah interrupts, appearing before them. “Am I rightfully assuming that’s what transpired after you lured Bridget and Mary to your snake pit with false promises?”

Lilith returns Rebekah’s glower as Samir watches nervously.

* * *

“So Lilith wants to get rid of the Ancestors permanently and the only thing standing in her way is your family?” Vincent asks Klaus, who is still sat opposite him.

“I suppose there’s a bit of truth to the saying, ‘not all storms come to disrupt your life, some come to clear your path’. We now have two of the three requirements needed to activate the gramophone, making us the latter. Lilith has it out for more than just your witches, Vincent. Vampires are sure to follow in the race to conquer my family before we conquer hers.”

Vincent sighs while rubbing his forehead. “Yeah, I divined that the night after her fete. You Mikaelsons are all tied up in a long history of bad blood because Freya’s baby has a soul too pure for her liking.”

“Forgive me but did you just say that you’ve known of our fate for two bloody weeks?” Klaus asks, frowning as Vincent simply gives him a weary look. “I see things clearly now. Our maintenance of power won’t keep us alive this time, right? Whilst you lectured me about my romp with Lilith you purposely neglected to mention that we are destined to wipe each other out!”

“Take it easy,” Marcel says, raising a hand.

“I’m just astounded by this information considering I’ve only received the revelation mere days ago!”

“Dante didn’t get a heads up so I thought, ‘why should the Evil Hybrid’?” Vincent remarks.

“Vincent,” Sharon says, clutching his arm.

Klaus closes his eyes for a moment, sighing. “Your friend was meant to be reborn, not perish. You have my sympathies for the choice he made and now I offer you the means to stop a formidable foe. Think of it as penance for my evil wrongdoings.” Vincent scoffs and Klaus taps the table. “We’d do well to forget our grievances and join forces. Lilith wants your people to pay for the sins of those who walked long ago, the same could be said of my family. Her bad blood with the Original Witch has little to do with us, however, our unique connection to the Bennett bloodline has made us the perfect candidates to spawn the second coming of her rival. As you know, the baby has inherited the power and longevity of my sister. Coupled with the light magic you yourself discovered, she is the ultimate target. We sent her away _before_ this horrid prophecy befell us but your witches are not so fortunate. You need this alliance just as much as we do.”

“This war is all about you and Lilith now,” Vincent says, shaking his head. “I won’t let you take innocent people down with you.”

“Refusing me is not worth the candle and you know it. History showed us that any attempt to assert dominion over this town ends in bloody conflict. It is unavoidable, mate. But this is my home and I will not abandon her, certainly not when it means abandoning my family’s vow. Now, we’ve made accomplishments together in the past. I cannot promise you a saint in your company, but I will always be the devil you know. I give you my word, Lilith goes down and we will aspire to true peace issued by _you_. Witches, vampires, whoever wishes to contribute to that goal. The fate of this city rests on our shoulders.” 

Vincent scrutinizes Klaus as Sharon and Marcel share a glance of uncertainty. After several moments, Vincent sighs while nodding. “It’s crazy, but over the years we’ve managed peace a few times. I can’t promise you an admirer of your methods but if we’re gonna take her down we do need some kind of report.” Klaus perks up, bobbing his head as well.

“Good. We’re all on the same page,” Marcel says.

“While I agree, there’s still the matter of the regency,” Sharon says, eyeing the men. “Whoever claims the title will have the final say over _all_ witch business.”

Marcel looks between Sharon and Vincent. “Well…it has to be one of you in order for this to work.”

* * *

“You have a lot of nerve seeking me out. I know that my commander and that cursed record are in your fickle hands.”

“They are, and guess what? I don’t care. What I care about is Bridget and you will let her go in exchange for them.”

“If I want Valentina I can just take her, but clearly she’s far too damaged by the love she once held for you. I think it’s time to put an end to her.”

In a flash, Rebekah takes hold of Samir. “How do you feel about misplacing your littlest fortune teller?”

“There’s the devil I once enjoyed,” Lilith says, a slight smirk on her lips. “The beautiful Butcher of Bohemia.”

Rebekah grimaces. “I will not harm a child, but I’m not above using one as leverage.”

“Calm down, Bridget is safely put. You know of my desire to preserve her life at all costs so if you can’t survive a few days without her that sounds like a personal problem to me.”

“A few hours, a few days. Any moment spent at your mercy is hell! I won’t allow you to ruin her.”

“Look, I have plans for tonight but for an old friend, I can pencil you in for tomorrow. You want Bridget, whom I’ve made quite difficult to find and I want the record that you’ve also kept hidden. Throw in Valentina if you will and it’s a killer party for two. Just don’t do anything stupid, and I will ensure you receive the when and where.”

“Not gonna work for me.”

Lilith takes a few steps closer, making Rebekah take just as many back. “Don’t get ahead of yourself, Bekah. I hold the power here, I always have.” Rebekah slowly drops her guard and Lilith tilts her head. “Very good. Now unhand him before I do it for you.” Rebekah releases Samir and watches him hurry into Lilith’s arms, never taking her eyes off the other immortal.

* * *

“Surely you’ve reached this conclusion on your own?” Klaus asks.

“We both abdicated the throne and lost our political standing in the witch community. Of course, we’re up for campaigning for the Regent title,” Sharon replies sarcastically.

“It ain’t gonna happen,” Vincent says, holding up his hands. “Even if I wanted to be Regent, I would need the Ancestors’ approval and they don’t like me much. Kayla is our girl.”

“Your girl that hates _our_ guts,” Marcel retorts.

“She’s grieving but she cares about the city as much as we do,” Sharon affirms.

“Need I remind you that Lilith won’t hold back now that my family possesses vital components of her plan. In order to combat her, we need witches at full strength or this alliance won’t matter.”

“Just give us a couple of days to figure out the regency situation. Alright?” Vincent requests as Klaus and Marcel look doubtful.

* * *

The stars are out and the bonfire night is well underway. Joy and Jordan are strolling past a crowd enthusiastically watching four participants pushing large boulders toward a yellow line. “It sucks that Mikaela is missing out on the mural painting. She would’ve loved it.”

“Yeah, I’m just happy that she’s getting better. Aunt Freya says she’ll wake up soon.”

“Speaking of waking up…” Joy grabs Jordan’s hand and takes a detour off the path to go around the back of a small barn.

“Joy, what are you doing?”

Joy brings Jordan into an alcove filled with junk and breaks their contact to look behind a stack of wooden planks. She pulls out a teddy bear and a heart-shaped box. “Be my Galentine?”

“Seriously?” Jordan chuckles in surprise, coming up to accept the teddy bear.

“Mhm,” Joy hums, beaming. “We’re still getting to know each other but honestly it feels like I’ve known you all my life. And what I know most of all is that you deserve a regular, sappy holiday in the midst of your very _confusing_ life.”

“Aww, I love it!” Jordan wraps her arms around Joy’s neck. Shortly after, she pulls away in endearment. “This isn’t totally about my morning confession, is it?”

“It’s not. Sure, it got the idea in my head. But, this ultimately comes down to what we promised each other. We stick together _always_ and take on the world one day at a time. You held me up through my confession so this is me giving you a lift.”

“Be careful, I might break your back with all my baggage.”

“Good thing I heal well,” Joy quips, laughing with Jordan.

Elsewhere, Jess is holding a canvas bag as she watches Taryn paint a little boy’s face green from a short distance. She’s bubbling with admiration, completely taken with how the group of children is surrounding Taryn in wonderment. Once the artist is finished with her work on the last child, she laughs and they run off together to play. Jess doesn’t wait for another second to approach her with a megawatt smile. “Finally done creating little monsters?”

Taryn wipes her hands off on a cloth before setting it on the table by her. “Finally done watching me like a creeper?”

“You’re gonna regret insulting the perfect gift-giver,” Jess quips before retrieving a bottle of Jack Daniels from her bag. “My grand prize from the deadeye shootout.”

Taryn happily snatches it. “Courtesy of moi and my sufficient instruction.”

“A stuffed Monkey for Mikaela,” Jess says, showing off the toy.

“Cute.”

Finally, Jess dangles two decorated, leather cords.“And friendship bracelets for us.”

“You didn’t,” Taryn gasps. “I feel like we’re twelve again. You know, back when you were still sweet.”

Somewhat amused, Jess takes Taryn’s arm to slide one bracelet onto her wrist. “When I left you behind I gave you every reason to hate me. But you being _you_ , well, you just had to prove yourself as the most loyal, forgiving, and accepting woman alive. Waking up and finding you beside me after the full moon made me realize that I’m not done showing you how sorry I am. I never even started which isn’t fair to you at all. I just…” She’s cut off by Taryn hugging her tightly and eases into the warmth like second nature.

“Back to being inseparable.”

Jess and Taryn pull apart to see a disgruntled Jason, who takes a swig of beer. “What’s up with you?” They ask in unison, causing him to roll his eyes.

“I’m fine. I just wanted to actually spend time with my girlfriend her way since my plans aren’t allowed.”

“Jace, I promised to help out here long before I knew there were any plans. Grow up and stop being mad about it _please_.”

“You got it!” Jason throws up his hands in faux surrender while backing away. “I’ll just find someone else to entertain me.” He whirls around and trudges off, leaving Taryn irritated.

“You’re doing a great job of being an ass!” Jess yells, ignoring Taryn tugging on her arm.

“Takes one to know one, Jessie!” Jason yells back.

* * *

Kol is standing in an underground bunker on his phone, where a hollow-eyed Valentina is strung up from the ceiling. “Should I bring in your offering? She’s only slightly the worse for wear.”

∞∞∞∞

Meanwhile, Rebekah is at the condominium observing Blue in her birdcage. “No point, Lilith wants her dead. I’m scheduled to present her tomorrow over tea and biscuits.”

“You’re having bloody brunch with her? Obviously, I should’ve accompanied you instead of fetching the merchandise.”

“You know as well as I do that two of us would’ve meant a massacre. She was ornery as is with just me. So, I’ve decided to sacrifice my unruly ex and that cursed record. Of course, Nik still mustn’t know despite the change of plans.”

“Is this your way of asking me to keep hush about your dealings with the Devil? Because I recall making my stance very clear.”

Rebekah grins, sticking her finger through the cage bars to pet Blue. “I know you won’t rat me out, I’m just aware of the risks.”

“So you’re really trusting her to fulfill a bargain with you?”

“Trust has nothing to do with it, I’m simply at my wit’s end, brother. Bridget wouldn’t rest if it was me in Lilith’s clutches. She has fought tooth and nail for our future together, literally traversing Hell. Outside of family, I’ve never been loved like that. I’m not even certain I truly thought it was possible all this time.”

∞∞∞∞

Kol grins, tilting his head. “Despite what Nik and Elijah have fed you for centuries, there is more to life than a codependent vow. Once we throw Lilith back into Hell perhaps you and Bridget should return to the Amalfi Coast for a clean break. Davina and I would gladly join.”

∞∞∞∞

“What a lovely idea,” Rebekah says, hopeful.

* * *

Davina enters Klaus’s study, finding the hybrid sifting through a leather-bound book at his desk piled with several more. “Taking up journaling?”

“Ancient werewolf history, actually,” Klaus retorts before peering up. “This is everything my birth father ever spoke to Jackson of our kind.” He reaches over to grab an old notebook off the desk, holding it up. “And this is his life in his own words.”

“So, you’re suddenly in a sentimental mood.”

“My current delve into obscure moonlit rituals and lengthy musings is purely educational. Hayley has brought to my attention a rather concerning detail regarding Mary’s demise, so I thought I could at least provide her with answers in her time of mourning.”

“Maybe I can help,” Davina says, coming up to the desk. “You can start by explaining the concerning aspect.”

“She witnessed Lilith orating about the impending rise of werewolves whilst mining a sizable stone from her innards.”

Davina frowns. “I’m gonna ignore the obvious question and ask what the stone looked like.”

“As described by Hayley in a recent text, a perfect ruby covered in a Crescent Elder’s fresh blood.” 

“I don’t know what it was doing inside Mary but it sounds a lot like a bloodstone. They’re not usually meant to be taken so literal.”

“I assume you have more knowledge to share.”

“The Kol Encyclopedia told me that it’s a precious gemstone used by witches to focus energy and direct it at a massive target. It can also be used to bind powerful spells.”

“So it’s a witch’s tool?” Klaus asks, receiving a nod from Davina before leaning back in his chair. “You’ve given me an answer and now I’m left with yet another question. What does an ancient psychic want with it?”

* * *

Kayla, in silk pajamas, shuts a drawer closed before moving to her bed and pulling the covers back. Just as she’s about to slip inside she notices Quincy leaning against the doorframe with a sullen expression. “I thought you were taking a shower. What’s wrong?”

“You tell me. I could see you slowly dying inside during the whole dinner. You couldn’t wait to hide in here.”

Kayla holds her breath for a second. “I’m sorry. You’re right I wasn’t there with you but I’m trying. I’m trying so hard.”

Quincy comes over to kiss her forehead and rubs her shoulder comfortingly. “What can I do? Just tell me what to do about this.”

“There’s nothing you can do,” Kayla says a little too firmly as she pulls back.

Quincy nods, pulling the folded graduation photo out of his back pocket. “This is why, huh? _Him_.”

“Why do you have that?” Kayla asks, panicking.

“Why do you? I’ve seen all your old pictures, Kayla, but never this one. Did he give it to you?”

“Yes!” Kayla exclaims, snatching it. “Why are you interrogating me right now? Of all times, right now?”

“Don’t do that,” Quincy asserts, pointing a finger. “I’ve been here, patient, considerate, _loving_ you through your grief. And we’ve been here before, Kayla, but not like this. You have never shut me out, not even when you lost your grandfather.”

“What are you saying?”

“I’m not saying anything. I want to know if you’re mourning a friend or a partner.”

“A friend! He was my friend since I was _nineteen_ , Quincy.”

“Was he always just a friend?”

“I’m not doing this!” Kayla shakes her head furiously while pushing through Quincy, but he follows her down the hall to reach the living room. “We were done with these petty fights! I’m done!”

“Quit running and just answer the damn question!”

“No!” Kayla whips around, setting fire to the couch. “We were so much more but it was never the right time. So we settled for summers together in North Carolina until I met _you_. I was in love with him but I couldn’t be with him because _this_ used to be me all the damn time! Do you feel better now?” She exhales, holding Quincy’s wounded gaze.

* * *

At Rousseau’s, Josh approaches Patrick, who is occupying a back table as he concentrates on his computer screen. “Hey, Snowden. Got a minute?”

“I am busy…at the moment, Joshy.”

“Yeah, I’ve noticed. You’re bogging down the WiFi.”

“Like I’d ever use it,” Patrick utters, finally looking up. “You must need me to fix something.”

Josh offers a glass of liquor. “Not me, the cute vet three tables from you. I was on my way to a romantic dinner with my husband when she flagged me down and asked me to send this over to you.”

“Well, I’m not interested. But since you’re here, I’ve gotta ask you something.”

“Um…no?” Josh poses with an uncertain look.

“You were around during the whole sireline debacle. Was it a complete horror show?”

Josh eases up, nodding. “Oh, yeah. Total nightmare. Elijah’s mafia of suits, Klaus’s immortal enemies, and even Rebekah’s psycho sireling joined in on the disaster. I will _never_ forget the wild party I threw that night I got unlinked from the biggest, baddest Mikaelson. I mean, the blood-burning spell was no bueno but the results were definitely worth it.”

Patrick perks up. “Yeah, Marcel said his freedom was a turning point. The thing is, he’s still more Klaus-centric than he knows. He wants to start turning random soldiers to have ammo against his enemies instead of selecting real warriors who will fight with him until the end. I’d rather not play into that, and so it got me thinking about things. Where do I belong in this and why isn’t the last Mikaelson sireline being put to use?”

Josh tilts his head. “Patrick…where are you going with this?” 

“Marcel didn’t sire me, and while I think it makes me kind of special in his eyes, I’ve felt a bit like an outsider. It didn’t matter much before but I’m feeling it more lately.” Patrick pauses in thought as Josh listens. “Now, I’m always gonna be Team Marcel. He’s my brother in arms, _my_ king. But what if I can show him a different way and figure out _my_ place at the same time.”

“You think you’re from Rebekah’s sireline,” Josh says as it clicks in his head.

“I don’t share the same history with you and Marcel, I don’t know who sired my sire, but I know for sure that my blood never burned away a link to Klaus. So yeah, there might be a chance.”

* * *

Jess and Taryn are lounging on the wooden bench outside of the Plant Nursery, watching Jordan and Joy dance together through the window. “God, that feels so long ago—being that age,” Taryn says as Jess drinks whiskey from the bottle. “What is time?” She accepts the bottle from Jess and takes a long swig of it.

“A bastard,” Jess says. “On one hand I couldn’t wait to grow up and get out from under my mom. On the other, I missed out on so much with the pack, my family, _you_.”

Taryn smiles, extending her legs across Jess’s. “Not anymore.” Jess smiles back and Taryn looks away to grab her phone from her pocket. “Uh, oh. I got a voice message from your brother. Should I listen to it?”

“If you don’t I will. He needs to grovel for once.”

Taryn taps the screen a few times and holds it up as Jason’s voice comes through the speaker.

“Hey, babe. I know I don’t do this because I suck at it but I really need to try again. You are the best thing that ever happened to me. I’m an idiot that can’t hold my liquor sometimes but you put up with it and still love me despite it. I know you’re too good for me but I’ll be damned if I don’t finally measure up to the guy you deserve. I love you with all my heart, everything in me so please come home and let me prove it. I’m gonna wait up as long as it takes.”

“Aww,” Taryn coos at Jess. “I have to go see him now.”

“No, he’s a spoiled child,” Jess whines as Taryn drops her legs to get up.

“Look who’s talking. You’ve yet to learn but staying mad until the other person has suffered enough is not how relationships work. When you really love someone that means accepting them with all their flaws and working through it.”

“That’s not exactly sound advice, you got it from my mom.”

“It’s not advice, it’s truth. Look at us,” Taryn says, leaving Jess mute before pecking her forehead. “Goodnight, Jess.” She starts walking away and Jess sinks further into the bench, taking another peek at Jordan and Joy embracing inside while laughing.

* * *

“Still no answer?”

Sharon looks up from her phone to see Vincent plopping down beside her on the sofa. “I’m starting to get used to it but I’m not giving up so easily. Thanks to you, I’m not begging Kayla on an empty stomach.” She gives him a small smile that he matches without a thought. “So…about earlier. I kind of asked you out on a date.”

“You did,” Vincent says, a little smug.

“A date that didn’t happen because of our new crisis.”

“Mhm. How do you…feel about that?”

“The date or the crisis?”

Vincent shrugs, resting an arm behind Sharon. “Mm, both.”

Sharon takes hold of his dangling hand. “Well, the timing couldn’t have been worse for either. And there are so many…unspoken things. For example, you neglected to tell Marcel and Klaus about that favor you owe Lilith.” Vincent remains quiet so Sharon sighs. “Right about now I’m wishing we didn’t have to outdo each other on making bad deals.”

Vincent scoots closer. “Hey, we’re not the only suckers bargaining. Marcel let her take over to save his city, Klaus worked with her to save his sister. Of course, I was gonna…”

“Save me. You always have to, don’t you?” Sharon asks, searching Vincent’s eyes. They both move closer involuntarily until she stops herself, placing a hand on his chest. “I made a mistake today, Vincent. I crossed a line I shouldn’t have because everything I said before was true. I’m no good for you.” She shakes her head. “You deserve so much better than what I can give you.”

“According to all my exes, I’m not the best judge of what’s good for me. But what you make me feel, Sharon. This sense of hope and peace, an overwhelming amount of joy whenever you’re near me. All of that has to be the very definition of good.” Vincent stares at Sharon, identifying the happiness and terror in her light eyes. He doesn’t make a move, and instead, she does, colliding her lips with his while straddling his lap.

* * *

In the bayou, Klaus secures Hope’s seatbelt and sweeps stray locks from her forehead as she sleeps. After a moment he shuts the backdoor of his black Range Rover and turns in time to see Hayley carrying a box to the trunk. He comes over to her. “I do hope you haven’t taken all of Mary’s homely goods for souvenirs.” Hayley doesn’t respond as she shuts the trunk and walks toward the passenger side, prompting Klaus to move ahead to open the door for her. “This can wait, Hayley.”

“If I don’t do it now I might never.”

Klaus looks understanding. “Let’s get you both home.” He allows Hayley to slip into the SUV before shutting the door.

∞∞∞∞

Inside the condominium, Rebekah has made herself comfy on the couch with a blanket as she scrolls through her phone: a beautiful sunrise over mountains, one of herself on a moped, and the still image of her cuddling with Bridget that prompts her to tap the play button.

****The video starts with her holding up the phone above them in white sheets as Bridget squints at the bright sunlight.** **

****“Say good morning!”** **

****“Good morning to whoever is being forced to see this. Ooh, this is actually good lighting!”** **

****“I told you so.”** **

****“I might go blind but at least I look good.”** **

****Rebekah laughs, sharing a quick peck with Bridget.****

Pausing the video, Rebekah sadly leans her head against the pillows.

∞∞∞∞

_Within her mindscape, Bridget watches Rebekah pushing a couch aside before turning to her with an excited grin. She comes closer to the blonde, taking her hand and twirling her around before embracing her in a slow dance. As Rebekah gently caresses her back, Bridget lets her eyes flutter closed while immersing herself in the memory. However, the peace is short-lived as she begins to hear chanting growing louder and breaks away from Rebekah to mind the door behind her._

∞∞∞∞

At Logan House, Freya and Keelin are sleeping in their bed with Mikaela tucked between them.

_In Mikaela’s mindscape, she’s enjoying a family feast in the large dining hall. Klaus, Elijah, and Kol are telling stories at the table, while Freya, Keelin, Rebekah, Jordan, and Hope laugh. Bridget, Hayley, and Davina whisper amongst each other as they sip their wine. Mikaela smiles at the scene until lightning strikes, drawing her eyes to a nearby window displaying eerie darkness blanketing the blue sky._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **MUSIC:**
> 
> 1) Dizzy - Swim: Bridget relives a memory of her vacation with Rebekah on the Amalfi Coast.
> 
> 2) Angelo De Augustine - Somewhere Far Away From Home: Hayley and Hope say their goodbyes to Mary before sending her off on her funeral pyre.
> 
> 3) Catamaran - Do Or Die: Keelin and Jess go for a run together.
> 
> 4) Ben Howard - Time Is Dancing: Hayley looks through Mary's things at her cabin; Kayla looks at her graduation picture of Dante until Quincy surprises her with gifts.
> 
> 5) Band Of Horses - Casual Party: Jordan becomes Joy's Galentine, while Jess expresses how important Taryn is to her.
> 
> 6) Houses - Peasants: Patrick talks to Josh about his differences with Marcel; Jess and Taryn watch Jordan and Joy celebrating while reflecting on relationships.
> 
> 7) Dotan - Home II: Sharon and Vincent kiss; Klaus takes Hayley and Hope home from the bayou; Rebekah reminisces on her freedom away from family drama; Bridget relives another memory with Rebekah that is disturbed by her fears; Freelin sleep as a storm begins forming in Mikaela's mindscape.
> 
> http://abrighteyedbandit.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> **MUSIC:**
> 
> 1) Elaskia - Calling Out My Name: Opening Montage of Lilith redecorating her new headquarters; Freya and Keelin taking a bath; Vincent and Kayla meeting the witches; Marcel talking to his army; Hayley and Kol in the Twilight Dimension; Klaus comforting Hope; Rebekah and Bridget making out.
> 
> 2) Phantogram - Run Run Blood: Keelin works out and Mikaela joins her; Lilith and Elijah arrive at Rousseau's.
> 
> 3) Arctic Lake - Heal Me: Rebekah confides in Bridget about her guilt.
> 
> 4) TV On The Radio - Winter: Jess brings Keelin to Taryn's house.
> 
> 5) Cigarettes After Sex - Apocalypse: Taryn works on Keelin's tattoo.
> 
> 6) Kevin McAllister - We Will Survive: Bonnie and Bridget have drinks at Rousseau's.
> 
> 7) WILDES - Stay: Jess brings Keelin to sacred ground in the woods.
> 
> 8) Sun Heat - Running Out Of Time: Sergio disables Freya's totem while Lilith fights the Ancestors; Klaus and Elijah fight while Marcel tries to save Patrick.
> 
> 9) The National - About Today: Rebekah comes home and finds Bridget passed out; Marcel tends to Patrick before talking to Klaus about Elijah; Keelin looks through the Wade genealogy and Freya comes to check on her.
> 
> 10) WAR*HALL - War Has Come: Cain heals Elijah of Klaus's bite; Lilith's demon legion enters New Orleans.
> 
> Don't forget to check out my Tumblr for sneak peeks and other things: http://abrighteyedbandit.tumblr.com/


End file.
